Ouji Inc
by Grisell
Summary: UA: Bulma entra a trabajar como asistente de la directora de Ouji Glam, rama dedicada a la moda y Glamour de Ouji Inc. donde Vegeta es el presidente de ese emporio corporativo. Se conocen en el elevador y Bulma descubrirá que ese apuesto hombre es el dueño de todo aquello y... la Sra. Ouji, su nueva y sexy jefa ¿qué tiene que ver realmente con él? ¿Será su esposa? Descúbranlo!
1. Prólogo

**PROLOGO**

Ouji Incorporated, es una empresa multinacional fundada en la década de los 80's por el Señor Vegeta Ouji, quien a sus 20 años en 1982 inició en un pequeño local del Bronx, Nueva York reparando electrodomésticos. Había dejado trunca su carrera como ingeniero en sistemas para poder trabajar y ayudar a su familia.

En 1987, cuando ese pequeño local del Bronx se convirtió en una gran tienda de electrodomésticos y electrónica, fue cuando una de sus clientas, Brássica Müller, una bella aspirante a diseñadora de modas de tan sólo 21 años de edad y de padres alemanes, llegó a la tienda de Ouji buscando un nuevo walkman _(para quienes nacieron de los CD's en adelante, los walkman eran algo así como un ipod, pero reproducían cassettes en lugar de archivos MP3… y creo que ya revelé que no soy una jovenzuela u.u)_ aparato muy de moda en los años 80's

Vegeta Ouji al ver a aquella hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro lacio y largo hasta la cadera, y ojos color verde esmeralda vestida muy al estilo de Madonna en aquella época, hizo a un lado a su empleado y fue directo a atenderla.

El flechazo fue inmediato y la pareja comenzó a salir. Para finalmente casarse en el verano de 1988, un año después, nace su primer hijo quien llevará el mismo nombre que su padre, es decir, nace Vegeta Ouji.

Vegeta, quien era un visionario de los negocios, siguió abriendo sucursales de electrónicos, asociándose a su vez con empresas como AT&T en el ramo de telecomunicaciones, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba la carrera como diseñadora de modas de su esposa.

Para 1995, Ouji Incorporated era la empresa líder en telecomunicaciones en USA, y se extendía a lo largo y ancho del globo terráqueo, trayendo lo mejor y más novedoso de la tecnología en cuanto a aparatos electrónicos se refería. Además de ser uno de los primeros proveedores de internet a nivel mundial.

Además de las ramas de telecomunicaciones y electrónica, y debido a la Sra. Brássica Müller de Ouji, se funda "Ouji Glam", lanzando distintas líneas de ropa, accesorios, perfumes, etc. Compitiendo rápidamente con marcas como Coco Chanel, Prada, Dolce & Gabanna, etc.

En el actual año 2014, Brássica y Vegeta Ouji se han retirado del mundo corporativo y se dedican a disfrutar la vida y la fortuna que ambos hicieron, mientras que de su gran imperio empresarial se encargan sus hijos.

Desde hacía un mes, se había publicado la vacante para asistente de dirección en Ouji Incorporated, convocando a miles de chicas para dicho puesto. Todas muy bellas, todas con una excelente preparación. Entre las aspirantes sobresalía una candidata: Bulma Briefs.


	2. Nuevo Empleo

_De acuerdo, ya sé que tengo en curso "La Era dorada de los Saiyajin" que seguiré actualizando hasta terminar, y tengo que darle un final a "No te mueras Gokú", eso está en curso. Pero, después de compartir unas cuantas ideas con Yushi Cerisier, simplemente tuve que escribir este nuevo fic. Espero les guste. _

_A quienes conozcan mis historias, ya saben quién es quién. A los que no, sorpréndanse descubriendo quiénes son mis OC y qué relación tienen, jajajaja. Aquí comienzo narrando bajo el punto de vista de Bulma, aún no sé si así seguiré o cambiaré a modo narrador, o de personaje en personaje, mientras, comencemos con este Universo Alterno del mundo corporativo, nada que ver con saiyajines, combates, técnicas, superpoderes, y no es secuela de La edad de oro saiyajin ni de Confusión entre dimensiones, hago la aclaración, aunque los OC si son tomados de esas historias._

_El título de "Ouji Inc." Porque aún no decido el título del fic. No sé si será definitivo pero ya quería publicar la historia, jajajaja. Ya veré si lo dejo así o lo cambio. En fin. ¡COMENZAMOS!_

**CAPITULO 1**

**NUEVO EMPLEO**

Normalmente no suelo levantarme tan temprano, pero hoy era un día especial: Hoy comenzaba a trabajar en mi nuevo empleo en Ouji Glam. De miles de chicas que aplicaron a la vacante, yo, la fabulosa Bulma Briefs fui la elegida como la asistente de nada más y nada menos que de Vilandra Ouji, la directora de Ouji Glam, que es la rama de moda y belleza de Ouji Incorporated. Espero que le agrade mi trabajo porque en verdad necesito este empleo

Vuelvo a checar mi atuendo una vez más, creo que este sencillo traje sastre color azul oscuro es apropiado, desconozco cual sea la etiqueta de esa oficina. Tomo una taza de café y finalmente salgo a la calle, tengo que tomar dos líneas del metro para llegar hasta ese enorme edificio... La verdad es emocionante todo esto, hace tres meses que llegué a Nueva York a probar suerte... mis ahorros ya están por acabarse y la verdad no quería volver a Salem, les prometí a mis padres que sería una triunfadora, y lo lograré.

Finalmente estoy aquí frente a la puerta giratoria del edificio Ouji, ubicado en el corazón de Manhattan, veo mi reloj ¡DIABLOS! se me hace tarde, así que entro corriendo, le muestro al guardia el pase que Maron, la chica de recursos humanos me había dado para que me deje pasar sin problemas. Y por un golpe de suerte, alcanzo a subir a aquel elevador lleno de gente. Las puertas están por cerrarse cuando un paraguas negro las detiene

-¡Odette! ¿Quieres darte prisa?- dice el dueño del paraguas. ¡Guau! Es un hombre tan elegante y atractivo... su traje gris Oxford le queda como guante, seguro hace mucho ejercicio porque tiene un físico de infarto, y esa fina corbata color vino le sienta perfecto... de vedad que es un adonis, y ese cabello negro en forma de flama... ¡Un momento! Le habló a... ¿una mujer? ¡Oh decepción! su novia o esposa seguramente

-Ya voy, no seas impaciente querido- y ahí estaba la susodicha... como se llame a quien el apuesto hombre había llamado. Si, seguro es su pareja, él es guapísimo y ella, es una miss Universo con un elegante mini vestido Chanel color púrpura, joyas muy llamativas y unos tacones Louis Button... ¡Dios! ¿Cuantos miles de dólares puede costar todo lo que esa mujer trae puesto? Veo que se quita sus costosas gafas oscuras, ¡Por Dios! Con razón tiene a semejante hombre a su las, sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas combinan perfecto con su piel blanca y su cabello negro largo hasta sus caderas... Es una lástima que este hombre no sea soltero... Dios... ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Ambos entran al elevador hablando de cosas sin sentido, el sexy hombre ni siquiera nota que me empujó -¡OIGA TENGA CUIDADO!- le reclamo, nunca he sabido quedarme callada y no tenía por qué hacerlo, no porque yo sea una nueva empleada y él un desconocido increíblemente sexy tengo que aguantar que me empuje

O tal vez si debía hacerlo, sentí su penetrante mirada fulminándome -¿Quién eres tú, muchacha?- me pregunta en un tono de voz muy imperativo

Su sola presencia me hace temblar, vaya que es alguien imponente -yo... yo...- balbuceo, ¡Diablos! ¿Desde cuándo tartamudeo tanto?

-¡Te hice una pregunta!- vuelve a reclamarme mientras siento que mis rodillas tiemblan y mis ojos se pierden en sus profundos ojos negros.

Escucho el ding del elevador y veo que es el piso de recursos humanos -Permiso, aquí me bajo- dije tímidamente para salir de aquella situación. No quería seguir en ese ascensor con ese sexy hombre y su sexy esposa, o novia o lo que sean, total, a mí que me importa. Ahora lo único que me importa es llegar a la oficina de recursos humanos

Sigo caminando por el pasillo con decoraciones modernas, la verdad es que este lugar es muy elegante y contemporáneo, me encantará trabajar aquí sin dudas... ¿Cómo será la Sra. Ouji? La verdad me da nervios, ella es la directora de Ouji Glam, es una de los dueños de este inmenso corporativo y yo... seré su asistente personal.

Finalmente llego a Recursos humanos, entro y veo que Maron, la jefa de RH se encuentra apenas poniendo su taza de café en el escritorio y encendiendo su computadora, hasta que se percata de que llegué -¡Pasa Bulma!- me dice con su cálida sonrisa -en un momento más subimos a la oficina de la Sra. Ouji, toma asiento- me dice mientras sacaba una tablet y unos papeles de su escritorio, y pues mientras ella termina de hacer sus cosas, yo me siento en una de las sillas de cortesía de su oficina

Después de ver cómo Maron iba y venía buscando papeles y arreglando cosas aquí y allá -¿Nos vamos Bulma?- dice ella, yo me levanto de la silla y camino detrás de ella, ambas nos dirigimos por los pasillos de las oficinas. Miro a mi alrededor, las secretarias, los empleados, todos en este lugar lucen tan elegantes y distinguidos, y todos tan a la moda, me siento extraña al traer puesto este sobrio traje sastre, pero bueno, es una oficina, opté por vestirme algo conservadora para la ocasión.

Finalmente y después de caminar un rato, volvimos a aquel elevador donde tuve ese encuentro con ese sexy hombre de cabello puntiagudo y la sexy súper modelo que le acompañaba... quisiera verlo de nuevo, aunque con ese porte tan imponente, es mejor si nunca en la vida me tengo que volver a topar con él.

Maron presiona el botón hacia el último piso, las puertas del elevador se cierran y veo que en la pantalla va marcando los pisos que vamos subiendo, 32, 38, llegamos finalmente al piso 50 de aquel enorme edificio de Ouji Incorporated

-Bien Bulma, aquí son las oficinas corporativas- me dice Maron -Tu sólo tienes autorizado entrar a las oficinas de la Sra. Vilandra, sígueme- llegamos a una recepción donde se veían varios pasillos detrás del escritorio donde una bella chica pelirroja de cabello rizado con fleco, ojos cafés y de aspecto latino se encontraba rodeada de teléfonos -Hola Grisell- saludó Maron a la recepcionista

-Hola Maron ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó la recepcionista

-Mira Grisell- Maron volteó a verme -ella es Bulma, la nueva asistente de la Sra. Vilandra, así que la verás seguido por aquí- le explicaba

Grisell se levantó para saludarme -¡Mucho gusto! Lo que necesites aquí estoy- me dice ella, ¡qué agradable chica! espero y todos sean así aquí

-Gracias- le respondo -Espero no darte mucho problema- digo mientras le sonrío, y en eso, uno de sus teléfonos suena

La pelirroja contesta rápidamente -Ouji Incorporated buenos días, le atiende Grisell- responde ella al teléfono -si... claro... descuide, lo tendrá listo Sra. Ouji... si, Maron de hecho está ya aquí con su nueva asistente- ¡oh! Entonces es Vilandra Ouji la que le está hablando, por lo visto, aún no llega -Si Sra. Ouji... Si Sra. Ouji... yo me encargo... si... la veo en un rato más... bye- cuelga el teléfono

Veo que la pelirroja se dirige hacia nosotras -Maron, dice la Sra. Vilandra que viene para acá y me pidió que le enseñe a Bulma su oficina y funciones, si quieres puedes ir a tu oficina, yo me encargo- dice la chica

Maron me toca el hombro -bien Bulma, te dejo con Grisell, estás en buenas manos- voltea a ver a la recepcionista -¡te la encargo Griss!- dice antes de retirarse

Observo que Grisell se levanta y se quita la diadema de los teléfonos -por aquí sígueme- me dice, y de los cuatro pasillos que estaban detrás de su escritorio, nos vamos por el segundo de la izquierda –En este piso están las oficinas de los dueños, por aquí al fondo está la oficina de la Sra. Vilandra, hagas lo que hagas, jamás vayas a ninguno de los otros pasillos que están detrás de mi estación, son las oficinas de los otros dueños y tú sólo tienes que estar con Vilandra, no tienes nada que hacer en las demás instalaciones, los Ouji son muy quisquillosos con ese tipo de cosas- me advertía mientras avanzábamos por el pasillo lleno de cuadros de arte moderno, además de fotografías de perfumes y productos. Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a unas puertas de cristal que dejaban ver una muy elegante oficina, y lo primero que se veía era un moderno escritorio de cristal acomodado a un costado de la oficina con una gran computadora Mac encima, detrás del escritorio había una credenza muy linda y moderna en color marfil. A ambos lados, en la pared detrás del escritorio se veían accesos y pasando de largo el escritorio, un par de puertas muy elegantes

La pelirroja entró -Este será tu escritorio Bulma, tus teléfonos y tu computadora- me indicaba, señaló uno de los dos accesos que había a un costado del escritorio -por ahí está el baño para ti, también el armario para que dejes tus cosas o cuelgues los abrigos de la Sra. Vilandra, etc- caminó del otro lado de mi escritorio y señaló el otro acceso -aquí hay un archivo, papelería que necesites para trabajar, además de una mini cocineta por si necesitas agua para ti o para la señora, o por si tienes que servirle café o té a la Sra. Ouji. Ella prefiere su Starbucks listo cada mañana, pero, tu sabes, es por si acaso, más si ella recibe visitantes o vienen sus hijos, aquí siempre debe haber golosinas y galletas- me indicaba la pelirroja

Servir café y galletas... ¡soy asistente no meseta! Pero bueno, el sueldo que me pagarán es excelente y lo necesito... qué más quisiera que ejercer mi carrera en mercadología... pero antes necesito terminar la universidad y para eso, necesito este trabajo

Veo que Grisell toma un post it y una pluma del escritorio y anota algo –Todas las mañanas tienes que decirle a Dante, el mensajero, que vaya por el Starbucks de la Sra. Ouji, aquí te estoy anotando el número de Dante, el número del Starbucks, y cómo específicamente quiere su café la Señora- me decía mientras escribía en el post it y lo pegaba a la superficie del escritorio

Llega un chico al lugar, al parecer y por el atuendo que trae con la playera portando el logotipo de la empresa, deduzco que es el mensajero, y Grisell lo recibe -Dante llegas tarde, para tu suerte, la Sra. Vilandra aún no llega, pero no debe tardar en llegar- veo que el tal Dante le entrega un Starbucks y una caja, parece que de galletas, muy costosas por como se ve el empaque _(Nota de la Autora: Dante es no.17) _

-¡Perdón Gris!- dice el chico -confundieron la orden y tuve que esperar a que me dieran el café correcto- explicó el mensajero

-No importa- dijo Grisell -gracias por salvarnos la vida, ahora será mejor que te vayas, la señora no tarda en llegar... ¡ah! Y el señor Vegeta me encargó que te dijera que vayas a la paquetería a recoger algo que le urge, en mi escritorio hay un post it verde con el numero de guía para que vayas y lo recojas en cuanto la paquetería abra- volteó a ver el reloj –será mejor que corras, la paquetería abre en 25 minutos y ya sabes que el Señor Vegeta se fija mucho en los tiempos- indicó la pelirroja

-¡A sus órdenes jefa!- dijo el chico con una seña militar que me pareció graciosa

-Dante, déjate de juegos y ve, ya sabes cómo se pone el señor Vegeta si no tiene lo que pide- dijo Grisell... y yo me pregunto, ¿Quién será ese tal Vegeta? Pero... por lo que dijo la pelirroja y la reacción del mensajero, supongo que ha de ser alguien importante, muy importante

Escucho que Grisell me da instrucción tras instrucción, e intento captarlo todo. Me da un post it con la clave de mi computadora, clave para hacer llamadas, me dice cómo funciona la transferencia de llamadas, me da una lista de extensiones telefónicas, instrucciones e indicaciones, además de señalarme una larga lista de funciones... ¡Dios! Es mucho pero... ¡Puedo con esto! ¡Soy Bulma Briefs y nunca me daré por vencida!

Las puertas de cristal detrás de nosotras se abren, volteo y me quedo atónita, ¡Es la novia de aquel hombre sexy del cabello de flama! Pero... su ropa es distinta, de hecho, trae puesto un elegante vestido color marfil hasta poco arriba de la rodilla con un gran cinturón negro, tacones de aguja altísimos negros, una gargantilla de perlas... parecen naturales, su largo cabello que parece de comercial de shampoo, y esos ojos verdes... si, por algo tiene el novio que tiene

-Sra. Vilandra buenos días- escucho que dice Grisell para saludarla... ¡Así que ella es Vilandra Ouji! De verdad que es hermosa… entonces, el hombre apuesto del elevador… debe ser uno de los dueños… si es la Sra. Ouji… si, todo concuerda pero… ¿No aquel sexy hombre de cabello puntiagudo la llamó Odette? Supongo que se llamará Vilandra Odette o algo así... Grisell mencionó que ella tenía hijos... entonces él no es su novio sino su esposo... siento que mi corazón se quiebra Pero... ¡Bulma no seas ridícula! Sólo lo viste una vez, deja de pensar tonterías

-¡Ah sí! Sra. Ouji, ella es Bulma, su nueva asistente- dice Grisell, presentándome ante aquella sofisticada mujer -justamente le estaba explicando sus funciones- dice la pelirroja

Extiendo mi mano hacia mi nueva jefa -¡Mucho gusto! Soy Bulma Briefs- digo con una sonrisa

Ella toma mi mano -Vilandra Ouji- dice mientras me doy cuenta que me examina disimuladamente con la mirada -bienvenida a Ouji Glam, espero que te adaptes y aprendas rápido porque Grisell tiene muchas responsabilidades y ya no puede seguir apoyándome como hasta ahora desde que mi anterior asistente renunció para irse de Nueva York- explicó la sofisticada mujer

Yo sólo asentí con la cabeza -Claro Sra. Ouji, yo aprendo rápido, no tendrá queja de mi- le digo muy segura de mí, porque es cierto, soy excelente y pondré todo mi empeño en este trabajo

La ojiverde me sonríe -llámame Vilandra, finalmente trabajarás conmigo- me entrega su bolso y su abrigo que luce muy costoso, mientras se dirige hacia las puertas de su oficina

-Cuelga eso- me dice la pelirroja

-¿cómo?- pregunto confundida, digo, ¿de qué me habla?, hasta que siento que me quita de las manos la bolsa y el abrigo

-Dije que debes guardar eso en el armario, ven- me dice ella, la sigo por uno de los accesos detrás de mi escritorio, y observo dos puertas, ella se dirige a la de la derecha, por lo que supongo que la otra es el baño.

Grisell abrió aquella puerta y sí, hay un guardarropa -aquí puedes guardar tus cosas, pero sobretodo, si la Sra. Ouji te da sus abrigos o su bolso, aquí es donde debes guardarlo y entregárselos cuando se retire- me explica. Volvemos entonces hacia la oficina, me indica que me siente en mi ahora escritorio y ella se queda a un lado mío, explicándome dónde están los archivos en la computadora, qué programas usar, etc.

-Si necesitas algo, marca la extensión 328, sabré que eres tú- me dice mientras comienza a retirarse -¡ah! y hagas lo que hagas, no dejes que el teléfono suene más de dos veces, Vilandra ODIA que los teléfonos estén sonando, si tienes que ir al baño o por algún motivo te mueves de tu lugar- señala una tecla en el aparato telefónico -presiona esta tecla dos veces, así todas las llamadas que entren aquí me llegarán directo a mí y si alguna es para la sra. Ouji se la transfiero y listo, pero de verdad, ¡Hazlo! los Ouji odian que los teléfonos suenen como locos y que nadie los conteste- me explicó la chica -Debo volver a mi lugar, el Sr. Vegeta está esperando el paquete que encargué a Dante, y el Sr. Tarble me pidió que le llevara los informes de contabilidad- me decía la pelirroja

Me le quedé viendo pasmada -Osea... ¿tú eres la asistente de todos aquí o qué?- esta mujer está llena de deberes por lo que veo

Grisell asintió con la cabeza -Algo así, en realidad soy la Asistente en jefe, superviso a las secretarias y/o asistentes de los Ouji. Pero la asistente del Sr. Tarble está de vacaciones esta semana así que tengo que atenderle, el Sr. Vegeta es muy especial, y aunque tiene a su secretaria, bueno... yo llevo 5 años trabajando con ellos desde que mi madre se retiró, ella trabajó casi 20 años para la familia, tengo el honor de ser alguien de confianza para los Ouji- me dijo la pelirroja

-¿5 años? ¿Cuántos años tienes?- se ve demasiado joven, yo digo que a lo mucho debe tener unos 23

-27, entré a trabajar aquí en cuanto terminé mi licenciatura en administración- me dijo ella, volteó a ver el reloj de la pared -es tarde, el Sr. Tarble está esperando los informes, buscaré a Dante para ver qué pasó con el paquete del Sr. Vegeta, si me necesitas...- decía tan apuradamente que preferí interrumpirla

-Lo sé, extensión 328- digo, complementando lo que iba a decirme -Gracias Grisell- le digo cuando escucho que suena un teléfono inalámbrico que ella traía en la mano

-Ouji Incorporated buenos días le atiende Grisell- escucho que contesta, supongo que debo usar esa etiqueta al teléfono –Señor Vegeta… eeee… si… Dante no debe tardar con su paquete, hace un rato que se fue… claro que se lo localizo señor… si… la junta de las 12… si señor Vegeta… tendrá todo listo se lo aseguro… si señor… claro que si señor… ahorita mismo se lo llevo… si enseguida- escucho que responde

-Bueno, ahora si me voy, mi jefe me está esperando, ¡ah! Recuérdale a la señora Vilandra la junta que tiene con el Señor Vegeta y los socios a las 12- me decía, iba a retirarse pero se acercó a la credenza detrás de mi escritorio –En el primer compartimento está una iPad, abre la agenda y ahí tienes la programación de la Sra. Ouji, anota la junta, y… pues suerte, sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo antes de retirarse de ahí

¡Cielos! Todo parece tan abrumador aquí… ¿Quién será el Sr. Vegeta? Por lo visto es alguien muy especial. Busco en la credenza y si, ahí está el iPad. La enciendo y me encuentro con diferentes aplicaciones para gastos, notas, presentaciones, agenda, etc. Anoto la junta que tiene mi nueva jefa, volteo a su oficina, ella está sentada en su escritorio checando unos papeles… ¿le diré ahorita de la junta?

-Bulma- escucho que me habla, así que agarro una libreta y una pluma, y me adentro a su oficina

-Sí, Sra. Ouji- digo respetuosamente y veo que me mira con cierta molestia

-Te dije que me llamaras Vilandra ¿no es así?- me pregunta con la ceja arqueada, esta mujer vaya que es imponente

-Sí, lo siento, Vilandra ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- recompongo

Veo que toma un papel y anota algo –Este es el número de Nappa, mi chofer, llámalo y dile que pase por mis hijos a la escuela y los lleve directo a casa- dice mientras termina de apuntar y me entrega el papelito

Tomo aquel post it –lo haré, no se preocupe…- ya iba a irme pero, era ahora o nunca –por cierto, me pidió Grisell que le recuerde, que tiene una junta a las 12 con el Sr. Vegeta- listo, lo hice

La ojiverde se lleva las manos a la cabeza –olvidaba esa junta- dice casi refunfuñando y se me queda viendo –necesitaré que me acompañes, pregunta a Grisell lo que necesitarás para esa junta y que te explique todo- dice ella mientras veo que toma su celular y checa algo en él, haciendo una mueca de desagrado, voltea a verme –Puedes irte y prepárate para la junta, te necesito ahí- me dice

-Claro Vilandra, estaré lista- digo mientras regreso a mi lugar, tomo el teléfono y marco 328

–_Dime Bulma-_ me responde la pelirroja

-Gris, ya le dije a Vilandra sobre la junta, me pide que la acompañe y que te pregunte qué necesito y eso- le explico, y escucho que se queda pensativa

_-Bien, ven a mi lugar, desvía las llamadas como te dije para conmigo y aquí te daré todo lo que necesitas-_ me dice ella

-Allá voy- respondo, a ver, me dijo que presionara esta tecla dos veces… ya está. Salgo de la oficina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la estación de Grisell, quien veo que se encuentra ocupada en una llamada… creo que está hablando alemán… espero a que cuelgue –Ya estoy aquí- le digo

-Bien- comienza a buscar en un cajón, sacando una carpeta –Estos son los informes que la Sra. Vilandra necesitará en la junta y…- vuelve a checar sus cajones buscando algo, la veo preocupada -¡DEMONIOS!- dice con angustia

-¿Pasa algo?- le pregunto, quizá pudiera ayudarla

Uno de sus teléfonos suena –si Sr. Tarble- escucho que responde –Si señor… ahorita mismo se lo llevo- veo que cuelga el teléfono y se queda pensando muy tensa, no sé cómo no se vuelve loca de estrés, voltea a verme –Bulma, tengo que llevar estos papeles- dice mientras toma una carpeta con documentos –al Señor Tarble, un favor- señala uno de los pasillos –ve por ahí, en la puerta de roble entra ¡Sin hacer ruido! Muy discretamente, en el archivero en el primer cajón hay unas memorias USB. Toma la de color negro que tiene la etiqueta con el nombre de la Señora Vilandra, que nadie te vea, por ahí son las oficinas del Sr. Vegeta y si ve que alguien desconocido entró nos mata a las dos- me decía sumamente preocupada

-Descuida- le digo tranquilamente –nadie notará mi presencia- veo que toma un teléfono inalámbrico y se adentra en otro de los diferentes pasillos para llevar esos documentos que llevaba. Me adentro al pasillo que me indicó, la decoración es demasiado elegante, con mosaicos color verde jade y esculturas de estilo clásico. Busco la famosa puerta de roble pero… ¡Diablos! Aquí hay tres puertas de roble… ¿cuál será? Mmmm… supongo que la del centro es la oficina de ese tal señor Vegeta… así que me queda, ¿Derecha o izquierda?

¿Derecha o Izquierda?... ¡Izquierda! Y que sea lo que dios quiera. Entro, no parece haber nadie, y vaya, esto es demasiado elegante y muy fino. Busco visualmente el archivero que me dijo Grisell, ¿Dónde estará? Me adentro más a la oficina, cuando escucho un ruido detrás de mí, volteo… ¡OH POR DIOS!

-¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ERES TÚ?- me pregunta el hombre que acaba de entrar, ¡Es el guapo del elevador! ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué tenía que toparme al esposo de mi jefa?

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Envídienme, soy la asistente de Vegeta, jejejeje… no se preocupen, no tendré relación más íntima que no sea de trabajo con él, y créanme, eso es un gran esfuerzo, jajajaja!_

_Ok… ¿Me correrá Vegeta por culpa de Bulma? ¿o qué pasará?_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capi!_

_Aquí de hecho sólo me estoy proyectando, porque de hecho si soy asistente administrativo en una empresa de aquí de mi ciudad, así que estoy un poco acostumbrada a trabajar bajo presión, aunque si me vuelvo loca. En fin, veamos cómo me va con mi sexy jefe en lo que me manda llamar porque… ah si, yo fui a entregarle unos papeles a Tarble, mi otro jefe, jajajaja._


	3. Aclarando Malos Entendidos

_**Carxx: **__Veamos si Vegeta me despide… espero que no, es tan lindo tener un jefe así de sexy, deja le tomo fotos en la junta, jajajjajaja. Si, aquí le aclaro a mi jefesin que fue mi culpa… espero y no me corra! Mira que es un esfuerzo titánico no babear por mi jefe!_

_**Valen Minene:**__ Espero que no me despida, me gusta ser su asistonta XD Justamente para esta Vilandra me inspiré en Miranda Prestley de "El diablo viste a la moda" ¡gracias por notarlo! Veamos qué pensará Vegeta ahora que se encontró con Bulma, jejejeje. Y si, incluí a Tarble porque… ya era hora de incluirlo en mis historias jajajjaa_

_**Yushi:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo, y por tus ideas, ¡ya quiero leer el tuyo!_

_**JuliBB:**__ Muchas gracias, espero te guste la continuación_

**CAPITULO 2**

**ACLARANDO MALOS ENTENDIDOS**

Aquel apuesto hombre de cabello puntiagudo me miraba de un modo tan intenso que sólo atiné a retroceder, yo estaba sumamente nerviosa… ¿Porqué tuve que encontrarme al guapo esposo de mi jefa?... ¿Y por qué tengo que seguir pensando que es guapo? ¡DIOS! Es el marido de mi jefa

-Te hice una pregunta muchacha, ¿quién eres y qué diablos haces aquí?- Decía el del cabello de flama mientras me barría con la mirada

-Yo… soy… vine porque…- ¿Desde cuándo soy tan insegura? Veo que el hombre se dirige a una mesita donde hay un teléfono

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Dímelo ahora! O llamaré a seguridad- me dice amenazante

-¡No espere!- no puedo perder mi trabajo tan pronto –yo… soy Bulma Briefs, y Grisell tuvo que ir con el Sr. Tarble y me pidió que buscara unas cosas- diablos… espero no haberla metido en aprietos pero, ni modo que le mintiera

Veo que el hombre marca el teléfono –Ven inmediatamente- dijo imperativo y colgó el teléfono, para entonces mirarme con esos intensos ojos –Sígueme- me dijo mientras caminaba hacia unas puertas francesas de roble, las abrió, y entramos a una lujosa oficina de estilo clásico. El hombre se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio –Siéntate- me dijo mientras extendía el brazo hacia las sillas de visitantes

Siento que el estómago se me encoje, ¡Dios!, ¿porqué tenía que aparecer el esposo de mi jefa? Veo en su escritorio un letrero "Vegeta Ouji, Presidente del Consejo" ¡Claro! Vilandra Ouji, esposa de Vegeta Ouji… así que él es el dueño de todo esto… ¡Estoy en problemas! Escucho que las puertas se abren y volteo… ¡ay no!

-Aquí estoy Sr. Vegeta- Grisell llegó enseguida y volteó a verme

-Grisell- empezó el hombre con un ceño fruncido y su imponente presencia –Esta señorita dice que tú la enviaste a mi oficina ¿Es eso cierto?- le preguntó

Sentí la mirada de la pelirroja asesinándome –Si… Señor Vegeta, me llamó el Sr. Tarble que le urgían unos documentos, así que la envié a la otra oficina a buscar una memoria USB para la Sra. Vilandra y la junta que tendrán a las 12…- veo que suspira esperando un gran regaño -¡Perdóneme por favor! Seguro se confundió de puerta- dijo la chica, me siento terrible de haberla metido en problemas

-¿Y ella qué tiene que ver con Vilandra?- pregunta el hombre

-Ella, Bulma, es la nueva asistente de la Sra. Ouji, hoy entró a trabajar- explicó la pelirroja

Noto que él se la pasa mirándome y barriéndome con la mirada, ¡El hombre tiene esposa e hijos! Y ella es muy atractiva, ¿cómo se atreve a mirarme? Aunque… bueno… me encanta el tipo pero, ¡Es un hombre casado!

-Puedes retirarte Grisell, y prepara todo para la junta- le dice tranquilamente a la pelirroja, quien veo que se relaja luego de haber tenido esa cara de espanto, pero ahora siento la mirada de Ouji sobre mí… ese hombre sí que sabe ponerme nerviosa –En cuanto a ti, es mejor que te retires a seguir con tus labores, Grisell ha tenido que apoyar a Vilandra desde que su asistente renunció, y me urge que vuelva a estar 100% enfocada a mis órdenes- me dice

-Si señor… yo… yo me retiro- digo mientras me levanto y salgo de ahí tan rápido como puedo, voy de regreso al pasillo y me topo con la pelirroja

-Debí explicarte qué puerta era exactamente… por suerte el Sr. Vegeta amaneció tranquilo- dice aliviada, ¿Tranquilo? ¡Ese hombre es un neurasténico!, veo que me extiende algo –ten, es la memoria USB que la sra. Vilandra necesitará, apúrate y prepárate para la junta- me dice mientras caminamos cada quién a nuestro lugar

Por fin llego y me siento en mi escritorio, preparo todo lo que Grisell me indicó que necesitaría y veo que faltan 15 minutos para la dichosa junta… ¡Rayos! Tendré que ver nuevamente al Sr. Vegeta… tengo que recordar de no babear por él… osea… ¡Su esposa es mi jefa!... En fin, escucho los tacones de mi jefa acercándose

-Apresúrate Bulma, quiero llegar a tiempo a la dichosa junta antes de que Vegeta se impaciente- me dice, y yo camino con todo detrás de ella pero… ¿y qué si su marido se impacienta? Bueno… supongo que aquí en la oficina mantienen su matrimonio al margen

¡Hay no! Otra vez el pasillo que lleva a las oficinas del Sr. Vegeta, pero en vez de entrar a la oficina en la que terminé por error, entramos por otra de las puertas de roble, aquello era una sala de juntas empresarial impresionante, vi que Grisell terminaba de poner botellas de agua en cada uno de los asientos, además de unas carpetas y plumas para cada uno

-Vilandra- dijo la pelirroja –llega temprano- dijo mientras colocaba una última botella de agua en el último asiento de aquella mesa en forma de herradura

-Sí, quise llegar antes de que Vegeta comience a refunfuñar y se pregunte dónde estoy- dijo bromeando, ¡Qué lindo! Se ve que se llevan bien

-El Sr. Tarble no tarda en llegar, iré por el Sr. Vegeta y la Srita. Ouji, con permiso- dijo Grisell antes de salir

Veo que Vilandra se sienta al lado de la silla principal, supongo que ahí se sentará su esposo –Bulma, tú siéntate aquí a mi lado, necesitaré el material que traes, además de que estés muy al pendiente y tomes nota de todo- me indica

Tomo lugar donde me indicó –Así lo haré- respondo y comienzo a checar la información para saber de qué se tratará

Veo que llegan algunas personas, supongo que serán los socios de la empresa, todos saludan muy familiarmente a mi jefa, es una mujer muy distinguida y se ve que le aprecian mucho. Observo que llega un hombre muy elegante, muy parecido al Sr. Vegeta, aunque más joven y su cabello es más corto, se sienta a dos lugares de Vilandra… ahora sólo falta que llegue su esposo y… supongo que la otra silla es para Grisell que es su asistente.

Finalmente entra Grisell al lugar y detrás de ella el guapo Sr. Vegeta, quien toma asiento junto a mi jefa, veo que se saludan con un beso en la mejilla… bueno si, estamos en una junta de negocios, pero, me pareció muy frío ese saludo… supongo es por profesionalismo que no se demuestran amor en la oficina, sí, debe ser eso… ¿Porqué ese hombre me sonríe estando su esposa a su lado? ¡Descarado!

-Bien- comienza el Sr. Ouji a hablar, con esa voz varonil –Podemos empezar la junta- dijo el Sr. Vegeta y observo que Vilandra algo le susurra en el oído –No tengo idea de dónde esté y no podemos retrasarnos por ella- responde ¿De quién estarán hablando?

En eso, las puertas se abren… ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡ES MI JEFA! Pero… vestida como estaba en el elevador… veo a una, veo a la otra ¡SON GEMELAS! ¡Con razón el cambio de ropa!

-Vegeta, querido hermano ¿No pensaban comenzar la junta sin mi?- dice la recién llegada y yo… siento que el corazón me va a estallar ¡No es casado! O… al menos… no con mi jefa, ¡ES SU HERMANA! Bueno… las dos lo son…. ¡Claro! Por eso el apellido Ouji, no es que sea su esposa, es su hermana, digo, son sus hermanas… me siento tan tonta

-Llegas tarde Odette- dice el hombre que se parece al Sr. Vegeta

-Igual que siempre- dijo Vegeta un tanto molesto, ¡Huy! Ese hombre es muy fijado

-Ya Tarble- dice la recién llegada –ya estoy aquí hermanitos- dijo mientras se sentaba entre Vegeta y Tarble… así que ése es el Sr. Tarble, con que son 4 los hermanos Ouji… bien… tengo que familiarizarme con ellos, aunque Vilandra sea mi jefa, por consiguiente, también los demás lo son

-Bueno- dijo el Sr. Vegeta –Para nuestros nuevos socios- voltea a verme –y elementos de recién ingreso, ya lo saben, yo soy Vegeta Ouji, Presidente de Ouji Incorporated- señaló a mi jefa –Ella es mi hermana, Vilandra Ouji directora de Ouji Glam- señaló a su hermano –Él es mi hermano Tarble Ouji, Director de Ouji Networks y Ouji Technologies- y Finalmente señaló a la última de ellos –y todos han visto a mi hermana, la reconocida modelo internacional Odette Ouji quien es la imagen de la compañía, y se encarga de las relaciones públicas de la empresa- dijo el hombre, quien volteó a ver a Grisell que estaba a sus espaldas, dándole una indicación

La junta comenzó, todo eran costos y ganancias, bla bla bla, ni modo, Vilandra confía en mí y debo demostrar por qué fue que me contrataron a mi entre miles de chicas que aplicaban por mi puesto. Tomé nota de todo, y de hecho también me valí de la grabadora de sonidos de la iPad para poder grabar toda la junta

-La USB- me dijo Vilandra, busco… ¿Dónde la puse? –Traes la memoria ¿Verdad?- me pregunta impaciente, ¡Diablos!, busco en mi bolsillo

-¡Aquí está!- le digo mientras se la entrego y suspiro aliviada

Veo que le entrega la USB a Grisell quien la inserta en la computadora, y busca los archivos que se requieren. Mi jefa se levanta y hace una exposición verdaderamente estupenda, se ve que sabe de qué habla.

Luego de Vilandra, el Sr. Tarble también hizo una excelente exposición, bueno, no es de sorprender, son una familia de empresarios, esto es pan comido para ellos.

Aquella junta duró cuatro horas, al final, todos los socios se retiraron satisfechos por lo expuesto en aquella reunión, despidiéndose de los hermanos Ouji de manera muy familiar. Veo que Grisell también se retira y yo sólo espero que mi jefa me dé alguna indicación desde donde ella y sus hermanos hablan de yo no sé que

-Bulma- escucho que me llama, así que voy con ellos –Ella es Bulma, mi nueva asistente, Bulma, ellos son mis hermanos, Odette que, como verás es mi gemela, Tarble que es el más chico de nosotros, y claro, Vegeta, mi hermano mayor- me dijo ella

-Mucho gusto- les saludo a todos, aunque no puedo mirar a Vegeta a la cara, luego de los dos incidentes que tuvimos

-Sí, de hecho, ya tuve el gusto de conocerla- dijo el mayor de ellos ¿Acaso piensa contarle que me equivoqué de puerta? Mi jefa sólo nos mira confundida

-¡Claro! ¡Con razón te me hacías conocida!- dijo la Srita. Odette -¡Tú eres la chica del elevador que empujó Vegeta!- dijo tan desparpajadamente que no pude hacer más que sonrojarme… y creo que el mayor de los Ouji también estaba tan rojo como yo –Perdón por eso, pero cuando hago esperar a Vegeta se desespera tanto que no ve por donde va- ¡Amo a esta mujer! Es tan fresca y natural, y muy graciosa

-¡Odette cierra la boca!- reprende Vegeta a su hermana

-Bueno ya- interviene mi jefa –regreso a mi oficina- voltea a verme –vámonos Bulma- yo solo asiento con la cabeza

-Con su permiso- me despido del resto de hermanos Ouji mientras camino detrás de Vilandra, de regreso a su oficina

_Modo Narrador_

-Bueno, yo iré a comer ¿Vienen conmigo?- preguntó Tarble a sus hermanos

Odette se colgó del brazo de su hermano menor –Yo sí, pero quiero que me lleves a ese restaurante italiano que tanto me gusta- dijo la ojiverde

-¿Vienes Vegeta?- preguntó el menor

Vegeta se encogió de hombros –Está bien, creo que ya no tengo más pendientes por hoy, le diré a Grisell que reprograme cualquier cosa que tenga esta tarde- dijo el mayor de ellos

-Bien, yo iré por Vili, quizá quiera venir con nosotros- dijo Odette

-O tal vez quiera estar con sus hijos- dijo el menor de ellos

-Como sea le preguntaré, ya vengo- dijo la ojiverde mientras les daba un beso a sus dos hermanos –Los veo en el estacionamiento- dijo para retirarse de ahí en dirección a la oficina de su hermana

Tarble se acercó a su hermano mayor –Veo que la nueva asistente de Vili te gustó Vegeta- dijo pícaramente

El mayor se sonrojó –No sé de qué hablas Tarble- respondió tajante

-No te culpo, es muy sexy- dijo el más joven

Sin darse cuenta, Vegeta torció la boca -¡Hmp!- se cruzó de brazos –si tanto te gusta invítala, no me interesa- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

El menor de los Ouji sólo arqueó la ceja -¿Seguro? Tal vez lo haga, ya que no te interesa- mentira, sólo quería molestar a su hermano mayor

-Haz lo que quieras, iré al auto a esperar a las chicas- dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la puerta

-Espera, voy contigo- dijo Tarble mientras seguía a su hermano mayor

_Punto de vista de Bulma_

Vilandra fue directo a su escritorio mientras yo me senté en el mío… ¡Tengo tanta hambre! Ya casi son las 5 de la tarde y por la dichosa junta no he comido nada

-Bulma- escucho que me llama y voy a su escritorio, tiene el celular en la mano y algo no debió agradarle

-¿Todo bien?- pregunto al ver su expresión de molestia o, quizá frustración

-No- me responde –No es nada…- veo que suspira, definitivamente algo le pasa a esta mujer pero ¿Cómo preguntarle? –Si quieres vete, es tarde y pasó la hora de comer, nos vemos mañana- me dice diplomáticamente

-ah… si claro, gracias- respondo y me dirijo hacia mi lugar. Comienzo a guardar mis cosas pero en eso, un alto hombre con cabello negro encrespado en forma de palmera, es bastante atractivo y musculoso, tal vez trabaje aquí, tiene una camisa de manga larga color negra y jeans oscuros que se ajustan muy bien a su cuerpo, se ve molesto –Disculpe, ¿Puedo servirle en algo?- le pregunto

El hombre se me queda viendo con seriedad –Disculpa, vengo con mi esposa- me dice con cortesía, pero se ve que está molesto, un momento ¿Esposa? ¿Él es el esposo de mi jefa entonces? Yo creo, porque sólo pasa de largo y entra a la oficina de Vilandra

-Vilandra- le dice con suma molesta -¿Porqué enviaste a Nappa por nuestros hijos? Quedamos en que yo iría por ellos- le reclama, ¡Dios! Esto es privado pero… no sé si irme o quedarme… quizá Vilandra me necesite

Veo que ella se levanta muy molesta y lo encara -¡No quedamos en nada! Y si mal no recuerdo Gokú, te dije que si querías hablar conmigo, lo hicieras a través de mi abogado- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos… ¿abogado? ¿acaso se están divorciando?

-¿Por qué haces esto Vili?- pregunta el hombre, Vili, ¡Qué tierno! –No puedes alejarme de mis hijos, ¡No es justo!- reclama el hombre

Ella se le queda mirando, su expresión es fría pero, sus ojos verdes la delatan, lo adora, se ve que ama a ese hombre –Es mejor que te vayas Gokú- dijo mientras se daba la vuelta hacia su escritorio

-No Vili- dijo aquel hombre mientras la abrazaba desde atrás –no me iré hasta que hablemos- sé que no debería estar aquí escuchando esto, pero, no puedo evitarlo, quizá ella me necesite… o me despida por entrometida

-Creo que ya todo está dicho- dice ella, pero escucho que su voz se entrecorta… esta mujer lucha para mantenerse firme, y finalmente voltea y se suelta de aquel hombre –Ahora retírate, en cuanto a los niños… esperaremos lo que el juez dictamine, si quieres hablar, busca a mi abogado- dijo ella, sé que le duele, se le nota, en su voz y en su cara aún y cuando intenta permanecer indiferente, le duele, y mucho

-Vili… esto no se puede terminar así- le decía el hombre, se ve que la ama ¿Porqué se estarán separando si se ve que ambos se adoran? No lo entiendo

En eso, escucho que la puerta se abre -¡Hola Bulma!- me saluda la gemela de mi jefa como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida

-Srita. Ouji- me interrumpe con la mano

-Llámame Odette- dice con esa natural sonrisa que la caracteriza, pero voltea a ver hacia la oficina de su hermana, y luego a mi –Bulma… mejor vete, esto es un asunto familiar- me dice ella

Yo solo asiento con la cabeza y me voy. Quisiera quedarme a curiosear, pero es mejor no tentar al destino, si mi jefa quiere contarme algo o logro enterarme, que bien, si no, total, no es mi problema… aunque… Vilandra se ve que ama a su esposo

_MODO NARRADOR_

Odette entró a la oficina de su hermana, mientras ella trataba sin mucho afán de realmente conseguirlo, del abrazo de su esposo -¡Gokú! Qué sorpresa verte por aquí- saludó desparpajadamente a su cuñado con un beso en la mejilla

El pelinegro soltó a su esposa –Odette… Hola- respondió con cortesía al saludo

-Gokú ya se iba, ¿cierto?- dijo Vilandra con una mirada fulminante

El aludido sólo se encogió de hombros –No hemos terminado de hablar- dijo él

-Todo está dicho entre nosotros- dijo la ojiverde mientras intentaba que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos

El hombre simplemente se retiró de la oficina, dejando a las gemelas en solitario. Odette abrazó a su gemela -¿Todo bien Vili?- le preguntó

-Si… no sé a qué vino… me reclama por enviar a Nappa por mis hijos- dijo Vilandra conteniendo el llanto

-Hermana, ustedes se aman, lo sé, puedo sentir cómo sufres por él, cómo lo amas aún- decía la modelo

-El amor no es suficiente- respondió la empresaria con amargura –Él y sus sueños musicales… sí, eso me conquistó yo lo sé, el verlo con esa guitarra afuera de la Universidad… ¡Me volví loca!- recordaba la ojiverde

-Tanto que te empeñaste en que papá aceptara su relación- dijo Odette

-Si- dijo Vilandra con amargura –Odette… tú sabes que yo siempre lo he apoyado, porque creo en su talento, pero él no quiere mi ayuda, ¡Lo entiendo! Entiendo que quiera sobresalir por si mismo pero… el verlo frustrarse cada que le dicen que no, y que ni siquiera me deje hacer una llamada… ¿Cree que lo menosprecio?- decía la ojiverde mientras sus ojos se tornaban acuosos

-Pero… tú también… sabes que él no es alguien del mundo corporativo y cuando te ha acompañado… bien que intenta adaptarse a esto, a pesar que sabes que odia las reuniones y eventos, él también te ha apoyado a ti Vili- dijo la modelo

-¡Lo sé! Y en verdad aprecio cuando se pone un traje que odia vestir… si tan sólo… en fin… el amor no siempre es suficiente- volvió a decir la empresaria

–Hay hermanita… no me gusta verte así, desde que se separaron… no eres la misma- decía Odette con tristeza

La directora de Ouji Glam sólo tomo aire –Por cierto ¿A qué viniste?- preguntó

-Ah pues… Vegeta, Tarble y yo pensábamos ir al restaurante italiano que tanto nos gusta ¿vienes? ¡Tarble invita!- dijo entusiasta

La empresaria cogió su celular que estaba en el escritorio –Deja aviso en casa para que Piccoro se encargue de mis hijos- dijo mientras digitaba el número

-Tu niñero gay, ¡Lo amo! Es tan trendy, y tan lindo- dijo la modelo _(Como aquí no hay saiyajines ni alienígenas, decidí que Piccoro siguiera siendo el nanny favorito de todos, y que fuera un guapo gay, inspirado en LT, asistente de Rosy Pope del programa "embarazada y entaconada")_

La directora de Ouji Glam contuvo una risa –Si… Soy la sra. Vilandra ¿Me comunican con Piccoro?... Si…- luego de unos instantes –Piccoro, soy Vilandra… si gracias… un favor, cuida de mis hijos, iré a comer con mis hermanos… si… trataré de llegar temprano… tú sabes qué hacer… si… yo me encargo de eso… ¿Enserio?... bueno… me cuentas cuando llegue… ciao- colgó el teléfono y volteó a ver con ternura a su hermana –Dice que Bardock hoy empezó a gatear- dijo con un puchero

-¡Mi bello sobrino! Hay Vili… de lo que te pierdes estando aquí, y tu bebé de 7 meses en casa- dijo Odette

-Lo sé… sabes que no me gusta separarme de mi pequeño, pero finalmente, es por mis hijos que trabajo y lo sabes- dijo la empresaria

-Lo sé, además que eres una adicta a la oficina- dijo la modelo

-Por cierto- dijo mientras ambas comenzaban a salir de la oficina –Después de comer vamos de compras, me dice Piccoro que Tarja necesita un vestido para un evento en su kínder, y si le llevo algo a ella también tengo que comprarle algo a Dahda- dijo la directora

-Sabes cómo le encanta a Vegeta ir de compras- decía Odette con una sonrisa maliciosa –así que será divertido… hay hermana, tenemos 23 años… ¿Cómo te llenaste de hijos tan rápido?- preguntó ella

Vilandra carcajeó sonoramente –Bueno… ¿De verdad nunca te has fijado en lo guapo que es mi marido? Yo tenía 18 y él 20 años cuando nos conocimos…- su semblante ahora se tornó en tristeza -…tal vez fue un error casarnos tan rápido y tan jóvenes… pero… gracias a él tengo a mis tres monstruitos- dijo mientras disimulaba con una sonrisa la tristeza de recordar su divorcio en proceso

-Bueno, basta de tristezas, vámonos que Vegeta y Tarble nos esperan en el estacionamiento y sabes cómo se pone Vegeta cuando se impacienta- dijo la modelo

-Sí, ¡Vámonos ya! O la cabeza de algún desafortunado rodará por la impaciencia de nuestro hermano- bromeó Vilandra, mientras junto a su melliza bajaban para encontrarse con sus otros dos hermanos

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Como ven, aquí el matrimonio de Vili y Gokú se está desmoronando. ¿Se divorciarán?_

_Bulma tiene una esperanza con Vegeta... al menos su super sexy jefa no es su esposa sino su hermana, ¿Cómo terminarán juntos? _

_Y si, Piccoro donde sea es la nana, y aquí es mi niñero gay jajajjajajajaja XD_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capi ¿reviews?_


	4. Noche de Chicas

**Tatiana Neko: **_JAJA Piccoro siempre será niñero XD_

**Yushi:** _Tarble... Tarble hará cosas interesantes, bueno, ya que te digo, jajajaja Piccoro pronto aparecerá hablando súper nice jajaja. _

**Brigid:** _Lamento que no haya sido de tu agrado y espero corregir eso, quise experimentar un poco dejando de lado el modo narrador, en fin, me pondré a trabajar en ese tipo de detalles_

**JuliBB:** _Piccoro gay... tiene que aparecer pronto_

**Valen Minene:** _Aquí sabrás las edades de los niños... y aclararemos si Vegeta tiene pareja o no_

**Carxx:** _También amo esa película, y embarazada y entaconada es la hostia, jajajajaja. Ya veremos qué pasa con los celos de Vegeta, esos son infaltables en mis fics, ajjajajaj_

**Marilu:** _Vegeta necesita hermanas para que no cualquier vieja se le acerque... y ahora también hay que cuidar a Tarble ;-)_

**RinPink Susaiyajin: **_Muchas gracias que te ha gustado esto, ya Odette aclarará la situación sentimental de Veggie jajajajaja_

**CAPITULO 3**

**NOCHE DE CHICAS**

_POV BULMA_

Un día laboral más en Ouji Glam, ya llevo 2 semanas trabajando aquí y aunque mi jefa es un poco exigente, no me quejo, trabajo muy bien con ella, y Grisell también es de mucha ayuda. Los demás hermanos Ouji han sido muy lindos conmigo... bueno, Odette y Tarble porque lo que es Vegeta... lo que tiene de guapo lo tiene de hermético, ¡ESE HOMBRE ES UN TÉMPANO! Aunque… cada que me ve… esos ojos negros como la noche simplemente me roban el aliento pero, pues no soy más que la asistente de su hermana, y él es un soltero millonario que debe tener miles de mujeres a sus pies

Es temprano y después de tomar el elevador, finalmente llego hasta el piso de las oficinas de los Ouji, tomo prestado un teléfono de Grisell para que Dante le traiga su café a Vilandra, pero algo en el escritorio llama mi atención -¡Que hermosas flores!- digo al observar un enorme arreglo floral con rosas rojas, supongo que el novio de Gris debe quererla mucho para enviarle semejante ramo

-No es mío- aclara la pelirroja mientras que revisa algo en su computadora

Unos sonoros tacones se acercan hacia nosotras -¡Ciao bellas! ¡God Morgon!- se trata de Odette Ouji que llega saludando a todos muy efusiva como siempre

-Buenos dias srita. Ouji- saludamos Grisell y yo al mismo tiempo

Odette nos mira con molestia, ¿habremos hecho algo malo? -Bulma, Grissy, a ver ragazzas ¿Qué les he dicho de las formalidades?- reclama con su peculiar simpatía

Contengo una pequeña risa por el simpático regaño -perdona, Odette- por cierto… ¿qué dijo? –Una pregunta… entendí el ciao pero… ¿Qué dijiste después?- Esta mujer a veces dice palabras en italiano, en francés, y a veces no tengo idea

-¡God Morgon! Significa buenos días en sueco, soy mitad sueca ¿no sabías?- dice la ojiverde

-No… en realidad, no tenía idea- y es cierto, no sé realmente mucho de los Ouji, hasta ahora que entré a trabajar aquí sé que viven acosados por paparazzi, y finalmente Odette es una reconocida modelo, no soy mujer de leer revistas o ver programas de chismes, tal vez por eso no me entero mucho de la vida de mis jefes… aparte que esas fuentes de información no son nada confiables

-Bien, pues entérate, mis abuelos paternos son suecos, y mis abuelos maternos son alemanes, por eso mis hermanos y yo somos tan bellos y perfectos- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Grisell interviene -Por cierto Odette, te trajeron esto- dice la pelirroja señalando el arreglo floral

-¡Mama mia!- exclama la ojiverde en italiano fascinada por el obsequio… no es para menos, aunque no me lo llevaron a mí, yo también me emocioné al ver aquellas hermosas rosas rojas

Me mata la curiosidad -¿De quién es?- pregunto al ver que abre la tarjeta que había en el ramo

Odette sólo sonríe mientras lee la nota –Se marchitarán de envidia con tu hermosura- suspira con ilusión -Zorn Dinter- así que ese es el nombre del susodicho

-¿El productor?- pregunta la pelirroja

Odette asintió con la cabeza -Lo conocí hace poco cuando estaban rodando el nuevo video de Kamelot, y Nuclear Blast a través de Zorn me contactan para aparecer en ese video, que en realidad no tuve gran participación pero en fin... supongo que cayó rendido ante mí… lo entiendo ¡Soy un bombón!- alardea simpáticamente

-¿Y es formal el asunto?- tal vez no debí preguntar, tal vez dirá que soy una entrometida

Odette solo se encoge de hombros -Puede ser... si hace méritos tal vez lo convierta en el Sr. Zorn de Ouji- carcajea sonoramente

_POV GENERAL_

Tarble y Vegeta llegaron hasta donde su hermana y las dos asistentes se encontraban -¿A que debemos tanta alegría?- pregunta el menor de los Ouji

Antes que cualquier cosa, Odette se acerca a su hermano más chico, saludándose de doble beso, para posterior darle un beso tronado al mayor de sus hermanos -Tarble, mira- señala aquel hermoso arreglo floral -me lo envió un admirador- dijo traviesamente

Ante aquella revelación, Vegeta frunce el ceño -admirador... ¿se puede saber quién?- pregunta con recelo

Odette abraza o más bien, se cuelga de su hermano mayor -Vegeta, cariño- dice al tiempo que le da un sonoro beso en la mejilla, dejándole una marca de labial color escarlata, que combinaba perfectamente con el sonrojo del presidente de la compañía –me las envió Zorn, el productor de Nuclear Blast ¿recuerdas? Nos hizo una gran compra hace poco- explica la ojiverde

El mayor gruñe ante ello -¿Y qué piensas hacer con el regalito?- pregunta quisquilloso

Odette toma aquel enorme arreglo -¡Las pondré en mi oficina querido! Unas flores tan bellas nunca se rechazan- responde con desenfado mientras camina se acerca al menor de sus hermanos –Tarble ¿me ayudas?- dice con cara de puchero

El más joven toma aquel arreglo floral –Ya qué- responde medio en reclamo, medio en broma, siguiendo a su hermana a través de uno de los pasillos detrás del escritorio de la pelirroja, quien estaba entretenida atendiendo una llamada telefónica

Los ojos de Bulma y Vegeta se encontraron, ninguno decía absolutamente nada y aunque Bulma se perdía en la profunda y penetrante mirada de Ouji, intentaba no demostrar que aquel hombre ataviado con un fino traje color marrón y corbata color vino, le encantaba.

Aquel momento fue roto cuando Grisell colgó el teléfono, tomó unas carpetas y dirigió sus pasos hacia el mayor de los Ouji -Sr. Vegeta, tengo listos los reportes que pidió, hay unos documentos que necesitan su firma y…- el empresario interrumple

-Vamos a mi oficina y me vas diciendo todo Grisell- ordena Vegeta mientras camina seguido por la pelirroja, quien se dedicaba a decirle su agenda, pendientes y mensajes mientras ambos se perdían de vista por el pasillo que conduce a las oficinas de presidencia

Al verse sola, Bulma se dirige rumbo a la dirección de Ouji Glam, llegando hasta su centro de trabajo. Como todos los días enciende su computadora, y coloca el café de su jefa en el escritorio de ella junto a un plato de galletas.

La peli azul comienza a ver los pendientes del día y la agenda de Vilandra, cuando de repente suena el teléfono –Oficina de Vilandra Ouji, buenos días le atiende Bulma… si... no, la Sra. Ouji no se encuentra ¿Desea dejar algún mensaje?... bien… si… ¿De parte de quién?... ¿Algún teléfono para devolverle la llamada?... si licenciado, yo le entrego su mensaje a la señora cuando llegue… claro que si… adiós- cuelga la llamada y observa la anotación con un poco de tristeza

Por el pasillo se escuchan tacones y unas risitas de niños, llegando en ese momento Vilandra cargando un bebé, acompañada por dos pequeños y detrás de ellos un gran hombre calvo con bigote, que viene sosteniendo una maleta y un porta bebé

La directora de Ouji Glam se dirige al calvo –Nappa, por favor pon el porta bebé de Bardock sobre mi escritorio, y la maleta acá por los sillones- dice ella

-Enseguida- responde el calvo quien camina hacia la oficina de su jefa para cumplir con la indicación

Vilandra se detiene junto al escritorio de su asistente -Bulma, te presento a mis hijos- dice mientras libera una de sus manos para colocarla sobre la cabecita de una pequeña niña de cabello semi ondulado con ojos verdes como su madre –Ella es Tarja- hace una señal con la cabeza –Y él es Dahda- dijo la ojiverde

Bulma se levantó de su escritorio, caminó hasta llegar con los niños, agachándose para quedar a su altura -¡Hola Tarja, hola Dahda!- los saludó con una gran sonrisa, para levantarse y ver a su jefa -¿cuántos años tienen?- preguntó

El rostro de la empresaria se ilumina de inmediato –Tarja tiene 4 años, Dahda 2, aunque pronto cumplirá 3 años, y- destapa la cobijita que cubre al bebé que lleva en brazos –Bardock tiene 7 meses de nacido- dijo Vilandra

Bulma se quedó observando al bebé, quien dormía tranquilamente -¡Es hermoso!- exlcamó con ternura –Felicidades, tienes unos hijos divinos- dijo la peli azul

-Gracias- responde Vilandra, para entonces voltear a ver a los pequeños -Niños, siéntense en el sillón y coloreen en sus libros- les indica a sus hijos

La pequeña da un pequeño tirón al vestido de su madre –Mami, yo quiero ir con mi tío Vegeta- dijo con un adorable puchero

La ojiverde arqueó una ceja -Tarja, tu tío está ocupado, lo verás cuando salgamos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la ojiverde

-¡Pero mami!- reclama la pequeña

-¡Pero nada! Siéntate y pórtate bien, y te prometo que en cuanto tu tío se desocupe te llevo con él- dijo la empresaria

La niña sólo asintió resignada, para entonces correr junto a su hermano a una pequeña salita que consistía en unos sofás y una mesita de cristal a un costado frente del escritorio de su madre

"Tres hijos, un bebé de 7 meses y con ese cuerpo… espero que así me pase a mi cuando llegue a tener hijos" pensaba la peliazul -Vilandra, tus hijos son hermosos… puedo preguntar… ¿Qué edad tienes?... espero no te moleste es sólo que…- fue interrumpida

-No me molesta, tengo 23 años- responde la ojiverde –Supongo que recuerdas que hace unos días mi esposo- entrecerró los ojos, y por un momento, hubo tristeza en su expresión –mi ex esposo estuvo aquí… pues nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en la universidad, yo tenía 18, y…- suspiró con melancolía -…empezamos a salir, quedé embarazada de Tarja así que nos casamos, y al poco tiempo tuve a Dahda, y finalmente nació Bardock- dijo la empresaria mientras mecía al bebé que llevaba en brazos –Normalmente Piccoro, mi niñero es quien los cuida, pero hoy me pidió el día libre, justo cuando Dahda y Tarja no tienen escuela, pero como Piccoro es quien salva mi vida tratándose de mis hijos, no puedo negarle nada- explicaba la ojiverde

Bulma la miró enternecida –Por cierto Vilandra, te llamó el Lic. Johansson, dice que necesita verte para…- tomó aire para poder seguir -…para ultimar detalles de tu divorcio- pronunció con dificultad

La directora de Ouji Glam cerró los ojos, tratando de contener cualquier lágrima que quisiera traicionarla, respiró profundamente –comunícame con él- ordenó a la peli azul para entonces ir a su escritorio, colocando a su bebé en el portabebé que el calvo había colocado con anterioridad

La peliazul se dirigió a su escritorio e hizo la llamada que su jefa le solicitó. El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, aunque de cuando en cuando, los niños empezaban a inquietarse y le pedían cosas como galletas, soda, lápices, etc.

Vilandra recibió una llamada directa –Si… ¿ahora?... ¿seguro que no podemos dejarlo para después?... está bien, ya voy… Hej då!- fin de la llamada. La ojiverde se levantó de su asiento, tomó a su bebé en brazos y se dirigió con su asistente –Bulma… ¿Puedo encargarte un momento a Tarja y Dahda? Tengo que ver urgente a Tarble y Odette- dijo ella

-¡Claro! Descuida, aquí los vigilo- respondió la peliazul

-Gracias, en el primer cajón de la derecha de mi escritorio hay dos iPad por si quieren jugar- indicó la ojiverde para entonces, retirarse de su oficina con su bebé en brazos

Los niños estuvieron jugando tranquilos en la oficina de su madre, mientras Bulma de cuando en cuando los vigilaba. Entró una llamada telefónica que requirió de toda su atención, pues al otro lado de la línea hablaba alguien con un muy curioso acento que parecía francés, por lo que sus palabras no se entendían con claridad. Cuando finalmente colgó la llamada, la peliazul se dirigió a la oficina de su jefa para ver a los niños, llevándose un enorme susto -¿Dónde están?- se preguntaba al no ver a los pequeños. Los buscó en los baños, la cocineta, el armario, por el pasillo, en el archivo -¡NO ESTÁN!- exclamó angustiada

Rápidamente desvió las llamadas de su teléfono hacia la extensión de la pelirroja y salió en busca de los pequeños, buscándolos en cada rincón -¡Tarja! ¡Dahda!- los llamaba, sin respuesta alguna, hasta llegar a la recepción central, Grisell no se encontraba en su lugar. Buscó por el escritorio y nada, pero unas pequeñas risas que provenían del pasillo de las oficinas de presidencia llamaron su atención –Deben estar ahí- suspiró un poco aliviada, mientras ingresaba hacia aquella área

Siguió buscando y llamando a los niños, escuchaba sus risitas, pero no lograba verlos. Cuando llegó ante las puertas de roble, intentó escuchar para tratar de encontrarlos, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose llamó su atención, era la puerta de la oficina de Vegeta. La peli azul tragó saliva y se dirigió hacia aquella puerta, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrar a los pequeños, después de tomar valor, finalmente entró en aquel lugar, no parecía haber nadie –Tarja, Dahda ¿están aquí?- buscaba a los pequeños, mientras llegaba a la oficina de Vegeta -¿Dónde se metieron?- se preguntaba bastante angustiada, además de temer por su trabajo, también le preocupaban los pequeños

De una puerta, el baño probablemente, salió el presidente de aquel emporio -¡Vaya! No esperaba visitas- dijo con ironía mientras le dedicaba a la peliazul una media sonrisa

-Ve… Sr. Vegeta- dice Bulma titubeando –yo… perdón… yo sólo…- "¿Porqué este hombre logra ponerme tan nerviosa?" pensaba la peliazul

Vegeta se acercó a ella con su majestuoso porte y su penetrante mirada -¿Por qué tan nerviosa?- preguntó

La peli azul tragó saliva –Yo no estoy nerviosa- dijo tan firme como fue capaz

-¿Segura?- preguntó con sarcasmo –Me miras como si fuera un lobo a punto de comerte- dijo el Sr. Ouji con una voz endemoniadamente sensual mientras cerraba el espacio entre él y la asistente de su hermana

Bulma le miró con el ceño fruncido –No tengo porqué mirarlo de semejante forma, ni que usted mordiera- dijo ella

Vegeta contuvo una pequeña risa -¿Segura que no muerdo?- dijo el mayor de los hermanos Ouji mientras acorralaba a la asistente de su hermana contra el escritorio

-Aléjese de mi- reclamó la peliazul, no muy convincente -¿Cree que por trabajar para su empresa puede aprovecharse de mí?- recriminó

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada y créeme- se acercó al oído de la peliazul –jamás me aprovecharía de ti, no necesito esos recursos estúpidos- dijo Ouji para entonces acercar su rostro al de Bulma, muy cerca, pero sin besarla

-Sólo porque eres un guapo multimillonario no significa que todas las mujeres nos derritamos por ti- pronunció débilmente

Vegeta emitió una pequeña risa –así que te parezco guapo- usó las palabras de Bulma en su contra, para entonces sí, darle un suave beso en los labios que fue correspondido por ella, un sensual juego en el que ambas bocas se exploraban y saboreaban entre sí, convirtiéndose aquel en un beso cada vez más apasionado y profundo, hasta que tuvieron qué hacer una pausa para respirar

El momento se rompió cuando escucharon la puerta y dos pequeñitos entraron corriendo y gritando -¡TÍO VEGETA!- gritaron los pequeños con emoción cuando vieron al mayor de los Ouji, abrazándose cada uno a una pierna de él

-Tarja, Dahda, ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- les preguntó, abandonando toda pose de frialdad e indiferencia

-Vimosh con mi mami a la ofina- dijo el pequeño Dahda

Vegeta volteó a ver a Bulma -¿Y mi hermana?- preguntó él

-Vilandra tuvo que ir con el Sr. Tarble y Odette, se llevó al bebé con ella y me encargó a los niños… debieron salirse cuando hablaba por teléfono con ese francés- contestó Bulma

-A estos mocosos no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima- dijo Vegeta

-Tío, yo quería verte y por eso vinimos a buscarte- dijo la pequeña con un puchero

-Pero si me ves todos los días en casa Tarja- Dijo el mayor

-Si… pero quería verte ahorita- dijo la pequeña

-Yo también- dijo el otro niño

Vegeta entrecerró los ojos mientras tomaba aire y extendía sus manos hacia sus dos sobrinos –Vamos a la oficina de su madre a esperarla, si no los ve ahí le dará un ataque- dijo con seriedad

Los dos niños tomaron cada uno la mano de su tío, mientras Bulma les seguía de cerca, aún aturdida por aquel beso que hubo entre ella y Vegeta. Ambos volvieron hacia la oficina de Vilandra, quien aún no regresaba, Vegeta fue a la sala donde los niños habían estado jugando y coloreando mientras que Bulma se sentó en su lugar, sintiendo su corazón que latía como si quisiera salírsele del pecho

Después de mucho rato en que los niños atosigaban a su tío con dibujos y bromas, logrando relajar el siempre serio semblante del presidente de Ouji Inc. Finalmente llegó Vilandra con su bebé en brazos

-¿No se ofreció nada Bulma?- preguntó la ojiverde al llegar

La peliazul intentaba decir algo, pero fue interrumpida –Todo bien- intervino el mayor de los Ouji

Vilandra le miró extrañada –Vegeta… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó

-Supe que trajiste a tus mocosos y vine antes de que se escabulleran a mi oficina- respondió Vegeta

Bulma suspiró aliviada y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento por no delatar que los niños se le habían escapado –Por cierto Vilandra, llamó un señor… Jean Paul Boissieu, dijo que era para confirmar…- la interrumpió su jefa

-…Si… mi asistencia a la semana de la moda en París, después le llamo para confirmar- dijo la ojiverde

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Piensas ir?- cuestionó

-Sabes que tengo que ir, lo mismo Odette- dijo Vilandra

-Mami, ¿te vas a ir de viaje?- pregunto la niña con un puchero

-Llevos contigo mama- dijo el otro niño

Vilandra sentía que el corazón se le encogía –Mis amores… mamá estará trabajando, pero se quedarán con Piccoro y con sus abuelos, y sus tíos Vegeta y Tarble- dijo ella

-¿Y papi?- preguntó el más pequeño

Esa pregunta desarmó a la empresaria por completo, desde su separación hacía 2 meses, los niños apenas habían visto a Gokú, y lo extrañaban demasiado, lo mismo que Vilandra que todas las noches lloraba en silencio la ausencia de su esposo

-Dahda, Tarja- dijo Vegeta -¿Quieren un helado?- preguntó al observar cómo su hermana se quedó sin saber qué responderle a los pequeños

Ambos niños abrazaron las piernas de su tío -¡SI!- gritaron alegres

El mayor volteó a ver a su hermana –Vámonos a comer entonces y los llevamos por helado- dijo Vegeta

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde con alivio mientras iba por sus cosas -¿Me ayudas con la maleta y el portabebé Vegeta?- le pidió a su hermano, quien tomó las cosas refunfuñando

Al salir, la ojiverde se detuvo con su asistente –Bulma, me tomaré la tarde libre para estar con mis hijos, nos vemos el lunes porque, tenemos mucho que planear con la semana de la moda- dijo ella mientras acomodaba entre sus brazos al bebé que descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su madre

-¡Hasta el lunes!- dijo la peliazul mientras observaba como ambos hermanos y los niños se alejaban. El resto del día estuvo bastante tranquilo, un par de llamadas únicamente. La hora de salir finalmente llegó, así que Bulma apagó la computadora, guardó todo y apagó las luces, dispuesta a relajarse ese fin de semana.

Llegó hasta el escritorio de la pelirroja y observó que colgaba una llamada por celular un tanto frustrada -¿Todo bien Gris?- preguntó Bulma

-Si… es sólo que tenía planes y a todos mis amigos les surgieron imprevistos de última hora… ya qué- respondió la asistente de Vegeta, quedándose pensativa un rato –Bulma… ¿te gusta el rock?- preguntó ella

La peliazul sonrió -¡Claro! Digo, no soy tan fan del rock pero sí que me gusta- respondió ella

Grisell sonrió maliciosamente -¿Estás libre esta noche?- le preguntó

-Emmm… si… la verdad no tengo nada planeado- respondió la peli azul

-¡Perfecto! ¿Qué tal si vamos a un bar? Me han hablado mucho de uno donde tocan muy buena música- dijo la pelirroja

-Me parece genial- dijo Bulma

Unos sonoros tacones llegaron a la recepción –Bulma, Grissy, ¿Todavía aquí?- preguntó la modelo

-¡Odette!- exclamó Grisell –Si, bueno, ya nos íbamos de hecho- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Muy bien! Porque es viernes y los viernes es pecado quedarse en casa- rodó los ojos –bueno… yo porque no tengo planes hoy… ¡Qué horror! Pero ya que ustedes si, se divierten por mi ragazzas- dijo la ojiverde

-De hecho, si gustas puedes acompañarnos- dijo Bulma

-Sí, bueno… vamos a un bar donde tocan rock pero, no sé si te guste- dijo Grisell

-¡AMO EL ROCK!- exclamó la ojiverde -¿Enserio puedo ir con ustedes ragazzas?- preguntó

Las dos mujeres sonrieron entre sí –Claro, será divertido- dijo Bulma

Odette dio una vuelta en un pie alegremente -¡bien! Nos vamos en mi auto entonces… ahora que si nos ponemos muy mal siempre puedo llamar a Nappa- dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo

Odette, Grisell y Bulma se retiraron de las oficinas de Ouji Incorporated, bajando hasta llegar al estacionamiento VIP reservado para los vehículos de la familia Ouji. Las tres subieron a un juaguar color rojo escarlata convertible. Odette bajó el capote del auto y se retiraron del edificio.

Luego de recorrer en aquel lujoso auto las calles de Nueva York, la ojiverde se estacionó a las afueras de un bar con una guitarra roja de Neón en el letrero de entrada. Ingresaron al local y tomaron una mesa cerca de la barra, pero alejada del escenario

Pidieron unos cuantos tragos y la plática de mujeres comenzó –Oye Odette- dijo Bulma –Hoy conocí a los hijos de Vilandra- dijo la peliazul

-Si lo sé, mis sobrinos son divinos, no por nada su madre es idéntica a mí… aunque mi cuñado también es guapísimo- dijo la ojiverde

-A mi me sorprendió que el Sr. Vegeta se tomara la tarde libre- dijo Grisell

-Tratándose de nuestros sobrinos, Vegeta se transforma por completo- dijo Odette

Bulma estaba indecisa en si preguntar o no, tomó un trago a su copa –Y Vegeta él… ¿Tiene novia acaso? ¿o esposa? ¿pareja?- preguntó intentado sonar lo más indiferente posible

Odette se echó a reír sonoramente mientras Grisell contenía la risa –Mi hermano ¿novia? ¡PARA NADA! Muchas zorras están detrás de él, pero nunca ha tenido nada serio con nadie, y yo me encargo de espantar a cualquier suripanta que se le acerque- dijo la ojiverde

-Si… debe haber muchas mujeres detrás de él- dijo Bulma mientras sentía alivio de que Vegeta fuera un hombre libre

Odette le dio un trago a su copa -Quiero que tanto Vegeta como Tarble encuentren a alguien que valga la pena, no a cualquier zorra arribista que sólo se fije en los ceros que tengan en las cuentas de banco- dijo ella

-Es cierto- intervino Grisell –El Sr. Vegeta y el Sr. Tarble son el objetivo de muchas mujeres interesadas, pero nunca han tenido parejas formales, eso sí, las revistas de chismes les inventan novias cada semana- dijo la pelirroja

-¡Esas revistas!- dijo Odette con fastidio –Si por los paparazzi fuera, Vegeta ya iría por su quinta exesposa cuando ni siquiera se ha conseguido a la primera, y Paris Hilton sería mi cuñada por parte de Tarble- bromeó la ojiverde

-Buenas noches a todos ustedes que nos acompañan- se escucha por el micrófono la voz de un hombre

Grisell y Odette voltean al escenario, que queda a espaldas de la ojiverde -¡No puede ser!- exclaman ambas sorprendidas

Bulma se le queda viendo a sus acompañantes, y mira al escenario –yo… lo he visto antes- dice para si misma al observar al hombre que hablaba por el micrófono

-Nosotros somos Sonata Arctica* y vamos a tocar esta noche para ustedes- dice aquel hombre mientras rasga un poco la guitarra eléctrica que traía colgando –comencemos a poner un poco de ambiente con este cover que es Enter Sandman- dijo aquel hombre

La histeria y los gritos se apoderaron del bar mientras la batería comenzaba a tocar y los primeros acordes de aquella canción icónica de Metallica se hacían presentes

Odette volteó con sus acompañantes -¡Es el esposo de mi hermana! No sabía que tocara aquí- dijo con sorpresa

-¡Claro! Por eso me parecía tan conocido- exclamó Bulma

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos?- dijo Grisell

-¡Hay no Gris!- exclamó Odette –Mi cuñado es excelente en esto… sólo… espero que no nos vea- dijo pícaramente

Gokú tocaba la guitarra y cantaba, siendo coreado por los asistentes que estallaban en júbilo, cabelleras se sacudían con cada acorde. A esa canción les siguieron otras 5 más, todas con la entusiasta respuesta del público

Las tres mujeres disfrutaban el espectáculo detrás de toda aquella multitud que se había juntado más hacia el escenario, intentando no ser descubiertas por el aún marido de Vilandra, quien no se percató que la gemela de su esposa estaba presente esa noche

Otra canción terminó, y Gokú cambió su guitarra eléctrica por una electroacústica –La siguiente canción- suspiró -…la compuse hace unos 5 años, cuando conocí a la mujer de mi vida afuera de la universidad… Nunca me atreví a hablar con ella o invitarla a salir, no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que un día, tomé mi guitarra, escribí esto y se lo canté y desde ahí es que nuestra historia comenzó…- dijo con melancolía al recordar dicho suceso, y los recientes trámites de divorcio que se estaban llevando a cabo entre amos –Dedico esta canción a mi esposa, y madre de mis tres hijos- comenzó a tocar la guitarra y a cantar

I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you / **Puedo ver cómo eres Hermosa ¿puedes sentir mis ojos en ti?**

i'm shy and turn my head away / **Soy tímido y volteo mi cabeza**

working late in diner citylite, i see that you get home alright / **Trabajando tarde en "Diner Citylite" Veo que finalmente te vas a casa**

make sure that you can't see me, hoping you will see me / **Me aseguro que no puedas verme, esperando que me verás**

Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye / **A veces me pregunto porqué me miras y guiñas el ojo**

you can't be acting like my Dana (can you?) / **No puedes estar actuando como mi Dana (¿puedes?)**

i see you in citylite diner serving all those meals and then / **Te veo en Citylite Diner sirviendo las órdenes y entonces**

i see reflection of me in your eye, oh please / **Veo mi reflejo en tu ojo ¡Oh por favor!**

Talk to me, show some pity / **Háblame, muestra compasión**

you touch me in many, many ways / **Tú me llegas en muchas formas**

but i'm shy can't you see / **Pero soy tímido ¿no lo ves?**

Obsessed by you, your looks, well, anyway "i would any day die for you", / **Obsesionado port í, tus miradas, bueno, como sea "Moriría cualquier día por ti"**

i write on paper & erased away / **Lo escribo en el papel y lo deshecho**

still i sit in diner citylite, drinking coffee or reading lies / **Aún sentado en Diner Citylite, bebiendo café o leyendo mentiras**

turn my head and i can see you, could that really be you / **Volteo mi cabeza y puedo verte, ¿Podrías realmente ser tu?**

Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye / **A veces me pregunto porqué me miras y guiñas el ojo**

you can't be acting like my dana? / **No puedes estar actuando como mi Dana**

i see your beautiful smile and i would like to run away from / **Veo tu Hermosa sonrisa y me gustaría huír de**

reflections of me in your eyes, oh please / **(huir de) mi reflejo en tus ojos ¡Oh por favor!**

Talk to me, show some pity / **¡Háblame! Muestra compasión**

you touch me in many, many ways / **Tú me llegas en muchas formas**

but i'm shy can't you see / **Pero soy tímido ¿no lo ves?**

I see, can't have you, can't leave you there 'cos i must sometimes see you / **Veo que, no puedo tenerte, no puedo dejarte ahí porque a veces DEBO verte**

and i don't understand how you can keep me in chains / **Y no entiendo cómo es que me puedes mantener encadenado**

and every waken hour, i feel you taking power from me and i can't leave / **Y cada hora te siento tomando poder sobre mi y no puedo dejar**

repeating the scenery over again / **repetirse la escena una y otra vez**

Sometimes i'm wondering why you look me and you blink your eye / **A veces me pregunto porqué me miras y guiñas el ojo**

you can't be acting like my dana? / **No puedes estar actuando como mi Dana**

i see your pityful smile and i would like to run away from **/ Veo tu lastimosa sonrisa y quisiera huír de**

reflections of me in your eyes, oh please / **mi reflejo en tus ojos ¡Oh por favor!**

Talk to me, show some pity / **Háblame, muestra compasión**

you touch me in many, many ways / **Tú me llegas en muchas formas**

but i'm shy can't you see / **Pero soy tímido ¿no lo ves?**

Oh baby talk to me, show some pity **/ Oh nena, háblame, muestra compasión**

you touch me in many, many ways / **Tú me llegas en muchas formas**

but i'm shy can't you, i'm shy can't you, i'm shy can't you see / **ero soy tímido ¿no puedes?... ****Soy tímido ¿acaso no puedes?... Soy tímido ¿no puedes verlo?**

Una solitaria y discreta lágrima recorre la mejilla del cantante quien sólo sonríe ante un público conmovido por aquella canción y la historia que relató sobre cómo la compuso.

Odette miraba a su cuñado sumamente conmovida –Aún se aman- dijo mientras se secaba las lágrimas que la interpretación del padre de sus sobrinos habían provocado

-¿Porqué se están divorciando?- preguntó Bulma –Se ve que él adora a Vilandra, y ella… me doy cuenta que sufre por lo mismo- dijo la peliazul

Odette se encogió de hombros –cosas de ellos… no es justo que terminen así- dijo con melancolía

-Deberíamos hacer algo por ellos- dijo la peliazul "Se aman, se nota que se siguen amando los dos, no es justo que se separen" pensaba Bulma "Algo se me ocurrirá… como que me llamo Bulma Briefs" se prometió a sí misma mientras los acordes de otro tema comenzaban a sonar en aquel bar.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bien, por fin se besaron y… perdón que interrumpí ese momento de Bulma y Vegeta, ustedes saben, tenía que llenar a mi jefe de trabajo, para eso me paga, ¡Jajajaja!_

_*Sonata Arctica es una banda de power metal de Finalndia que me encanta, y el líder y vocalista Tonny Kakko es súper sexy. La canción que Gokú le compuso a Vilandra y con la que la enamoró es "Shy" de esta misma agrupación. Se las posteo en mi página "Vilandra y Odette" en facebook esta noche para que la escuchen, advertencia, necesitarán una caja de Kleenex_

_La semana de la moda en París… ¿Vilandra se llevará a Bulma con ella para que la asista? ¿o la dejará en NY con Vegeta? O… bueno… ¿Podrá ir Vilandra? Porque tener 3 hijos tan chiquitos no es fácil y dejarlos solos… ¿Y si manda a Bulma con Vegeta? Honestamente no sé qué hacer, jajajjajajaa…. Ya veré cómo fluyen mis dedos _

_Nos leemos al siguiente episodio. ¿reviews?_


	5. Sábado Romántico

_**Diosa de la muerte: **Yo aún conservo cassettes, jejejeje… tengo 27 u.u_

_**Colin Brief:** Muchas gracias! Ya te respondi por PM y en fb pero aún así, te agradezco aquí tu apoyo y que te gusten mis historias_

_**Valen Minene:** mira lo que hacen estos diablitos… y nuestro amado Zorn :3 Y a ver si Vili y Gokú ya se reconcilian o no_

_**Demian:** te envié un e-mail, espero te haya llegado, estamos en contacto y gracias! Y sobre Tarble y yo… bueno… lee jaja_

_**RinPink Susaiyajin:** Deseo cumplido ;)_

_**Marilu:** si, amo esa canción, es tan romántica y tierna, y encaja perfecto en el perfil de que Gokú no se atrevía a hablarle y le compuso ese tema… aquí puse otra canción y la postearé también en fb en la página de "Vilandra y Odette" :) para que todos derramen miel jejejeje_

_**Brigid:** espero esté mejor ahora_

_**Yushi:** ya vez, las chicas queremos divertirnos jajajajaja… Vegeta es el tío consentido, eso ya quedó claro, los niños lo adoran :3 también me da mucha ternura Bardock de bebé_

_**Carxx:** pues… emmm…. Tu lee el capítulo y me dices, al próximo sacaré más de las ideas que andábamos platicando, jajajaja_

_**JuliBB:** Aquí pudiera haber una esperanza para evitar ese divorcio, pero ambos son unos necios… y Vegeta y Bulma bueno… hay algo entre ellos, mejor lee el capi, jejejeje_

**CAPITULO 4**

**SÁBADO**** ROMÁNTICO**

A la mañana siguiente luego de ir al bar donde trabajaba Gokú, Bulma dormía plácidamente para recuperarse de la fiesta y la desvelada (ella no tuvo resaca). Sin embargo, el insistente sonido de su celular la despertó, observó la pantalla y vio la fotografía y nombre de su jefa, contestó –Vilandra, buenos días- dijo un poco adormilada

_-Bulma, perdón que te despierte y te llame en sábado pero necesito un favor-_ dijo la empresaria al otro lado de la línea

La peli azul se sentó en la cama –claro, dime- respondió

_-¿Podrías venir a mi casa y cuidar a mis hijos? Bardock, mi bebé amaneció enfermo y tengo que llevarlo al doctor, mis padres están en Berlín, mi niñero está fuera de la ciudad, Tarble está con Grisell en una convención, Odette y Vegeta no sé dónde estén, y mi esposo va a ir conmigo a llevar a Bardock al doctor-_ su voz sonaba angustiada

-Claro si, dame tu dirección y voy para allá- decía Bulma mientras buscaba algo que ponerse

_-De hecho…-_ Del otro lado de la línea, la empresaria hacía una traviesa mueca _-…envié a Nappa a tu casa por ti, te está esperando abajo_- confesó ella

Bulma contenía la risa -¿Sabías que te diría que sí, cierto?- preguntó juguetonamente

_-Más bien, tenía mis esperanzas puestas en ti-_ dijo Vilandra

-Descuida, ahorita bajo y voy a tu casa- fin de la llamada. Bulma se lavó la cara, se peinó y vistió rápidamente, eligió un vestido color morado hasta arriba de la rodilla y una pañoleta verde (el outfit de la batalla de los dioses). Agarró su bolso y bajó de su apartamento ubicado en un 6º piso, hasta llegar a la calle donde Nappa le esperaba en una limusina negra.

El chofer de la familia Ouji descendió del vehículo –Buenos días Srita. Briefs- saludó mientras abría la puerta de la parte de atrás

Bulma le sonrió –buenos días Nappa, dime Bulma por favor- dijo la peliazul mientras subía al vehículo

-Claro, Bulma- dijo el calvo, quien subió a la limusina, arrancaron y tomaron camino rumbo a la casa de los Ouji

Después de recorrer las calles de Nueva York, llegaron ante una gran residencia de fachada en gama de colores tierra. Nappa se bajó de la limusina para abrirle la puerta a Bulma –Se…- recompuso –Bulma, puedes pasar yo iré a estacionar la limusina- dijo el calvo

-Gracias Nappa- dijo la peliazul mientras observaba la fachada de aquella gran residencia. Subió la escalinata y llamó por el interfon para pedir acceso

_-¿Quién?-_ respondió una voz femenina

-Soy Bulma Briefs, asistente de la Sra. Vilandra- dijo la peli azul, no hubo respuesta pero, se escuchó el zumbar de la puerta, señal de que le habían permitido el acceso, por lo que entró a la casa.

Aquella residencia era realmente enorme, todo con una decoración moderna y minimalista, bastante estético y elegante. La peliazul caminó hasta la sala y se sentó en uno de los sofás. No tardó en escuchar risitas y pequeños pasitos, seguidos de unos sonoros tacones y un llanto de bebé

-Gracias por venir Bulma- dijo Vilandra quien cargaba una pañalera y mecía al bebé en sus brazos para intentar calmarlo

-No tienes nada qué agradecer- respondió Bulma

-Sólo estoy esperando que llegue mi esposo- decía la empresaria con mucho apuro en su voz –Bulma, cualquier cosa me marcas a mi celular, en la cocina hay golosinas y todo por si les da hambre a los niños, en el 3er piso está su sala de juegos- explicaba cuando escuchó el timbre –Es Gokú, Bulma… gracias- decía la empresaria mientras le daba un beso a sus otros dos pequeños

-Descuida, yo me quedo con ellos- dijo la peliazul

Vilandra llegó y abrió la puerta, donde el padre de sus hijos la esperaba para ambos ir de urgencia al doctor para que revisaran al bebé.

Bulma se quedó en esa gran casa con los dos más pequeños, por insistencia de ellos, subieron por el elevador de la residencia hasta el tercer piso donde estaban todos sus juguetes. Transcurrió la mañana en que los niños y Bulma jugaban o ellos le hacían dibujos a la peliazul

-Oye Bulma- dijo la pequeña

-Si Tarja, dime- respondió la peliazul

-¿Mi tío Vegeta y tu son novios?- preguntó la inocente niña

Bulma se sonrojó –Tarja ¿de dónde sacas eso?- dijo nerviosamente

-Esque vi que te besó como mi papi besa a mi mami- decía la pequeña

Bulma no sabía donde meter la cabeza –Pequeña… no digas esas cosas él y yo no somos novios- decía nerviosamente

-¿Porqué no? yo quiero que seas mi tía- dijo la niña

Dahda se acercó a ambas –yo tabie te quero tia- dijo el pequeñito de 2 años

Una gota de sudor estaba en la frente de la peliazul –pero ustedes tienen a su tía Odette- dijo ella

Tarja hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos –Yo quiero que seas novia de mi tío Vegeta- exclamó la pequeña

-¿Me llamaron?- apareció el susodicho tío de los pequeños en la puerta del cuarto de juegos

-¡TÍO VEGETA!- dijeron los niños, corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de su tío

Vegeta les dedicó una sonrisa a sus sobrinos, y pudo notar que cierta peli azul estaba con ellos -¿Bulma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendido

-Yo… bueno esque… Vilandra me llamó para cuidar a los niños porque tuvo que llevar al bebé al doctor- explicó ella

-¿Qué pasó con Bardock?- preguntó Vegeta

Bulma se encogió de hombros –no me dijo, pero su esposo vino por ella para llevarlo al doctor- respondió

El presidente de Ouji Inc hizo una mueca –Así que fueron juntos- dijo más bien para sí mismo

-Tío- dijo un pequeñito de 2 años –teno hame- decía con sus tiernos ojitos resplandecientes

-Si tío, tenemos hambre- dijo la pequeña

-¿Su madre no les dejó comida?- preguntó Vegeta

Tarja se abrazó de la pierna de su tío –llévanos a Mc Donald's tío ¿si?- dijo la niña

-¡Si! Ma donas- dijo el pequeño

-Y que Bulma venga con nosotros- dijo la pequeña

Vegeta quiso mantenerse firme pero –está bien mocosos- suspiró resignado, y volteó a ver a la peliazul –parece que iremos al Mc Donald's- dijo él

-Ehh… si…- dijo Bulma bastante nerviosa, justo había tenido aquella plática con la niña, y ahora tenía que ir con esos niños que le dijeron que quería que fuera su tía, y en compañía del sexy tío de ellos que justamente le robaba el aliento. Se levantó del puff donde estaba sentada y caminó detrás de Vegeta y los niños, que se brincaban entusiasmados pidiendo ir al centro comercial, y al cine y a varios lugares más junto con ellos

Los 4 bajaron por el elevador hasta el sótano, que no era tal, sino la cochera donde se guardaban los vehículos de la familia –Esperen aquí- dijo Vegeta mientras se dirigía a una caja empotrada en la pared, y tomó unas llaves. Accionó el control del vehículo y encendieron las luces de una camioneta Escalade negra –Listo- dijo el presidente de Ouji Inc

Los niños se dirigieron a dicho vehículo, su tío les abrió la puerta y les ayudó a subir al asiento trasero donde estaban puestos los asientos de los pequeños. Bulma se le quedó mirando enternecida de ver cómo el siempre serio empresario trataba a sus pequeños sobrinos -¿Vas a subir? ¿o te quedarás mirando el espacio todo el día?- preguntó Vegeta con impaciencia mientras mantenía abierta la puerta del copiloto, sacando a Bulma de sus pensamientos

-ah… si, ya voy- dijo la peli azul para entonces, subir a la lujosa camioneta. Luego de que Vegeta tomara su lugar como conductor del vehículo, los cuatro partieron de la residencia de los Ouji a través de las calles de la Gran Manzana, hasta llegar a un Mc Donald's.

Los niños bajaron muy entusiasmados, compraron las hamburguesas y luego que terminaron, Bulma los llevó al área de juegos, quedándose Dahda en la alberca de pelotas, mientras que Tarja jugaba en los toboganes, mientras que su tío, y su prospecto de tía los veían sentados en una banca cerca de aquella área

-Tarja y Dahda son tan dulces- dijo Bulma mientras observaba divertida cómo los niños se entretenían en los juegos

-Ese par de mocosos son dos huracanes con pies- bromeó Vegeta

Bulma volteó a ver al empresario –Eres muy serio en la oficina, pero esos niños te transforman- dijo Bulma mientras guiñaba un ojo

El rostro del empresario se tornó en rojo –si… bueno… son mis sobrinos al fin y al cabo- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada

No se dieron cuenta que unos piecitos venían directo a ellos hasta que –Tío Vegeta, ¿verdad que Bulma es tu novia?- dijo la pequeña

El presidente de Ouji Inc la miró en shock –Tarja de... ¿de dónde sacas esas ideas mocosa?- preguntó sumamente apenado

-tío, esque yo quiero que Bulma sea tu novia- decía la chiquita

Bulma también estaba totalmente roja –Tarja… eeee… ¿No querían ir al cine?- dijo la peliazul rogando internamente que la niña olvidara esa loca idea, que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo, pero que si la ponía nerviosa

-¡SIIIIIII!- exclamó la niña -¡Vamos al cine!- dijo mientras jalaba la mano de quien ella deseaba que se convirtiera en su tía, mientras que Dahda jalaba del pantalón a Vegeta para que los llevara

Y fue así que Vegeta y Bulma llevaron a los niños al cine, a la juguetería, por helado, y otros lugares, hasta que el sueño venció a los pequeños y regresaron a la residencia familiar.

Mientras todo eso sucedía entre Bulma, Vegeta y los hijos de Vilandra; Tarble ese sábado debía ir a una convención sobre telecomunicaciones, ya que él era el director de Ouji Networks, además de Ouji Technologies. Como su asistente personal no respondió el teléfono, había llamado a Grisell para acompañarle, previa autorización de su hermano _(soy asistente de Vegeta, no de Tarble) _

Aquella convención duró hasta las 5 pm, cuando finalmente pudieron retirarse de aquel recinto. Ambos iban rumbo al Maserati color plata, propiedad del más joven de los hermanos Ouji, quien amablemente abrió la puerta del copiloto para que la asistente de su hermano mayor abordara el vehículo, tomando él su lugar como conductor. Bajó el capote del auto –Gris- dijo Tarble –perdón que te haya hecho acompañarme y además en sábado, pero Alice simplemente no contestaba su teléfono- se le quedó mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos –no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti aquí- dijo el menor de los Ouji

Grisell bajó la mirada –No hay problema, saben que ustedes cuentan conmigo Señor…- fue interrumpida

-Sólo llámame Tarble ¿si? Te conozco de hace años como para que sigas hablándome de usted- bromeó él

-Si… Tarble… es extraño decirte así- decía la pelirroja

-¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? Digo, no hemos comido nada desde en la mañana que llegamos y no sé tú, yo me muero de hambre- dijo Tarble

-Bueno… si, la verdad también muero de hambre, no me dio tiempo de desayunar- respondió Grisell

Tarble arrancó su lujoso auto, conduciendo hasta llegar a un restaurante de comida Brasileira. Ambos entraron al establecimiento, ordenaron cortes de carne y vino tinto. Grisell y Tarble se la pasaron conversando y riendo de todo y de nada, conviviendo por primera vez en un plan más relajado, sin informes, reportes, juntas o papeles que firmar de por medio.

Grisell volteó a ver hacia la ventana -¡Ya se hizo noche!- dijo la pelirroja

-No te preocupes- dijo el menor de los Ouji –Yo te llevo a tu casa- dijo mientras hacía la seña al mesero para traer la cuenta

-No, cómo crees no es necesario, puedo volver sola…- fue interrumpida por la mano del heredero sobre la suya, además de su cálida mirada

-Insisto, déjame llevarte a casa- dijo el menor de los Ouji

La pelirroja desvió la mirada –está bien- respondió con una tímida sonrisa

El director de Ouji Networks pagó la cuenta y volvieron a subir al Maserati plateado, platicando durante todo el camino sobre varios temas, cine, música, pasatiempos, etc, hasta llegar a un edificio de departamentos –Aquí es- dijo Grisell

Tarble detuvo el auto –Pues… te veo el lunes entonces- dijo él

Grisell buscaba en su bolso las llaves de su apartamento –si… hasta el lunes- dijo ella

El menor de los Ouji bajó de su asiento para abrir la puerta de su acompañante, quien bajó del vehículo, quedándose ambos mirándose a los ojos –bueno… será mejor… que entre- decía la pelirroja con nerviosismo

-Claro… que descanses- dijo Tarble mientras acercaba su rostro para despedirse de beso en la mejilla… y al último segundo, decidió girar su cara, para darle un suave beso en los labios a la asistente de su hermano, un beso suave, lento, tierno… hasta que se separaron, mirándose fijamente a los ojos

-Tarble yo…- fue interrumpida

-Gris, tú me gustas… y me gustas enserio créeme- dijo el heredero

La pelirroja suspiró –tú también a mí- dijo ella

Hubo otro beso entre ambos, hasta que después de un rato, ella ingresó a su edificio mientras Tarble observaba que ella estuviera finalmente adentro, para entonces, el menor de los Ouji retirarse de aquel lugar, de regreso a su casa.

Así estuvo el sábado para Tarble y Grisell, y por otro lado para Vegeta, Bulma y los niños. Por su parte, Odette ese sábado se había levantado temprano para ir a relajarse a un spa, recibiendo mil y un tratamientos de belleza y relajación. Observó que en su celular tenía un par de mensajes:

_**12:48 Zorn Dinter:**__ Hola hermosa, ¿Tienes planes hoy? Quisiera invitarte a salir donde tú quieras. Nos vemos_

_**14:26 Zorn Dinter:**__ Supongo que debes estar ocupada, o alguien me está ganando tu corazón, espero sea lo primero y aceptes salir conmigo_

La directora de relaciones públicas de Ouji Inc sonrió al leer los mensajes de su pretendiente, y justamente, entró una llamada, en la pantalla se podía leer "Zorn Dinter", así que contestó –Bueno- dijo Odette

_-Hola hermosa, ¿recibiste mis mensajes?-_ preguntó el productor de Nuclear Blast

-¿Mensajes?- se hizo la desentendida -¿qué mensajes?- preguntó

Se escuchó una risa por parte del productor _–Llamo para invitarte a salir ¿Qué dices? Tu, yo, cine, cena, baile, lo que tú quieras-_ dijo Zorn

-No sé- se hizo del rogar -¿De verdad a donde yo quiera?- preguntó Odette

_-Tú eres una reina, y como tal voy a tratarte, tú di a dónde vamos y se hará su majestad-_ bromeó el productor

-Bien plebeyo- siguió el juego –Entonces, pasa por mi al Spa Serenity Reflections y… ya veré a dónde puedas llevarme- dijo ella entre risas

_-Como ordene mi reina- _fin de la llamada

La ojiverde se arregló para salir con su pretendiente, y luego de 1 hora (es una diva del glamour al fin y al cabo) estaba perfecta y lista. Zorn pasó por ella en un deportivo color amarillo. La pareja en efecto fueron al cine, a cenar y a bailar, retirándose del club nocturno ya a altas horas de la madrugada.

El productor conducía rumbo a la residencia de los Ouji mientras ambos platicaban, y la modelo se dedicaba a hacer bromas con su peculiar estilo desenfadado, hasta que finalmente llegaron

Odette jugaba con su cabello coquetamente –por cierto, gracias por las rosas, son bellísimas- dijo la ojiverde

El productor se acercó al rostro de ella –Tú eres más bella que cualquier hermosa flor en el mundo Odette- la besó profundamente, saboreando los labios de la modelo, hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para tomar aire

-Pensé que nunca me besarías- dijo ella pícaramente

El productor suspiró –esperaba el momento perfecto para eso- volvió a besarla nuevamente –Y espero seguirte besando más seguido… quiero verte más seguido Odette- le dio un beso suave -Würdest du meine Freundin sein? _(¿quieres ser mi novia? Dicho en alemán, Zorn es alemán, de ahí el apellido Dinter)_- dijo el productor

Odette sonrió, puesto que sus abuelos maternos eran inmigrantes que llegaron a USA desde Alemania, su madre siempre inculcó en sus hijos que aprendieran tanto el alemán, como el sueco por motivo del origen de la familia Ouji – ja, ich würde gerne- _(sí, me encantaría)_ respondió la ojiverde

Antes de que ella entrara a su casa, un nuevo beso se dio entre la nueva pareja, se dedicaron a saborear sus bocas, jugar sensualmente con sus labios y abrazarse, hasta que finalmente se separaron y ella entró en silencio para no despertar a nadie, y dirigirse directo a su habitación

Mientras que todos sus hermanos habían tenido un buen día, Vilandra pasó el día acompañada por su aún esposo en el doctor, ya que el bebé había amanecido con fiebre. Después de revisar al pequeño y mandar a hacerle unos estudios, además de tenerlo en observación, finalmente le aplicaron medicamento al pequeñito y le recetaron tratamiento para la infección que presentaba, por suerte, no era nada realmente grave.

El bebé había caído rendido y su madre también estaba agotada –Vili, si quieres podemos ir a mi apartamento, para que descansen tú y Bardock un rato antes de que regreses a tu casa- dijo Gokú

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa –sí, eso estaría bien- respondió, volteó a ver el dulce rostro de su bebé que dormía en sus brazos –gracias por acompañarme Gokú- dijo la ojiverde

Él sólo mantenía la vista al frente mientras conducía –Sin importar lo que pase entre nosotros, Bardock, Tarja y Dahda son mis hijos y siempre estaré ahí para ellos- dijo mientras daba vuelta en una calle

Finalmente llegaron al pequeño apartamento que el músico había alquilado luego de irse de la residencia de los Ouji –sé que no se compara con tu casa pero…- fue interrumpido

-Está bien- dijo ella –me recuerda a nuestro primer apartamento, cuando nos fuimos a vivir juntos y después nos casamos luego de salirme de mi casa- decía la ojiverde mientras acomodaba al pequeño en un sillón de una plaza para que durmiera

Gokú se acercó a su aún esposa –fuimos muy felices ahí- dijo con melancolía

-Si… a pesar de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar, la falta de dinero, el rechazo de mi padre, el asalto… fui muy feliz contigo en ese pequeño departamento- dijo mientras recordaba aquellos días con alegría

-Gracias- dijo él

Ella lo miró extrañada -¿Porqué?- preguntó

Gokú la tomó de la mano –Por no hacerle caso a tu padre y darme a la niña más hermosa del mundo, y a nuestros otros dos hijos- respondió

-No iba a permitir que mi papá nos separara… y menos iba a abortar a nuestra hija- dijo ella –y finalmente cuando nació el más feliz fue mi papá- dijo mientras reía

El semblante de Gokú se tornó en seriedad –Tuve mucho miedo de perderlas cuando nació Tarja… pensé que se me iban las dos- dijo él

-Creo… que nunca te he dado las gracias por ceder y buscar a mi familia cuando eso pasó- dijo Vilandra –nos salvaste la vida a ambas- sonrió

El músico ahora sostenía de las dos manos a su mujer –le rogaría a tu padre nuevamente mil veces si con eso aseguro que tú y nuestros hijos estén bien- dijo él

Vilandra desvió la mirada –Gokú… no lo hagas más difícil ¿quieres?- dijo con tristeza

-Vili, ya basta, tú me amas, yo te amo, amo a nuestros hijos- dijo él

-Gokú, es mejor dejar las cosas así, en lugar de terminar odiándonos… no quiero ni puedo odiarte- una lágrima traicionera descendía desde aquellos lindos ojos verdes

El músico la abrazó –Somos un par de necios y me doy cuenta… Vili- tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus manos para hacerla voltear hacia él –mírame a los ojos, y dime que ya no me amas, y el lunes temprano te firmo el divorcio- dijo él

La ojiverde se quedó sin aliento, sin palabras, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos a pesar de que se esforzaba tremendamente por frenarlas –no puedo- dijo ella

Gokú la besó profundamente, mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba como hacía 2 meses que no habían estado juntos. Por el efecto del medicamento, el bebé durmió tranquilo toda la noche, mientras que sus padres no muy lejos de ahí _(pendientes de que no se despertara o de si hacía algún ruido)_ hacían el amor

Luego de terminar, Vilandra se quedó dormida pero Gokú no lograba dormir, su musa había vuelto a él así que cogió su guitarra que estaba en una esquina y la conectó a una laptop, y fue hacia la terraza para no despertar a su pequeño. Comenzó a tocar unos acordes que se registraban como partituras y captura de sonido en un software para ello

Vilandra se despertó al escuchar la música, se levantó de la cama y se puso una playera de Gokú que encontró por ahí tirada y se quedó recargada en la puerta de la terraza, escuchando cómo su marido componía una canción:

_Sweet little words made for silence / __**Dulces palabritas hechas para el silencio**_

_Not talk / __**No hables**_

_Young heart for love / __**Joven corazón para el amor**_

_Not heartache / __**No para que el corazón duela**_

_Dark hair for catching the wind / __**Cabello oscuro para atrapar el viento**_

_Not to veil the sight of a cold world __**/ No para ocultar la Mirada de un mundo frío**_

_Kiss while your lips are still red / __**Besarte mientras tus labios aún están rojos**_

_While he`s still silent / __**Mientras él aún está en silencio**_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled / __**Descansa mientras el pecho aún es virgen, sin descubrir**_

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool / __**Sostén otra mano mientras la mano no tiene herramientas**_

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind / __**Sumérgete en los ojos mientras aún están ciegos**_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn / __**Amar mientrs la noche aún esconde el fulminante amanecer**_

_First day of love never comes back / __**El primer día del amor nunca vuelve**_

_A passionate hour`s never a wasted one / __**Una hora apasionada nunca es malgastada**_

_The violin, the poet`s hand, / __**el violin, la mano del poeta**_

_Every thawing heart plays your theme with care / __**Cada corazón descongelado toca tu tema con cuidado**_

_Kiss while your lips are still red / __**Besarte mientras tus labios aún están rojos**_

_While he`s still silent / __**Mientras él aún está en silencio**_

_Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled / __**Descansa mientras el pecho aún es virgen, sin descubrir**_

_Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool / __**Sostén otra mano mientras la mano no tiene herramientas**_

_Drown into eyes while they`re still blind / __**Sumérgete en los ojos mientras aún están ciegos**_

_Love while the night still hides the withering dawn / __**Amar mientrs la noche aún esconde el fulminante amanecer**_

A la mañana siguiente, el llanto de Bardock quien reclamaba su desayuno despertó al recién reconciliado matrimonio. Vilandra se levantó para ir a donde su bebé estaba y lo tomó en brazos, al igual que la pañalera, le preparó una mamila y se la dio a tomar, quedando el bebé más tranquilo

-Te ves hermosa con nuestro hijo en brazos- dijo Gokú que recién llegaba a donde su mujer e hijo

Ella sólo le sonrió en respuesta –Amor… por cierto, tengo que decirte que, pronto será la semana de la moda en París, voy a ausentarme- dijo ella

Gokú hizo una mueca -¿Tienes que ir? ¿Aún con Bardock tan pequeño?- dijo casi en reclamo

Vilandra frunció el ceño –Bien sabes cuál es mi trabajo, soy directora de una de las marcas de moda y belleza más importante a nivel global- exclamó la empresaria

-Y madre de tres niños pequeños- dijo él

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no me duele irme y regresar dejando aquí a mis hijos?- preguntó molesta

-No quise decir eso- dijo Gokú

Bardock se quedó tranquilito y su madre lo depositó en el sofá que había servido como cuna –fue un error haber venido- dijo la ojiverde mientras buscaba su ropa en el suelo del departamento

-Vili, no digas eso- dijo Gokú

Ella se encogió de hombros con frustración -¿Ves? ¡Este es el problema entre nosotros! Si, nos amamos, te amo, me amas, nos adoramos, sí… pero discutimos por cualquier cosa, no sólo esto Gokú- dijo ella mientras se vestía

-Vili, sólo te pido que pienses en nosotros- dijo el músico

-¡SIEMPRE PIENSO EN USTEDES!- reclamó indignada -¡Siempre pienso en nuestros hijos! ¿Por qué crees que aún y cuando Piccoro me ayuda con ellos, YO siempre los he cuidado y los he criado?- dijo ella

-Tienes razón- dijo Gokú –sé que lo haces por ellos, incluso por mi… es sólo que nos haces falta Vili- dijo el músico

-Gokú…- titubeó -…será mejor que cualquier cosa lo veamos con los abogados- dijo la ojiverde

-¿Sigues con eso?- reclamó el músico

-¡Míranos! Gokú… es mejor ahora, antes de que estemos peor- dijo ella con un profundo dolor en su voz y en el corazón. Se había terminado de vestir y tomó al bebé en brazos, se dirigía a la puerta, pero fue detenida

-Al menos déjame llevarte a casa- dijo Gokú -…Y cuando menos… déjame cuidar yo a los niños… por favor Vili- dijo él

El camino hacia la residencia Ouji fue en completo y tenso silencio, despidiéndose solamente con un cordial "adiós", aunque por dentro, tanto Gokú como Vilandra se sentían destrozados por aquella absurda discusión.

Volviendo un poco el tiempo atrás, luego de haber paseado con los niños, Dahda y Tarja cayeron rendidos después de un divertido día con Bulma y Vegeta, quienes llevaron a los niños a sus camas

-Adoro a estos niños- dijo la peliazul en susurro mientras los observaba dormir

-Será mejor irnos- susurró Vegeta –si despiertan lo harán con más energía y nada los parará- dijo el mayor de los Ouji

Ambos salieron de la habitación de los niños, quedando solos en el pasillo ya que, como relaté anteriormente, los otros Ouji estaban ocupados cada quien

Vegeta se le quedó viendo intensamente a Bulma, quien sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Finalmente, él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó profundamente, acorralándola contra la pared, saboreando los labios de la peliazul mientras ella correspondía a aquellos apasionados besos

Bulma sentía que perdía la cabeza en ese momento, un cúmulo de sensaciones la invadía mientras la lengua de Vegeta entraba y jugaba dentro de su boca, y las expertas manos de él viajaban por su espalda –espera Vegeta- gimió ella, temiendo perder el control

Él se detuvo un segundo –no haré nada que tú no quieras Bulma- dijo el hombre para volver a besarla con pasión y desenfreno. En un rápido movimiento, la cargó en brazos –iré a mi recámara, si no quieres ir, será mejor que lo digas ahora- dijo mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada… no hubo respuesta verbal, sólo besos y caricias, que terminaron en la enorme cama del presidente de Ouji Inc _(este fic es clasificación K así que no puedo seguirle con el lemon, lo siento)_

Por suerte para ambos, y como sus hermanos llegaron tarde, y Vilandra hasta el siguiente día, Vegeta se había levantado de madrugada, llevando a Bulma hasta el apartamento de ella, esta vez fue en el auto del mayor de los Ouji, el cual era un Jaguar color blanco _(la camioneta era para salir con los niños)_. Durante el trayecto, no intercambiaron palabra alguna, sin embargo, si se tomaban de la mano, o él acariciaba la pierna de ella

-Aquí es- dijo la peliazul –Vegeta… lo que pasó- si bien para ella fue la mejor noche de su vida, temía no ser más que una mujer más en la colección del empresario

El presidente de la compañía le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mientras tomaba la mano de ella –Espero que se repita- dijo él

-Escucha yo… sonará trillado, pero yo no soy así y…- la peli azul titubeaba -…no quiero ser una más en tu colección de mujeres Vegeta… sólo… sólo quiero que me digas si fui eso o no- dijo con miedo de la respuesta

-No lo fuiste- respondió el mayor de los Ouji con seriedad –He tenido muchas conquistas, pero tú no eres una más- dijo mientras la volvía a besar, ahora con ternura

El lunes por la mañana en las revistas de chismes y de sociales se podían leer las siguientes notas:

_**¡Captamos a Vegeta Ouji paseando con sus sobrinos y su nueva novia!**_

_La misteriosa peli azul de hecho fue captada la noche anterior en compañía de Odette Ouji y la asistente personal de Vegeta Ouji en un bar; y ahora se capta a la pareja con los hijos de Vilandra Ouji. Por lo visto, esta misteriosa mujer de cabello azul cuenta con la aprobación de la familia entera._

_**¡AMOR EMPRESARIAL!**_

_Tarble Ouji fue captado en compañía de quien al parecer, es la asistente personal de su hermano Vegeta Ouji en situación romántica._

_**GLAMOUR, MÚSICA Y AMOR**_

_Odette Ouji, la reconocida modelo de pasarelas, imagen de su compañía y publirrelacionista de Ouji Inc también fue captada junto a su nuevo novio Zorn Dinter, productor musical Alemán, miembro de la firma discográfica Nuclear Blast._

_**¿RECONCILIACIÓN?**_

_Vilandra Ouji y su aún esposo, Gokú Tabarelli fueron captados juntos en compañía de su bebé de 7 meses, ¿Será que hay reconciliación en puerta?_

Cada una de esas noticias contaban con imágenes captadas por paparazzi mientras los Ouji y sus respectivos acompañantes pasaban ese día.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¡SÁBADO HOT EN ESTE FIC! (aunque es jueves) Jajajaja…. Ok, Tarble y yo ya somos novios, envídienme XD _

_Vilandra y Gokú me chocan, se aman y son unos necios_

_Zorn es un amor con Odette, yo quiero uno así… emm… Tarble, cariño, eres lo máximo, no te pongas celoso XD jajajjaa_

_y… ¡VEGETA Y BULMA TUVIERON SU PRIMERA VEZ! Y los niños son unos cupidos. LOS AMO! Jajajajaja _

_Por cierto… ¿Qué pasará cuando las revistas y chismes lleguen a la familia Ouji? _


	6. Min Kärlek

_**Yushi:** deja escribo el lemon y ya sea que cambie el rating y lo subo aquí o saco mi propia colección de one shots hot! jajajajaja clacificación M para mis "escenas censuradas de mis fics K" jajaja_

**_BriefsRG:_**_ Gracias! espero te guste lo que sigue_

**_Gadak:_**_ jajaja envidiame, mi jefe es Vegeta y mi novio Tarble XD Todas queremos un saiyajin, son tan sexys! Los hijos de Vili son un amor :3 _

**_JuliBB:_**_ Siii, nuestra pareja favorita ya está junta :)_

**_Valen Minene:_**_ Esos cupidines son un amor :3 Ya ves, tengo a Tarble, jajajaja. Zorn es un amor en donde sea :D Veamos la reacción de la familia... y la historia completa de GxV_

**_Carxx: _**_¡Por fin los esperados celos! _

**_Marilu:_**_ Esque no me puedo quedar con Vegeta, es prohibido jajajajaja XD_

**CAPITULO 5**

**MIN KÄRLEK**

Aquel lunes comenzó de manera normal en las oficinas corporativas de Ouji Incorporated. Salvo porque en el escritorio de Grisell amaneció una pequeña y solitaria rosa, que había dejado Tarble para su nueva novia.

Bulma llegó a su lugar como todos los días, dejando el café de su jefa listo para cuando llegara, y al abrir su correo electrónico, se encontró con el siguiente mensaje:

_Ten un buen día Min Kärlek, nos vemos pronto._

_Vegeta_

Dicho e-mail arrancó una enorme sonrisa a la peli azul –Vegeta- suspiró Bulma al leer aquel corto mensaje. Cerró el correo y buscó entonces unos papeles entre sus cajones, encontrando un CD –Demo- leyó en el estuche. La curiosidad pudo más y lo insertó en la computadora, comenzó a reproducirse –Yo conozco esta canción- dijo para sí misma. En eso llegó su jefa –Buenos días Vilandra- saludó

El rostro de la ojiverde se tornó en desencajado -¿De dónde sacaste esa canción?- preguntó totalmente desconcertada y casi en tono de reclamo

Bulma pestañeó confundida –Lo encontré en un cajón… ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mientras apagaba la música

Vilandra sacudió su cabeza y respiró profundamente –nada… perdón, buenos días Bulma- dijo con el rostro desencajado y se adentró a su oficina, sentándose a su escritorio e intentando distraerse revisando una carpeta de documentos que sacó de uno de sus cajones

"Algo tiene" pensó Bulma al ver la cara que traía su jefa y más al escuchar la canción de aquel disco que atrajo su atención, así que entró a la oficina de ella -¿cómo siguió Bardock?- preguntó para iniciar la plática

Vilandra agitó la cabeza, saliendo de su tren de ideas que se agolpaban en su cabeza –aaammm… bien, ya mejor, todavía requiere algunos cuidados pero, ya está mejor- respondió desconcentrada

-Que bueno- dijo la peliazul -¿Sucede algo? ¿Te puedo ayudar?- le preguntó sinceramente al observar el melancólico rostro de su jefa

-No… por cierto, gracias por cuidar de mis hijos Bulma, te debo la vida- dijo la empresaria

-Cuando gustes- dijo la peli azul –pero… Vilandra de verdad, no te veo bien digo, siempre eres muy seria pero…- dejó de hablar al observar que una lágrima se quería escapar de los ojos verdes de su jefa. A Bulma poco le importó nada, su primera reacción fue ir con la ojiverde y abrazarla -¿Qué tienes Vilandra?- decía la peli azul

La siempre seria y orgullosa directora de Ouji Glam no pudo más con sus emociones, quebrándose emocionalmente con su asistente –Que ya no puedo más- decía mientras sin éxito, contenía las lágrimas

-Es por tu divorcio ¿cierto?- dijo Bulma, obteniendo un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo como respuesta –Vilandra… perdón que me meta pero… ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó la peli azul, intentando que su jefa se desahogara

-Trae un café para ti y te cuento- dijo la ojiverde. Ante eso, Bulma fue por su taza de café y se sentó con Vilandra. La directora de Ouji Glam tomó un sorbo de su Starbucks –Como te dije el otro día, Gokú, mi esposo y yo nos conocimos afuera de mi universidad…- tomó aire -…ni él ni yo nos atrevíamos a saludar al otro o acercarnos… y un día me abordó tocando su guitarra y cantando justamente esa canción que tenías en la computadora- sonrió al recordar dicho suceso –la canción se llama shy, el disco que encontraste es un demo que grabó con ese tema que me compuso- relató mientras tomaba un sorbo

"¡Claro! Por eso me sonaba conocida esa canción, fue la que le dedicó aquella noche" pensaba Bulma al recordar aquella salida al bar –cuéntame… ¿Qué pasó entre ustedes?- le preguntó

La ojiverde suspiró –Nos enamoramos, salimos… y yo quedé embarazada de Tarja, tenía 18 años y estaba estudiando…- sonrió al recordar que –Gokú se puso feliz cuando le dije de mi embarazo pero… cuando hablamos con mi padre… él me pidió, más bien, me exigió que abortara a mi hija- dijo mientras hacía una mueca de molestia al recordar esa condición de su progenitor

-¡Eso es horrible!- exclamó Bulma –Qué bueno que no lo hiciste- dijo ella

-A pesar de que, tu sabes, no había terminado de estudiar y que mi padre prácticamente me desheredó etc… jamás hubiera abortado a mi hija, ¡La adoro!... en fin- la ojiverde tomó otro sorbo de café –me fui a vivir con Gokú a un pequeño departamento que consiguió y nos casamos… él empezó a agarrar tocadas en bares, es músico y muy talentoso, él me mantenía entonces y de hecho nunca nos faltó lo indispensable, lo que si no pudo pagarme fue la universidad por lo que estuve a punto de dejarla, pero mi hermano Vegeta insistió en pagar mis estudios y cuando el rector quiso correrme de la universidad, Vegeta por poco y los demanda- recordó entre risas

Bulma le miró desconcertada -¿Y porqué te querían sacar?- preguntó

-Porque imagínate, era una universidad muy prestigiosa y que una estudiante quedara embarazada… ya sabrás cómo se puso todo- relataba la ojiverde

Bulma frunció el ceño -¡Pues qué injusto!- exclamó indignada

-Pero bueno, gracias a Vegeta pude continuar estudiando, y entre él y mi mamá me pasaban dinero, aunque Gokú nunca aceptó un solo dólar, yo realmente lo guardaba para cualquier cosa finalmente, venía mi hija en camino- decía la ojiverde, y de pronto su semblante se tornó serio –En fin, yo estaba en días de dar a luz a Tarja y, llegamos al departamento, la puerta estaba abierta… se habían metido a robarnos, todo lo que Gokú había ahorrado y lo que yo guardé de lo que me daban Vegeta y mi mamá, todo se lo llevaron… de la impresión entré en labor de parto- suspiró, y tuvo que dar otro sorbo de café –me puse muy mal, Gokú llamó a la ambulancia y luego, todo se complicó, mi esposo tuvo que llamar a mi padre quien arregló todo para que me atendieran en uno de los mejores hospitales… sobrevivimos Tarja y yo aunque ella estuvo unos días en incubadora, y a raíz de todo eso nos fuimos a vivir a la casa de mis padres, por insistencia de mi papá… irónicamente en cuanto vio a su nieta, la adoró enseguida- relataba la ojiverde

-Debió ser duro pasar por eso y luego dar a luz- comentó Bulma

Vilandra sonrió –al menos mi hija y yo estuvimos bien al fin y al cabo, luego vino Dahda, terminé la carrera y mi mamá me dejó la dirección de Ouji Glam, y mi papá la presidencia a mi hermano Vegeta… y pues… Gokú y yo somos muy necios, él por ejemplo algo que le admiro es, que nunca, JAMÁS ha tocado un dólar de mi familia, a pesar de que podría hacerlo, siempre ha trabajado por mi y mis hijos… pero… yo me llené de trabajo y entre la oficina, los niños, él… yo siempre llegaba cansada y malhumorada a casa, y peleamos por cualquier cosa… Después nació Bardock y obvio yo me ocupé aún más, nuestras discusiones eran aún más seguido… así que decidimos separarnos antes de llegar a odiarnos- aquellos ojos verdes como esmeraldas luchaban para no dejar escapar las lágrimas

Bulma se le quedó viendo con tristeza –Disculpa que me meta pero… creo… creo que deberías hablar con él, pero hablar, sin reclamarse ni atacarse, sólo escucharse uno al otro… puedo ver que lo amas profundamente… y creo que él a ti también… a veces es mejor dejar el orgullo a un lado- dijo la peliazul

Vilandra le dedicó una cálida mirada, para luego recomponerse –Por cierto, más tarde tendremos una junta con mis hermanos y más gente para una nueva campaña de publicidad para Ouji Glam, necesito que prepares todo y después tenemos que preparar lo de la Fashion Week en París- dijo la empresaria

-Como digas- dijo Bulma para entonces, alistarse para dicha reunión

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Vegeta, el mayor de los hermanos Ouji y su asistente se encontraban revisando unos asuntos y también preparando la junta que se tendría ese día

-¿Y está lista la presentación de Marketing?- preguntó el empresario

-Si de hecho- Grisell le extendió una carpeta –tengo esta misma presentación disponible para los asistentes sobre los estudios de mercado y la estrategia que se presentará- explicaba ella

Vegeta tomó aquella carpeta –Bien… ¿Y los análisis de costos?- preguntó

Grisell le extendió otros documentos –Aquí está todo el informe, también listo para todos en la reunión- dijo la asistente

-Perfecto, ya nadamás es cosa de que llegue la hora y todos estén en la sala de juntas- el empresario se quedó un momento pensativo, siendo interrumpido por el sonido de su teléfono, uno que era exclusivo para miembros de su familia o bien, gente demasiado allegada a él, puesto que era un número privado –Un segundo Grisell- le dijo a su asistente –Si diga- contestó el teléfono

_-Vegeta ¿Porqué no me lo habías dicho?-_ dijo una mujer del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Mamá?- preguntó extrañado -¿No estaban tú y mi padre en Berlín?- dijo el empresario

_-Si aquí estamos, pero me enteré que tienes una nueva novia-_ decía la entusiasta madre _-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?-_ preguntaba ella

Vegeta tragó saliva nerviosa -¿Novia? Madre… ¿de qué me hablas?- estaba totalmente desconcertado, si era cierto que le interesaba Bulma pero, hasta donde él sabía, nadie tenía idea de que hubiera nada entre ambos

_-Vi en la televisión y una revista donde sales con ella y los hijos de Vili… Vegeta ¡Quiero conocer a mi nuera!-_ dijo la Sra. Müller

Al primogénito del matrimonio Ouji-Müller le estaba dando un tic nervioso –mamá… ya sabes cómo son esos chismes- decía nervioso

_-Sí ya lo sé, pero esta vez, digo, para que la llevaras contigo y mis nietos… Vegeta, cuando regrese quiero conocerla-_ decía con alegría

-Si mamá… vuelvan pronto- dijo el presidente de Ouji Incorporated antes de terminar la llamada

Grisell se le quedó viendo extrañada -¿Todo bien Sr. Vegeta?- preguntó

El empresario se quedó pensativo, agitó la cabeza –Grisell… llama a Dante, que consiga alguna revista de chismes o eso… quiero ver algo- ordenó él

La pelirroja no entendía pero –si claro… enseguida- se retiró para cumplir con lo que su jefe había ordenado. Grisell se encontraba en su escritorio trabajando en lo que el mensajero llegaba

-¡Grissy Ciao Ragazza!- llegó Odette saludando entusiasta –O más que ragazza… ¿debería decir sorella?- preguntó en un insinuante tono de voz

Grisell la miró totalmente confundida -¿Sorella?... ¿eso qué significa?- preguntó

Odette carcajeó sonoramente –Grissy… ¡Tarble ya me contó todo!- decía con una gran sonrisa –y sorella es cuñada en italiano- guiñó un ojo

La pelirroja no sabía dónde meter la cabeza –así que te contó que…- titubeaba

-Tú sabes que soy muy celosa con mis hermanos, pero me alegro que Tarble esté contigo que te conozco y sé qué clase de mujer eres sorella- dijo la ojiverde

Justo en ese momento, llegó no. 17, digo, Dante a escena –Listo Gris, conseguí las revistas que pidió el Sr. Ouji…- se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca como si hubiera hecho algo mal –Srita. Odette buenos días- saludó nervioso

-¿Revistas? ¿Mi hermano?- preguntó extrañada la ojiverde

Grisell se encogió de hombros -Hace un rato recibió una llamada de la Sra. Brássica… se puso algo nervioso y me pidió que consiguiera revistas de chismes… no sé qué sucedió- explicó la pelirroja

Odette tomó las revistas de las manos del mensajero, y hojeó una de ellas -Jag kan inte tro det!- pronunció en sueco _(no puedo creerlo)_

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó la pelirroja al ver la cara de sorpresa, porque no entendió la expresión

En eso llegó Tarble a donde su nueva novia y Odette se encontraban, y pudo observar a que su hermana mayor estaba boquiabierta al ver la revista -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó

Odette le entregó la publicación –Míralo tú mismo- dijo ella

Tarble observó -¿Nos siguieron a todos?- preguntó casi con indignación

Grisell le quitó la revista a su nuevo novio, observando las noticias -¿QUÉ?- exclamó al ver las fotografías suyas con Tarble en el restaurante, al igual que las fotografías de los otros hermanos Ouji

Odette se quedó viendo las fotos de Bulma y Vegeta con los hijos de su gemela –Ahora que los veo… Bulma y Vegeta hacen una linda pareja- dijo la ojiverde

Table y Grisell se le quedaron mirando extrañados –Odette… ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Tarble

-¡Claro hermoso! ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo la ojiverde

-Odette, eres muy celosa conmigo y Vegeta, te cuento lo de Gris y yo y tú encantada, ves esta revista y ahora dices que Bulma hace linda pareja con Vegeta- dijo el menor de los Ouji

La ojiverde hizo una mueca –El que los cuide no significa que quiero que mueran solteros hermanito- dijo ella –Y Bulma aunque la conozco poco… es muy linda persona, muy simpática y guapa… me gusta para Vegeta...- se quedó pensativa –Si, en definitiva quiero que sea mi sorella- dijo la modelo

-El señor Vegeta va a despedirme- dijo la pelirroja angustiada

Tarble tomó la mano de su nueva novia –sobre mi cadáver- dijo él

-¡Tiempo! ¡tranquilos ustedes dos!- exclamó la ojiverde –Los besitos, cariñitos y arrumacos y eso déjenlos para después- dijo la celosa hermana

-Por cierto, no tarda en ser la junta para la nueva campaña de publicidad de Ouji Glam- dijo Grisell

Odette rodó los ojos –será mejor que vaya a la sala de juntas antes de que a Vegeta le dé un ataque, ¡Adjö turturduvor!-exclamó pícaramente mientras se alejaba de ahí, provocando el sonrojo de su hermano menor

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Grisell

Tarble emitió una risa nerviosa –dijo… adiós tórtolos en sueco- dijo apenado, teniendo la misma reacción por parte de su novia, respiró –te veo en la junta min kärlek- dijo mientras le sonreía

-Ok… si vas a pasártela diciendo palabras en sueco, por lo menos traduce- reclamó la pelirroja

El menor de los ouji tomó un post it y escribió "Min kärlek" entregándole el papel a su nueva novia –búscalo en un traductor- le dijo tiernamente –Me voy a la sala de juntas- se retiró de ahí

Grisell abrió el explorador de internet y puso la dirección del traductor de google, escribió aquellas palabras que su novio puso en el post it, unos segundos después pudo ver la traducción de dicha expresión: _Mi amor_

A la sala de juntas habían llegado 3 de los 4 hermanos Ouji, además de Grisell y Bulma para asistir a sus respectivos jefes. También llegaron los encargados de departamentos involucrados

Odette observó que llegaba uno de los asistentes y se levantó de su asiento -¡Raditz! ¡Hace tanto que no te veo!- lo saludó efusivamente -¿Tú serás el fotógrafo?- preguntó ella

El hombre de larga melena asintió con la cabeza –Si, yo haré la sesión de fotos ¡mírate! Tan bella como siempre- dijo él

-Eres un coqueto Raditz, ¡No cambias!- dijo Odette

Tarble se les quedó mirando con ceño fruncido –Odette ¿nos presentas a tu amigo?- preguntó un tanto irritado

Odette volteó a ver al más joven de los Ouji -¡Claro! Él es Raditz, es un gran fotógrafo, trabajé con él hace casi 2 años en una sesión de fotos que hice para Vogue- señaló a su hermano menor –Raditz, él es Tarble mi hermano menor- y ahora señaló a su melliza –Ella es Vilandra ¿te conté que tengo una gemela cierto?- dijo ella

-Sí, si lo recuerdo- respondió el fotógrafo, saludando con un apretón de manos a los hermanos de la modelo, pero alguien sentada junto a la gemela de su amiga llamó su atención –Raditz Berezutski, encantado- dijo mientras tomaba desprevenida la mano de Bulma, besando el dorso

Justo en ese momento llegó el presidente de Ouji Incorporated, encontrándose con la escena de los labios de Raditz en el dorso de la mano de una sonrojada Bulma que no sabía cómo reaccionar –Bulma… un placer- respondió en shock

Vegeta frunció el ceño al observar eso -¿Quién eres tú sabandija?- preguntó rudamente al fotógrafo, provocando que él dejara de lado aquella galantería con Bulma

El fotógrafo extendió su mano –Raditz Berezutski, soy el fotógrafo de la nueva campaña de publicidad- se presentó

Vegeta volteó el rostro -¡Hmp!- se dirigió a su asiento dejando al fotógrafo con el saludo en la mano –Empecemos con esto- espetó intentando disimular su molestia

Raditz refunfuñó, pero se aguantó el coraje de aquel desplante, ya había escuchado sobre el mal carácter de Vegeta así que simplemente se aguantó, finalmente trabajar para los Ouji era algo grande para su carrera.

La junta comenzó entonces para ver la presentación de una nueva gama de productos, sus propiedades, además de los estudios de mercado realizados

"Creo que esto se podría mejorar" pensaba Bulma mientras observaba al equipo exponer tanto los nuevos productos, así como las estrategias que se tomarían en la campaña propuesta –irreal- dijo la peliazul, llamando la atención del presidente de la compañía

-¿Y qué es irreal Bulma?- preguntó Vegeta en un tono un tanto malicioso

La peliazul hizo una mueca de haber sido descubierta –pues… creo que la campaña tiene mucho qué mejorar- respondió ella

El encargado de publicidad de la empresa la miró con desdén –Y una simple asistente ¿qué va a saber de esto?- dijo un hombre de unos 35 años de edad delgado, ataviado con un fino traje color oscuro

Bulma se levantó con el ceño fruncido –Pues disculpe, pero estudié mercadotecnia y aunque la campaña tiene muchos puntos fuertes… creo podría ser mejor y llegar a más público- afirmó ella

-¡Qué atrevimiento!- dijo el de publicidad

-¡Déjala hablar!- exclamó el presidente de la compañía mientras volteaba a ver a la peliazul con su media sonrisa -¿Qué propones?- le preguntó en un tono de voz entre sensual y retándola

Bulma entrecerró los ojos –Pues, Odette es la imagen de la empresa, es una mujer hermosa y perfecta por naturaleza, pero representa un standard de belleza irreal para la mayoría de las mujeres que son a quienes van dirigidos los nuevos productos- explicó ella –creo que si Odette tuviera menos producción tan profesionalmente lograda, manejar una imagen más natural, las clientes potenciales podrían ver que las promesas de belleza en los productos de Ouji Glam son reales, y que no sólo funcionan en el comercial- expuso ella

Vilandra se quedó pensativa –tienes razón- dijo ella –todos lo saben, soy madre de tres pequeños, uno de ellos es un bebé de 7 meses, y como yo hay muchas otras mujeres con vidas complicadas, y el tener esos 5 minutos por la mañana para dedicarlos a una misma es bastante difícil… me considero afortunada en cuanto a mi físico se refiere, pero estoy consciente que no todas las mujeres tienen mi genética, o el apoyo que yo tengo de otras personas por ejemplo para ayudarme con mis hijos mientras me arreglo por la mañana- dijo la directora de Ouji Glam

-¡Exacto!- exclamó Bulma –Hablo como una mujer normal de clase media y yo, veo las revistas y a las perfectas modelos que son bellas, que las maquillaron profesionales y que además las fotografías están retocadas por lo general… y eso se convierte para mí y la mayoría en algo totalmente irreal ¿porqué seguir con campañas que no nos identifique con nuestras clientas potenciales?- expuso la peliazul

-Aclaro- intervino Odette –Mis fotografías jamás están retocadas- dijo traviesamente

Bulma rió por el comentario –no hablaba de ti sino en general- explicó

-Impresionante- dijo Vegeta –Si nuestra directora de Ouji Glam está de acuerdo- volteó a ver a su hermana –creo que sería conveniente tomar en cuenta las propuestas de Bulma- dijo el presidente de la compañía

-Sí, de hecho creo que el tomar en cuenta sus puntos de vista podrían reforzar la campaña de publicidad- dijo Vilandra, para entonces dirigirse al encargado de publicidad –Quiero que tomes nota de las ideas de Bulma para reajustar la campaña, y Bulma- volteó a ver a su asistente –Quiero que supervises tú misma esta campaña, confío en ti- dijo la ojiverde

La peli azul se quedó boquiabierta –G… ¡Gracias!- exclamó felizmente sorprendida

-Entonces- dijo Vegeta –Nos volveremos a reunir después para que se pueda reajustar la campaña, hasta entonces- se despidió de los presentes, y se acercó con su asistente –Te encargo las revistas que pedí- dijo él

La pelirroja tragó saliva –Si… enseguida se las llevo- dijo ella

Cuando los asistentes se estaban retirando, Tarble se acercó a su nueva novia -¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó

-Me pidió las revistas- respondió ella

-Ve por ellas y llévaselas, yo hablo con él antes que las vea- dijo el menor de los Ouji –todo estará bien- sonrió

Grisell se retiró hacia su lugar para cumplir la orden que su jefe le había encomendado, estaba bastante nerviosa por cierto.

Vilandra y Bulma habían salido de la sala de juntas, se encontraban justo afuera, y cierto fotógrafo se acercó con la asistente de la directora de Ouji Glam –Bella y además inteligente, ¡Qué combinación tan perfecta!- dijo Raditz

Bulma se sonrojó –gracias- respondió

Raditz volteó a ver a Vilandra –Sra. Ouji, será un placer trabajar para ustedes, y más si la supervisora es su bella asistente- dijo el fotógrafo

-Raditz, sólo espero un excelente trabajo ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la ojiverde

Vegeta justo salía de su oficina y escuchó todo -¡Tú sabandija!- espetó mientras se acercaba al fotógrafo –escucha, estás aquí para hacer las fotografías para la campaña publicitaria, no para coquetear con mis empleadas- reclamó el mayor de los Ouji

Raditz le miró molesto -Lamento si ha tenido esa impresión de mi parte Sr. Ouji, soy muy profesional pero- volteó a ver a una nerviosa Bulma –no soy ciego- dijo el fotógrafo

En ese momento, Tarble llegó a ese lugar –Vegeta, hermano ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?- dijo el menor de los Ouji

Vegeta le dirigió una mirada asesina al fotógrafo –Vamos a mi oficina- dijo él, mientras se adentraba junto con su hermano menor a su oficina, cerraron la puerta -¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó el mayor

Tarble tomó aire –Grisell… ¿te trajo ya las revistas?- preguntó antes que nada

-No, apenas va a traerlas ¿eso qué tiene que ver?- preguntó el mayor

El menor de los Ouji tomó aire –Ahí verás… escucha, el sábado nos siguieron los paparazzi a ti, a mi, a Odette y a Vili… y quiero que te enteres por mi y no por las revistas- decía él

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Qué sucede?- preguntó

-Pues… Grisell y yo somos novios- reveló Tarble

Vegeta se quedó un poco en shock –Grisell… ¿mi asistente?- preguntó sorprendido

Tarble asintió –ella misma… y en la revista salen fotos de nosotros juntos comiendo en un restaurante que la invité- explicaba el menor

El mayor emitió una risita –Así que por eso a cada rato me pides que ella te apoye- dijo pícaramente

Tarble se sonrojó –este… pues…- balbuceaba

En eso llegó la pelirroja a la oficina con las revistas de chismes en mano –Señor Vegeta- se puso nerviosa al ver ahí a su novio

El mayor la miró con seriedad –Tarble ya me contó lo de ustedes Grisell… sólo diré una cosa, no quiero que te distraigas ni me falles en el trabajo, sigue como hasta ahora, ¡Y no quiero escenitas aquí!- sentenció el mayor

La pelirroja respiró aliviada –Gracias señor Vegeta- respondió ella

-Te dije que todo estaría bien- le susurró Tarble al oído

Vegeta fue con su asistente y tomó las revistas, en la portada observó las fotografías tanto de él como de sus hermanos, y se dirigió a las páginas donde se contaban dichas historias, una vena le brincaba en la frente –con… con razón habló mi madre- decía nervioso

-¿También a ti te llamó mamá?- preguntó Tarble

Vegeta le miró sorprendido -¿Qué? ¿también habló contigo?- preguntó

El menor asintió con la cabeza –Ya sabes cómo se emociona en ese sentido- dijo él

-Ahora a ver cómo nos quitamos a mamá de encima cuando vuelva- dijo Vegeta

Pocos días después de esta junta, Bulma además de su trabajo, se había dedicado también a supervisar el reajuste de la campaña, donde Vilandra recibía muy buenos comentarios sobre su brillante asistente. En cuanto a Vegeta, él buscaba a Bulma después del horario de salida para invitarla a cenar y llevarla a su casa… terminando él quedándose con ella.

Ya Odette y Tarble sospechaban algo de esa relación entre ambos, no así Vilandra que estaba sumergida en sus propios problemas con los trámites de su divorcio, la oficina y los niños.

Una mañana, Odette llegó a las oficinas, observando un arreglo floral en el escritorio de la pelirroja -¿Y estas flores? ¿acaso te las mandó Tarble?- preguntó pícaramente

Grisell negó con la cabeza –no son para mi, son para Bulma, o bueno, eso dice el sobre de la tarjeta- dijo ella

Odette, quien ya presentía lo de Bulma con Vegeta, y que de hecho la quería como cuñada, tomó el sobre que contenía la tarjeta en el arreglo, y leyó lo siguiente

_Para los ojos azules más hermosos que he visto. Raditz_

Odette se quedó pensativa, y buscó entre las cosas de la novia de su hermano -¡Esto!- tomó una tarjeta blanca

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Grisell al observar a su cuñada escribir

-Tú no digas nada- le indicó guiñando el ojo. Rompió la tarjeta de Raditz, tirándola a la basura y la sustituyó dentro del mini sobre con lo que acababa de escribir –Aquí no pasó nada- dijo la maliciosa ojiverde, y envió un whatsApp a Vegeta:

_Si alguien te agradece unas flores, tú sigue la corriente... No tienes nada qué agradecer hermanito. Odette _

Una vez que Bulma llegó a la empresa, tomó el arreglo y se dirigió a su lugar, colocando las flores sobre su escritorio, abrió el minisobre y leyó la tarjeta que Odette había cambiado:

_Para que me tengas en tus pensamientos min Kärlek, que pases un buen día. Vegeta_

Bulma suspiró debido al detalle que creyó, el mayor de los hermanos Ouji había tenido para con ella –Vegeta… a veces puedes ser tan lindo- dijo para sí misma

Esa tarde cuando el presidente de la compañía la acompañó hasta su casa, detuvo el auto, y se quedaron mirando a los ojos

-Vegeta... muchas gracias por las flores, me encantaron- dijo Bulma con una sonrisa -no me esperaba ese detalle- le dió un beso suave a Vegeta

El mayor de los Ouji le dedicó una pícara sonrisa -creo que puedo sorprenderte en mil y un formas- dijo él para regresarle un efusivo y apasionado beso "Odette... eres una genio" pensó mientras saboreaba los labios de la peli azul

Ambos subieron al departamento de Bulma, teniendo un íntimo y fogoso encuentro esa noche, como había venido pasando desde aquel sábado en que la peli azul y Vegeta llevaron de paseo a los hijos de Vilandra y Gokú.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Vegeta y sus infaltables celos, jajajajaja… Y Odette dándole una ayudadita a su hermano con lo de las flores, Raditz donde sea y como sea es un coqueto ¿Cómo ven esa jugada de la hermana de Vegis?_

_¿Cómo ven la historia de Gokú y Vilandra? Se las vieron difíciles_

_Tengo al mejor jefe del mundo! jajajaja me da permiso de ser novia de su hermanito jajajajaja_

_Bulma dejó impresionada a los Ouji con sus propuestas, y su suegra quiere conocerla, jajaja! y lo mejor: calló al presumido de publicidad ¡Tómala! jajajajaa_


	7. Lemons Pendientes

**LEMONS PENDIENTES NO INCLUIDOS EN EL CAPITULO 4**

******************** **LEMON: VEGETA & BULMA EN LA RESIDENCIA OUJI-MÜLLER** ****************

Bulma y Vegeta llegaron a la residencia de los Ouji-Müller junto a dos pequeñitos que tuvieron que llevar cargando a sus camas, pues habían caído rendidos de cansancio ese día

-Adoro a estos niños- dijo la peliazul en susurro mientras los observaba dormir

-Será mejor irnos- susurró Vegeta –si despiertan lo harán con más energía y nada los parará- dijo el mayor de los Ouji. Ambos salieron de la habitación de los niños, quedando solos en el pasillo

Vegeta se le quedó viendo intensamente a Bulma, quien sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho al sentir tan cerca al empresario, quien se fue acercando más y más a la peli azul, cerrando el espacio entre ellos. Finalmente y después de unos segundos, él la abrazó por la cintura y la besó profundamente, acorralándola contra la pared, saboreando los labios de la peliazul mientras ella correspondía a aquellos apasionados besos

Bulma sentía que perdía la cabeza en ese momento, un cúmulo de sensaciones la invadía mientras la lengua de Vegeta entraba y jugaba dentro de su boca, y las expertas manos de él viajaban por su espalda –espera Vegeta- gimió ella, temiendo perder el control

Vegeta se detuvo un segundo –no haré nada que tú no quieras Bulma- dijo el hombre para volver a besarla con pasión y desenfreno. En un rápido movimiento, la cargó en brazos –iré a mi recámara, si no quieres ir, será mejor que lo digas ahora- dijo mientras le dirigía una intensa mirada

Ante aquello, la única respuesta de la peli azul fue agarrarse del cuello del mayor de los Ouji, dándole un efusivo beso en la boca, mientras él caminaba a través de la enorme casa hasta que se detuvo ante una puerta, que hábilmente abrió sin soltar a Bulma, llevándola hasta la cama donde la depositó suavemente

El empresario se quitó la camisa, quedando con el torso desnudo para entonces literalmente, subir encima de Bulma, besándola con pasión, bajando por su barbilla, y saboreando el delicado cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente las curvas de su cuerpo

Bulma sentía un calor incendiándola por dentro, estremeciéndose a cada beso que sentía, embriagándose del varonil aroma de la fina colonia que usaba el mayor de los Ouji, su raciocinio simplemente ya no existía, y su cuerpo sólo le pedía a gritos dejarse llevar, mientras su corazón latía a mil por hora

Vegeta subió el vestido de la peli azul hasta por encima de sus caderas, mientras hábilmente bajaba la cremallera de la espalda de ella, deshaciéndose de aquella prenda color morada -¡Oh Vegeta!- pronunció ella al verse libre de aquella tela que le cubría, mientras ahora se encontraba en ropa interior

El presidente de Ouji Inc volvió a besarla, recorriendo con sus dedos aquel largo cabello azul hasta por debajo de los hombros de ella –tu boca es un manjar- pronunció en una pausa que hicieron, para entonces volver a bajar hacia el pecho de ella, besando la división entre sus senos mientras bajaba de los hombros de ella los tirantes del brassiere, el cual deslizó hacia abajo para quitárselo, aprovechando el trayecto, las manos del empresario exploraban aquella blanca y suave piel, topándose con la panty de ella color rosa pálido a juego con el brassiere. Ambas prendas descendieron con las manos expertas del mayor de los Ouji, hasta finalmente terminar en el suelo

Vegeta se deshizo de sus pantalones, quedando ahora sí ambos desnudos, y ante eso, el presidente de Ouji Inc subió con suaves besos por las suaves piernas de Bulma, deteniéndose en sus muslos, acariciándolos y propinándoles pícaras cosquillas y besos, disfrutando de los jadeos y expresiones de placer que emitía la peliazul

Bulma se mordía los labios y apretaba las sábanas con las manos, gozando de aquellas manos y labios que exploraban su cuerpo con tremenda delicadeza y pasión al mismo tiempo, su piel estaba erizada por completo y aquel hombre le provocaba sensaciones electrizantes en todo su cuerpo -¡Uuuhhh!- gimió cuando sintió la cálida boca del empresario devorando sus senos, recorriéndolos traviesamente con la lengua y jugando con sus pezones, tanto con la boca como con las manos

Vegeta continuó saboreando los pechos femeninos, dándoles suaves intentos de mordidas, explorándolos con una mano, mientras su otra mano se dirigía con rumbo sur, acariciando traviesamente, casi haciendo cosquillas al exterior de aquella íntima zona

Bulma sólo arqueaba la espalda y gemía ante semejantes tocamientos, ya no pensaba, su cuerpo dominaba por completo, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho y tan sólo atinaba a sujetar la almohada o las sábanas mientras sentía la experta lengua del empresario devorando su sexo, el calor en su interior crecía conforme Vegeta saboreaba su intimidad, jugando con los labios íntimos de ella, dando especial atención a ese punto de placer tan sensible, que sacaba gemidos apasionados por parte de la peli azul, gemidos que excitaban aún más al empresario

El mayor de los Ouji se detuvo para acomodarse sobre ella –eres mía- dijo con una voz endemoniadamente sensual para entonces penetrarla lentamente, poco a poco, disfrutando de sentir la humedad y el calor de ella rodeándole, disfrutando los gemidos que salían de aquellos labios rosados, hasta llegar al fondo. Aquella sensación de estar dentro de ella fue simplemente exquisita para el empresario, calificado por las revistas y programas de chismes como un conquistador empedernido – kvinna, kommer du bli min last- _(mujer, vas a ser mi vicio dicho en sueco)_ susurró Vegeta en el oído de ella mientras comenzaba con lentas y sensuales embestidas

La peliazul le miró confundida -¿qué dijiste?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, mientras disfrutaba de sentir a semejante hombre entrando y saliendo de su intimidad, mientras ella tocaba aquellos perfectos pectorales, los musculosos brazos, y saboreando aquellos labios que le robaban el aliento

Vegeta se le quedó mirando intensamente –dije que vas a ser mi vicio mujer- dijo agitadamente mientras seguía en su encomienda, rozando su cuerpo contra el de ella en tanto que sus sexos se fundían en perfecta sincronía

La peli azul no pudo más, y sólo se aferró a los hombros del empresario -¡OOoooohhh!- gimió cuando comenzó a sentir que el orgasmo llegaba a ella -¡Siii… aaaahhhh Vegeta!- exclamó sonoramente, tapándose la boca con una mano para ahogar el gemido

El empresario aumentó el ritmo, excitado enormemente por haber hecho llegar al clímax a su compañera -¡Bulma!- exclamó al momento en que terminó, quedándose unos momentos más adentro de ella, quería prolongar el sentirse rodeado por la feminidad de la peli azul

Finalmente y después de unos instantes, él se recostó junto a ella, mientras Bulma se acurrucaba junto a él, Vegeta la rodeó con un brazo y ambos se quedaron dormidos, hasta que se levantaron de madrugada.

******************** **LEMON: VILANDRA & GOKÚ EN EL APARTAMENTO DE GOKÚ** ****************

Luego de llevar a su bebé al doctor, Gokú y Vilandra llegaron al departamento de él para que ella y el pequeño descansaran un momento, pues había sido un día agotador…

Vilandra luchaba por contener las lágrimas -Gokú, es mejor dejar las cosas así, en lugar de terminar odiándonos… no quiero ni puedo odiarte- dijo mientras una lágrima traicionera descendía desde aquellos lindos ojos verdes

El músico la abrazó –Somos un par de necios y me doy cuenta… Vili- tomó la barbilla de ella entre sus manos para hacerla voltear hacia él –mírame a los ojos, y dime que ya no me amas, y el lunes temprano te firmo el divorcio- dijo él

La ojiverde se quedó sin aliento, sin palabras, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos a pesar de que se esforzaba tremendamente por frenarlas –no puedo- dijo ella con voz desesperada

Un apasionado beso vino entre ambos, acompañado de un fuerte abrazo –Te amo Vili- dijo el músico mientras acariciaba la espalda de ella

-Te amo mein liebling- _(mi amor en alemán)_ pronunció la ojiverde mientras acariciaba los musculosos brazos de su aún esposo, perfectamente marcados por la camiseta que llevaba puesta, desfajándola de los ajustados jeans oscuros de su marido y subiéndola hasta quitársela. La directora de OG sonrió maliciosamente al ver el torso desnudo de su hombre –ya te extrañaba Gokú- dijo ella mientras volvía a disfrutar los labios de su esposo, caminando ambos hasta llegar cerca de la cama

Gokú desabrochaba la fina blusa de seda color rosa pálido que llevaba su mujer puesta –también te extrañé Vili- respondió mientras besaba el cuello de su esposa

Vilandra se deshizo de su blusa arrojándola al piso, desabrochó su brassiere a lo cual su marido procedió a morder aquella prenda en medio de los senos de ella, retirándolo de este modo y dejando los pechos de su esposa libres, por lo cual, el músico se abalanzó sobre ellos, besándolos, recorriéndolos con su lengua, succionándolos, jugando con los pezones de ella

Luego de estar un muy buen rato deleitándose con los pechos de su esposa, Gokú se desabrochó el cinturón y los pantalones, siendo imitado por su mujer quien también se deshizo de aquel fino pantalón negro que llevaba puesto –Quédate en tacones- le dijo Gokú casi en susurro mientras se deshacía de su ropa

Una vez que ambos estuvieron desnudos, el músico la tomó por las caderas, a lo que ella respondió literalmente colgándosele del cuello y rodeándolo con las piernas, frotándose contra él para provocarlo aún más. Gokú la acorraló contra la pared –ooohhh Vili- pronunció el músico al volver a sentirse rodeado de la humedad del cuerpo de su mujer luego de dos meses separados

-Gokú… te amo min kärlek- exclamó la ojiverde entre jadeos mientras sentía la lengua de su marido en su oído y bajando por su cuello

-Te amo Vili… y quiero amarte cada día mientras nuestros labios aún sean rojos- decía el músico jadeante mientras embestía apasionadamente a su esposa –vamos a la cama- dijo él mientras la ayudaba a bajar sus piernas para quedar parada, llevándola de la mano hasta la orilla de la cama

La ojiverde le dedicó una seductora mirada –Sr. Tabarelli, será mejor que te recuestes- dijo mientras lo empujaba de los hombros, Gokú sólo se dejó caer sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba y observando cómo su mujer se subía a la cama con todo y esos enormes tacones de 13 cm, luchando por no perder el equilibrio, agachándose en cluclillas encima de su esposo

-¡Guaaaaauuu!- exclamó el músico, aliviado de sentirse nuevamente dentro de su esposa, disfrutando la vista de los senos de ella subiendo y bajando al ritmo de los movimientos de la ojiverde –Sra. Tabarelli… eres fabulosa- dijo totalmente excitado

-¡Shh! Despertarás a Bardock- dijo la ojiverde mientras continuaba encima de su esposo

Gokú la tomó de la cintura para detenerla, y hábilmente la recostó sobre la cama, quedando él ahora encima de ella, perdiéndose en sus ojos mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de su mujer mientras ambos ahogaban sus jadeos para no despertar a su pequeño que dormía a sólo unos metros de ellos por efecto de los medicamentos

El músico sintió las uñas de su esposa en sus brazos, al mismo tiempo que ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás -¡Gokú mi amor!- exclamó Vilandra mientras aferraba sus piernas al cuerpo de su marido y mordía sus labios para no gritar

-¡Mmmm! Vili… te amo- dijo Gokú mientras hundía su cabeza entre los senos de ella, mientras se liberaba dentro del cuerpo de su mujer quien temblaba de placer debajo de él

La ojiverde se quedó dormida abrazando a su hombre sin embargo, su esposo no conciliaba el sueño, sólo la observaba dormir a su lado como hacía 2 meses no sucedía. Las ideas lo asaltaban y entonces, compuso una canción…

_Bien, ahí están los lemons cortados. Los subo en capítulo adicional para que puedan comentarlo por aquello de que uno sólo puede comentar un capítulo por ocasión, de hecho por eso fue que no reedité el capítulo_

_Si se preguntan porqué a Bulma y Vegeta los puse tan sweet y no así a Gokú y Vilandra es muy sencillo: V&B es la primera vez que lo hacen y obvio, tenía que ser sweet y especial y eso. Mientras que Vili y Gokú ya llevan com años de casados y están separados desde hace dos meses, así que ya se conocen sexualmente y luego de tanto tiempo "en blanco" pues… las cosas se ponen hot! Jajajajjaa… de aquí en adelante si habrá lemon cuando lo amerite, I promisse_

_Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo por cierto. Saludos! ¿reviews?_


	8. Divas

_**Gadak: **__De hecho en la edad de oro original puse unos intentos de lemons que fueron muy criticados por ser demasiado p0rn0s (hablamos de hace 4 años) y la verdad eso me traumó, pero ya ves, ya pude superar ese trauma y aquí están estos lemons, y en la era dorada también :) Aquí Gokú y Vili tienen un inicio difícil y están pasando por una situación complicada, pero se aman!_

_**Valen:**__ VxG son unos idiotas y necios, pero bueno… aquí… aquí veremos una faceta poco conocida de Gokú. Qué bueno que te gustó el VxB :) Aquí Odette va a matarte de risa ya vas a ver porqué, y pues si, la historia de Gokú y Vili fue difícil, pero se aman, a ver si ya se dejan de tonterías_

_**Rocy-rose:**__ Aquí está el capi!_

_**Carxx:**__ jajajaja la pisca lemonosa… pues sí, Vegeta y Bulma son fuego puro, historia con ellos enamorándose sin lemon… le falta sabor, jajajaja… creo que te gustará el final de este capítulo XD_

_**Colin:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo, jajajjaa, la Reina Brássica es un personaje divino, y aquí como es humana, le agregué ese toque pícaro, jajajaja_

_**Demian:**__ bueno, veamos qué hace Bulma como modelo aquí ;-)_

_**JuliBB:**__ Vegeta no tiene mucha autoridad para impedir que Tarble salga con su asistente, él está enamorado de Bulma que es la asistente de su hermana_

_**Yushi:**__ jajajajja de perrito… bueno… aquí está algo que querías acerca de eso. Y hay algo de celos aquí_

_**Brigid:**__ pues Vili es hermana de Vegeta y los dos son iguales en personalidad, sólo que uno en hombre y la otra como mujer y madre. Algo se le tenía que pegar del hermano y del padre_

_**Rinpink Susaiyajin:**__ ya, no me mates, ya hay lemons!_

_**Tania:**__ Gracias!_

_Si se me olvidó responderle a alguien, de antemano una disculpa, en el capi anterior como era una especie de "especial" dentro de la historia, no respondí reviews… pero ahora está titánico juntar dos respuestas en una. A todos gracias y comencemos con el siguiente capítulo_

**CAPITULO 6**

**DIVAS**

Bulma se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, la campaña de publicidad con los reajustes propuestos por ella había sido aprobada ante la junta directiva, y ahora estaban preparando una sesión de fotos tanto de los productos como de Odette.

En el set donde dicha sesión se llevaría a cabo, maquillistas, vestuaristas y peinadores estaban preparando a Odette para dicho propósito, mientras que Bulma y Vilandra estaban revisando otras cosas. Una serie de flashes sacó a la peli azul de concentración -¿pero qué…?- observó que cierto fotógrafo de cabello largo se acercaba hacia ella

-Tal vez me estoy adelantando, pero no pude evitar tomarle una foto a la estrella de esta empresa- dijo Raditz

Bulma se sonrojó –Te equivocas, aquí la estrella es Odette, yo sólo coordino- dijo ella

Raditz le dedicó una sonrisa seductora –Pues creo que tú eres perfecta… y también sería excelente que aparecieras en la campaña- dijo él mientras le besaba el dorso de la mano

Cierta modelo, que ya estaba preparada, alcanzó a escuchar esto -¡Cierto Bulma! Bueno, se me ocurre que podrías aparecer con parte de la nueva línea de maquillaje, como tú dices, una campaña más realista- dijo ella

La peli azul tragó saliva –pe… pe… pero Odette yo no soy modelo- dijo nerviosa

La ojiverde la tomó de la mano -¡Es fácil! Tú ven conmigo- la jaló hasta llegar con el equipo de profesionales que hacía unos minutos la arreglaban a ella, en parte, si tenía esa idea con Bulma, y por otra parte, como presentía sobre ella y Vegeta, lo que Odette hizo fue alejarla de Raditz

Una vez que Bulma estuvo lista, ella y la ojiverde llegaron al set, hubo fotografías tanto individuales como juntas, tanto mostrando los productos, además de lucir las nuevas gamas de colores de la línea de maquillaje. Cierto fotógrafo aprovechaba en tomar fotografías extra de cierta peli azul por cierto.

Terminando la sesión donde Odette y Bulma fueron las modelos de la nueva línea de productos, Bulma revisó su celular percatándose de un whatsapp:

_Min kärlek, te espero en mi oficina en 15 minutos, quiero que vayamos a un lugar especial. Vegeta_

Bulma suspiró sonriendo al leer aquel mensaje, ya estaba agarrando sus cosas para poderse retirar del set e ir a su encuentro con el presidente de la empresa, sin embargo, unas manos le quitaron el celular -¡OYE!- reclamó

El fotógrafo la ignoró, y del celular de la peli azul marcó a su propio celular, cortó la llamada y le devolvió el teléfono –Así ya puedo contactarte preciosa- dijo seductoramente

Bulma lo miró con enojo –Podrías haber preguntado en vez de arrebatarme el teléfono- espetó molesta

-Perdón hermosa, para que te contentes conmigo ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?- dijo el peli largo

-No puedo Raditz, tengo un compromiso- respondió Bulma

El fotógrafo le tomó la mano –anda preciosa, quisiera conocerte mejor…- fue interrumpido

-¡Raditz! Perdón si sueno grosera pero, no quiero cenar contigo…- tomó aire para no hablar en tono de molestia –yo estoy saliendo con alguien ¿ok? Y hoy justamente voy a ir con ese alguien- dijo la peliazul con firmeza

-Si cambias de opinión, ya tienes mi número preciosa- dijo el fotógrafo mientras guiñaba un ojo y se alejaba de Bulma

La peli azul hizo una mueca, y salió del set para encaminarse a la oficina presidencial, se acercó a la puerta para cerciorarse que no hubiera alguien con Vegeta, no escuchó sonido alguno así que entró, encontrando a Vegeta revisando unos papeles –Ya estoy aquí- saludó pícaramente

El presidente de Ouji Inc. La miró de arriba abajo, dedicándole esa media sonrisa seductora tan característica de él –luces radiante… aunque tú no necesitas tanto maquillaje- dijo mientras guardaba los papeles y se levantaba de su lugar, para ir y darle un beso a la peli azul

-Gracias- respondió Bulma en medio de una pausa en el beso –gracias a Odette terminé apareciendo yo en las fotos de los nuevos productos junto con ella- dijo la peli azul

El empresario frunció el ceño -¡Hmp! Así que aparecerás en la campaña- dijo casi con molestia

Bulma arqueó una ceja -¿pasa algo?- preguntó desconcertada

Vegeta la miró intensamente, la abrazó fuertemente contra él –lo que pasa- le dio un beso –es que ahora otros van a poder verte en las fotos de nuestra publicidad- otro beso –no sé si me agrada esa idea- dijo para después besarla más efusivamente

La peli azul soltó una risita –No te pongas celoso- le devolvió el beso –además… tú puedes ver más allá de lo que nadie podrá hacerlo aunque mis fotos estén por todo el planeta- dijo seductoramente mientras volvía a besar a su hombre

Vegeta la acorraló contra el escritorio, hábilmente y sin dejar de besarla tiró TODO lo que había encima, lapiceros, papeles, tarjetas, etc. Tomó a Bulma de las caderas, subiéndola a aquel mueble –No soy celoso- siguió besándola fogosamente mientras sus traviesas manos se metían por debajo de la falda de ella, despojándola de la ropa interior –pero te quiero sólo para mí- susurró en el oído de la peliazul antes de recorrer la oreja de ella con su lengua, mientras una de sus manos masajeaban los senos de ella por encima de la ropa

Bulma jadeaba ante todo eso –Vegeta soy toda tuya- dijo casi en susurro cuando el empresario estaba besando su cuello, dándole suaves intentos de mordiscos

El empresario se acomodó entre las piernas de la mujer, se desabrochó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones –mujer…- la besó profundamente mientras acercaba su sexo al de ella –me vuelves loco min kärlek- dijo con su voz grave y varonil

-¡oooohhh!- gimió Bulma al sentir a su hombre dentro de ella –también me vuelves loca- dijo entre jadeos, recargada en sus brazos sobre el escritorio y acompañando los movimientos del empresario, en ese ritmo perfecto, lento y sensual que unía sus cuerpos, mientras Vegeta se dedicaba a toquetearla por todas partes por encima de la ropa

-Siempre quise hacerlo aquí en la oficina- comentó el excitado empresario mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja de su mujer

Bulma sonrió maliciosa –bueno, ya estrenamos tu escritorio ¡mmmmmm!- gimió cuando él cambiaba a un ritmo más rápido

Vegeta estaba fuera de sí, disfrutando de aquel momento, de aquella zona húmeda y cálida que tan bien se ajustaba a él, a sus movimientos, a su intensidad, besando la boca de la peli azul para ahogar los gemidos que ambos emitían

Bulma se aferró a la espalda de su hombre, de no ser por la camisa, le hubiera clavado las uñas en la espalda -¡VEGETA!- gimió mientras arqueaba la espalda, presa de un gran orgasmo que la invadía de pies a cabeza

El empresario hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la mujer, ahogando un gemido cuando sintió el alivio, liberándose dentro de ella mientras sus movimientos se alentaban poco a poco hasta detenerse. Vegeta acarició la mejilla de Bulma –mira lo que me haces hacer mujer- le dijo traviesamente

La peli azul emitió una pequeña risita –tú me haces cometer locuras- le dio un suave beso

El empresario le devolvió el beso –Hay que irnos, quiero llevarte a un lugar- dijo él mientras se separaba de ella

Ambos amantes se arreglaron la ropa para poder salir de la oficina con rumbo al estacionamiento, abordando el jaguar blanco propiedad del mayor de los hermanos Ouji. Vegeta arrancó el auto, bajando el capote y condujo por las calles de la gran manzana, estacionándose a las orillas del río Hudson

El primogénito de los Ouji volteó a ver a su compañera –aquí venía con mi padre cuando yo estudiaba, y a veces vengo aquí a pensar- dijo él

-La vista es hermosa- dijo Bulma mientras observaba las estrellas, el río oscuro en la noche, y las luces de la ciudad del otro lado del Hudson

-Fuera de mis padres o mis hermanos, eres la única persona con quien he venido aquí- dijo apuesto empresario con cabello de flama

La peli azul recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él –ya veo porqué vienes aquí a pensar, es tan… pacífico- decía al escuchar el sonido del agua, y el silencio de la noche que les acompañaba como cómplice

Una semana después de esto, en Ouji Glam estaban preparando todo para el viaje a París, que sería dentro de poco para asistir tanto Vilandra, Odette y Bulma a la semana de la moda en la capital Francesa. La peli azul estaba junto a su jefa en el escritorio precisamente planeando la logística para mostrar la nueva colección de ropa de Ouji Glam, cuando unas risitas entraron corriendo

-¡MAMI!- llegaron corriendo dos pequeñitos junto a la directora, abrazándola efusivamente de donde pudieron

Vilandra acarició las cabecitas –Hola pequeños- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a sus hijos mayores

En eso hizo su aparición un hombre delgado de tez blanca, completamente calvo (rapado) y de ojos azul grisáceos, ataviado con una camisa de rayas rosa y unos jeans ajustados, además de una pañoleta de seda color lila atada al cuello –Vili querida ya llegamos- dijo aquel hombre que sostenía en brazos al pequeño de 7 meses, y cargaba la mochila con cosas tanto para el bebé, como para los otros dos pequeños

Vilandra se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a aquel hombre, tomando a su bebé en brazos –Hola Bardock- le dijo a su pequeñito con ternura –Gracias por traerlos Piccoro, de rato vendrá mi esposo por ellos- le dijo a aquel hombre mientras mecía al bebé en sus brazos

-Hay querida, con un esposo como el tuyo… ¡Bueno! Es obvio porqué tuviste 3 hijos tan rápido- dijo pícaramente

Vilandra contuvo una risa, aunque un tono rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas –por cierto Piccoro- señaló con la cabeza a la peli azul –te presento, ella es Bulma, mi asistente; Bulma él es Piccoro, mi niñero- dijo la ojiverde

Bulma se levantó de su asiento –Mucho gusto- estrechó la mano del niñero

-Encantado- le dio un beso en la mejilla como saludo –Querida, déjame decirte que ¡Eres un bombón! Ese cabello azul ¡Está de infarto!- dijo él

Bulma reía por ese comentario -¡Gracias!- dijo ella

-Nada qué agradecer, eres DI-VI-NA… seguro que al igual que la jefa tú también debes tener a un hermoso hombresote- Decía el niñero

"Si supieran" pensó Bulma traviesamente –en… en eso estoy- dijo pícaramente

-Me enteré que aquí estabas- dijo una mujer desde la entrada

Piccoro volteó a ver -¡Ody!- caminó hacia la melliza de su jefa –Mi diva sueca favorita- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano para darle una vuelta –Aiissss… ¡Desgraciada perra maldita! ¡Cómo envidio ese súper cuerpo que tienes!- bromeó

-¡Ay por favor!- La modelo le dio una vuelta a él -¡Mírate! Eres la sofisticación encarnada- dijo la ojiverde

-¡Tía!- exclamaron los dos pequeños, corriendo donde la gemela de su madre

-¡Hola mis corazones!- dijo la modelo -¿Cómo están los sobrinos más bellos del mundo?- preguntó ella mientras le daba un beso a cada niño

-Bien tía- respondió la pequeña

-¡Hola pequeños! ¿Me recuerdan?- dijo Bulma

Dahda fue a abrazarse de la pierna de la peli azul –tía Bulma- dijo el pequeñito de 2 años, haciendo que la asistente de su madre tragara saliva

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿Tía Bulma?- preguntó ella

Tarja volteó a ver a su madre –esque… esque nosotros queremos que Bulma sea la novia de mi tío Vegeta- dijo la chiquita

-Así que tengo 2 mini cupidos por hijos- dijo Vilandra mientras reía internamente por las ocurrencias de sus pequeños

Piccoro barrió con la mirada a Bulma –bueno querida, con esa belleza exótica que tienes… Si, si podrías conquistar a ese caramelo masticable que es Vegeta- volteó con Odette –que no me oiga ese bombón- susurró a la ojiverde

Odette se carcajeaba por los comentarios del niñero de su hermana -¡Hay Piccoro!... ¡Eres una traviesa!- dijo ella entre risas –Pero es cierto lo que Pícara, digo, Piccoro dice, Vegeta y tú harían linda pareja Bulma- guiñó un ojo a la peli azul

Bulma sólo reía nerviosa –hay pero qué cosas dicen- dijo entre risas

El niñero le dio una palmada en el hombro -Bueno linda… ¡Uno que sabe apreciar la belleza!- dijo él, para ahora dirigirse a las gemelas –Y en casa de ustedes me infarto ¡TODO EL TIEMPO!, osea, guapo su papá, guapo Vegeta, guapo Tarble- señaló a Vilandra –Y guapo tu marido bueno ¡Yo me infarto entre tanto bombón! ¡Aisss! ¡Tanta carne y es cuaresma!- exclamó emocionado –Piccoro aplácate- se dijo a si mismo mientras respiraba

Vilandra sólo reía –Bueno ¿Porqué todos están tan desesperados de que mi hermano salga con Bulma?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

-A ver Vili- dijo Odette –Bulma es bella, simpática, inteligente y no es una cazafortunas, además se le nota a Vegeta que le encanta, ¿dime si no es buen prospecto de cuñada? Bueno… de segunda cuñada porque Grisell ya es nuestra cuñada por parte de Tarble- preguntó la ojiverde

A cierta peli azul le estaba dando un tic en el ojo –oigan, dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera- dijo nerviosamente ante tanta insinuación por parte de todo mundo

-Bulma tiene razón- dijo Vilandra –aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo con Odette- el bebé empezó a retorcerse -¿qué pasó Bardock?- dijo la empresaria tiernamente mientras acomodaba al inquieto nene

-Por cierto Vili- dijo Odette –Necesito llevar a Bulma de compras para los eventos de la fashion week ¿me la prestas?- preguntó la ojiverde

El niñero inhaló aire emocionado -¡Compras! ¡Amo las compras!- dijo él

Vilandra reía contenidamente –si… vayan… tú también Piccoro, mi marido vendrá por los niños y se quedarán con él, así que puedes tomarte la tarde- dijo la empresaria mientas cambiaba al bebé de un brazo al otro

El niñero tomó de la mano a la peli azul -¡No se diga más! Bulmis- comenzó a tronar los dedos de un lado al otro –Te vamos a convertir en una sexy diva para la Fashion Week de París- dijo él

La peli azul sólo reía –está bien… ¡Hazme una diva!- dijo al niñero, para entonces salir de la oficina en compañía de Odette y Piccoro. Las tres, que diga, los tres fueron al centro comercial, todos probándose ropa de última moda y de marcas muy costosas, y como la empresa pagaba todo debido a que esto era meramente con fines de trabajo, Bulma se dejó consentir por sus dos amigas… digo, Odette y Piccoro, que se la pasaba haciendo ademanes de aprobación y desaprobación de los atuendos que ambas mujeres se probaban _(¿han visto "Yo los declaro marido y Larry"? hagan de cuenta a Adam Sandler en la escena de compras con su abogada… pero aquí Píccoro si es gay)_

Los tres salieron ya tarde del centro comercial con muchas, muchísimas bolsas llenas de ropa, cosméticos, lencería, zapatos, etc, etc, etc, llegando hasta el jaguar color rojo de la heredera

-Chicas ¡Qué bien me la pasé con ustedes de shopping! Pero las envidio a muerte- decía el niñero -¡Tienen unos super cuerpos que uff! Préstenme su cuerpo un día malditas- dijo Piccoro

Ambas mujeres se carcajearon ante ese comentario –Piccoro querida, te lo prestaría encantada pero me da miedo pensar qué harías con mi cuerpo- dijo la ojiverde

-Aiiisss linda… nada que no te guste- dijo el niñero casi ronroneando

Bulma no paraba de reír -¡Ustedes son terribles juntos!- exclamó divertida

En eso, el celular de la heredera sonó –un segundo chicas- dijo la ojiverde, observó la pantalla, sonriendo ilusionada -¡hallo schatz! _(hola corazón en alemán)_... ahorita de compras con dos amigas… si… ¡me encantaría!... bien… sólo llevo a mis amigas a sus casas mmmm… te veo en 1 hora en mi casa… ich liebe dich _(te amo)_- fin de la llamada

Piccoro dio una palmada en el hombro a la ojiverde -¡ay ya dinos quién te hablo!- dijo él

Odette sonreía ilusionada –Zorn, mi novio- respondió

El niñero hizo una mueca como de ahogamiento –ese bombón alemán tan guapo y hermoso- golpeó el hombro de la ojiverde -¡aaaiiissss desgraciada perra maldita te envidio!- dijo él

Odette carcajeaba a más no poder –lo siento querida, él es mío- dijo traviesamente

A Bulma le dolía el estómago por tanta risa –me dan miedo estando juntas, ustedes sí que me matan- dijo ella

Entre risas, bromas y más ocurrencias de parte de Piccoro y Odette, la ojiverde arrancó su jaguar rojo para ir a dejar a Bulma y Piccoro a sus respectivas casas, regresando ella a la residencia Ouji para encontrarse con su novio

Por su parte, Gokú la pasó esa tarde en su apartamento con sus tres pequeños jugando y comiendo golosinas. Estaba acostando al bebé quien se quedó dormido luego de comer, y sintió que su pantalón era jalado –dime Tarja- le dijo a su pequeña que intentaba llamar la atención de su padre

-Papi, toca una canción- dijo la pequeñita con un puchero

-Si, una canción- apoyó el pequeño Dahda

El músico fue por su guitarra, y se sentó en una silla –a ver pequeños- comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas –¿qué canción estará bien?- se preguntó a si mismo

-La que hiciste para mi papi- dijo la pequeña

El músico sonrió –Bien… pero tú tendrás que cantarla Tarja- dijo a su niña, obteniendo un afirmativo movimiento de cabeza por parte de la pequeña de 4 años. Gokú comenzó a tocar su guitarra

_Riddler Riddler ask me why / __**Acertijo acertijo pregúntame porqué**_

_The birds fly free on a mackerel sky / __**Los pájaros vuelan libres en un cielo aborregado**_

_Ask me whither goes the wind / __**pregúntame a dónde va el viento**_

_Whence the endless tick-tick stream begins / __**o cuándo comienza el interminable tick-tick**_

_Make me guess if the earth is flat or round / __**hazme adivinar si la Tierra es plana o redonda**_

_Set a guessing if fantasies are unbound / __**establece la adivinanza de si las fantasías están desatadas**_

_If tales aren't just for children to see / __**si los cuentos no son solo para que los niños los vean**_

_That it's peace if sleep walks with me / __**Que es paz si dormido camina conmigo**_

_As you wish / __**como desees**_

_For kingdom come / __**para el reino**_

_The one to know all the answers / __**el único en saber todas las respuestas**_

_You think you dwell in wisdoms sea / __**Crees que vives en un mar de sabiduría**_

_Still sweet ignorance is the key / __**Aún la dulce ignorancia es la clave**_

_To a poet's Paradise / __**para un paraíso del poeta**_

_Challenge the Riddler and you will see... / __**reta al acertijo y verás…**_

Gokú terminó de tocar aquel tema que le compuso a sus pequeños, en especial a su hija un día que estaba agobiando a sus padres con preguntas y preguntas por cualquier cosa –Un día serás una gran cantante Tarja- dijo el orgulloso padre

La pequeñita sonrió -¡Sí papi! Quiero ser cantante como tú y componer canciones- dijo la primogénita de los Tabarelli-Ouji

El jueves de la siguiente semana después de ese día, Vilandra había tenido que ir a un centro comercial para comprar cosas tanto para ella, como para sus pequeños. Como buena madre que es, primero fue a la sección de bebés e infantil para comprar lo que a sus hijos les hacía falta, y después de eso, ya se dirigió a comprar cosas para ella.

La empresaria caminaba con muchas bolsas de regreso a su auto, como venía sin sus hijos que estaban en casa con Piccoro, traía un Maserati deportivo convertible color vino. Estaba en el estacionamiento de la tienda terminando de guardar sus cosas, y justo cuando cerró la cajuela

-¡Pero si es Vilandra Ouji!- dijo una voz masculina

La ojiverde volteó a ver -¿Kaleb Korsakov?- preguntó al observar al hombre que la saludaba

-El mismo- un elegante hombre de cabello oscuro ataviado con un fino traje color oscuro se acercó a la directora, saludándola de beso –Hace años que no te veía- dijo él

-Sí, desde que te fuiste a estudiar a Europa- dijo ella -¿Qué has hecho de tu vida?- le preguntó a su antiguo compañero de escuela

-Pues estoy trabajando en Vogue directamente en el equipo de Anna (Wintour)- respondió él

Vilandra sonrió –Me alegro por ti- dijo ella

-Y tú, sigues igual de bella que cuando estábamos en preparatoria señorita Ouji- dijo él seductoramente

-Señora Tabarelli- lo corrigió

El hombre hizo una mueca –entonces te casaste- dijo casi en reclamo

-Sí me casé- respondió ella con seriedad, intentando no parecer triste por lo del asunto del divorcio en proceso

-¿Y el afortunado?- preguntó el ejecutivo de la revista Vogue

-Estamos en proceso de divorcio- dijo sin querer "¡Mierda!" se reclamó a si misma mentalmente por dejar escapar esa frase, y esque cuando estaban ella y Kaleb en la escuela, él siempre la pretendió, pero Vilandra jamás le hizo caso o le dio esperanza alguna

Una sonrisa estuvo a punto de dibujarse en el rostro de aquel elegante hombre –cuanto lo siento- dijo con falsa cortesía -¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer?- propuso

-Yo… Kaleb no creo que…- fue interrumpida

-Anda, somos viejos amigos, sólo hablaremos de la escuela y nos ponemos al día ¿te parece?- dijo de un modo tan insistente

La ojiverde se encogió de hombros –Claro… vamos y platicamos un rato- dijo más bien por compromiso. La ojiverde pidió a Nappa que fuera por su auto, quien llegó en Taxi llevándose el maserati color vino hacia la residencia Ouji.

Vilandra y Kaleb llegaron a un lujoso restaurante, la hostess de la entrada les asignó rápidamente una mesa, el ejecutivo de Vogue pidió una botella de vino pese a la solicitud de la ojiverde de no ordenar alcohol. Un mesero tomó la orden de ellos, dejándolos solos

Si bien Kaleb se esforzaba por ser galante con ella, la ojiverde se sentía incómoda y comprometida con esa situación, y también, culpable de estar con un antiguo pretendiente estando casada y enamorada, a pesar del proceso de divorcio

Del otro lado del restaurante, otra pareja había terminado de comer y estaban conversando tomados de la mano. Por alguna razón, la pelirroja volteó –Tarble… ¿no es la señora Vilandra?- dijo ella

El menor de los Ouji volteó donde su novia le indicó –Si, es Vili- frunció el ceño -¿Qué hace esa sabandija con mi hermana?- preguntó para si mismo

-¿Lo conoces?- preguntó Grisell

Tarble asintió con la cabeza –Él y mis hermanas estudiaban juntos en la preparatoria, pretendía a Vilandra hasta que se fue a estudiar al extranjero… es sólo un insecto- dijo despectivamente para entonces, sacar su celular

-¿A quién le hablas?- preguntó Grisell al observar a su novio marcar su teléfono

El menor de los Ouji hizo una media sonrisa malévola -¿Gokú? ¡Hola soy Tarble!... escucha- tomó aire –Estoy con mi novia en un restaurante, ¡tienes que venir enseguida!... porque le tienes que quitar una sabandija rastrera de encima a mi hermana… un insecto que la pretendía en la escuela… Ven pronto antes de que agarre a golpes a esa sabandija- fin de la llamada. El director de Ouji Networks tomó de la mano a su novia –perdón, pero de verdad, ese tipo no es bueno para mi hermana, yo estaba joven y aún así me daba cuenta que sus intenciones con Vili nunca fueron sinceras- dijo el menor de la familia

La pelirroja acarició la mejilla de su novio –eres muy protector- dijo tiernamente

El joven Ouji le dio un dulce beso –protejo a los que quiero- otro beso –y eso te incluye a ti min kärlek- la volvió a besar, pidió la cuenta a un mesero -¿Te parece si vamos a otro lado?- le susurró a la pelirroja al oído, quien sólo asintió con una sonrisa

El menor de los Ouji pagó la cuenta, y ambos se retiraron del restaurante sin llamar la atención _(lamento decepcionarlos, pero los lemons entre Tarble y yo me los reservo para mi puerca mente XD, disfruten los de las otras parejas) _

Minutos después, Vilandra y Kaleb estaban comiendo, en realidad, él comía, ella sólo jugaba con su plato, la situación la tenía inapetente. El ejecutivo hablaba y hablaba sobre lo exitoso que era, lo bien que le iba, etc, etc, pero la ojiverde estaba totalmente distraída "Gokú… quisiera estar contigo en este momento" pensaba ella, hasta que una mano sobre la suya la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos

-¿En qué piensas linda?- preguntó antes de que una bofetada lo enviara directo al suelo

-¡Gokú! ¿Qué haces aquí?- reclamó Vilandra al ver a su esposo

El músico la miró con seriedad –por lo visto no te la estabas pasando tan mal ¿verdad?- dijo en reclamo

La ojiverde le miró con ceño fruncido –No es lo que parece… Kaleb sólo es un antiguo compañero de la preparatoria- explicó la ojiverde

Kaleb se levantó del suelo, su nariz sangraba -¿QUIÉN ERES TÚ Y QUÉ TE CREES PARA GOLPEARME?- reclamó

Gokú lo miró con ojos asesinos –El esposo de Vilandra- respondió desafiante

El ejecutivo se carcajeó sonoramente -¡Ex esposo querrás decir! Idiota- espetó Kaleb con furia

Vilandra también le dirigió una mirada furiosa a su pretendiente –Mientras Gokú y yo no firmemos el divorcio, sigo siendo Vilandra Tabarelli, disculpa si malentendiste todo Kaleb, fue un error haber venido- tomó su bolso

El músico fulminó con la mirada al de la nariz rota, y sonrió triunfante –vámonos- dijo mientras quiso tomar la mano de su mujer

La ojiverde rechazó la mano de su esposo –no iré contigo, llamaré a Nappa- se retiró molesta del restaurante mientras hablaba por celular a su chofer para que la recogiera

El ejecutivo de Vogue reía –Ni tú ni yo amigo- dijo burlonamente

El músico le miró con molestia –no soy tu amigo- respondió mientras fulminaba con los ojos al pretendiente de su mujer –Y nada de ni tú ni yo, porque YO si estoy casado con ella- dijo él

-Pronto ya no lo estarás- dijo Kaleb con desdén

-Escucha- tomó al ejecutivo de la camisa –Vilandra es mi mujer pase lo que pase, y espero que eso te quede claro- amenazó Gokú antes de retirarse del lugar

Al día siguiente por la tarde, faltaba sólo 1 día antes de que Bulma se fuera de viaje con las gemelas Ouji, la peli azul se encontraba caminando cerca del edificio Ouji. No se retiró de ahí con Vegeta como todos los días, ya que quiso ir a comprar algunas cosas para el viaje. Se encontraba observando juegos de maletas cuando

-Así que nos encontramos preciosa- apareció detrás de ella cierto fotógrafo

-¡Hola Raditz!- saludó la peli azul

-¿Te vas de viaje?- preguntó, ya que la había observado cuando veía las maletas

-Si de hecho, acompañaré a Vilandra y Odette a París a la semana de la moda- dijo la peli azul

El fotógrafo le sonrió seductoramente -¡Qué bien! Yo también iré por trabajo- dijo él mientras besaba el dorso de la mano de Bulma

-Que bien…- dijo Bulma nerviosamente

-Oye preciosa, deja invitarte un café ¿sí?- dijo mientras le sostenía una intensa mirada –Y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dijo el fotógrafo

-Raditz, ya te dije que estoy…- la interrumpió

-Sí, saliendo con alguien- terminó la frase de la peli azul –sólo será un café, como amigos- levantó su mano en forma de juramento –lo prometo- dijo él

Al verse acorralada –está bien, sólo un café- dijo la peli azul

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Bulma se vió acorralada igual que su jefa, ¿se repetirá la historia? _

_Tarja sigue los pasos de su papá, la canción se las postearé en el facebook_

_¿Cómo ven a Piccoro Gay? Jajajajjaa_

_El lemon que definitivamente no haré va a ser el mío con Tarble, sería demasiado extraño… mejor eso me lo guardo para mi propia mente, jajajajajajaja_

_Nos leemos al siguiente. ¿reviews?_


	9. Desencuentro

_**Demian: **espera ver lo que pasa en París! jajaja, Perro sin croqueta, me mataste con eso! XD _

_**Brigid: **Odette es una lindura :3_

_**Valen: **Ya te respondí por PM, pero aquí te diré que... amarás este capítulo con una de tus parejas favoritas :)_

_**Iriszky: **demasiado fáciles las cosas? bueno aquí no me quise poner tan dramática como en la era dorada que a la pobre Bulma sufre de todo. Piccora es la onda XD_

_**Gadak: **Bulma y Vegeta cogen donde se pueda XD todo se complicará un poco más antes de resolverse_

_**Yushi: **jajjaaja la Piccora quiere con todos los Ouji XD_

_**Tatiana: **Piccoro y kaio shin, jajaja genial!_

_**Fernanda: **Aquí le darán sus golpes al Raditz_

_**RinPink Susaiyajin: **Si te dijera qué haré con Tarble, este fic tendría que subirlo a una página de relatos p0rn0 jajajjajaa XD Bulma no supo decir que no, igual Vilandra. Me daré una vuelta por tus fics! :)_

_**Princess: **Nos leemos x facebook, saludos! :)_

_**JuliBB: **gracias! también me gusta darle celos a Gokú, no sólo a Vegeta, jejejejee_

_**Carxx: **Ya mujer, aquí está la continuación jaja!_

**CAPÍTULO 7 **

**DESENCUENTRO**

El presidente de Ouji Incorporated se encontraba en su oficina terminando de guardar todo hasta el próximo lunes laboral, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando pasar a una bella mujer menor de 50 años, aunque realmente ella lucía no mayor a 35, de cabello negro largo y lacio luciendo algunos rulos producto de tenazas y planchas, ojos verdes como esmeraldas y muy elegantemente vestida con una blusa de seda con holanes al cuello color fuccia, y una falda tubo color negro que le llegaba a las rodillas, además de tacones negros de aguja muy altos -¡Vegeta!- exclamó aquella fina dama acercándose al escritorio del presidente de la empresa

Vegeta se levantó de su escritorio -Madre- dijo al ver a aquella mujer que lo abrazó efusivamente -no te esperaba sino hasta mañana- dijo él mientras solo ponía una mano en la espada de su madre

-Llegamos antes tu padre y yo, él se fue a la casa pero yo quise venir a verlos- dijo la Sra. Müller -Pero me topo conque nadie de tus hermanos está- dijo ella con un puchero

El mayor de los Ouji hizo una mueca -supongo que Vili y Odette estarán empacando para irse mañana a París, y Tarble debe estar con mi asistente- dijo él

Brássica soltó una risita -si, seguramente él y Grisell salieron- dijo pícaramente

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿sabías lo de ellos?- preguntó intrigado

La matriarca de la familia posó una mano en el hombro de su hijo -A diferencia de ti cariño, Tarble si me contó que Grisell es su novia, no que tú aún no sé cuándo conoceré a la tuya- dijo entre broma y reclamo

Vegeta rodó los ojos -pronto madre... te la presentaré muy pronto- dijo con dificultad

-Más te vale cariño- amenazó la matriarca de los Ouji -¿Qué tal si le invitas a tu madre un café?- dijo ella

El empresario asintió con la cabeza -está bien, vamos a la cafetería que tanto te gusta mamá- dijo el presidente de OI para entonces proceder a retirarse de la oficina junto con su madre en el vehículo de él

En una lujosa cafetería no muy lejos de Ouji Incorporated, un mesero les llevó café y pastel a Raditz y Bulma -así que irás también a París mon chéri- dijo el pelo largo seductoramente

Bulma dio un sorbo a su cappuccino -si, Ouji Glam presentará su nueva colección en la fashion week, así que iré para asistir a Vilandra- dijo ella

-Dicen que la señora Tabarelli es una bruja con sus asistentes- dijo el fotógrafo

La peliazul le miró con ceño fruncido -¡Eso no es verdad!- exclamó en defensa de su jefa -si es estricta y muy perfeccionista, pero Vilandra es en realidad un gran ser humano, y es muy profesional- volteó la cara

-Tranquila preciosa- dijo el fotógrafo -sólo digo lo que se rumora de ella- se disculpó

La peliazul suspiró -se puede decir mucho sobre alguien, pero hay que conocer a las personas antes de juzgarlas- dijo ella

Raditz soltó una pícara risa - con quien no se equivocan es con Vegeta Ouji ¡diablos! ese tipo tiene un carácter de los mil demonios- dijo el fotógrafo

Bulma sentía que la sangre le hervía debido a ese comentario –si te vas a pasar todo el rato hablando mal de los Ouji será mejor que me vaya- dijo mientras tomaba su bolso y se levantaba molesta

El fotógrafo la detuvo tomándola de la mano -tranquila preciosa- dijo con falso arrepentimiento -perdona si te molesté con mis comentarios- acto seguido besó la mano de la peliazul, hasta que -¡QUÉ TE PASA IDIOTA!- reclamó cuando fue empujado violentamente hasta pegar con una pared

Bulma estaba en shock -Ve... ¡Vegeta!- dijo sorprendida

El empresario bufaba de ira y agarró de la camisa al fotógrafo -¡TE ADVERTÍ QUE NO TE ACERCARAS A BULMA INSECTO!- reclamó totalmente enfurecido

El pelilargo lo miró con ceño fruncido -Bulma es sólo tu empleada ¿no? ¿CUAL ES EL MALDITO PROBLEMA?- dijo el fotógrafo antes de que un puñetazo en la cara lo mandara al suelo

-Escucha idiota, Bulma es MI mujer ¿ESCUCHASTE INSECTO?- dijo mientras le daba una patada en las costillas, hasta que un par de manos femeninas lo estuvieron

-Hijo, ya basta- dijo la Sra. Müller

El empresario dejó al fotógrafo tirado en el suelo, doliéndose por los golpes, y se dirigió hacia donde Bulma que aún estaba atónita por lo sucedido, Vegeta la sujetó un tanto brusco -vámonos de aquí- dijo gruñendo

Bulma frunció el ceño -¿Qué te pasa Vegeta? ¿Desde cuándo eres mi dueño?- espetó mientras soltaba el agarre de Ouji -Ni siquiera soy tu novia oficial, sino una amante que tienes a escondidas de todos porque ni tu familia sabe realmente que estamos juntos... ¡Y YO DE ESTÚPIDA ACEPTO ESA RELACIÓN! o... lo que sea que tenemos o... teníamos- dijo la peliazul molesta

El empresario gruñó -¿Qué estás insinuando mujer?- preguntó en reclamo

Bulma apretaba los puños -hasta aquí llegué contigo Vegeta- dijo la peliazul -no quiero estar con alguien tan celoso, posesivo y violento- sentenció antes de salir corriendo del local

Vegeta se quedó bufando de furia mientras veía a su amada alejarse, una mano en su hombro lo contuvo -Vegeta calma- dijo Brássica

El empresario quiso seguirla pero su madre lo detuvo -ahora los dos están sumamente enojados, y así nada bueno sucederá, es mejor que dejes pasar uno o dos días para que tú y ella se tranquilicen y puedan hablar y arreglar las cosas- dijo ella

Vegeta resopló por la nariz -no quería que la conocieras de este modo- dijo él

La Sra. Müller puso una mano en el hombro de su primogénito -Ya me la presentarás en mejores circunstancias- dijo ella

Por otro lado, esa misma tarde después de salir de la oficina, Zorn pasó por Odette al edificio Ouji. La pareja fue al cine y después a cenar. Como ella se iría por toda una semana de Nueva York para la semana de la moda en París, el productor musical quiso aprovechar ese último día que estarían juntos antes del viaje de la ojiverde. Por insistencia de la modelo, la pareja se dirigió hacia cierto bar que hacía semanas, ella había visitado junto a Bulma y Grisell

Odette y Zorn ingresaron al establecimiento, sentándose en una mesa a media distancia del escenario en uno de los costados del lugar –No sabía que te gustara frecuentar bares de rock- dijo el productor

La ojiverde sonrió –Ya ves, soy un estuche lleno de sorpresas- dijo pícaramente mientras le daba un beso a su novio –además, en realidad... una amiga me recomendó el bar- mintió –me dijo que tocan muy buena música aquí y ya sabes que amo la música- dijo seductoramente

El productor le dio un profundo beso –bueno su majestad, escucharemos música entonces- dijo él

El mesero les llevó algunos tragos, estuvieron platicando, riendo y besándose, hasta que las luces se apagaron, y los reflectores estaban en el escenario

-¡Buenas noches a todos!- dijo Gokú por el micrófono –Nosotros somos Sonata Arctica, y vamos a rockear esta noche con todos ustedes- rasgó la guitarra mientras el público los ovacionaba –vamos a comenzar con este cover, un clásico de Bon Jovi que se llama You give love a bad name- dijo al mismo tiempo que daba un enérgico rasgado a las cuerdas de su guitarra eléctrica

Terminando esa canción siguieron con su repertorio, combinando canciones originales como también covers, hasta que después de un enérgico tema, Gokú cambió su guitarra eléctrica por la electroacústica, siendo aplaudido por los presentes -¡Gracias!- dio un rasgado de cuerdas –la siguiente canción la compuse ayer por la noche… tenía algo de insomnio- dijo en tono de broma –este tema… se lo dedico a mi esposa- volteó su mirada hacia el techo –Te amo Vili- dijo el músico, comenzando a interpretar dicha canción

_Remember when we used to look how the sun sets far away? / __**¿Recuerdas cuando solíamos observar cómo el sol se ponía a lo lejos?**_

_And how you said: "this is never over" / __**Y cómo dijiste: "Esto nunca acabará"**_

_I believed your every word and I guess you did too / __**Te creí cada palabra y supongo que tú también lo creíste**_

_But now you're saying: "hey, let's think this over" / __**Pero ahora dices: "Hey, pensemos en terminar esto"**_

_You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you / __**Tomas mi mano y la traes traes hacia tí, tan cerca de tí**_

_I have a feeling you don't have the words / __**Tengo el presentimiento de que no tienes las palabras**_

_I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away / __**Encontré una para ti, besar tu mejilla, decir adios y aléjate**_

_Don't look back 'cause I am crying / __**No mires atrás porque estoy llorando**_

_I remember little things, you hardly ever do / __**Recuerdo pequeñas cosas, que difícilmente haces**_

_Tell me why / __**dime porqué**_

_I don't know why it's over / __**No sé porqué se terminó**_

_I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night / __**Recuerdo las estrellas fugaces, el paseo que dimos esa noche**_

_I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me / __**Espero que tu sueño se haya realizado, el mío me traicionó**_

_You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me / __**Soltaste mi mano, y finjes una sonrisa para mí**_

_I have a feeling you don't know what to do / __**tengo el presentimiento de que no sabes qué hacer**_

_I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while... / __**Miro en lo profundo de tus ojos, dudas por un momento…**_

_Why are you crying? / __**¿Porqué estás llorando?**_

_Vilandra, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over / __**Vilandra, es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabó**_

_Vilandra, find the words and talk to me, oh, Vilandra, / __**Vilandra, encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh Vilandra**_

_This could be... heaven / __**Esto pudo ser… el cielo**_

_I see you walking hand in hand with long-haired drummer of the band / __**Te veo caminando de la mano con el baterista de cabello largo de la banda**_

_In love with her or so it seems, he's dancing with my beauty queen / __**Enamorada de él o eso parece, él está bailando con mi Hermosa reina**_

_Don't even dare to say you hi, still swallowing the goodbye / __**No me atrevo a saludarte, aún trato de digerir el adiós**_

_But I know the feelings still alive- still alive / __**Pero sé que los sentimientos aún están vivos, aún viven**_

_I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now / __**Perdí la paciencia una vez, y ahora me castigas**_

_I'll always love you, no matter what you do / __**siempre te amaré, no importa lo que hagas**_

_I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance / __**Te recuperaré si me das una oportunidad**_

_But there is one thing you must understand / __**Pero hay algo que debes entender**_

_Vilandra, it's easier to live alone than fear the time it's over / __**Vilandra, es más fácil vivir solo que temer que el tiempo se acabó**_

_Vilandra, find the words and talk to me, oh, Vilandra, / __**Vilandra, encuentra las palabras y háblame, oh Vilandra**_

_This could be... / __**Esto pudo ser… **_

Todos los presentes estallaron en aplausos al terminar dicha canción, Gokú sólo sonreía y agradecía por la respuesta del público. Un reflector que viajaba entre el público alcanzó a iluminar a medias a cierta pareja, por la oscuridad y como no se veía tan claramente, Gokú pensó que se trataba de su esposa en compañía de otro hombre, hizo su guitarra a un lado y bajó del escenario

Mientras eso pasaba, Odette y Zorn estaban abrazados disfrutando el final de aquella canción –la canción se llama Vilandra… Odette ¿conoces al vocalista?- preguntó el productor

-De hecho… es mi cuñado- dijo la ojiverde

Zorn arqueó una ceja -¿Me trajiste a escuchar a tu cuñado?- preguntó suspicaz

Ella negó con la cabeza –no tenía idea de que él trabajara aquí- dijo disimuladamente, si, tal vez era una mentira pero, era por una buena causa. La ojiverde se percató que el músico venía con una cara de furia hacia ellos, presintiendo los pensamientos de su cuñado, se levantó de su asiento para que la pudiera ver más claramente, y se acercó con él para saludarlo efusivamente -¡Cuñadito!- dijo mientras lo abrazaba

Al recibir dicho saludo, Gokú se tranquilizó –Odette… qué sorpresa verte aquí- dijo ya un poco más sereno

La modelo lo jaló de la mano, llevándolo hasta su mesa –Si bueno, me recomendaron el bar y vine aquí con mi novio- llegaron a la mesa y la ojiverde se dirigió a su novio –Amor, quiero presentarte a mi cuñado, Gokú Tabarelli- volteó a ver al esposo de su hermana –Gokú, él es Zorn Dinter, mi novio y además es socio de la disquera Nuclear Blast- dijo ella

Los dos hombres se saludaron con un cordial apretón de mano –Mucho gusto- se dijeron ambos

-Debo felicitarte, tu banda es estupenda y tú eres muy talentoso- dijo el productor

El músico puso una mano detrás de la cabeza –Gracias, me alegro que les haya gustado el espectáculo- entrecerró los ojos –entonces ¿tú eres socio de Nuclear Blast?- preguntó sorprendido

El productor asintió con la cabeza –Así es y de hecho, quisiera reunirme contigo- sacó su cartera, y de ahí una tarjeta de presentación que le entregó al cuñado de su novia –Me gusta el concepto que manejas, y me gustaron tus canciones originales, entonces quisiera que nos reuniéramos para discutir sobre ello, creo tener una propuesta muy interesante para ti- dijo Zorn

Odette hizo una mueca de alegría -¡Gokú esto es estupendo!- le dijo a su cuñado -¡Es una gran oportunidad! ¡Felicidades cuñado!- dijo entusiasmada

El músico tomó la tarjeta del productor –Claro… esto no… no me lo esperaba- decía completamente sorprendido

-Amigo, tienes talento- dijo el productor –Y créeme, de verdad quiero que aterricemos bien algún contrato entre tú y Nuclear Blast, nos interesan las propuestas como la tuya- dijo Zorn

Gokú sonrió y asintió con la cabeza –está bien, ¿nos hablamos? ¿voy a tu oficina?- preguntó el músico

-Si puedes, te veo este lunes… ¿te parece bien por la mañana?- dijo el productor

-Me parece perfecto- dijo Gokú –si me disculpan, tengo que seguir con el show, los veo después- se despidió de beso de su cuñada y con un apretón de manos del novio de ella

La pareja continuó disfrutando del espectáculo, las bebidas y de la compañía del otro, hasta que ya eran como la 1:30 am –Hermosa, creo que debes dormir, mañana viajas a París- dijo el productor

La ojiverde se abrazó a él –puedo dormir durante el vuelo… te voy a extrañar mucho- dijo ella con un puchero

Zorn la besaba profundamente -¿Te parece si nos vamos?- le preguntó, obteniendo un asentimiento en respuesta

La pareja salió del local, abordando el auto deportivo color verde seco propiedad de Dinter, quien conducía su vehículo con rumbo a la residencia Ouji

-Zorn… aún no me lleves a mi casa ¿sí?- dijo la modelo

El productor la miró de reojo mientras conducía -¿A dónde quieres ir hermosa?- preguntó él

-Donde tú quieras… sólo no quiero llegar todavía a casa- recargó su cabeza en el hombro del productor –voy a pasar una semana lejos de aquí, aún no quiero separarme de ti- dijo ella

Zorn dio la vuelta al lado contrario de donde la mansión Ouji-Müller se encontraba, llegando después de unos minutos a una lujosa zona de departamentos en Manhattan. El alemán metió su auto en el estacionamiento de un edificio, y la pareja subió por el elevador, llegando a un lujoso departamento tipo loft, con una cómoda sala de sillones rojos formados en "L", estando atrás la cocina y desayunador. Frente al gran sillón rojo tipo "L" había unas escaleras negras con una pantalla de cristal en lugar de barandal que ascendían al dormitorio del productor _(fotografía del departamento disponible en la página de facebook "Vilandra Y Odette")_

-Es muy lindo- dijo la ojiverde cuando entró

-Gracias- respondió el productor –Siéntate ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- preguntó el

La heredera Ouji se sentó en aquellos cómodos sillones en "L" –Sorpréndeme- dijo coquetamente

Zorn se dirigió hacia la cocina, y abrió el enfriador de vinos –de hecho tengo champagne- dijo él

-¡Perfecto!- dijo la ojiverde

El productor llegó con ella, sosteniendo la botella y dos copas. Se sentó junto a su novia y descorchó la champagne, sirviendo las copas que traía consigo –Voy a extrañarte toda esta semana mein liebling _(mi amor)_- dijo mientras le entregaba su copa a Odette

-Y yo a ti… por eso no quiero llegar aún a mi casa- dijo ella

Ambos procedieron entonces a beber de sus copas, las cuales pusieron en la mesa de cristal que tenían enfrente. El productor besó a la ojiverde profundamente mientras acariciaba su espalda con suavidad –Odette… te amo- susurró él mientras seguía besándola, y sus brazos se aferraban a ella

-También te amo Zorn- dijo la modelo mientras se aferraba al cuello de su novio, profundizando aún más el beso -¡Ooooh!- exclamó al sentir los labios de Zorn besando delicadamente su cuello, explorando dicha zona suavemente con su boca, mordiéndose un labio mientras una sensación cálida comenzaba a invadirla

Se quedaron mirando un momento a los ojos –si sigo besándote, terminaré haciéndote el amor hermosa- susurró el productor en el oído de la modelo

-Zorn- la ojiverde titubeó un momento –no dejes de besarme, ni de tocarme- dijo la modelo mientras le daba un beso a su novio –quiero que tú seas el primero Zorn- dijo ella

Ante aquellas palabras, el productor volvió a besarla desesperadamente mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de Odette cuya piel debajo del vestido estaba completamente erizada al sentir los roces de los dedos de su novio. Los labios del alemán pasaron de la boca de la ojiverde a su barbilla, y de ahí a su garganta, dibujando con su lengua un camino que bajaba lentamente hasta llegar donde comenzaba la división de los pechos de la modelo, besando con suavidad la piel que el escote del minivestido negro dejaba expuesta

La ojiverde cerró las piernas por reflejo cuando sintió la mano de su novio acariciar la parte interna de uno de sus muslos, y a punto de ir bajo su vestido –si quieres que me detenga…- el productor fue interrumpido

-Te detienes y te mato- dijo la modelo al tiempo que volvía a besar a su novio. Una traviesa mano se introdujo por debajo del vestido de la ojiverde, propinándole juguetonas caricias en el interior de sus muslos, y también por encima de la tela de una tanga negra, mientras que con la otra mano masajeaba suavemente los senos de la modelo por encima del vestido

El productor hizo una pausa entre todo eso -¿vamos arriba?- le susurró al oído de su amada

Odette asintió como respuesta. Zorn la tomó de la mano, ayudándola a levantarse del sofá, y encaminándola hacia las escaleras donde la abrazó por la espalda para subir detrás de ella, mientras besaba su nuca haciendo movimientos circulares con su lengua, y mientras sus manos viajaban por el abdomen y los senos de ella

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de arriba, donde había una gran cama tamaño queen size. Sin dejar de besar la nuca y hombros de la modelo, Zorn comenzó a bajar el cierre de aquel vestido negro, que pronto terminó en el suelo, y segundos después, los pantalones, los bóxer y la camisa del productor musical yacían en el suelo cerca del vestido de la modelo

La pareja quedó mirándose frente a frente, y cuando sus ojos viajaron por el esculpido cuerpo de aquel alemán de piel morena y ojos marrones, la heredera Ouji desvió tímidamente la mirada al observar el miembro de su novio

Zorn emitió una pequeña risa, fascinado con esos destellos sutiles de timidez que la extrovertida modelo demostraba en esos íntimos momentos, observando aquel esbelto y curvilíneo cuerpo perfecto –Odette… eres demasiado hermosa- dijo al tiempo en que volvía a besarla

-Lo sé- dijo la ojiverde con su simpática arrogancia, mientras su brassiere negro de encaje era hábilmente retirado dejando libres sus perfectos senos, que pronto fueron tomados por las manos de Zorn, que los amasaba lenta y sensualmente, para después tomarlos con su boca, explorándolos con su lengua, jugando con los pezones que a cada roce y a cada beso se endurecían cada vez más

La pareja entre besos y caricias llegó hasta la orilla de la cama. Zorn volvió a saborear los senos de la ojiverde, para bajar con su lengua por su vientre, tomando con sus manos la tanga color negro que ella traía puesta y bajándola poco a poco, para esto, Odette se sentó y posterior recostó en la cama para facilitar que su novio se deshiciera de su prenda íntima

Odette estaba completamente ruborizada al ver el atlético cuerpo del productor completamente desnudo ante ella, desviando la mirada en ocasiones. Zorn se acomodó junto a la modelo, acarició su rostro suavemente, y sus dedos bajaron por aquel bello rostro, rozando la fina piel del cuello, y bajando más jugueteando un poco con uno de sus senos, y bajando más por su vientre hasta llegar a la intimidad de su novia, sintiendo humedad al tocar el clítoris de la ojiverde, quien emitió un gemido al sentir los dedos de su novio entretenidos con tan sensible punto de su intimidad

El productor musical continuó, mientras a sus oídos llegaban los placenteros quejidos que la modelo emitía debido a ese juego erótico

Odette sentía que el calor dentro de ella aumentaba a cada segundo, aquellos roces, besos y caricias eran como una deliciosa tortura que disfrutaba, pero que a la vez, la hacía desear más y más –Zorn… hazme tuya- dijo totalmente poseída por el deseo

Ante tales palabras, y sintiendo sus dedos bastante húmedos, el productor se acomodó encima de la ojiverde y entre sus piernas -¿lista?- le preguntó

Ella sólo asintió con la cabeza, aferrándose con sus brazos a la espalda de su novio -¡aaaahhhh!- gimió al sentir la punta del miembro de su novio comenzando a entrar en su cuerpo, deteniéndose un segundo. La ojiverde tomó aire, para sentir su intimidad siendo penetrada poco a poco y lentamente por su compañero, quien se hundía con sumo cuidado en aquella húmeda y cálida cavidad que hasta hacía unos instantes aún era virgen, llegando hasta el fondo

-Te amo Zorn- pronunció la ojiverde con voz temblorosa mientras su intimidad se acostumbraba al visitante que en esos momentos albergaba

-Y yo a ti hermosa- respondió el productor para comenzar a salir lentamente de ella, y nuevamente adentro, marcando un ritmo lento y suave, cuidando mucho tanto que ella disfrutara el momento, como de no lastimarla. Conforme fue sintiendo que su compañera se acostumbraba a su miembro y a su ritmo, fue aumentando la intensidad de la penetración, cuidando mucho de observar la respuesta corporal de la ojiverde, quien gemía y se aferraba al cuerpo de Zorn con sus brazos y piernas

El productor siguió en su encomienda, entrando y saliendo de la intimidad de la modelo una y otra vez, mientras el sudor de ambos recorrían sus cuerpos y se mezclaban, y de las bocas de ambos amantes salían expresiones de excitación además de amor mutuo

Una onda electrizante recorrió a Odette desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, una sensación tan intensa y tan fuerte, que la obligó a arquearse y sujetar con fuerza las manos de su novio, al tiempo que empujaba su pelvis hacia su novio, intentando profundizar la penetración aún más

El productor percibió a la perfección aquellos síntomas de un orgasmo en su novia, además de que podía sentir la intimidad de ella contrayéndose debido a eso mismo. Esto lo excitó de sobremanera, y después de un par de embestidas, pudo sentirse liberado.

La pareja se quedó dormida después de esto por un par de horas, después de las cuales, Zorn llevó a Odette a la residencia Ouji para que durmiera un poco antes de tener que ir al aeropuerto

Esa noche, Bulma y Vegeta no pudieron conciliar el sueño, sólo pensaban uno en el otro, y en el incidente de la cafetería. La peli azul volteó a ver el reloj -¡Rayos!- exclamó al ver que eran las 3am y no podía dormir –Estúpido Vegeta… ¡Salte de mi mente!- dijo para sí misma, reclamándose por pensar en el empresario

En su casa, el presidente de Ouji Inc vivía una situación similar, en su mente sólo retumbaba el momento en que Bulma le decía que no quería a alguien tan celoso y posesivo con ella, y cuando le reclamó por ser su amante en secreto –¡Maldita sea!- espetó al aire -¿Qué diablos me hiciste que no dejo de pensar en ti Bulma? ¿cómo diablos me embrujaste?- gruñía mientras daba vueltas en su cama

A la mañana siguiente, Bulma estaba por salir para tomar un taxi al aeropuerto, cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta -¿Quién será?- nuevamente tocaron -¡Ya voy!- exclamó mientras caminaba hasta llegar a la entrada de su apartamento, abrió la puerta -¡Vegeta!- dijo sorprendida al ver al mayor de los hermanos Ouji

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó él

-¿A qué viniste?- dijo la peli azul con molestia –Creí haber sido muy clara ayer- dijo ella

El mayor de los Ouji sólo desviaba la mirada –Ese insecto se lo merecía- dijo el empresario

-¿A eso viniste? ¿A hacer alarde de ser un macho alfa?- reclamó la peli azul

-¡Demonios Bulma!- espetó el empresario –Ese idiota sólo quiere llevarte a su cama- dijo él

Bulma puso las manos en sus caderas _(pose de jarra)_ –Pues tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo- dijo en reclamo

Una vena saltaba de la frente de Ouji –Te lo dije desde la primera noche- cerró la distancia entre ambos –tú nunca has sido una conquista más- dijo al mirarla intensamente

La peli azul titubeó por un momento, tomó aire y desvió la mirada –no te creo- dijo ella mientras el empresario sólo apretaba los puños –ni siquiera le has dicho a nadie sobre nosotros, ¿cómo quieres que no piense que soy una más de tus conquistas?- dijo ella

El empresario volteó la cara –piensa lo que quieras- dijo para entonces, dar la media vuelta y volver por donde llegó

Bulma intentó contener las lágrimas al haber tomado aquella decisión, regresó al interior de su apartamento -¡Auuu!- exclamó al sentir un mareo que le hizo perder un poco el equilibrio –ush… ese Vegeta- espetó atribuyendo ese malestar al coraje provocado por la discusión con el empresario

A las 11 am en el aeropuerto de Nueva York, Bulma se reunió con las gemelas Ouji, que habían ido al aeropuerto acompañadas por Tarble y Brássica, así como los niños Tabarelli, ya que Vegeta odiaba las cursilerías de las despedidas al igual que el patriarca de los Ouji

-Tarble- dijo Odette –será mejor que te portes bien hermanito- dijo la ojiverde

El menor de los Ouji reía mientras abrazaba a su hermana –pensé que sólo tenía una madre pero me equivoqué, tengo tres- bromeaba

-¿tres?- preguntó Vilandra con la ceja arqueada

El más chico asintió –Si, tú, Odette y mamá- dijo en broma

-Mami, voy a extrañarte mucho- decía una pequeñita de 4 años

Vilandra se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hija –te prometo traerte muchos regalos, pórtate bien con tus abuelos y tíos, y obedece a tu papá- dijo ella

-Mami te quero, quedate- dijo el otro pequeño de 2 años

-Dahda- dijo la ojiverde mientras abrazaba a su hijo –los llamaré todos los días lo prometo, y les traeré muchas cosas- decía Vilandra mientras contenía la emoción de separarse de sus pequeños. Se incorporó y fue con su madre para acunar unos momentos a su bebé –nos vemos Bardock, sé bueno mi pequeño- dijo con cierta tristeza, finalmente era madre y no le resultaba sencillo separarse de sus hijos

Brássica posó una mano en su hija –tranquila, estarán bien- dijo ella

-Lo sé mamá- dijo Vilandra mientras arrullaba a su pequeño en sus brazos, y de cuando en cuando acariciaba la cabeza de sus otros dos hijos quienes no se despegaban de su madre

Las despedidas entre los Ouji continuaron otro rato, mientras Bulma estaba en esa misma sala de espera apartada de ellos esperando ver si el mayor de los 4 hermanos aparecía

-Mi hijo Vegeta a veces puede ser muy obstinado- dijo la Sra. Müller sacando a Bulma de su ensimismamiento

La peliazul parpadeó en sorpresa -si... lamento que nos hayamos conocido de ese modo Sra. Ouji...- fue interrumpida

-Llámame Brássica- dijo la fina dama

Bulma sonrió -si, Brássica... es solo que... todo fue un malentendido y... Vegeta se puso como loco- se regañó mentalmente al recordar con quién hablaba -perdóneme, no debí decir eso- dijo ella

La ojiverde mayor emitió una pequeña risa -Vegeta tiene un carácter un tanto difícil... lo sacó de mi esposo- se levantó de la silla donde estaba para volver con sus hijos y nietos -un consejo que también le daré a mi hijo: dejen el orgullo a un lado y hablen con el corazón- dijo antes de regresar a despedir a sus hijas

En el aeropuerto anunciaron la salida del vuelo con destino a París. Bulma, Vilandra y Odette abordaron sus asientos de primera clase, después de unos momentos y de que las azafatas dieran las respectivas instrucciones, el avión despegó con destino a la capital francesa.

8 horas de vuelo después, el vuelo de United Airlines aterrizó en la capital francesa a las 6 am del domingo tiempo de París. Luego de recoger su equipaje, Bulma y las gemelas Ouji tomaron un taxi que las llevó al lujoso Hotel Vernet _(es divino ese hotel, les subiré fotos al facebook)_, ubicado en la avenida de los Campos Elíseos, cercano al arco del triunfo, la torre Eifel, el museo del Louvre y la ópera de la bastilla, además de otros lugares interesantes.

Las tres mujeres se registraron, en dicho hotel y se retiraron a descansar a las 3 suites que habían sido reservadas con anticipación para ellas, una para cada una. Al llegar Vilandra llamó a Gokú para hablar con sus hijos, Odette por su parte habló con Zorn y después con sus hermanos y padres. Mientras que Bulma no podía dejar de pensar en Vegeta y de sentirse culpable por la pelea que tuvo con él, sin embargo, el cansancio finalmente la venció, quedando profundamente dormida en la comodidad de aquella lujosa suite.

-CONTINUARÁ-

_La canción de Vilandra en realidad es "Tallulah" de Sonata Arctica (se las pongo en facebook) pero aquí cambié el nombre por obvios motivos_

_¿Les gustó el lemon de Zorn y Odette? Por cierto, ¿cómo ven a esta maquiavélica geniecillo llevando al novio para descubrir el talento del cuñado?_

_Bulma se fue a París peleada con Vegeta y lo peor, es que Raditz ya dijo que irá también al mismo evento como fotógrafo… ¡OH MY GOD! Al menos Vegis le dio sus buenos golpes al insecto ese ¬¬ mmmmm… Ese mareo de Bulma… ¿niño de compromiso? ¿o simple coraje?_

_La suegra es un amor!_

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo! La ciudad del amor… ¿porqué no me incluí yo en el viaje? Mmmm… aunque tengo a Tarble para mi casi a solas… salvo por Vegeta y mis suegros, y los hijos de Vili que se quedaron con su papá mmmm… ¿qué haré con Tarble? Jajajajjaa_

_La canción, el dpto. de Zorn y el hotel se los subo a "Vilandra y Odette" por facebook. Nos vemos! ¿reviews?_


	10. Oh lala!

_**Rocy-rose: **__A Raditz le tocó ser el tercero en discordia_

_**Yushi:**__ Brássica es genial, y siempre es mediadora y muy sabia :)_

_**Tatiana:**__ ¿Hasta crees que no me aprovecharé de Tarble? Jajajaja XD_

_**Demian:**__ Si, Raditz se merecía sus buenos golpes. Brássica es la abuela sexy que tiene casi 50 y luce de 30, y cuando es saiyajin eso es más notorio. De hecho si, Odette en general es más prudente y centrada, su propio padre lo dice en la era dorada, mientras que Vilandra es prácticamente la versión femenina de Vegeta. El rey Vegeta aún no sé si aparecerá en este fic, y aunque es un papá estricto (por algo se pelearon él y Vilandra aquí cuando se embarazó) no es tan malo como el rey saiyajin, y la propia Vilandra dijo que cuando nació Tarja el más contento con la nieta era su padre. El nombre de Vilandra viene de la serie "Roswell" que se basa en el supuesto choque alien en Roswell, Nuevo México en los años 50. Uno de los 3 hermanos alienígenas es Isabel que cuando era la princesa de su planeta se llamaba Vilandra. No vi mucho esa serie más que unos capítulos, pero me fascinó el nombre y como en un inicio pensé en Vili como gemela de Vegeta cuando estaba ideando el personaje, se me hizo que los nombres combinaban. En Facebook en la página de "Vilandra y Odette" hay una reseña sobre Vili, cómo la cree, etc. Hoy subo la de Odette_

_**JuliBB:**__ esos dos siempre pelearán pero se aman. Gracias que te gustó el lemon :3_

_**Usuario865:**__ Piccora es la hostia XD jajajaja. Es obvio que Bulma siempre se embaraza, los Ouji son fértiles y efectivos XD_

_**Valen:**__ Odette es una estratega ;-) Zorn es un príncipe azul la verdad, lo amo y ya vez, a Odette le salió lo saiyajin siendo humana, jajajjaa. Brássica es un amor, por eso sus hijos son bellos :3_

_**Gadak:**__ Si, esa canción te mata de amor! Aquí ya está lo de París_

_**RinPink:**__ ya ves, Odette consiguiéndole contrato a su talentoso cuñado jejeje Trunks siempre será el niño de compromiso_

_**Carxx:**__ Zorn y Odette son la pareja perfecta… en algún fic tendré que hacerlos pelear XD que mala jaja. Ya veré qué hago con Tarble… y no serán cosas clasificación K jajajajjaa_

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**¡OH LA LA!**

Vilandra se encontraba en su suite llamando por skype a Gokú que se había quedado con los niños, precisamente para poder hablar con sus hijos que alegres saludaban y veían a su madre gracias a la videollamada. Después de un muy buen rato platicando con sus pequeños, Gokú les dijo que se fueran a acostar puesto que ya debían dormir _(en Francia era de mañana pero en Nueva York era ya muy tarde)_

-Ahorita voy con ustedes- dijo el músico a sus hijos que se estaban acomodando en la cama, volvió a la computadora para ver a su mujer -¿Cómo te fue en el viaje?- preguntó

-Bien, el viaje fue muy tranquilo- respondió ella. Hubo un momento de silencio mientras ambos sólo se dedicaban a contemplarse mutuamente –bueno… te dejo para que duermas a los niños- dijo Vilandra

-Si…- el músico se quedó pensativo un segundo –vuelve pronto Vili- dijo él con voz casi tierna

Ambos cerraron la sesión de skype. La empresaria apagó su iPad, colocándola sobre la mesa de noche mientras se recostaba un poco, hasta que escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó y fue a ver por la mirilla de la puerta, al observar de quién se trataba, abrió –pasa Odette- dijo ella, permitiendo a su melliza ingresar a su habitación

-Vili… quiero contarte algo- dijo la modelo

Ambas se dirigieron a la cama, sentándose en ella -¿Será acaso sobre tu acostón de anoche?- preguntó Vilandra juguetonamente

Odette se ruborizó por la pregunta –entonces lo sentiste- dijo la modelo obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermana –y no fue un acostón… Zorn y yo hicimos el amor y pues… de hecho fue como soñaba que fuera mi primera vez- dijo con una sonrisa

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos –hay hermana ¡No seas cursi!- exclamó con cierto fastidio

-¿Cursi yo?... ¡VILANDRA TU TE CASASTE CON UN MÚSICO QUE TE COMPONE CANCIONES ROMÁNTICAS CADA 5 MINUTOS!- respondió la modelo

Una vena estaba brincándole en la frente a la empresaria -¡Hmp!- dijo al desviar la cara

-A veces puedes ser tan Vegeta- se burló Odette

-Entonces… va enserio lo tuyo con Dinter- dijo la empresaria

-Si… bueno… no nos hemos comprometido o algo así…- la modelo suspiró con ilusión –pero… fue el único con quien quise… tú sabes- dijo ruborizada

-Te entiendo… algo así me sucedió con Gokú- dijo Vilandra

-Te confieso que, aunque he salido con otros chicos y tuve otros novios, nunca quise llegar a eso por…- titubeó un momento –por lo que te sucedió a ti con tu embarazo y los problemas que tuviste con papá- dijo la modelo

Vilandra desvió la mirada –bueno… que me haya ocurrido a mi no quiere decir que tiene que pasarte a ti- dijo ella –sobretodo… supongo que se cuidaron ¿cierto?- preguntó la empresaria

Odette se sonrojó –Sí… de hecho Zorn usó condón- dijo la modelo

-¿Ves? Al menos no seguiste mi ejemplo- bromeó Vilandra –Pero a pesar de las dificultades, la pelea con papá y todo lo que pasó, no me arrepiento de nada, si volviera a nacer mil veces, esas mismas mil veces saldría nuevamente con Gokú y me entregaría a él como lo hice, y volvería a tener a nuestros hijos- dijo la empresaria

Odette la miró con melancolía –Vili… si tanto lo amas… ¿porqué no paras los trámites del divorcio?- dijo la ojiverde

-Odette… ya te lo dije, a veces el amor no es suficiente- dijo la empresaria con tristeza –Y a veces es mejor dejar las cosas de lado que terminar odiando a quien más amas- una lágrima rodó por su mejilla

-Te confesaré algo- dijo la modelo –Por casualidad terminé yendo con Bulma y Grisell una noche a un bar, que resulta ser donde Gokú trabaja, y anoche antes de que Zorn y yo… bueno, nosotros fuimos a ese mismo bar… todas las noches te dedica sus composiciones más románticas frente a todos… anoche cantó una canción llamada Vilandra… Hermana, no es justo que terminen así- decía Odette mientras buscaba mirar fijamente los esquivos ojos de su gemela

La mente de Vilandra parecía bombardearla con 1001 pensamientos, llamar a su abogado y prescindir de su abogado, tomar un avión de regreso y buscar a su marido, sus ojos color verde esmeralda querían traicionarle mientras su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho -¡Basta!- pronunció con dificultad la empresaria, intentando contener el nudo que sentía en la garganta

La modelo no pudo más que suspirar resignada -Oye Vili- dijo la ojiverde –Ya que estamos en París, y antes que comience mañana la locura con la semana de la moda… ¿Por qué no vamos de paseo?- propuso la modelo

-Está bien pero… más tarde, son las 8 am y estoy muerta por el viaje- dijo la empresaria

-Bueno, descansa- dijo Odette mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la habitación –Vengo por ti y por Bulma después- dijo la ojiverde antes de salir

Al llegar a su suite, Bulma desempacó y se recostó en la gran cama de aquella lujosa habitación, luego de estar un muy buen rato pensando en Vegeta, finalmente cayó completamente rendida de cansancio en la cómoda suite del Hotel Vernet de París que ocupaba. La peli azul durmió hasta que un ruido la despertó -¿eh? ¿qué?- se preguntó aún adormilada, percatándose que el ruido que escuchó no era sino que alguien tocaba a su puerta

La peli azul talló sus ojos y se incorporó, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la entrada de su suite y abrió la puerta -¡Odette! Pasa- dijo al ver a la modelo

-De hecho, venía para decirte que Vili y yo iremos a pasear por París ¿quieres venir?- dijo la ojiverde

Bulma se quedó un segundo pensativa, pues aún se sentía muy fatigada –¡Claro!... ya que estoy en París- decidió ella

Las tres mujeres salieron de aquel lujoso hotel para así pasear por las calles de París. Se tomaron fotografías en el arco del triunfo, y de ahí fueron a un restaurante para comer sin embargo, Bulma casi no probó bocado, se sentía completamente inapetente e inclusive, un poco de náuseas, atribuyéndoselo probablemente al viaje y al cambio de horario. Posterior estuvieron en el museo del Louvre recorriendo las enormes salas de exhibiciones observando las piezas que ahí se albergaban. Por supuesto pudieron ver las creaciones de Da Vinci como la Mona Lisa, el Miguel Ángel, La Virgen de las rocas, etc. Además de observar muchas otras piezas que se encuentran en el museo

Ya por la noche y aún con el cansancio que las tres tenían, decidieron ir a la majestuosa Torre Eiffel, tan hermosamente iluminada por las luces parisinas. Se tomaron varias fotos en el lugar, para entonces subir por el elevador de aquella mítica construcción llegando al segundo nivel de la misma. Las hermanas Ouji se entretenían observando la maravillosa vista de la capital francesa de noche, sin embargo, la peli azul prefirió no acercarse tanto a la orilla

Odette volteó a ver a la asistente de su hermana -¡Ven Bulma! La vista es asombrosa- dijo la ojiverde

La peli azul se agarró el puente de la nariz –no… mejor me quedó aquí… siento un poco de vértigo- dijo al sentirse casi mareada

Vilandra arqueó una ceja en suspicacia –Bulma… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó con extrañeza

La peli azul sacudió la cabeza –si… si debe ser cansancio o… el jet lag… me siento un poco mareada es todo- dijo ella

Odette se encogió de hombros –Bueno si te sientes mal sería mejor volver al hotel, como sea es tarde y mañana estaremos las tres demasiado ocupadas- dijo la ojiverde

Las tres mujeres regresaron al lujoso hotel sin embargo, Vilandra tenía un presentimiento acerca de Bulma y el supuesto jet lag que la peli azul estaba padeciendo pero, decidió no darle mayor importancia, pues finalmente no tenía porqué meterse en la vida de los demás

Al día siguiente las tres mujeres se levantaron temprano, ya para las 8 am las tres estaban en el lujoso restaurante del hotel desayunando

-¿Te sientes bien Bulma?- preguntó Vilandra que notó a su asistente algo pálida, además de que no había comido nada salvo un poco de jugo

La peli azul se le quedó mirando a su jefa con sorpresa –si… ¿porqué lo preguntas?- dijo ella

-No has comido nada, sólo revuelves el plato- dijo la empresaria

Bulma se encogió de hombros –supongo que es gastritis o algo así, la verdad no tengo hambre, de hecho hasta náuseas tengo- dijo la peliazul

-Come galletas saladas o un pan tostado- dijo Vilandra –eso me ayudaba cuando estaba embarazada- comentó la ojiverde

Odette tomó un sorbo a su café –Ahora que Vili lo dice… Bulma… ¿no será que voy a ser tía por cuarta vez?- bromeó

La peli azul se puso muy nerviosa con el comentario -¡¿QUÉ?! Odette… no sé porqué dices eso- dijo ella

La modelo sólo reía –bueno… yo sólo decía que igual y tu gastritis resulta ser un hijo de Vegeta- dijo bromeando con desfachatez –a ver si así se le quita lo gruñón a mi hermano- dijo Odette

Vilandra arqueó la ceja en suspicacia -¿Hay algo que ustedes sepan y yo no?- reclamó –Bulma… ¿porqué Odette insinúa que estás embarazada de mi hermano? ¿estás embarazada?- preguntó la empresaria

Bulma se quedó completamente en shock, no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad –no yo… no sé- respondió

Las gemelas la miraron estupefactas -¿Y es de Vegeta?- preguntó la modelo

-Odette este no es momento para tus bromas- dijo Vilandra –y tú Bulma sólo puedo aconsejarte que vayas a un doctor a revisarte- tomó su celular –conozco a dos aquí en París, uno de ellos es ginecólogo- decía la ojiverde mientras buscaba entre los contactos de su teléfono

-Vilandra no… no creo que sea necesario- dijo Bulma –igual sólo es estrés, el viaje… no sé- trató de evadirse

La ojiverde arqueó una ceja –si hay la posibilidad de que estés embarazada prefiero que vayas a checarte y salgas de dudas, porque si lo estás vas a requerir cambiar tus hábitos además de cuidados, te lo digo por experiencia- decía la empresaria que al encontrar al contacto deseado, pulsó el ícono de marcar

Bulma hizo una seña con la mano para detenerla –Vilandra de verdad, no creo…- fue interrumpida por una señal de la mano de su jefa

La empresaria comenzó a hablar –Bonjour… Je parle au Dr Rossieu?... Bonjour docteur, je suis Vilandra Tabarelli… oui merci… J'ai besoin de demander un rendez-vous avec vous… non, ce n'est pas pour moi, est en fait pour mon assistant… quand doit-elle vous rencontrer?... aussitôt que possible… ce prochain mercredi alors?... à quelle heure?... mercredi, à cinq heures… merci, au revoir- cortó la llamada y volteó a ver a su asistente -¡Listo! Tienes cita con el doctor pasado mañana a las 5- dijo la ojiverde _(__**Traducción:**__ Hola… Hablo con el Dr. Rossieu?... Hola doctor, soy Vilandra Tabarelli… si gracias… Necesito una cita con usted… no, no es para mí, es para mi asistente… ¿cuándo podría verlo?... lo más pronto posible… ¿este miércoles entonces?... a qué hora?... miércoles a las cinco… gracias, adiós)_

-Vilandra, de verdad no es necesario- dijo la peli azul un tanto apenada

La directora de Ouji Glam la miró con firmeza –escucha, es mejor que salgas de dudas, si estás embarazada necesitas saberlo y cuidarte y cuidar de tu embarazo, y si sólo estás enferma de otra cosa prefiero que te atiendas y estés bien, como tu jefa tengo responsabilidad sobre ti en ese aspecto- dijo la ojiverde

-Yo creo que vamos a tener un mini Vegeta muy pronto- bromeó Odette

Mientras que Bulma ya estaba muy nerviosa e intentando mentalmente hacer cuentas, Vilandra observaba a su gemela con una ceja arqueada –Y dale con tus bromas Odette, a ver, si Bulma está embarazada ¿porqué necesariamente tiene que ser de Vegeta?- miró con seriedad a ambas -¿O hay algo de lo que tenga que enterarme?- preguntó

La modelo hizo una mueca –Vili, ¿acaso no has visto cómo mi hermano se COME a Bulma con la mirada? Es obvio que le encanta, por eso digo que la quiero como cuñada- ahora volteó a ver a la peli azul –y también me he fijado que mi hermano no te es indiferente- guiñó un ojo

Buma no sabía en dónde meter la cabeza, las bromas de Odette combinadas con la posibilidad de un embarazo planteada ocasionaban un torbellino de emociones en ella –yo…- no sabía qué decir

-Suficiente- dijo Vilandra –es mejor que terminemos de desayunar para ir a preparar el desfile de la primer colección que vamos a presentar- volteó a ver a Bulma –el pan tostado ayudará con tus náuseas- dijo ella

-Gracias- dijo la peli azul aliviada por la interrupción de su jefa

El resto del día, las hermanas Ouji y Bulma se la pasaron alistando todo para el primer desfile donde se presentaría parte de la nueva colección que Ouji Glam lanzaría al mercado. Mientras que Vilandra y Bulma se encargaban de asuntos de organización y logística, Odette se ocupaba tanto de prepararse ella al ser la modelo principal, como de que el resto de las modelos estuvieran listas

Estaban a minutos de salir a la pasarela, Odette estaba lista y radiante con uno de los diseños de su hermana, quien también portaba su vestido para salir al final con todas las modelos. Bulma por su parte traía puesto un elegante vestido de noche color negro con accesorios dorados, la peliazul se encontraba checando que todo estuviera listo cuando…

-¡Bulma!- dijo una voz que se acercaba a ella

La peli azul volteó -¿Qué sucede Odette?- preguntó al ver el rostro angustiado de la modelo

-Bulma, una de las modelos se intoxicó de última hora y no podrá desfilar- dijo la ojiverde –necesito que la suplas- solicitó ella

La peli azul la miró en shock -¡¿YO?! ¿QUIERES QUE DESFILE EN LA PASARELA?- exclamó totalmente sorprendida

Odette asintió con la cabeza –Bulma ¡Eres hermosa! Además, necesitamos una modelo más ¡Tú eres perfecta!- dijo la ojiverde

-Pe… pe… ¡Pero yo no soy modelo!- dijo la peli azul

La ojiverde guiñó un ojo -¡Eso es fácil!- dijo ella. Odette se dedicó a enseñarle a Bulma cómo pararse, caminar y desfilar por una pasarela de modo profesional, cosa que la peli azul aprendió rápidamente

El momento llegó, Odette y Bulma junto al resto de las modelos aguardaban que Vilandra anunciara la colección para entonces, salir a la pasarela a mostrar la primera parte de lo que Ouji Glam lanzaría al mercado para esa temporada.

La directora de dicha firma salió al escenario portando un elegante vestido de noche azul marino. Tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablar –Buenas noches y gracias a todos por venir. Soy Vilandra Tabarelli directora de Ouji Glam, que es parte de Ouji Incorporated. Para comenzar con los desfiles de esta semana de la moda en París, Ouji Glam se complace en presentar ante ustedes su nueva colección de temporada. Esperamos sea de su agrado- dijo la empresaria, agradeciendo los aplausos de los diseñadores, celebridades, fotógrafos, escritores, y demás asistentes al evento

Las luces se apagaron y comenzó a sonar música pop y electrónica en el lugar, las luces de la pasarela se encendieron y un reflector iluminó el centro del escenario por donde debían salir las modelos. Luego de unos segundos, Odette salió a escena portando uno de los nuevos diseños hechos por su hermana, quien al igual que su madre había estudiado diseño de modas _(creo que no lo mencioné antes ¿cierto?... bueno, por algo Brássica le dejó a Vilandra la dirección de OG… continuemos)_ La ojiverde desfiló por la pasarela, con un elegante y majestuoso porte, además de mucha coquetería, dejando encantados a los asistentes. Los flashes de las cámaras iban y venían de un lado a otro, captando excelentes tomas de la heredera Ouji.

Después de mostrar ese atuendo, Odette regresó por la pasarela y otra modelo salió a escena. Tras bambalinas, Bulma estaba nerviosa por tener que suplir a la modelo intoxicada "Tú puedes Bulma" se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez intentando calmarse. Finalmente la modelo que iba antes de ella salió a la pasarela y la peli azul sentía que las piernas le temblaban

Una mano sobre su hombro la interrumpió –lo harás bien- dijo una de las Ouji

La peli azul sonrió –Gracias Vilandra- dijo al tiempo que veía que la modelo anterior a ella estaba por volver. Bulma subió a la plataforma del escenario aún detrás de la cortina, esperando que su anterior compañera llegara, tomó mucho aire y salió al escenario. Lo primero que vio fueron el montón de flashes parpadeando de un lugar y de otro, además de la gran pasarela iluminada frente a ella, procedió a dar dos pasos y dejarse llevar cuando escuchó las exclamaciones de encanto y sorpresa que los asistentes hacían conforme avanzaba, pues una belleza tan exótica era realmente una novedad, además de que Bulma se veía increíble con el atuendo que portaba.

Caminó con peculiar encanto a través de la pasarela, sintiendo las luces y flashes sobre ella, y observando de reojo las expresiones de quienes observaban el desfile en primera fila. Posó para las cámaras con sensual elegancia, siendo captada por todos los camarógrafos y fotógrafos asistentes al evento con peculiar interés. Hasta que finalmente, tuvo que volver, caminando erguida y orgullosa a través de la pasarela y regresando a la parte de atrás donde otra de las modelos aguardaba su turno de salir

-¿Ves?- dijo Odette –no es tan difícil ¡Si hasta parece que llevas años haciendo esto!- exclamó la ojiverde quien ya se había puesto otro de los atuendos

Bulma sonrió –si… la verdad estaba tan nerviosa pero… simplemente lo dejé fluir- dijo triunfante

-Bueno, prepárate que a la siguiente tenemos que salir juntas- dijo la ojiverde

La peli azul asintió y fue a cambiarse de atuendo, para su siguiente salida a la pasarela en compañía de la heredera Ouji, quien en ese momento se encontraba a punto de volver a salir a desfilar.

Una vez que Bulma estuvo arreglada para volver a salir -¿lista?- preguntó Odette

La peli azul terminó de ponerse el lip gloss -¡Lista!- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se colocaba junto a la ojiverde al final de la fila para salir ambas después del resto de las modelos, siendo ellas dos los rostros principales y para que la diseñadora, es decir, Vilandra, saliera al final de todas ellas.

Las modelos comenzaron a salir de dos en dos, situándose a lo largo de la gran pasarela, una vez que ellas tomaron su posición, finalmente Odette y Bulma atrajeron todos los reflectores, los flashes enloquecidos captaban las imágenes de ella a cada uno de sus pasos, ojos verdes y ojos azules desfilando majestuosos y orgullosos lado a lado con peculiar elegancia y sensualidad, hasta llegar al borde de la pasarela donde se escuchaban murmullos que halagaban a las 2 modelos principales de esa noche acompañado de señalamientos hacia ellas con expresiones favorecedoras, y los flashes se centraban en la heredera Ouji y la peli azul.

Finalmente salió la directora de la marca, desfilando orgullosa y majestuosa en su elegante vestido color marfil con brillos en el busto, saludando al público y caminando con garbo y elegancia hasta llegar a donde su asistente y hermana se encontraban. Un chico le entregó un micrófono –Damas y Caballeros, esta fue la primer entrega de ¡La nueva colección de Ouji Glam!- exclamó la empresaria, siendo ovacionada por los presentes y aplaudida por todas las modelos

Vilandra tomó de la mano a su hermana –Nuestra modelo principal e imagen de los productos y servicios de todo Ouji Incorporated, damas y caballeros mi hermana, Odette Ouji- dijo la directora. Los aplausos se escucharon por todo el lugar, así también, los flashes, cámaras y reflectores se centraban en las gemelas Ouji.

La diseñadora ahora tomó de la mano a la peli azul –Me complace presentarles a nuestra otra modelo estelar de la noche, cuya imagen podrán ver muy pronto en nuestra próxima campaña publicitaria anunciando una nueva línea de productos de Ouji Glam, damas y caballeros, una de nuestras más importantes ejecutivas, ¡Bulma Briefs!- dijo Vilandra al levantar la mano de una sonriente y segura peli azul

Los aplausos y ovaciones no se dejaron esperar por parte de los asistentes, y los flashes de las cámaras se centraron en Bulma, quien sólo sonreía y posaba con elegancia, luciendo su hermoso vestido color rosa con detalles plateados que brillaba al compás del disparo de los flashes.

Después de aquel éxito en las pasarelas, Bulma y las gemelas Ouji volvieron a su lujoso hotel a descansar, hasta el siguiente día en que Ouji Glam no desfilaría, sin embargo, si debían asistir a algunos de los eventos que se realizan con motivo de la semana de la moda.

Al medio día acudieron a uno de los desfiles, realizado a esa hora del día puesto que la pasarela era al aire libre en los jardines de Versalles, y la colección que se presentaría era de ropa casual.

Al finalizar el evento, una elegante mujer finamente vestida de cabello color miel que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y con fleco se acercó a Bulma y las gemelas Ouji -¡Vilandra, Odette!- dijo aquella mujer con efusividad, saludando de beso a las hermanas

Las Ouji sonrieron y correspondieron al saludo de aquella mujer -¡Anna!- exclamó Odette mientras saludaba

-Anna, no te vi ayer en el desfile de Ouji Glam- dijo Vilandra al momento de saludar a la directora de la revista Vogue

-Vilandra querida, ¡Perdóname!- dijo la mujer –Ayer me fue realmente imposible llegar al desfile, pero envié a mis mejores columnistas y fotógrafos a cubrir tu primer desfile- dijo ella, quien observó a la peli azul –Así que ella es la modelo que anoche causó tanta sensación en el desfile- comentó

-Si- respondió Vilandra –Es Bulma, nuestra coordinadora de campañas de marketing- dijo la ojiverde para entonces voltear con la peli azul –Bulma, ella es Anna Wintour Editora general de la revista Vogue en Estados Unidos- dijo la diseñadora

-Mucho gusto, Bulma Briefs- saludó la peli azul

La jefa de Vogue saludó calurosamente –Mucho gusto linda, así que coordinadora de marketing y además modelo, te felicito, recibí muy buenos comentarios tuyos- volteó a ver a la modelo de la familia Ouji –Y claro Odette, tú como siempre tan bella y glamurosa, me contaron que estuviste radiante querida- dijo la rubia

La heredera guiñó un ojo -¿qué esperabas? Se trata de mí, siempre estaré perfecta- dijo pícaramente

-Lo sé querida- dijo la rubia –luego hablamos porque te quiero para otra sesión en Vogue- exclamó

-Sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo Odette

-Bien lindas- se despidió de beso de las 3 mujeres –debo irme- se dirigió a las hermanas –salúdenme a su madre, ¡Hace tanto que no veo a Brássica!- dijo la mujer

-Gracias, le daremos tus saludos- dijo Vilandra

La editora en jefe de Vogue se retiró del lugar. Bulma y las hermanas Ouji estaban ya por salir del majestuoso palacio de Versalles cuando…

-Nos volvemos a encontrar- dijo una voz masculina

Las tres mujeres voltearon a ver -¿Kaleb Korsakov?- exclamó Odette al reconocer a su antiguo compañero de clase

El hombre se acercó a las Ouji –Es un placer encontrarme con las bellas gemelas Ouji- dijo mientras saludaba de beso a una Odette que correspondía a ello por cortesía, aunque no le agradaba del todo aquel sujeto

"¡Cierto! Me dijo que trabajaba en Vogue con Anna" pensaba Vilandra casi como un regaño mental mientras aquel hombre la saludaba –Ya ves… aquí estamos en París- dijo ella

El ejecutivo de Vogue se acercó con Bulma –Kaleb Korsakov, a su servicio madame- dijo al saludarla con cortesía –aunque apenas llegué hoy a París, escuché muy buenos comentarios sobre una bella modelo de cabello y ojos azules que desfiló para Ouji Glam- dijo galantemente

-Gracias- respondió la peli azul –Bulma Briefs- se presentó

El funcionario de Vogue sonrió –No cabe duda que en Ouji Glam sólo hay mujeres bellas- sus ojos se centraron en la directora de dicha empresa –en especial quien la dirige- volteó a ver a la otra ojiverde –y por supuesto, la bella Diosa Sueca que aparece en toda la publicidad de Ouji Inc- dijo él

-Gracias, eres un encanto- dijo Odette un tanto cínica, mientras que su hermana estaba algo incómoda con aquella conversación

-Por cierto- dijo Kaleb para sacar un sobre –como representantes de Ouji Glam, están invitadas las tres a la fiesta de esta noche que dará Vogue para todos los diseñadores que están en París- le entregó el sobre a Vilandra –espero contar con su exquisita presencia- dijo en tono casi seductor

La empresaria tragó saliva –gracias- respondió con cortesía mientras tomaba la invitación

-Ahí estaremos- dijo Odette

-Las veo por la noche, con su permiso, me retiro- dijo el hombre mientras se despedía de beso de las tres mujeres

Una vez que Kaleb se retiró, Vilandra se dio un facepalm –Olvidé que trabajaba en Vogue- dijo casi en reclamo a sí misma

Odette arqueó una ceja -¿Ya se habían visto antes?- preguntó ella

-Veo que lo conocen- comentó Bulma

-Sí y si- dijo Vilandra –el jueves me lo topé en el centro comercial y fui a cenar con él- dijo ella

-¡Vili! ¿Cómo que fuiste a cenar con Kaleb?- preguntó Odette en shock

La empresaria se encogió de hombros –no supe cómo negarme… en fin, llegó Gokú y lo golpeó…- emitió una risa –la verdad se lo agradezco, osea… Kaleb es guapo pero… pero Gokú es mi esposo y no me sentía cómoda con Kaleb- dijo ella

"Casi lo mismo que me pasó con Vegeta" pensaba Bulma al escuchar el relato de su jefa –y… ¿de dónde lo conocen?- preguntó la peli azul

-Pues, Kaleb estudiaba con nosotras, siempre quiso ser novio de Vilandra aunque ella nunca le hizo caso, y cuando terminamos la preparatoria sus padres lo enviaron a Europa a estudiar la universidad- explicó Odette

-Oh, ya veo- dijo Bulma

-Bueno, creo que lo mejor es irnos a comer y alistarnos para la fiesta de Vogue- dijo la modelo –aunque Kaleb esté presente, las fiestas de Anna son excelentes- exclamó con alegría

-Vayan ustedes… la verdad no tengo hambre y me siento sumamente cansada- dijo Bulma

Vilandra arqueó una ceja –Bulma… náuseas, vértigo/mareo, cansancio… te lo digo yo que ya tuve tres hijos, creo que si estás embarazada- dijo ella

La peli azul sintió que todo su ser se estremecía –este… mejor las veo después- dijo un poco desencajada

-¿segura que estarás bien?- preguntó Odette

-Sí, volveré al hotel en taxi para descansar y estar lista para la fiesta- dijo la peli azul mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a las Ouji. Ya había avanzado un poco cuando…

-Qué alegría encontrarte mon chéri- dijo una seductora voz masculina, llamando la atención de Bulma

La peli azul volteó -¡Raditz! No te había visto- dijo ella

El fotógrafo sacó su cámara y sacó rápidamente una foto de ella –otra para mi bella colección de imágenes tuyas- dijo seductoramente

-Bueno yo… ya me iba- dijo la peli azul casi con timidez

-¿Y por qué la prisa mon chéri?- preguntó Raditz

Bulma se mordió un labio –esque… en la noche acompañaré a Vilandra y Odette a la fiesta de Vogue y quería descansar un poco antes de eso- explicó

-Así que irás- sonrió el fotógrafo –Entonces hermosa- fue a despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla, beso que por cierto, medio centímetro más y casi se lo daba en la boca –te veo esta noche mon chéri- dijo él

-Claro- la peliazul hizo una sonrisa fingida –nos vemos- siguió su camino hasta llegar al exterior, para así abordar un taxi que pronto la llevó a su hotel. Llegó a su habitación, dejó en la salita las bolsas de regalos que los diseñadores le habían dado en el evento, se recostó en la cama de su suite para dormir pero antes de eso, programó la alarma de su celular, percatándose de un whatsapp:

_Vuelve pronto min kärlek. Vegeta_

Bulma no pudo sino suspirar –Oh Vegeta… cómo quisiera que estuvieras aquí- puso sus manos en su vientre –y… ¿y si en verdad estoy embarazada?... Vegeta… ¿Qué harías si en verdad yo estuviera esperando un hijo nuestro?- se preguntaba mientras la incertidumbre la invadía -¡Mi celular!- exclamó la peli azul para entonces, coger su teléfono y acceder a una aplicación de control de ciclo, checó el estricto registro que llevaba, su rostro se tornó pálido y su expresión era de un completo shock –semana y media de retraso- pronunció con dificultad

Se volvió a recostar sin salir de su asombro y dejó el celular en la mesita de noche –bien… mañana que vaya al médico de Vilandra estaré segura- decía totalmente nerviosa ante un probable embarazo

Por la noche, en el salón del hotel Ritz de París se celebró la fiesta de Vogue con motivo de la semana de la moda en la ciudad luz. A dicho evento llegaron muchas personas distinguidas y sobretodo, los diseñadores más reconocidos de la industria, como Valentino o Donatella Versace, y por supuesto, llegaron las gemelas Ouji con Bulma a dicho evento

Al momento de llegar, fueron recibidos por Anna Wintour y sus dos asistentes personales (El diablo viste a la moda se basa en la personalidad de Anna Wintour). Las tres mujeres se adentraron más en la fiesta, lucían verdaderamente despampanantes en sus elegantes vestidos

Odette fue a saludar a unos diseñadores mientras que Bulma caminaba por la fiesta, y Vilandra también era saludada por otras figuras del medio de la moda, hasta que fue abordada por cierto ejecutivo de la revista fashionista más importante a nivel mundial –Vilandra, tú siempre tan hermosa- dijo él

-Kaleb, qué gusto- dijo la ojiverde con cortesía

-Espero que disfrutes la fiesta, tanto como yo disfruto tu presencia aquí- dijo él

Aquellos halagos hacían que la empresaria se sintiera nerviosa e incómoda –Claro… las fiestas de Vogue siempre son espectaculares- respondió ella

-¿Gustas algo de tomar?- preguntó al tiempo que llamaba a uno de los meseros que pasaban de un lado a otro con bandejas repletas de copas de champagne

-No, Kaleb, gracias- decía Vilandra

El ejecutivo tomó dos copas de la bandeja del mesero, entregándole una a la directora de OG –por favor, no dejarás que brinde yo sólo ¿o sí?- dijo seductoramente

La ojiverde tomó la copa con una sonrisa fingida –salud- dijo con cortesía

En otro lugar de dicha fiesta, Bulma había ido al baño a retocarse el labial, venía de regreso a la fiesta cuando una mano sostuvo su brazo –Mon chéri- dijo Raditz –Qué bueno que nos volvemos a ver- decía el fotógrafo

-Raditz… hola- dijo Bulma nerviosa –linda fiesta- comentó

El fotógrafo besó su mano –más linda eres tú- dijo él

Desde otro lado del salón, un par de ojos verdes observaban cómo su hermana y posible cuñada eran abordadas por sus respectivos pretendientes -Donatella, mia cara mi scusi, Torno in un secondo- _(Donatella querida discúlpame, vuelvo en un segundo)_ dijo Odette a la reconocida diseñadora de la firma Versace

-Non ti preoccupare Odette, ci vediamo più tardi- respondió la diseñadora _(descuida, nos vemos más tarde)_

La ojiverde caminó hasta el exterior del salón (más no afuera del hotel) para alejarse del ruido, sacó su iPhone de su elegante bolso de mano, buscó el número de su hermano mayor y marcó.

Mientras todo eso sucedía en París, en Nueva York, Gokú había ido a recoger a sus hijos a la escuela, llevándolos a la residencia Ouji para pasar la tarde con ellos supervisando que Tarja hiciera su tarea, ya que Dahda aún no ingresaba al kínder, pero si estaba en una prestigiosa guardería. No se los llevaba a dormir con él para que ellos estuvieran en su ambiente, en sus camas, etc.

El músico estaba observando a sus hijos mayores dibujando, o en el caso de Tarja, haciendo la tarea que le habían encargado en el kínder garden, mientras su bebé dormía después de haber comido

-Así que estabas aquí insecto- dijo alguien desde la puerta

Gokú volteó a ver a su cuñado -¡Hola Vegeta!- saludó –si, ya ves, vengo a estar con mis hijos en lo que regresa Vili- dijo el músico

-¡Tío Vegeta!- exclamaron alegres los niños, abandonando sus actividades y abrazando a su querido tío

-¡Hola pequeños!- dijo una mujer que recién había llegado

-¡Abita!- exclamó el pequeñito de 2 años, quien corrió a abrazar las piernas de su hermosa abuela, quien lo cargó en brazos

La fina dama ingresó a la sala de juegos de sus nietos –Hola Gokú- saludó a su yerno

-Hola Brássica- saludó a su suegra, la llamaba por su nombre ya que, después de tanto tiempo la madre de su esposa insistía en que la tuteara

-Tío Vegeta- dijo Tarja llamando la atención del empresario

Vegeta gruñó un poco -¿Qué quieres mocosa?- preguntó en un tono serio y a la vez, casi tierno

-¿Nos llevas junto a mi papá por un helado?- preguntó con sus grandes ojos verdes que había sacado de parte de la familia Müller

-Tarja, iremos por helado en cuanto acabes tu tarea- dijo Gokú

-Pero papi, quiero helado ahora- dijo la niña con un puchero

El mayor de los hermanos Ouji la miró con severidad –se hará lo que diga tu padre mocosa- dijo con firmeza, reafirmando la autoridad de su cuñado sobre los pequeños. Justo en ese momento sonó su iPhone, arqueó una ceja –es Odette- dijo extrañado, pues sabía que sus hermanas y Bulma, a quien extrañaba bastante aunque no lo admitiera ni a sí mismo, estaban en el evento de la Revista -¿Qué pasó Odette? ¿No estaban en la fiesta de Vogue?- preguntó al momento de contestar la llamada de su hermana

_-Vegeta, tienes qué venir a París ¡Ahora!-_ dijo la ojiverde al otro lado del teléfono

El empresario se sorprendió -¿Pasó algo? ¿ustedes están bien?- preguntó, llamando la atención y alertando tanto a Brássica como a Gokú

_-Las tres estamos bien pero… Vegeta… aquí en París está Raditz, y no desaprovecha oportunidad para abordar a Bulma- _dijo la modelo

Vegeta sintió que la sangre le hervía pero -¿Y a mí qué?- contestó

_-¡Vegeta no te hagas el bobo!-_ reprendió la ojiverde _–Sé que Bulma y tú tienen algo aunque no lo digan, y si piensas dejar que otro venga y te robe a tu amada, perfecto, pero yo que tú iba al aeropuerto y tomaba el primer avión a París para quitárselo de encima-_ dijo Odette, mientras sólo escuchaba sonidos guturales de su hermano que trataba, sin mucho éxito de disimular los celos y el coraje _–además… créeme, es mejor que vengas… debes estar con ella, de verdad te necesita- _dijo al recordar el posible embarazo de la peli azul

-¿Y porqué? ¿qué sucede Odette?- preguntó el peliflama

La modelo se mordía el labio _–escucha, no me corresponde a mí decírtelo… pero créeme, es algo que te incumbe demasiado-_ dijo la ojiverde

-¿QUIERES DEJARTE DE ESTUPIDECES Y DECIRME DE UNA VEZ QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?- preguntó totalmente exasperado

_-Escucha Vegeta, cálmate, eso no es algo que deba decirse por teléfono-_ dijo Odette intentando que su hermano se tranquilizara _–Bueno, te dejo y espero que me hagas caso y vengas a París, debo llamar a Gokú que también debería estar aquí con Vili-_ dijo la modelo

Vegeta volteó a ver a su cuñado –el insecto está aquí ¿pasa algo?- dijo él

_-¡Qué bueno! Esque, él también debe venir, ¿recuerdas a Kaleb Korsakov? ¿el ex pretendiente de Vili?-_ preguntó Odette

El empresario gruñó -¿qué con la sabandija esa?- preguntó

_-También está aquí porque trabaja en Vogue y también no deja a Vili ni a sol ni a sombra- _dijo la ojiverde

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Vegeta

-_Por eso digo que Gokú también debería venir a París… Hermano, háganme caso los dos_- dijo la modelo –De verdad es mejor que… ¿hola?- no escuchaba ya nada -¿Vegeta?- observó su celular -¡Mierda! La batería- guardó su teléfono descargado nuevamente y volvió a la fiesta para intentar no separarse de su hermana y Bulma para librarlas de sus insistentes pretendientes

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Vegeta y Gokú irán a París por Vilandra y Bulma? ¿O se quedarán en Nueva York?_

_Pronto el Dr. Rossieu nos confirmará que Trunks viene en camino XD_

_Por cierto, la conversación de Vilandra y Odette donde Odette le dice "Entonces lo sentiste", aquí estoy haciendo referencia a ese vínculo de gemelos en que uno siente lo que el otro, no sé si habrán oído hablar de eso._

_Vilandra Tabarelli... se me hizo lindo detalle que Vili use su apellido de casada, aunque para fines de crear confusión al inicio de la historia, por eso es que hasta ahora lo estoy poniendo, pero es también para demostrar que a pesar de todo, sigue amando a Gokú y considerándolo su esposo_

_Anoche subí al facebook en "Vilandra y Odette" una reseña sobre Vili, su personalidad, de dónde viene el personaje, etc. Esta noche subo la de Odette, por si quieren echarle un vistazo._

_Nos leemos al siguiente capítulo. Saludos! ¿reviews?_


	11. Reencuentro

_**Princesa Mecánica:** Gracias! Espero que este capítulo te guste también _

_**Yushi: **Ya sabes como les gusta hacerse bullying mutuo jajaja aqui llegan los romeos a París  
_

**_Valen: _**_Raditz y Kaleb están muertos jajajajs... deja ver que hago con Vegeta padre :P_

**_Tatiana:_**_ son un par de encimosos_

**_Saiya Linna:_**_ graias por tu comentario, ya te repondi por PM, pero nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo :-) _

**_Demian:_**_ Mas que conocedora, me documento antes de escribir, jejejeje. Gracias! Bueno, ahorita el capi anterior fue sobre el éxito de ellas tres, pero pues Vegeta y Tarble son dos exitosos empresarios, mientras que Zorn es un importante ejecutivo de una disquera, y Gokú un talentoso músico ;-)_

**_JuliBB:_**_ veamos si esos cabeza dura van por sus mujeres o no _

**_Gadak: _**_Odette es un genio, lo sacó de su hermanim jajajaja, igualita de astuta pero más dulce jejeje_

**_Brigid:_**_ tu misma lo dijiste, Vilandra es taaaaan Vegeta, jajajaja_

**_Carxx:_**_ aqui te diré que hacíamos Tarble y yo jajajajaja. Brassica es la mejor y Odette es genial :3_

**_RinPink Susaiyajin:_**_ veamos que pasa con el doctor. Y aaquí... bueno, a ver si Gokú y Vegeta van por sus mujeres y les quitan a los intrusos de encima de una buena vez, jajajajaja_

**CAPITULO 9**

**REENCUENTRO**

-¿Odette? ¿Estás ahí?- preguntó Vegeta al ya no escuchar la voz de su hermana al teléfono –se cortó- dijo para sí mismo e intentó regresarle la llamada

_-¡Hola! Estás hablando al celular de la bella Odette Ouji, no puedo contestarte pero déjame un lindo mensaje y te devuelvo la llamada. Si quieres salir conmigo, te llamo el 30 de febrero a menos que seas mi novio Zorn ¡Besos!_- respondió el buzón de voz

-¡Diablos!- exclamó el mayor de los Ouji

Gokú y Brássica tenían cara de preocupación –Vegeta ¿Qué te dijo Odette?- preguntó la matriarca de los Ouji

-¿Pasó algo con Vili?- preguntó Gokú

Los pequeños d años también estaban preocupados –tío ¿mi mami está bien?- preguntó la nena mientras jalaba la mano de su tío

Vegeta volteó con su sobrina –tu madre está bien- volteó con su madre y cuñado –las tres están bien- el empresario sentía que la sangre le hervía por todo el cuerpo, imaginar a su mujer a merced de aquel fotógrafo oportunista le causaba un huracán interno, más tomando en cuenta que ahorita estaban peleados

Brássica se acercó a su primogénito –Vegeta… ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella, al ver que su hijo estaba por estallar de enojo

El empresario desvió la mirada y se dirigió con su cuñado –Iré a París ahora mismo, y tú insecto, es mejor que vengas conmigo- dijo él

Gokú parpadeaba sorprendido -¿qué? ¿yo?- preguntó

Vegeta le miró severo –Escucha insecto, si alguien va a estar con mi hermana prefiero que seas tú a otra sabandija y más si la otra sabandija se llama Kaleb Korsakov, así que vámonos ahora antes de que me arrepienta- dijo el empresario

Ante lo dicho por su cuñado, Gokú tuvo mil pensamientos en ese momento ¿acaso Vilandra había conocido a alguien?, sus ojos eran de temor ante la posibilidad de perder a su mujer, pero una mano en su hombro detuvo el tren de ideas que tenía

-Ve por ella- dijo la ojiverde mayor –yo cuidaré de los niños junto con Piccoro- dedicó una sonrisa cálida para su yerno

Gokú correspondió a la sonrisa de su suegra –Gracias Brássica- dijo él

-Papi- dijo el pequeño Dahda –¿vas a ite?- preguntó

El músico tomó a su pequeño en brazos –voy a ir a traer a tu mamá, Dahda- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su pequeño de 2 añitos

-¡Viva! ¡Mami va a volver!- exclamó la pequeña

Mientras todo eso sucedía en la residencia Ouji Tarble y yo… ejem… digo, Grisell y Tarble habían ido a comer y habían ido al departamento de la pelirroja (ya dije que no haría lemon mío con Tarble). Ambos se encontraban en la cama luego del lemon que no escribiré

Tarble se acomodó nuevamente encima de su novia, besándola con ternura en los labios -¿Otra vez?- dijo pícaramente

Grisell le dedicó una mirada traviesa –las veces que quieras- respondió ella mientras la boca del menor de los Ouji bajaban suavemente por su cuello, hasta que un sonido proveniente de la mesita de noche los desconcentró… un poco –es tu hermano- dijo ella mientras decidía mentalmente si tomar o no su celular

-No le contestes- dijo Tarble mientras seguía seduciendo a su novia

A esa primer llamada, le siguió otra –creo que es importante… ¡Ooohh!- gimió ella

Tarble simplemente se dedicaba a disfrutar del cuerpo de su pelirroja latina, hasta que ahora, fue su celular el que sonó, interrumpiéndole. Hábilmente para evitar tener que retirarse del cálido interior de su novia, se estiró para tomar su iPhone, frunció el ceño -¿Qué querrá Vegeta?- dijo casi en reclamo –Dime, Vegeta- respondió

_-¡Tarble, pásame ahora mismo a mi asistente que está debajo de ti!-_ dijo el presidente de Ouji Inc por el teléfono

Al escuchar a su jefe y el tono de voz de éste, Grisell le arrebató el celular al menor de los Ouji -¿Si señor Vegeta?- respondió un tanto temerosa

_-Grisell, consígueme inmediatamente 2 boletos a París del vuelo más próximo, no me interesa si es primera clase o turista, me urgen, y si no hay vuelos disponibles consigue un avión privado, ¡Lo que sea! No me interesa, pero hazlo, y me llamas-_ dijo el empresario

-Si… si enseguida señor- dijo la pelirroja

Tarble tomó su celular –hermano, no sé lo que requieras, pero ahorita estamos un poco ocupados…- fue interrumpido

_-¡Después podrán seguir en lo que estaban! Por ahora necesito un vuelo a París-_ refunfuñó el mayor para entonces, cortar la llamada

Tarble soltó su celular en la cama, recostando frustrado su cabeza en el pecho de su mujer –mejor consíguele ese vuelo antes de que nos interrumpa otra vez- dijo con resignación mientras detenía sus movimientos

Grisell levantó su cabeza para besar a su novio –no tardaré- su expresión se tornó en picardía –y seguiremos con esto que dejamos pendiente… y será toda la noche- dijo con voz seductora

Tarble la besó profundamente –te advierto que no te dejaré dormir- dijo él

-Más te vale- respondió la pelirroja, quien se levantó de la cama para ir por su lap top y cumplir con la solicitud de su jefe

Vegeta y Gokú bajaron del cuarto de juego de los niños, hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde Nappa les esperaba para llevarles al aeropuerto (en lo que consigo el vuelo, van adelantándose). Aquella limusina partió desde la mansión Ouji por las calles de la gran manzana

-Vegeta- dijo el músico

-¿Qué quieres insecto?- preguntó el empresario

-¿Me dirás ahora qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Odette?- preguntó Gokú

Vegeta titubeó un momento –lo único que a ti te importa, es que esa sabandija de Korsakov está en París intentando cortejar a mi hermana, como hacía en la preparatoria- dijo él

Gokú frunció el ceño –Así que no aprendió la lección- dijo con molestia

El empresario miró con sorpresa a su cuñado -¿Lo conociste acaso?- preguntó incrédulo

El músico asintió con la cabeza –el jueves pasado lo encontré con Vili en un restaurante- dijo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza

-Esa sabandija siempre pretendió a mi hermana en la escuela- dijo Vegeta –como ella nunca le hizo caso se metió con una muchacha y la embarazó, por eso mami y papi- dijo con sarcasmo –Lo sacaron del país- relataba el mayor de los Ouji

-¡Pues qué cobarde!- exclamó Gokú, ya que él mismo vivió esa situación del embarazo inesperado de su mujer, sin embargo, afrontó dicha responsabilidad en todo momento

-Escucha insecto, nunca te perdonaré el que hayas puesto tus ojos…- tragó saliva sonrojado -…y… tus manos sobre mi hermana...- dijo un tanto apenado al pensar en su hermanita junto al hombre que viajaría con él -pero en todos estos años te has ganado mi respeto al siempre ver por ella y mis sobrinos, nadie en este mundo es digno de mis hermanas, pero prefiero que Vilandra esté contigo que con alguna otra sabandija… más si se trata del cobarde de Korsakov- dijo el empresario mientras observaba por la ventanilla las cayes neoyorquinas, aguardando con el celular en la mano la llamada de su asistente

Después de unos 20 minutos, finalmente el iPhone del presidente de Ouji Inc sonó -¿Qué noticias me tienes Grisell?- dijo el empresario

_-Su vuelo sale en 2 horas, American Airlines, vuelo 843 sin escalas a París, 2 asientos de primera clase para recoger los boletos en ventanilla-_ dijo la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea

El empresario hizo su sonrisa a medias –¡Perfecto!- dijo él

_-Por cierto Sr. Vegeta, también me tomé el atrevimiento de reservarle dos suites ahí mismo en el Vernet donde están sus hermanas, todavía tenían disponibilidad-_ dijo la pelirroja

-Bien, tú y Tarble pueden seguir en…- se ruborizó -…lo que sea que hacían… y te has ganado unas vacaciones, tómatelas cuando quieras- dijo el empresario antes de colgar la llamada

Tarble estaba sentado en la cama junto a su novia, aguardando que colgara la llamada, observó la cara de sorpresa de ella ante lo último dicho por su hermano mayor -¿Acaso Vegeta te dijo algo?- preguntó él

-Me dijo que me gané unas vacaciones- respondió la pelirroja en shock

-Te las mereces, trabajas demasiado- dijo mientras comenzaba a besarle el cuello para seguir con lo que su hermano había interrumpido –antes de que apagues tu lap top… consigue otros dos boletos a París- dijo él

-¿Otros dos? ¿Y eso?- preguntó Grisell

Tarble tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos –si, uno para ti y otro para mí- le dio un apasionado y profundo beso –pero que sean para mañana… lo que queda de la tarde y toda la noche quiero hacerte el amor Grissy- dijo el menor de los Ouji mientras sus labios se apoderaban traviesamente de la oreja de la pelirroja

Mientras tanto en París, Odette se las había ingeniado para alejar a sus dos acompañantes de su respectivo acosador, la ventaja de Vilandra en ese aspecto era que casi todos los asistentes a la fiesta le conocían, por lo que todos se acercaban con ella a saludarla y platicar.

En el caso de Bulma, el haber sido la modelo revelación de Ouji Inc la hacía blanco de varios fotógrafos que deseaban captar imágenes de ella. Eso, combinado con que Odette interceptaba a Raditz _(misteriosamente le había caído al fotógrafo una copa de vino en su costoso traje, además de algunas llamadas extrañas en la recepción del hotel con carácter de urgente, Odette bailó con él un par de piezas para alejarlo de Bulma, etc)_ había logrado que la peli azul se librara de los galanteos del fotógrafo.

Unas horas después de despegar de Nueva York, el vuelo tuvo que hacer un aterrizaje no previsto en Londres, por lo cual retrasó la llegada de Gokú y Vegeta a la ciudad luz por algunas horas, en lo que les asignaban otro avión para transbordar. Finalmente lograron llegar a París a las 13 hrs. Tiempo de Francia

-¡Maldición! Debíamos haber llegado hace horas- decía un irritado Vegeta mientras un taxi los llevaba a él y su cuñado al hotel donde sus hermanas y su mujer se hospedaban

-Ya Vegeta, lo importante es que estamos aquí- dijo Gokú, quien tornó su semblante a seriedad absoluta –Vegeta, prometo pagarte cada centavo en cuanto volvamos a Nueva York- dijo el músico

-¡Bah! Tú te encargarás de la sabandija que acosa a mi hermana, con eso me doy por bien pagado- dijo Ouji

-Insisto Vegeta- dijo el músico –sabes que no me agrada pedirles dinero, así que te pagaré en cuanto pueda- dijo Gokú

-¡Hmp! Como quieras- musitó el empresario mientras observaba la ciudad por la ventanilla "Voy a matar a ese fotógrafo ¿Quién se cree para cortejar a mi mujer?" pensaba Vegeta, cuando de pronto, recordó la grabación del buzón de voz del celular de Odette "Después de matar al fotógrafo, también mataré a Dinter por atreverse a poner sus ojos… y espero que sólo sus ojos, en mi hermana" pensó el celoso peli flama

La cabeza del músico también tenía un torbellino interno "Vili… quiero recuperarte, recuperar nuestro matrimonio… Vilandra mi amor… no quiero perderte… ¡No voy a perderte!" pensaba Gokú

El taxi se detuvo en la entrada del Hotel Vernet, ambos hombres se registraron en la recepción para ocupar las habitaciones que Grisell les había reservado

-¿Estará en su habitación la Sra. Vilandra Tabarelli?- preguntó Gokú a la recepcionista

Una chica francesa de cabello castaño y ojos azules le sonrió –permítame, lo verifico- dijo amablemente con un acento francés, para entonces revisar el sistema

Vegeta volteó a ver el reloj de la pared –por la hora, deben estar en alguno de los eventos con motivo de la semana de la moda- dijo el empresario

La francesa terminó de consultar su registro –excusez-moi s'il vous plaît monsieur (discúlpeme señor), la señora Tabarelli no se encuentra en el hotel- dijo la recepcionista

-Merci _(gracias)_- dijo Vegeta a la francesa –te dije que no estaban- dijo el empresario a su cuñado

El estómago del músico comenzó a gruñir –Oye Vegeta ¿En este hotel habrá restaurante? ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- exclamó mientras agarraba su estómago

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos –no sé cómo puedes pensar en comida cuando esa sabandija quiere quedarse con mi hermana- su estómago también gruñía, causándole sonrojo –Pero está bien, ya que insistes vamos a comer algo- dijo el empresario para no admitir que él también estaba hambriento

Ambos fueron al lujoso restaurante del hotel para comer, como en esta historia todos son humanos, su consumo de comida fue infinitamente menor a lo que estamos acostumbrados a verlos en Dragon Ball. Estaban justamente en el postre cuando Vegeta recibió un whatsapp:

_¿Siempre si decidiste venir? ¿O dejarás que esta sabandija se quede con tu mujer? Odette_

Cuando Vegeta observó una fotografía adjunta en el mensaje donde Raditz saludaba de beso en la mano a Bulma, el empresario sintió una enorme furia recorrerle todo el cuerpo -¡Voy a matarlo!- dijo con voz sepulcral

Gokú se le quedó viendo a su cuñado totalmente extrañado -¿Qué sucedió?- le preguntó al verlo así de alterado

Una vena saltaba de la frente del empresario –Nada que te importe insecto- dijo tajantemente

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Gokú

Mientras todo esto sucedía, Odette, Vilandra y Bulma estaban en una comida con otros diseñadores, Raditz intentaba cortejar a Bulma, sin embargo Odette siempre intervenía para que esto no fuera tan fácil. Poco después de haber enviado aquel whatsapp a su hermano, recibió la contestación:

_Estoy con Gokú en el Vernet ¿Dónde están ustedes? ¡Mataré a ese fotógrafo de quinta! Vegeta_

La ojiverde sonrió de modo sádico, y procedió a contestar: _En el restaurante La Bouteille d'Or, enfrente de la catedral de Notre Dame_

Vegeta separó su silla de la mesa –nos vamos- dijo en modo tajante mientras llamaba al mesero

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Gokú

Un elegante mesero algo y joven se acercó con el empresario -¿oui Monsieur?- dijo él (¿si señor?)

Vegeta escribió algo en una servilleta -facturera le montant de cette chambre s'il vous plaît _(cargue la cuenta a esta habitación por favor)_- le dijo al mesero, dándole aquella nota. Volteó con su cuñado –si quieres ir a pasear y perder el tiempo, allá tú, yo iré por mi mujer a Notre Dame- dijo Vegeta mientras comenzaba a caminar

Gokú se levantó rápidamente de su asiento -¡Espérame Vegeta!- exclamó mientras caminaba para alcanzar a su cuñado

En dicho restaurante, el evento, que había durado gran parte de la mañana estaba por concluir ya, la directora de Vogue se acercó a las hermanas Ouji –Vilandra querida- dijo ella, llamando la atención de la diseñadora

-¿sí? Dime- respondió la ojiverde

-Querida, ¿vendrías a mi hotel por favor? Estamos haciendo entrevistas para Vogue con todos los diseñadores, y obviamente, quisiera entrevistarte a ti- dijo Wintour

-¡Claro!- exclamó la ojiverde, dirigiéndose a sus acompañantes –iré con Anna, si algo pasa, estoy en mi celular- dijo ella

-¿Crees que sea buena idea Vili? Me refiero a Korsakov- dijo Odette

-Estaré con Anna todo el tiempo, además…- tomó aire –Kaleb podrá hacer lo que quiera, pero mi esposo es Gokú- dijo la directora de OG para entonces, irse con Anna Wintour y el equipo de Vogue para la entrevista que le solicitaron

"Al menos mientras esté con los demás, dudo que Kaleb se atreva a coquetear con mi hermana… lo bueno es que Gokú ya está aquí" pensaba Odette

-Oye Odette- dijo la peli azul

-¿Si Bulma? Dime- respondió la ojiverde

-Ya que estamos frente a Notre Dame ¿qué tal si vamos a conocer la catedral?- dijo con una sonrisa

Odette correspondió la expresión –bueno, ya la conozco pero si, vamos, ¡Es hermosa!- dijo la heredera Ouji

Ambas mujeres salieron del restaurante, y caminaron hacia la afamada catedral de estilo gótico que se encontraba enfrente de aquel lugar. Estaban afuera de aquel recinto, observando los bellos detalles arquitectónicos exteriores, cuando unas jóvenes se acercaron a la ojiverde

-vous êtes Odette Ouji? (es usted Odette Ouji)- preguntó una de las chicas, probablemente estudiantes de preparatoria

La ojiverde sonrió –Oui, ne me connaissez-vous? (si, ¿me conocen?)- preguntó arrogantemente simpática

Las chicas saltaban emocionadas -Mlle Ouji, voulez-vous prendre une photo avec nous? (Srita. Ouji, ¿se tomaría una foto con nosotras?)- preguntó una francesa de cabello oscuro

-Oui, attendez une seconde s'il vous plaît (si, un segundo por favor)- dijo la ojiverde para entonces, caminar unos pasos hacia su acompañante –Bulma, espérame tantito, voy a tomarme unas fotos con unas fans- señaló al grupo de chicas

-Claro, aquí te espero- dijo la peli azul mientras observaba cómo las chicas se tomaban fotos y platicaban con la modelo de la familia Ouji

Bulma se acercó a uno de los costados de aquella majestuosa edificación, observando y tomando fotos con su celular, cuando sintió un flash sobre ella que le hizo voltear –Raditz… ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cierto recelo

-Vine a ver una belleza- dijo el fotógrafo –y también la catedral- dijo con su voz seductora

La peli azul se ruborizó –Raditz… te agradezco tus atenciones pero… ahorita de verdad no me interesa salir con nadie- dijo Bulma

Raditz frunció el ceño, y en un rápido movimiento la tomó fuertemente en sus brazos -¿Acaso es por el cretino ese de Vegeta Ouji?- preguntó enojado

Bulma se retorcía -¡Suéltame Raditz! Me estás lastimando- luchaba por soltarse de aquel agarre

-Me ignoras por él ¿no es cierto?- reclamó el peli largo

La peli azul estaba asustada con la situación, sin embargo, se mantuvo firme -¡Sí! Es por Vegeta, ¡Amo a Vegeta!- respondió ella

El fotógrafo emitió una gran carcajada –creí que lo habías terminado el otro día que el imbécil me golpeó en la cafetería- decía mientras la apretaba más contra él

Bulma estaba asustada e intentaba, sin éxito, zafarse del fotógrafo -¡Ese no es tu asunto! Ahora ¡SUÉLTAME!- gritó la peli azul

-Ahora que te tengo linda, no pienso soltarte- dijo mientras acercaba su rostro a ella, intentando besarla mientras ella intentaba voltear la cara

La peli azul se retorcía y volteaba el rostro, intentando rechazar al fotógrafo… de pronto, se vio libre de aquel agarre, pestañeó en sorpresa al ver que -¡Vegeta!- exclamó con alivio al darse cuenta que su amado había llegado justo a tiempo para quitarle a aquel fotógrafo de encima

La nariz de Raditz sangraba, y había perdido un poco el equilibrio -¿QUÉ DIABLOS CREES QUE HACES IDIOTA?- reclamó al ver a Vegeta bufando de rabia parado frente a él, levantando el puño con que lo había golpeado

-¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A MI MUJER SABANDIJA!- exclamó Vegeta completamente enloquecido

-¿Tu mujer?- dijo Raditz en modo cínico –Que yo sepa ella te terminó la última vez que me golpeaste- se limpió la sangre de la nariz y alzó sus puños como queriendo pelear con el empresario

-Escúchame bien imbécil, Bulma es MI MUJER y no permitiré que te le acerques- sentenció Ouji

-¡Ella bien que me desea!- exclamó el fotógrafo

Bulma se puso furiosa al escuchar aquello –Raditz ¡Yo nunca te he dado motivos para pensar eso! Y hace rato TU eras quien quería obligarme a besarte- reclamó la peli azul

Una vena en la frente de Vegeta brincaba por la furia, se acercó al fotógrafo quien lo veía temeroso. El empresario sonrió victorioso al ver la cobarde actitud de su rival, cerró el espacio entre ambos –te lo diré una última vez sabandija… Nadie toca a mi Bulma- sentenció con una voz fría y sepulcral para asestarle un fuerte golpe en la boca del estómago, seguida por una que le dejó un ojo morado al fotógrafo, quien sólo se recargaba contra una pared, doliéndose por los golpes

La peli azul tenía lágrimas en los ojos debido a la tensión de aquel momento, y sólo atinó a correr hacia su hombre -¡Vegeta!- dijo mientras se colgaba al cuello de su salvador -¡Oh Vegeta! Me salvaste- dijo mientras le daba un efusivo beso al empresario

El mayor de los Ouji se sonrojó por aquella demostración de afecto en público, pues ese no era su estilo –ya todo está bien- dijo el empresario –esa sabandija no se te volverá a acercar- sentenció mientras se regodeaba observando a su rival quejándose de los golpes recibidos

En ese momento, Odette y Gokú llegaron hasta donde Bulma y Vegeta, la ojiverde arqueó una ceja al verlos así abrazados –Ya sabía yo que ustedes se traían algo- dijo ella con picardía, haciendo que su hermano se sonrojara aún más

Bulma se tocó la frente al sentir un malestar -¡Uh!- se quejó ella

-Mujer ¿te sientes bien?- preguntó Vegeta al observar aquello. No hubo respuesta, la peliazul se desvaneció en sus brazos, a lo que el empresario sólo atinó a cargarla –Hay que llevarla a un doctor- dijo con tono preocupado

-Tiene cita a las 5 con uno- dijo la ojiverde –Mejor la llevamos al hotel, sólo faltan un par de horas- dijo la modelo

Los tres con Bulma desmayada fueron a buscar un taxi que los llevara de regreso al Vernet, donde llevaron a la peli azul que había ya recobrado la conciencia durante el trayecto de regreso, directo a su habitación para que descansara en tanto llegaba la hora de ir al ginecólogo que Vilandra había conseguido

Vegeta, Odette y Gokú salieron al pasillo de las habitaciones –Cita con el doctor… ¿Acaso se ha estado sintiendo mal?- preguntó el empresario a su hermana

La ojiverde se puso un poco nerviosa –si… ha estado sintiéndose extraña y Vili consiguió un doctor aquí en París que la viera… creo que deberías acompañarla Vegeta- dijo la modelo

-Por cierto Odette- interrumpió Gokú -¿Y Vili?- preguntó él

-Vili está en el Ritz con Anna Wintour, haciendo una entrevista para Vogue- respondió la modelo

El mayor de los Ouji gruñó –Así que está cerca de Korsakov- dijo con molestia

-Bueno… si él trabaja para Vogue, pero Vili estará todo el tiempo con Anna… dudo mucho que quiera andar de coqueto con mi hermana tan descaradamente delante de su jefa- dijo la ojiverde –Además Anna nos acapara mucho a Vili y a mí, así que Kaleb no tendrá tanta oportunidad de acercarse a ella- dijo Odette

Gokú apretaba un puño con coraje –sólo espero que ese idiota no se acerque a mi mujer- dijo él

Mientras tanto, en una sala del hotel Ritz de París, Anna Wintour y Vilandra se preparaban para la entrevista que la directora de Vogue le haría a la directora de Ouji Glam

Antes que cualquier cosa, hubo una pequeña sesión de fotos para acompañar la redacción de dicha entrevista. Después de esto, ambas mujeres tomaron asiento, y la sesión de preguntas y respuestas comenzó, y entre que se planteaban y reestructuraban tanto preguntas como respuestas, esto se llevó toda la tarde.

Mientras su hermana era entrevistada, y su hermana y cuñado se habían quedado en el hotel a descansar, y Gokú a aguardar el momento en que su mujer volviera, Vegeta había insistido en llevar a Bulma al médico, a pesar de las protestas de ella

El taxi se detuvo en el consultorio, Vegeta leyó el anuncio: _Dr. Jean Pierre Rosseau, Gynécologue_. El empresario se puso nervioso al leer aquello, mientras que Bulma desviaba la mirada también nerviosa –Bu… Bulma… ¿Porqué mi hermana te hizo una cita con un ginecólogo?- preguntó titubeante

La peli azul se encogió de hombros –Vegeta… me he estado sintiendo un poco mal y… no había pensado en la posibilidad hasta que Vilandra me recomendó algo para el mareo…- tomó aire mientras se mordía el labio al no saber cómo decirlo

El empresario sintió un hueco en el estómago –ma… ¿mareos?- balbuceó

-Vegeta… creo que estoy embarazada, tengo semana y media de retraso- dijo la peli azul

Por la mente del empresario iban y venían un sin número de ideas y pensamientos, nunca había pensado en convertirse en padre, sus sobrinos eran lo más cercano que él creía que estaría de ser padre, estaba totalmente sorprendido

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vegeta caminaba en su casa por los pasillos de las recámaras, cuando escuchó unos extraños ruidos provenientes de la puerta de la habitación de una de sus hermanas. Tomó la perilla e ingresó –Vili ¿estás bien?- preguntó él

Vilandra, quien entonces tenía sólo 18 años volteó a ver a su hermano asustada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas –Ve… Vegeta yo…- no sabía qué decir

El joven Ouji que a sus recién cumplidos 21 años ya había tomado la dirección de Ouji Networks y Ouji Technologies, observó que su hermana tenía un objeto blanco y alargado en sus manos -¿Qué es eso?- preguntó, refiriéndose a aquel dispositivo

-Vegeta… yo…- Vilandra no podía ni respirar, su vida acababa de dar un giro de 360º

El mayor de los Ouji le quitó la prueba de embarazo a su hermana de las manos –positivo- dijo totalmente en shock –Vili… estás embarazada…- sintió un balde de agua fría caerle encima, su pequeña hermanita embarazada -¡¿QUIÉN ES EL MALDITO QUE SE ATREVIÓ A TOCARTE?!- reclamó furioso

Su hermana le miró con ceño fruncido -¡NO ES NINGÚN MALDITO!- se agarró el vientre –Este bebé es hijo de Gokú y mío- respondió la ojiverde

-¡VOY A MATAR A ESE INSECTO!- exclamó enloquecido de ira

-¡Tú no harás eso Vegeta!- dijo Vilandra mientras le sostenía la mirada a su hermano –sé que Gokú me apoyará… ¡Él me ama! Y yo a él- decía la ojiverde –pero… necesito que tú también me apoyes hermano- dijo ella

Una vena brincaba en la frente del protector hermano mayor -¿y ya pensaste qué harás con el mocoso?- preguntó él

-Voy a tener a mi bebé desde luego- respondió firmemente –no importa lo que pase, es mi hijo- dijo ella

Vegeta trató de respirar para calmarse, y se sentó en la cama junto de su hermana –mi padre no será fácil de convencer- dijo él

-no me importa lo que diga papá- respondió Vilandra –tendré a mi hijo y sé que Gokú estará conmigo, pero también… espero contar contigo Vegeta- dijo ella mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su hermano mayor

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El médico francés, que también hablaba español, recibió a Bulma, acompañada de un nervioso y silencioso Vegeta. Luego de hacer una prueba, el médico revisó las notas –Señora Bulma, permítame felicitarla, usted está embarazada- dijo el médico con un curioso acento francés

"¡Embarazada!" pensó Vegeta aún en estado de shock, mientras que su mujer observaba con cierta tristeza las expresiones faciales de él

-¿Está seguro doctor?- preguntó Bulma, quien también estaba en shock por la noticia

-Absolutamente, es más, si puede pasar por aquí, le haré un ultrasonido- dijo el doctor mientras se adentraba por una puerta detrás de su escritorio

Bulma volteó a ver a su amado –Vegeta… puedes irte si quieres- dijo con melancolía mientras se levantaba y daba dos pasos hacia donde el doctor había entrado

El empresario detuvo a su mujer del brazo –iré contigo- dijo él aún dentro de su sorpresa

-No es necesario- dijo ella –es obvio que la noticia no te hace feliz- dijo casi en reclamo

-¡Demonios Bulma!- espetó Vegeta –no me lo esperaba, nunca pensé que tendría hijos, todo esto me toma de sorpresa- musitaba el empresario –voy contigo- dijo al momento de levantarse para ir junto a su mujer a donde el médico contaba con un moderno equipo de ultrasonido

La peli azul se acomodó en la camilla y descubrió su vientre, a lo que el doctor procedió a untarle el gel y pasar la máquina por aquella zona -¿Lo ven?- dijo al señalar la pantalla –ese punto de ahí, es su bebé- dijo el doctor

Bulma observó incrédula, las lágrimas de felicidad comenzaron a brotarle –ese… es mi bebé- dijo mientras sonreía ilusionada al ver las primeras imágenes de su hijo en el monitor

"Mi hijo… es mi hijo" pensó Vegeta mientras que, sin darse cuenta, en sus labios se dibujaba una de sus típicas sonrisas a medias

Al salir del consultorio, Bulma y Vegeta pidieron al taxi llevarlos al arco del triunfo, ninguno de los dos decía palabra alguna desde que salieron

-Vegeta… es enserio… si no quieres a este bebé puedes…- fue interrumpida

-Escucha mujer, no digas lo que quiero o no quiero porque no tienes idea de mis pensamientos- dijo el empresario

Bulma se encogió de hombros –digo porque no te veo muy feliz con la noticia- dijo ella

-Ya te dije, simplemente no me lo esperaba- explicó el empresario –Hace años… Vilandra salió embarazada del insecto que tiene por esposo, por fortuna para él, Gokú se hizo responsable de mi hermana y sobrinos, y digo por suerte para él que si no, lo hubiera matado- relataba

-Si lo sé, Vilandra me contó su historia- dijo Bulma

-A lo que voy, es que no pienso dejarte sola, tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti- se acercó a su mujer, mirándola profundamente a los ojos –Cásate conmigo Bulma- dijo Vegeta

Mientras su hermano y Bulma estaban juntos en el arco del triunfo, Odette descansaba un rato. Su celular anunció un whatsapp entrante:

_Odette, ven a Montmartre, vine a cenar con Anna y Kaleb, pero Anna tuvo que irse de emergencia y no quiero estar a solas con él ¡Ven pronto! _

_Vilandra_

Odette se levantó rápidamente, reenvió el mensaje a su cuñado seguido por el siguiente texto: _Te veo en el lobby para ir por Vili, tengo un plan_

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Cuál será el plan de Odette? Creo que Kaleb tiene los minutos contados, Gokú lo va a matar! Jajajajajaja _

_Hablando de eso, ¿será que Gokú y Vilandra se reconciliarán? ¿o se separarán para siempre?_

_Trunks viene en camino, y Vegeta le propuso matrimonio a Bulma, ¿aceptará?_

_¿Tarble y yo nos encontraremos con los demás en París? Jajajaja XD ¿Qué haré con Tarble en París? ¡Mugre Vegeta que nos interrumpe en plena pasión! Jajajajjaa XD_

_Nos leemos al siguiente. ¿reviews?_


	12. Le Mur des Je t'aime

_**Tatiana: **__Si, Vegeta que nos interrumpe "en pleno brinco" jajajaja_

_**SaiyaLiinna:**__ t ata ta taaaa! __Jejejeje... campanas de boda! Ok, veamos qué dice Bulma. No te acerques a Tarble ¬¬ ntc XD y pues… veamos qué sucede con Gokú y Vili_

_**Usuario865:**__ los planes de Odette son maquiavélicamente geniales_

_**Demian:**__ arco del triunfo, Torre Eiffel… sigue siendo la ciudad del amor! Deja veo qué hago con Zorn y de la empresa si, Vegeta papá se tendrá que hacer cargo de todo. Ouji Glam como quiera Vili dejó todo arreglado desde antes así que Brássica se ocupa de los nietos y el musical… sigue leyendo_

_**Carxx:**__ eeemmm… pues si se casan supongo que será antes que nazca Trunks, él siempre será su niño de compromiso. Aquí se podrá ver la conversación sana, madura y civilizada entre Gokú y Kaleb XD Vegeta… dudo que Odette le permita que toque a Zorn y la deje viuda antes de casarse jaja!_

_**Brigid:**__ No me di cuenta que haya escrito "caye" en vez de "calle"…. Pero a veces me pasa que según yo todo está perfecto y no sé de dónde salen horrores de ortografía O.o eso es del diablo. En fin, Odette y sus vegetadas XD_

_**Valen Minene:**__ Tarble y yo haremos maldades en París XD, veamos si Bulma acepta o no la propuesta. Gokú es un poco orgulloso en la serie (sin llegar al nivel de Vegeta) y le gusta volverse fuerte y mejorar como guerrero por sus medios, por eso no le gustó la transformación SSJ Dios, porque dependía de otros para lograrla, así que eso lo tomé y supongo que como humano, aunque se casara con una millonaria no querría depender del dinero de Vilandra, y así es, él no toca un solo dólar de los Ouji :3 y ya ves, Vegeta siempre tan protector con las mujeres de su familia, por eso lo amamos!_

_**Mc:**__ gracias, espero te siga gustando!_

_**JuliBB:**__ Kaleb recibirá su merecido, y Bulma le dará una respuesta a Veggy_

_**Gadak:**__ jajaja si… Vegeta y sus interrupciones ¬¬ hay mi jefe **suspiro resignada** pero bueno, íbamos por el segundo round así que ya habíamos hecho cositas XD jajajajajaja. Los planes de Odette son maquiavélicos, veamos qué se le ocurre a su avegetada cabecita jejejeje_

_**Princesa Mecánica:**__ Vilandra y Gokú, pues veamos si de una vez se reconcilian o se separan. Y Vegeta y Bulma pues, se adoran, pero a ver si ella acepta de buenas a primeras la propuesta :)_

**CAPITULO 10**

**Le mur des Je T'aime**

Todo el camino en el taxi hasta Montmartre fue de silencio para ambos cuñados que se dirigían al barrio bohemio de París -¿Cuál es tu plan Odette?- preguntó un tenso y celoso Gokú

La ojiverde estaba pendiente de su celular, por si recibía algún mensaje o llamada de su gemela –bueno, llegaremos a Montmartre y buscaremos a Vili, está en el restaurante de Montmartre en la cima de la colina, supongo que en la cena musical- decía la modelo mientras el taxi los adentraba en aquel mítico y bohemio barrio de la ciudad luz, donde se podía observar el famoso cabaret "Molin Rouge"

El taxi se detuvo ante la escalinata que llevaba a la parte más alta de dicho barrio. Odette y Gokú bajaron del vehículo. La ojiverde observó con fastidio los 197 escalones que los llevarían hacia donde su hermana se encontraba, mientras su cuñado ya había subido un poco

Gokú llevaba unos 5 escalones de subida, cuando volteó -¿Odette?- buscó a su cuñada con la mirada

-¡Por aquí!- exclamó la ojiverde

-Pero Odette, el restaurante está allá arriba- dijo el músico

-Tú confía en mí- dijo la ojiverde

Gokú se encogió de hombros y fue hacia donde estaba su cuñada, y ambos llegaron a la base del teleférico –Por aquí subiremos más rápido- dijo la modelo mientras abordaba uno de los vagones de aquel transporte, siendo seguida por su cuñado. El aparato comenzó entonces su marcha, llevándolos a la cima de la colina de aquel colorido barrio

Mientras tanto, en el restaurante, Kaleb y Vilandra comían mientras disfrutaban del espectáculo –Es una lástima que Anna tuviera que irse- dijo la ojiverde mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de la copa de vino tinto, centrando su atención en el escenario que estaba no muy cerca de ellos

Kaleb terminó de pasar el bocado que tenía en la boca –Si es una lástima pero- acercó su mano para intentar tomar la de Vilandra, quien sólo reaccionó a retirarla –al menos… puede pasar este momento contigo- sonrió seductoramente –escucha Vilandra, yo siempre te amé desde que estábamos en la escuela y nunca pude olvidarte… ¿porqué… porqué no me das una oportunidad de acercarme a ti?- dijo el ejecutivo de Vogue

La ojiverde tomó aire –escucha Kaleb, no niego que eres un hombre atractivo, exitoso, y bueno, si me gustabas un poco en la preparatoria, pero no eres mi tipo además, aún sigo casada- fue interrumpida

-Pero… pronto serás libre- dijo Korsakov

Vilandra frunció el ceño –pero eso aún no sucede, y mientras no firme el divorcio sigo siendo una mujer casada, por otro lado y aunque…- sintió una punzada en su corazón al pensar en decir que -…aunque Gokú y yo nos divorciemos, nunca estaría contigo Kaleb- sentenció

-¿Y por qué no?- preguntó el ejecutivo en reclamo

Vilandra suspiró fastidiada –si te soy honesta, es porque no podría ¡Jamás! Estar con un hombre que se atrevió a embarazar a una chica y luego huir- dijo tajante

Kaleb frunció el ceño –Así que creíste la historia de Keiza- dijo con molestia

La ojiverde le miró sorprendida –Keiza… ¿Keiza Benett? ¿ella es la madre de tu hijo?- preguntó con sorpresa

El ejecutivo de Vogue desvió la mirada –El hijo de esa arribista no es mío- dijo con molestia

Vilandra arqueó una ceja –bueno, entonces supongo que ya te hiciste una prueba de ADN y saliste de esa duda- dijo con ironía

-No necesito hacer eso, es obvio que ella sólo quería hacerme tonto- sus ojos se posaron en las esmeraldas de la hermana de Vegeta –ella no es como tú, no es de nuestra posición y quién sabe con cuántos no se metió- dijo despectivamente

Vilandra sentía mucho coraje, ya que por obvias razones, lograba ponerse en el lugar de aquella chica -¡Ella no era así! Si bien nunca convivimos muy de cerca, Keiza era una de las mejores estudiantes, tenía beca inclusive…- decía la ojiverde, sintiéndose mal por aquella muchacha, puesto que ambas pasaron por algo similar, claro, con diferentes resultados

_**FLASHBACK**_

Vilandra había llegado al baño de su escuela, en aquel entonces, ella tenía 16 años y cursaba el último año de preparatoria, de hecho faltaban 2 meses para su graduación. La heredera Ouji se lavó las manos y arregló su uniforme, que consistía en una blusa blanca con corbata roja, falda de tablones negra, y calcetas blancas que le llegaban por encima de la rodilla. Sujetó en una cola de caballo su largo y oscuro cabello sin embargo, unos sollozos llamaron su atención -¿Hola?- preguntó para ver si alguien le respondía

Los sollozos seguían -¿Quién está ahí?- preguntó con dureza. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió seguir el sonido, que la llevaron a uno de los baños el cual, no tenía seguro y abrió la puerta, encontrando a una estudiante llorando desconsolada sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro -¡Keiza!- dijo al reconocer a la chica -¿Estás bien?- preguntó

-Yo… eeee… yo…- balbuceaba aquella joven de cabello castaño y ojos oscuros

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Vilandra con una voz entre dura y a la vez, queriéndose cerciorar que su compañera estuviera bien -¿necesitas algo?- dijo ella

-Vilandra… perdón, no quería que nadie me viera así- dijo la muchacha mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas

La ojiverde sintió cierta empatía, ella jamás lloraba, al menos no delante de otros –si quieres puedo hablarle a alguien- dijo señalando la puerta

-¡No!... nadie puede ayudarme- dijo la muchacha con el rostro desencajado, dedicándole una última mirada a la ojiverde –Vilandra, de corazón espero que no tengas que pasar por lo que yo estoy pasando- dijo con melancolía antes de salir del baño

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

"Eso fue el día en que se dio de baja en la escuela" recordó la ojiverde -¡Claro! Por eso no se graduó… ¡Tú la embarazaste y la abandonaste!- dijo con indignación

Kaleb miró a su acompañante con enojo -¡Ya te dije que ese mocoso no es mío!- tomó la mano de Vilandra

Vilandra retiró su mano -¡No me toques! Y ya te dije, jamás estaría con alguien tan cobarde como tú…- movía su cabeza con indignación –Y qué bueno que nunca salí contigo, no quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si te acepto y me hubieras embarazado- dijo con molestia

-Vilandra, tú eres diferente, eres una Ouji y una mujer respetable además, si tú me dieras un hijo, yo sería el más feliz- dijo el ejecutivo

-Oh ya veo, soy respetable solo por ser una Ouji- dijo la ojiverde mientras daba un sorbo a su copa -supongo que no sería tan respetable si mi apellido fuera Smith o... Rogers o… Sánchez o… no sé- dijo casi con ironía

-No quise decir eso- se disculpo el ruso

-Kaleb... tú no tienes idea de lo que hiciste- decía indignada -no tienes idea de lo que a una como mujer le cambia la vida al tener un hijo y más en circunstancias adversas- dijo la ojiverde al recordar su propia experiencia

_**FLASHBACK**_

Gokú y Vilandra llegaron al dormitorio del músico en el campus universitario, sentándose ambos en la cama. La joven de 18 años tenía una expresión más seria de lo usual, casi triste

Gokú comenzó a besarla, sin obtener gran respuesta por parte de su novia -¿pasa algo Vili? has estado muy callada ¿estás molesta? ¿Hice algo mal?- preguntó desconcertado

-No... no estoy molesta- respondió la ojiverde -Gokú... yo...- pronunciaba con dificultad

El joven la abrazó con ternura -¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó mientras acariciaba el cabello de su amada -Vili ¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó desconcertado y con preocupación

-Gokú... estoy embarazada- dijo la ojiverde entre sollozos

El joven soltó su abrazo y observó a su llorosa novia, completamente sorprendido. Su expresión de estupefacción fue reemplazada por una pequeña sonrisa -Vili... ¡No lo puedo creer!- la abrazó efusivamente

La heredera Ouji soltó en llanto debido al estrés que había estado viviendo las últimas horas -Go... Gokú no... no sé qué decir- dijo la ojiverde mientras todos sus miedos e inseguridades se desvanecían con el abrazo de su amado

El joven se separó de su novia sólo para darle un tierno beso en su vientre, acariciando con suavidad y ternura dicha zona -Vili... ¡Tendremos un hijo!- exclamó emocionado

Vilandra no para a de llorar, esta vez era de alegría en lugar de angustia –De verdad… ¿te da gusto Gokú?- preguntó la ojiverde

Aquel estudiante del conservatorio de música asintió con la cabeza –Vili, no importa lo que suceda, yo estaré contigo y con nuestro bebé- le dedicó una cálida mirada y un tierno beso –me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- dijo el futuro padre

La heredera Ouji suspiró aliviada, ahora sólo faltaba decírselo a sus padres, pero por el momento su novio, su gran amor, y padre del bebé que se formaba en su interior no sólo ya estaba enterado de la situación, sino que estaba feliz por ello

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

El ruso arqueó una ceja -obviamente tú tampoco sabes de embarazos, con ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes, es obvio y honestamente reconfortante el que no tengas hijos- dijo con descaro

Vilandra le miró con molestia -Para que lo sepas Kaleb soy madre de tres hijos, me embarace de mi esposo a los 18 años, mi padre me retiró su apoyo, me fui de la casa... pero ¿sabes? aunque mi esposo no es un niño rico hijo de papi como tú- dijo en modo despectivo al ejecutivo -siempre estuvo ahí para mí y jamás me dejó sola cuando me embaracé como tú si lo hiciste con la pobre Keiza- bebió otro sorbo de su copa -no me imagino lo que tuvo que pasar todos estos años- dijo al sentir cierta empatía por su excompañera de clases.

Momentos antes de llegar a ese punto de la discusión entre Vilandra y Kaleb, Odette y Gokú habían llegado en el funicular hasta la cima de la colina, llegaron al restaurante donde la empresaria y el ruso estaban cenando. Gokú les miraba mientras apretaba con fuerza uno de sus puños, estuvo a punto de entrar a golpearlo cual macho Alfa pero

-¡Gokú!- dijo Odette desde un costado del restaurante –vamos por aquí- dijo ella

El músico siguió a su cuñada hasta una puerta lateral que daba a la cocina -¿Qué hacemos aquí? Yo debería estar quitándole ese tipo de encima a mi esposa- dijo mientras su sangre hervía de rabia y celos

-Escucha Gokú, tus manos son para que toques tu guitarra tan excelentemente como lo haces, si golpeas a Korsakov… bueno… no quiero que te dañes un tendón o algo y menos ahora que firmaste tu contrato con mi novio- dijo la ojiverde mientras abría la puerta del acceso a la cocina –ven conmigo, tengo un magnífico plan para que le quites a mi hermana esa sabandija de encima y que además, vuelvan a estar juntos- dijo Odette mientras guiñaba un ojo, y ambos entraron por aquella puerta

Mientras tanto en la mesa de Vilandra y Kaleb, la ojiverde estaba recogiendo sus cosas –Yo me voy- dijo mientras se levantaba, sin embargo, las cuerdas de una guitarra habían comenzado a sonar. La ojiverde había avanzado pocos pasos hacia la salida, pero cuando escuchó la voz de quien cantaba en el micrófono, volteó

_This Romeo is bleeding / __**Este Romeo está sangrando**_

_But you can't see his blood / __**Pero tú no puedes ver su sangre**_

_He's nothing but some feelings / __**No es nada salvo algunos sentimientos**_

_That this old dog kicked up / __**que este perro Viejo ha pateado**_

_It's been raining since you left me / __**ha estado lloviendo desde que me dejaste**_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood / __**Ahora me ahogo en la inundación**_

_You see I've always been a fighter / __**Sabes que siempre he sido un luchador**_

_But without you I give up / __**pero sin tí, me rindo**_

_Now I can't sing a love song / __**Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor**_

_Like the way it's meant to be / __**del modo en que debe de ser**_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore / __**Bueno, supongo que ya no soy tan bueno**_

_But baby, that's just me / __**pero nena, así es como soy**_

_And I will love you, baby, always / __**Y yo te amaré nena, siempre**_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always / __**Y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre**_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine / __**Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen**_

_Till the heavens burst and / __**hasta que el cielo estalle**_

_The words don't rhyme / __**y hasta que las palabras no rimen**_

_And I know when I die / __**Y sé que cuando muera**_

_You'll be on my mind / __**Estarás en mi mente**_

_And I'll love you, always / __**Y te amaré, siempre**_

_Now your pictures that you left behind / __**Ahora, las fotos que dejaste atrás**_

_Are just memories of a different life / __**son solo recuerdos de una vida diferente**_

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry / __**algunos nos hicieron reir, algunos nos hicieron llorar**_

_One that made you have to say goodbye / __**Uno que hizo que tuvieras que decir adiós**_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair __**/ Lo que daría por recorrer tu cabello con mis dedos**_

_To touch your lips, to hold you near / __**tocar tus labios, abrazarte**_

_When you say your prayers try to understand / __**cuando digas tus oraciones trata de entender**_

_I've made mistakes / __**He cometido errores**_

_I'm just a man / __**soy solo un hombre**_

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near / __**cuando él te abraza, cuanto te acerca a él**_

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear / __**cuando dice las palabras que has necesitado escuchar**_

_I'll wish I was him because those words are mine / __**Quisiera ser él porque esas palabras son mías**_

_To say to you till the end of time / __**Decirte que hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

_And I will love you, baby, always / __**Y yo te amaré nena, siempre**_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always / __**Y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre**_

_If you told me to cry for you / __**si me pidieras que llorara por ti**_

_I could / __**podría**_

_If you told me to die for you / __**si me pidieras morir por ti**_

_I would / __**lo haría**_

_Take a look at my face / __**mira mi cara**_

_There's no price I won't pay / __**no hay precio que no pagaría**_

_To say these words to you / __**decirte esas palabras**_

_Well, there ain't no luck / __**bueno, no hay suerte**_

_In these loaded dice / __**en este dado truqueado**_

_But baby if you give me just one more try / __**pero nena, si me das un ultimo intento**_

_We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives / __**podemos empacar nuestros viejos sueños y vidas**_

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines / __**encontraremos un lugar donde el sol aún brille**_

_And I will love you, baby, always / __**Y yo te amaré nena, siempre**_

_And I'll be there forever and a day, always / __**Y estaré ahí por siempre y un día más, siempre**_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine / __**Estaré ahí hasta que las estrellas no brillen**_

_Till the heavens burst and / __**hasta que el cielo estalle**_

_The words don't rhyme / __**y hasta que las palabras no rimen**_

_And I know when I die / __**Y sé que cuando muera**_

_You'll be on my mind / __**Estarás en mi mente**_

_And I'll love you, always / __**Y te amaré, siempre**_

Vilandra estaba completamente estupefacta al ver a su esposo que se suponía estaba en Nueva York con los hijos de ambos ahí, frente a ella y cantando esa canción

Los ojos de Gokú se posaron en los de su mujer –Vili, esta canción te la compuse desde…- titubeó un momento -…el día en que Bardock se puso enfermo- dijo eso para no decir frente a todos que fue después de la última vez que habían hecho el amor. El músico se quitó la guitarra que tenía colgada y se la entregó al guitarrista de la banda –gracias… eeee…. Creo que es merci- dijo él para entonces, bajar del escenario

Vilandra no pudo sino caminar hacia su esposo –Gokú... no puedo creer que estés aquí- dijo la emocionada ojiverde mientras su marido la abrazaba efusivamente -¿Y los niños?- preguntó con preocupación

El músico emitió una pequeña risita –con tu madre y Piccoro- respondió

Por todo el restaurante se escuchaban aplausos ante aquella escena. Gokú besó profundamente a su mujer, hasta que sus pulmones reclamaron la falta de oxígeno -Gokú... todos nos ven- pronunció una ruborizada Vilandra sin alejar su rostro del de su esposo

Kaleb, lleno de enojo y frustración, se levantó de su mesa y tocó el hombro del músico, llamando su atención -escucha imbécil, la dama viene conmigo, y además ustedes se están divorciando, así que mejor apártate de Vilandra- un puñetazo certero en la mandíbula mandó al ruso directo al piso, donde sólo se retorcía por el golpe

-Escucha Korsakov- dijo Gokú al pretendiente de su esposa –No quiero volver a verte cerca de mi mujer, o la próxima vez tendrás que ir a urgencias- sentenció, para entonces, volver a centrar su atención a la madre de sus hijos, tomándola de la mano -vámonos de aquí- dijo con una mirada sexy, obteniendo un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta

Una vez afuera, Vilandra besó a su marido -me encanta cuando golpeas sabandijas- dijo pícaramente, cuando el celular de ambos anunció un whatsapp entrante:

_Ya que estoy en Montmartre, iré al Molin Rouge o a ver dónde a divertirme, ustedes... diviértanse juntos ;-) Odette_

Ambos rieron por e mensaje recibido –Tu hermana es un genio- dijo el músico

Vilandra besó a su marido –lo sé, eso lo heredó de mi- dijo con arrogancia. Los dos se dirigieron al funicular para bajar la colina, y ya una vez abajo tomaron un taxi de regreso al lujoso hotel Vernet. La pareja caminó hasta la recepción, donde encontraron a -¿Tarble? ¿Grisell?- preguntó Vilandra al ver a su hermano menor en compañía de la asistente del mayor de ellos sentados en el lobby, se adelantó a su esposo que la tenía abrazada por la cintura para ir con la pareja -¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- preguntó

Tarble sonrió –Vili hola… bueno… quisimos...- se sonrojó -…nosotros pues… queríamos pasar unos días en París juntos- respondió el menor de los Ouji

Como buena hermana mayor celosa, la ojiverde se cruzó de brazos dirigiendo una intensa mirada a la novia de su hermano -¿Y Vegeta sabe que no estás en la oficina?- preguntó quisquilloza

La pelirroja se puso un poco nerviosa -Aaa… si… bueno él…- la interrumpió su novia

-Vegeta le dio vacaciones de hecho, yo sólo la traje aquí- dijo Tarble –pero con lo de la semana de la moda, todos los hoteles están repletos, aquí, el Ritz, el Hilton, ¡Todos!- explicó el joven Ouji

-Pueden quedarse con mi habitación- dijo el músico quien ya había llegado a la escena

Vilandra observó a su esposo con una ceja arqueada –Y si les das a ellos tu habitación ¿en dónde piensas quedarte?- preguntó ella seriamente

Gokú le dio un beso inesperado a su mujer –contigo… no pienso volver a pasar una noche más lejos de ti- dijo él, provocando que las mejillas de su esposa se tiñeran de un tono escarlata

-¡No quiero detalles!- exclamó el menor de los Ouji, quien junto a su cuñado fueron a la recepción a notificar del cambio de registro en las habitaciones

Mientras sus hombres hacían eso –Grisell… será mejor que trates bien a Tarble, o te las verás conmigo- dijo amenazante

Sin darse cuenta, una sonrisa boba se dibujó en los labios de la pelirroja –de hecho… ese es el plan- respondió ella –Tarble me hace muy feliz… me ha hecho creer nuevamente en el amor de hecho y lo único que quiero, es devolverle toda la alegría que ha traído a mi vida- dijo mientras observaba a su novio volver a donde ellas estaban

Vilandra hizo una sonrisa muy Vegeta –eso espero- dijo la empresaria

-¿Vamos a la Torre Eifel?- preguntó el joven Ouji a su novia, extendiendo su mano para que ella la tomara, lo cual sucedió

La directora de OG los observaba con cierto recelo –pórtense bien- dijo la ojiverde

-Vili, eres mi hermana y te adoro… pero no tienes mucha autoridad para decirme eso- respondió el menor de los Ouji

-¡Hmp!- exclamó la directora de OG mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba la cara

"Vilandra parece más gemela de Vegeta que de Odette" bromeó mentalmente el menor de los hermanos Ouji –Bueno, nosotros iremos a la Torre Eiffel- dijo mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de su novia -¿vienen?- preguntó

Gokú rodeó a su esposa con un brazo de hecho, la volteó a ver pícaramente –nosotros tenemos otros planes- dijo en tono seductor

-¡NO QUIERO SABER!- exclamó el joven Ouji

Grisell contenía la risa al ver a su novio en plan de hermano celoso –cariño, mejor vámonos- dijo ella. Ambos salieron del Vernet para tomar un taxi y dirigirse al famoso monumento

Vilandra y Gokú entraron a la suite de la empresaria, tan pronto cerraron la puerta comenzaron a besarse intensa y profundamente devorando sus bocas mientras las manos del músico recorrían la espalda de su mujer, buscando el cierre de su fino vestido color verde que combinaba perfecto con sus ojos

-Espera- dijo Vilandra mientras de su bolso de mano sacaba su iPhone

Gokú la miró frustrado –vas a hablar por teléfono ¿ahora?- preguntó casi en reclamo mientras sus manos se apoderaban de la cintura de su mujer

La empresaria marcó a uno de sus contactos –aguarda, de verdad es necesario- dijo ella, mientras su esposo comenzaba a besar su oído libre -¿sí? ¿Lic. Johansson?- dijo ella mientras su esposo se detenía en seco al escuchar el nombre del abogado que estaba llevando sus trámites de divorcio, un hueco en el estómago se apoderó del músico

La ojiverde continuó conversando por teléfono sin darle importancia a que su esposo haya detenido sus caricias –soy Vilandra Tabarelli… gracias licenciado, sobre mi divorcio- volteó a ver el desconcertado rostro de su esposo, sonriéndole cálidamente -…si... escuche, quiero que detenga todos los trámites- dijo la empresaria

Gokú respiró aliviado al escuchar a su esposa decir eso, volviendo a abrazarla fuertemente, besando el cuello de su mujer mientras ella continuaba hablando -…si lo sé… escuche- dijo autoritaria –esos papeles tírelos, tritúrelos, úselos para hacer una fogata y azar bombones ¡No me interesa! Simplemente quiero que detenga mi proceso de divorcio… si… claro que le pagaré por sus servicios, puede pasar la próxima semana por el cheque a mi oficina… si… gracias por sus servicios… adiós- fin de la llamada

-Vili… entonces…- pronunció Gokú con dificultad ante la emoción de haber escuchado eso

-Entonces…- la ojiverde miró intensa y seductoramente a su esposo –seguiré siendo la señora Tabarelli- lo besó profundamente –hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo ella

Gokú volvió a buscar la cremallera del vestido en la espalda de su esposa -¿En qué estábamos?- preguntó seductor mientras sus manos bajaban los tirantes del vestido mientras acariciaba los hombros de ella, recorriendo la blanca y suave piel de su mujer hasta que finalmente aquella prenda quedó en el piso

-En que… si mal no recuerdo la canción que me cantaste en el restaurante hace un rato… en que ibas a amarme por siempre y un día más hasta que las estrellas dejen de brillar- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa interior, quedando completamente desnuda. Tomó la playera de su esposo y comenzó a levantarla, a lo que el músico correspondió sacándola por completo, lo mismo sus pantalones y bóxer, quedando también desnudo

Gokú puso sus manos en los senos de su mujer, masajeándolos con cuidado y pasión mientras sus labios se dedicaban a saborear el cuello de ella, para entonces bajar haciendo un camino con su lengua hasta llegar a uno de sus senos, aprisionando el pezón con su boca

Vilandra echó su cabeza hacia atrás ante aquel excitante cosquilleo que sentía por todo su cuerpo, con una mano apretó la cabeza del músico contra ella, a lo que él respondió con besos más apasionados y mayor succión en los pechos de su mujer. Sin dejar de saborear los pezones de la ojiverde, la hizo retroceder hasta llegar a la cama, haciéndola recostarse

Gokú procedió a besar el interior de aquellos suaves muslos, para entonces dirigir su boca hacia la feminidad de ella iniciando un delicioso y excitante juego con su lengua, torturando exquisitamente el clítoris de su mujer quien sólo emitía jadeos producidos por las maniobras del músico

Gokú continuó saboreando la intimidad de su compañera y disfrutando de cómo ella se retorcía y gemía de placer, ayudándose con sus dedos que también se introducían traviesamente en aquella húmeda zona. El músico comenzó a subir hacia el vientre de su mujer, deteniéndose en su ombligo y enfocándose en esa zona y sus alrededores, haciendo trompetillas en el perfecto abdomen de la ojiverde que, pese a haber tenido 3 hijos, no tenía una sola estría _(NA: maldita ¬¬)_

-¡Aaaahhhh Gokú!- exclamó cuando sintió el miembro de su esposo resbalar dentro de ella, abriéndose paso en aquella íntima, húmeda y cálida cavidad, mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba ante el roce de los dos cuerpos

El músico embestía lenta y sensualmente a su mujer gozando cada segundo dentro de su cuerpo, aquel cuerpo que tanta falta le hacía tener cerca por las noches, hoy nuevamente era suyo, hoy había recuperado por fin a la mujer de su vida -¡Oh Vili!- pronunció entre jadeos mientras aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración

Vilandra tomó las manos de su esposo, entrelazando los dedos de ambos y mirándolo intensamente a los ojos -Jag älskar dig min kärlek _(te amo mi amor)_- pronunció la ojiverde al ser presa de un intenso orgasmo que le provocó aprisionar con sus piernas contra de sí a su esposo

-También te amo- dijo el músico, acostumbrado ya a las frases amorosas en sueco que a veces llegaba a decir su mujer. Se volvió loco de excitación al sentir las piernas femeninas aprisionándolo y los espasmos en el interior de su esposa, por lo que sólo atinó a hundir su cabeza en el cuello de ella mientras se liberaba en la cálida feminidad de la ojiverde

Mientras todo eso ocurría, en el arco del triunfo Vegeta le había propuesto matrimonio a Bulma, quien sólo estaba sorprendida y aún no daba una respuesta -¿Y bien?- preguntó el empresario impaciente

-Vegeta… ¿por qué haces esto?- preguntó la peli azul

El mayor de los Ouji la miró con desconcierto –porqué hago ¿qué?- dijo al no entender la pregunta

Bulma suspiró –me refiero a ¿porqué me pides matrimonio?- preguntó insegura

El peliflama tragó saliva, su rostro temblaba y las palabras se atoraban en su garganta –Bulma…- se mordió el labio

-¿Es porque me amas? ¿o sólo porque estoy embarazada?- preguntó la peli azul –porque si es sólo por el bebé, de verdad que no tienes porqué casarte conmigo- desvió la mirada

El presidente de Ouji Inc sólo apretaba los puños, pues el hablar de sus sentimientos jamás fue sencillo para él –No evadiré mi responsabilidad… y no quiero dejarte sola- tomó el rostro de la peliazul con una mano para verla a los ojos –no permitiré que mi hijo crezca siendo un hijo ilegítimo, que lo estigmaticen por ello, ni que tú tengas que pasar por todo eso- se excusaba para no admitir lo que su corazón gritaba

Bulma se separó de él y dio dos pasos –Vegeta, de verdad, no tienes que hacerlo, no seré la primera ni la última madre soltera sobre el planeta- dijo ella

-¡DEMONIOS MUJER!- exclamó desesperado mientras llevaba las manos a su cabeza "¿Por qué diablos no lo puedo decir?" se reclamaba a sí mismo mentalmente, cuando una llamada entró -¿Diga?- contestó -…¿qué quieres Odette? Este no es un buen momento…- respondía

Mientras tanto, Bulma comenzó a caminar para alejarse del empresario mientras estaba distraído hablando con su hermana. El viento parisino sobre su rostro acompañaba las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos azules. Después de varios minutos de espera logró detener un taxi, abordando la unidad en el asiento trasero, sin embargo, la puerta del otro lado también se abrió, dando paso a… -¡Vegeta! Sal de aquí, quiero estar sola- dijo con molestia

El empresario hizo caso omiso de la petición -nous emmener à le mur des je t'aime à Montmartre, s'il vous plaît (llévenos a Montmartre por favor… _me faltó traducir una frase pero ahorita sabrán qué significa_)- le indicó al taxista

-¿A dónde vamos Vegeta?- reclamó Bulma enfadada

Una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del empresario –ya lo verás- dijo triunfante

El camino hacia el barrio bohemio fue en completo y tenso silencio. Ambos bajaron en la place des Abbesses, ubicada en Montmartre -¿A qué vinimos aquí Vegeta?- preguntó Bulma completamente irritada

El empresario sólo la tomó del brazo –quiero que veas algo- respondió mientras la conducía por aquella plaza, hasta llegar a un muro de azulejos de lava esmaltada sobre los cuales había escritos en diversos idiomas

Bulma leía las frases del muro -¿Qué es esto?- preguntó desconcertada al observar las frases

Vegeta también contemplaba los azulejos –este es Le mur des je t'aime… significa…- se sonrojó –el muro de los te amo- respondió el avergonzado empresario

Bulma lo volteó a ver completamente sorprendida –Ve… Vegeta…- dijo débilmente mientras observaba mejor los escritos, encontrando entre ellos "I love you" "te amo" "ti amo" "je t'aime" etc

Vegeta buscó entre los mosaicos –Bulma- dijo, llamando la atención de la peli azul y señalando una frase -…Jag älskar dig!- pronunciaron los labios del empresario mientras su dedo señalaba un azulejo –es sueco- dijo él

Bulma observó el azulejo donde venía escrita la frase que su amado acababa de decir, se cubrió la boca totalmente sorprendida –Eso… todas estas frases… todo significa te amo… ¿no es cierto?- decía en medio de una gran oleada de emociones

El rostro del soberbio empresario estaba más rojo que un tomate –Aquí está escrito ¿no?- dijo completamente apenado –no soy bueno para hablar de romance ni nada de eso… así que escoge el idioma que prefieras, ich liebe dich en alemán, Jag älskar dig en sueco… o aquí hay otros 248 idiomas, como tú prefieras… pero esta es la razón para pedirte que seas mi esposa- listo, por fin había podido decirlo… más o menos

Bulma simplemente estaba incrédula, sin habla e incapaz de reaccionar –e… Vegeta…- balbuceaba monosílabos

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Te quieres casar conmigo sí o no mujer? ¡Diablos!- gruñó el empresario, su paciencia estaba agotada y sus mejillas seguían rojas

La peli azul se arrojó a los brazos del empresario –Claro que si, si me caso contigo- dijo ella mientras lo besaba profundamente

"Odette… eres una maldita genio" pensó el empresario mientras correspondía al beso de su ahora prometida junto a aquel muro donde 311 "te amo" estaban plasmados en los 612 azulejos de lava esmaltada, escritos 250 idiomas diferentes

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Qué tal Odette y sus ideas? Arreglando el matrimonio de la hermana y luego manda al hermano al "muro de los te amo" para ayudarlo con su incompetencia para hablar de amor XD jajajajaja Por cierto… ¿la dejará viuda Vegeta antes de casarse por aquello del mensaje en el buzón de voz de "a menos que seas mi novio Zorn"? XD_

_Ya por fin Vilandra prescindió de los servicios de su abogado. Por cierto, la canción es "always" de Bon Jovi. Hablando de ese par de conejos, osea Vili y Gokú… ¿tendrán otro hijo o mejor cerrarán la fábrica? XD ya 3 chamacos… ¿van por el equipo de soccer o qué? jajajajaja_

_Hablando de esa canción, mañana lunes 14 se las publico por facebook en "Vilandra y Odette" a eso de las 11 am... por ahí, no recuerdo a que hr la programé jejejejeje_

_¡Habrá Boda VxB! :-) _

_¿Y Odette y Zorn? ¿y Tarble y Yo? ¿quiénes se casarán con anillo de compromiso y quiénes con niño de compromiso?_

_Bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo… a ver qué se me ocurre escribir XD ¿reviews?_


	13. Sorpresas

_**JuliBB: **__Besos! Va a haber boda! :)_

_**Valen Minene: **__Kaleb es un desgraciado, y la pobre Keiza pues aquí le tocó (de nuevo) ser su víctima, al menos aquí no es una malvada. Gokú rockero es genial :3 por algo Vili lo adora. Vegeta tiene su lado extrañamente tierno, y en este caso tiene a su hermanita para hacerlo parecer aún más tierno, jajajaja. En cuanto a Odette, necesitamos una hermana o cuñada así :P jajajaja ¡ESA MUJER ES LA VERDADERA DIOSA DEL AMOR!_

_**Tatiana: **__Fue un ingenioso modo de expresar lo que siente sin tener que decirlo ¡jaja!_

_**Demian: **__jajajaja dijera una amiga mía "te odio con mucho amor" jajajaja. Mi extraña mente que trabaja e idea cosas… ya veré qué haré con Zorn, la tiene difícil para impresionar a la princesa Ouji jajaja! A Keiza le espera algo bueno pero ¡Shhh! Jajajajajaja_

_**Colin**__: ya estoy trabajando el siguiente capi de la era dorada, enserio, espero ya poderlo publicar_

_**RinPink Susaiyajin: **__Dejame acomodar bien los compromisos, pero siii ¡HABRÁ BODAS!... jajajajjaja… Tarble es el que quiere aprovecharse de mi, yo soy una pobre víctima de las circunstancias XD_

_**Carxx: **__Tengo más cosas apasionantes aquí!_

_**Brigid: **__Trunks es nuestro niño de compromiso favorito 3 Todos necesitamos a una genio como Odette de hermana, jeje y si, Vilandra debía ser la gemela de Vegeta y Odette de Tarble, jajajaja_

_**Saiya Liinna: **__Sólo hablo español e inglés, aunque como estudio canto clásico, practico con arias de ópera que en su mayoría están en italiano así que hay cosas del italiano que me son un poco familiares, pero no lo hablo ni lo entiendo. Para los fics sólo traduzco lo necesario, pero para que quede lo mejor posible lo traduzco del español al sueco (por ejemplo) y luego del inglés al sueco para comparar y retraducir… un bonito relajo que hago en eso, ¡jaja! _

_**Gadak: **__De hecho eran Vegeta y Bulma los que estaban en el muro de los te amo. Vegeta es un hermano celoso pero… le debe demasiado a Odette… no sé qué hará con el cuñado jajajjaa_

_**Princesa Mecánica: **__Ya por fin, llega el siguiente capítulo. Espero te guste :)_

**CAPITULO 11**

**SORPRESAS**

Luego de aquella propuesta en el Muro de los Te amo ubicado en el distrito de Montmartre, Vegeta y Bulma volvieron al hotel Vernet de París, apresurándose a llegar a la suite que el empresario ocupaba. Una vez que entraron, los labios de Vegeta se posesionaron apasionadamente de los de Bulma, quien respondió al beso con la misma intensidad, además de aferrarse al cuello del empresario, hasta que sus cuerpos no soportaron más la falta de aire y tuvieron qué hacer una pausa pequeña –te amo Vegeta- dijo la peli azul agitadamente

-Jag älskar dig- musitó el empresario para volver a besar apasionadamente a su mujer mientras ambos se despojaban de sus ropas, arrojando al suelo el saco, la camisa, los pantalones, los bóxer en el caso de Vegeta, y el bolero, vestido, brassiere y bragas en el caso de Bulma, mientras entre besos y caricias se dirigían hacia la cama

Al sentir el borde de la cama en sus rodillas, la peli azul puso un dedo en los labios de Vegeta, rompiendo la serie de fogosos y apasionados besos que estaban propinándose –tengo una mejor idea- dijo sensualmente mientras se dirigía hacia el baño, haciendo una seña con la cabeza para que su desconcertado hombre la siguiera al interior

Cuando entró al baño luego de unos segundos, la imagen delante de él simplemente lo excitó aún más de lo que ya estaba: Bulma de rodillas sobre la orilla del jacuzzi, inclinada hacia adelante para abrir la llave, dándole al empresario una privilegiada vista de su trasero y su feminidad dispuestos ante él

No resistió la tentación, así que mientras Bulma colocaba el tapón del jacuzzi, abría el agua y ponía las sales aromáticas y todo eso, Vegeta se acercó a ella silenciosamente desde atrás

-¡Ooooh!- gimió Bulma al sentir las caricias del empresario en su trasero, rozándolo con deseo y suavidad mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de ella -¡Mmmmm!- exclamó la peli azul cuando sintió que Vegeta se rozaba contra ella, simulando embestidas. Simplemente sintió un enorme calor dentro de ella con los atrevidos movimientos del mayor de los Ouji -¡Hazlo Vegeta!- dijo completamente poseída por el deseo

Ante aquellas palabras, el empresario no pudo sino complacer a su prometida, hundiéndose en la húmeda cavidad femenina –Ooouuurrrg- una especie de gruñido gutural salió de la boca de Vegeta mientras comenzaba a embestir a su mujer con movimientos lentos y sensuales, mientras sus manos se daban gusto por el cuerpo de ella

La peliazul simplemente disfrutaba en aquella posición mientras sentía a su hombre detrás suyo entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo, mientras el vapor del agua del jacuzzi aumentaba su sudoración. En un movimiento, se incorporó un poco para pegar su espalda al pecho del peli flama quien continuaba con aquellos apasionados movimientos

Bulma estiró un brazo hacia atrás para rodear el cuello de su hombre mientras acompañaba las embestidas de él. Vegeta por su parte, aprovechó para jugar con sus labios y lengua en el oído de su mujer mientras sus manos se apoderaban de los suaves pechos de la peli azul, masajeándolos con delicadeza mientras un par de dedos jugaban con los rosados pezones de la peli azul

Vegeta liberó uno de los senos para dirigir esa mano hacia la intimidad de su mujer, rozando con delicadeza el abdomen de ella durante el trayecto, llegando finalmente al objetivo jugueteando traviesamente con aquel sensible botón detonador de placer

La peli azul sentía que sus sentidos se nublaban ante aquellos roces y movimientos -¡Oh Vegeta!- exclamó entre jadeos al sentirse presa de un intenso orgasmo que la recorría de pies a cabeza

El empresario, que aún quería más, y al sentir que estaba por terminar, detuvo sus movimientos mientras se separaba de su prometida –esto aún no acaba- susurró en el oído de ella. Se adentró y acomodó en el jacuzzi, dándole la mano a Bulma que aún estaba arrodillada en la orilla de la tina –entra- dijo con una sonrisa seductora

La peli azul que aún estaba aturdida por el orgasmo alcanzado, tomó la mano de su hombre, entrando a la tina y sintiendo el agua tibia. Vegeta estaba "recostado" boca arriba y con una mirada insinuante, lo cual Bulma entendió a la perfección, acomodándose a horcajadas encima del empresario

-¡Aaaahhh mujer!- dijo Vegeta al sentirse nuevamente dentro del cuerpo de la peli azul, que lo cabalgaba con diversos movimientos y a diferentes intensidades mientras su cuerpo chapoteaba en el agua. En medio de dicha actividad, Bulma le dio un apasionado beso al empresario –vaya que si logras sorprenderme mujer- dijo con esa voz terriblemente sensual y con su típica sonrisa a medias

-Ahora tendré toda una vida para seguirte sorprendiendo- respondió la peli azul mientras continuaba con sus movimientos, a veces lentos, a veces más audaces, aprisionando el miembro de su amado en su intimidad mientras llevaba sus brazos hacia atrás para detenerse con ellos, haciendo sensuales movimientos con su pelvis que sólo provocaban que tanto ella como el empresario aumentaran más y más su excitación -¡Aaaaahhh Vegetaaa!- exclamó la mujer mientras un nuevo orgasmo la poseía

Un gruñido salió de la garganta del mayor de los Ouji -¡Min Kärlek!- exclamó en voz alta mientras sentía el alivio de liberarse dentro del cuerpo de su prometida

La ciudad luz fue iluminada por el sol de un nuevo día. En una de las suites del hotel Vernet, una pareja despertaba luego de una larga noche de reconciliación. Si bien sentía a la perfección el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa junto al suyo bajo las sábanas, Gokú se sintió aliviado al ver a su mujer aún dormida junto a él, como hacía meses no sucedía desde que se habían separado. Observó cómo los verdes ojos de Vilandra comenzaban a abrirse –buenos días Sra. Tabarelli- dijo seductoramente para darle un suave beso a su mujer

Vilandra correspondió al beso de su amado –buenos días Sr. Tabarelli- dijo traviesamente, para entonces hacer una mueca –creo que tengo que arreglarme para los eventos de hoy- dijo con fastidio, cuando el sonido de su celular la hizo voltear hacia la mesa de noche, donde yacía dicho aparato -¿Qué pasa Odette?- respondió la llamada

_-Hermanita, sólo para decirte que hoy tienes ¡Todo el día libre! Yo iré a los eventos y te excusaré con todos. Así podrás seguir… reconciliándote con mi cuñadito, así que disfrútenlo-_ dijo la modelo al otro lado de la línea para entonces, cortar la comunicación

Cuando vio que su mujer volvía a poner el iPhone donde estaba -¿Qué te dijo Odette?- preguntó Gokú

Vilandra miró seductoramente a su esposo –pues… en pocas palabras me dio el día libre… así que me quedaré- le dio un beso pequeño –aquí contigo- otro beso –todo el día- ahora fue un beso más profundo

-Me parece muy bien PERO- el rostro del músico se tornó en seriedad –ahorita porque fue tu hermana, pero en adelante cuando estemos tú y yo solos no quiero verte que ni siquiera te acerques a tu iPad o a tu lap top, y mucho menos quiero que contestes el celular a menos que sea una llamada de tus padres, tus hermanos, Piccoro o nuestros hijos cuando tengan celulares en el futuro ¿entendido?- dijo con firmeza

Vilandra le miró con el ceño fruncido -¿Y como que con qué autoridad me das esa orden?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

En un rápido movimiento, Gokú se acomodó encima de su mujer observándola con intensidad –con la autoridad que tengo al ser tu esposo, ¡es enserio Vilandra Ouji! no quiero tus aparatitos cuando estemos a solas- dijo con seriedad

La ojiverde le sostuvo la mirada, hasta que después de unos segundos, una media sonrisa idéntica a las de su hermano mayor se dibujó en sus labios –me encanta que te pongas autoritario- dijo pícaramente –está bien, será como tú dices- dijo mientras alzaba su cabeza para darle un apasionado beso a su amado –Pero luego no quieras que me quede como ama de casa cocinando y limpiando- le dio otro beso

Gokú soltó una risita por ese comentario –Jamás te obligaría a quedarte en casa, eres adicta a los negocios- volvió a besarla mientras sentía las piernas de su mujer rodeando su cintura –además… tú cocinando… eso me asusta- dijo entre risas

Vilandra frunció el ceño -¿Crees que no soy capaz de cocinar algo?- preguntó severa

El músico deshizo aquella expresión del rostro de su esposa con un beso –Vili, eres maravillosa y capaz de hacer muchas cosas- otro beso –pero casi incendias nuestro departamento cuando intentaste cocinar ¿recuerdas? Mejor… mejor yo cocino, o el chef de tu casa- le dio otro beso

La ojiverde arqueó una ceja –no te burles, las lasañas son muy difíciles de hacer y las instrucciones para el horno son demasiado complicadas- se excusó entre muecas de fastidio –pero en aquel entonces no te vi quejarte de mis sopas instantáneas y sándwiches- reclamó la empresaria

Gokú soltó una carcajada –Eres una gran chef de sándwiches y sopas instantáneas Vili- decía entre risas –pero si te soy sincero… no me casé contigo para que me hicieras de comer… sino más bien para comerte yo a ti… entre otras muchas cosas- dijo pícaramente con una voz grave y sensual mientras sus manos recorrían el cuerpo de la ojiverde, y se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas

-¡Aaaah! Devórame entonces- dijo la empresaria mientras sentía nuevamente a su esposo resbalando dentro de ella

El músico hundió su rostro en el cuello de su mujer –eres mi bocadillo favorito- dijo seductoramente mientras besaba con pasión el cuello de la ojiverde, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se dedicaban a jugar con los senos de su esposa

La ojiverde emitió una pequeña risa -no sé si excitarme por ser tu bocadillo favorito o preocuparme por eso ¡Ooooh Gokú!- gimió cuando su hombre intensificó el ritmo de sus embestidas

El músico procedió a devorar los pechos de la ojiverde, jugueteando con los pezones mientras continuaba entrando y saliendo de ella -¿esto resuelve esa inquietud? ¡mmmmm Vili!- dijo Gokú, volviéndose loco al sentir las íntimas maniobras de su esposa que lo apretaba

-Ya extrañaba estos amaneceres ¡Oooooh!- exclamó Vilandra mientras acompañaba con movimientos pélvicos las embestidas de su marido

Gokú continuó con su labor, cambiando la intensidad mientras sus manos y boca se dedicaban a gozar del cuerpo de su esposa quien sólo jadeaba y gemía producto de la excitación del acto, hasta que un intenso orgasmo se apoderó de ellos

Mientras Gokú y Vilandra tenían dicha actividad, Vegeta despertó con Bulma a su lado quien aún dormía profundamente, cuando su celular le alertó de un whatsapp entrante:

_Hermanito, te espero afuera de tu suite, créeme, te conviene, y será rápido. Odette_

"¿Qué querrá ahora?" se preguntó el empresario mientras se levantaba sigilosamente de la cama y se ponía unos pantalones para salir sin despertar a su prometida quien seguía dormida aún. El mayor de los Ouji salió de su suite, topándose con su hermana -¿Qué es lo que quieres Odette?- preguntó

-Buenos días Odette, querida hermanita hermosa a quien le debo la vida por ayudarme a que la mujer de mi vida aceptara ser mi esposa- dijo burlonamente la ojiverde -hay Vegeta, ni siquiera porque vas a casarte y ser papá se te quita lo gruñón- dijo entre risas

-¡Hmp!- exclamó el empresario mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿es todo lo que viniste a decir?- preguntó

Odette abrazó efeusivamente a su hermano mayor -Felicidades hermanito, y me alegro que me vayas a dar otro sobrino, y sobre tu compromiso- se separó del empresario y le entregó una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro -creo que esto le dará más formalidad a lo tuyo con Bulma- dijo la ojiverde

Vegeta se quedó sin habla -Odette... ¿esto es?- fue interrumpido

-No es compromiso para una chica hasta que puedes presumir un hermoso anillo ante el mundo- dijo la modelo

Una media sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro del empresario -¿Cuánto te debo del anillo?- preguntó el

Odette guiñó un ojo –después te mandaré el estado de cuenta de mi tarjeta para que la pagues- dijo traviesamente

Vegeta tragó saliva ante esas palabras -mejor dale a Grisell la factura del anillo y firmo el cheque- dijo él

-Hermanito, luego de todo lo que he hecho por ti... creo que es un mínimo precio- dijo la modelo entre risas -ahora iré a desayunar y... dile a Bulma que tiene todo el día libre hoy, yo me encargaré de representar a Ouji Glam en los eventos- dijo Odette

Vegeta arqueó una ceja -¿Y entonces Vilandra?- preguntó

Odette hizo una pícara mueca –pues a Vili también le di el día porque… supongo que querrá reconciliarse con Gokú una y otra y otra y otra…- fue interrumpida

-¡BASTA! No tienes que ser tan específica- exclamó un sonrojado Vegeta –así que ya volvió con el insecto- dijo él

La modelo guiñó un ojo –exacto, gracias a moi _(pronunciación= mua. Yo en francés)_ que soy más efectiva que Cupido, Eros, Venus o Afrodita juntos- dijo con arrogancia

El empresario se cruzó de brazos –si tú lo dices- desvió la mirada

-Ni digas nada hermanito porque tú has sido un gran beneficiario de mis servicios- dijo la ojiverde

-¡Hmp!- fue la respuesta del empresario

-Bueno Vegeta, te dejo con tu amorshhh jajajajaja… dale el anillo y no arruines mi trabajo- dijo la modelo traviesamente, volviendo a guiñar un ojo mientras se alejaba por el pasillo

Vegeta abrió la caja para observar el anillo que su hermana había comprado para que él se lo diera a Bulma "Odette, te debo demasiado" recordó entonces el asunto de pagar la tarjeta de crédito de su hermana "supongo que no será lo único con lo que me cobrarás esto" pensó el empresario antes de volver al interior de su suite

Como Bulma seguía dormida, el empresario ordenó el desayuno a la habitación para entonces volver a la cama. Luego de unos momentos, finalmente aquel par de ojos azules se abrieron -buenos días- dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

Vegeta le dio un suave beso en la boca -estaba a punto de conseguir un sarcófago de cristal si seguías dormida- dijo con ironía

Bulma solo atinó a reírse por la broma -pero, creo que si hubiera sido hechizada tu me despertarías con un beso ¿no?- dijo pícaramente

En eso, escucharon que llamaban a la puerta, Vegeta quien aún tenía el pantalón puesto fue a recibir la orden que solicitó, llevándolo hasta la cama. La pareja desayunó entonces, a pesar de las náuseas de la peliazul.

Más tarde, en las calles de París una pareja se encontraba de compras. Grisell se dedicaba a vaciar las tiendas mientras que a Tarble le faltaban brazos para cargar las bolsas y cajas de lo que le había obsequiado a su mujer -oye Gris... ¿y si volvemos al hotel?- dijo un exhausto Tarble

La pelirroja dejó observar los zapatos de aquella tienda Prada y pudo ver a su agotado novio sentado en uno de los sillones -carño, lo siento- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le daba un tierno beso -creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción de estar de compras en París- dijo entre risas

Tarble le regresó el beso a su novia -también es mi culpa por decir que no empacaras nada y que te compraría lo que tu quieras- volvió a besar a la pelirroja -pero te lo mereces- dijo el joven

La pelirroja tomó el rostro del menor de los Ouji con sus manos -suficientes compras- lo besó con pasión -hay que ir al hotel y...- sonrió seductoramente -...ahora te tocará a ti divertirte toda la tarde- dijo con voz sensual mientras le propinaba otro beso a su novio

-¿la tarde solamente?- preguntó el joven con falsa decepción

-En algún momento tenemos que dormir ¿no crees?- preguntó la pelirroja

-cuando estoy contigo, lo que menos quiero hacer es dormir- dijo el menor de los Ouji con un tono terriblemente seductor -ya lo has comprobado- dijo pícaramente para entonces besar a su novia

El celular de la pelirroja sonó, interrumpiendo aquel beso -¿Si Señor Vegeta?- contestó recibiendo una cara de desilusión por parte de su novio -… ¿si?... claro, puedo conseguirlo sin problema… ¿y ya está enterado?... descuide, yo me encargo- fin de la llamada

-¿Qué mi hermano no te había dado vacaciones?- preguntó Tarble con fastidio

-Querido… ¿Qué te puedo decir? después de ti, tu hermano es el segundo hombre en este mundo que no puede vivir sin mi… profesionalmente hablando- bromeó la pelirroja

El rostro del menor de los Ouji se tornó a seriedad –en eso tienes razón Gris… no puedo vivir sin ti- dijo mientras la veía a los ojos, la pelirroja estaba sin habla. El menor de los Ouji tomó la mano de ella –quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- dijo él

-Tarble… ¿estás pidiéndome…?- Grisell estaba sin poder decir una palabra

-No… Si… bueno…- el joven Ouji tomó una respiración profunda –yo sé que es muy pronto para hablar de planes a futuro y compromisos y eso… a lo que voy es que, en verdad quiero algo muy enserio contigo ¿de acuerdo?- pronunciaba totalmente nervioso

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa -¿estamos comprometiéndonos a comprometernos o algo así?- dijo entre bromas

Tarble soltó una risa –Sí, Grisell Martínez, me comprometo a comprometerme contigo- respondió con firmeza

-Entonces… yo también, me comprometo a comprometerme contigo Tarble Ouji- un beso entre ambos selló aquella promesa de amor que se hicieron

Esa misma tarde, Vilandra y Gokú salieron del hotel por insistencia de la diseñadora, ya que se enteró que ni su hermano ni su marido habían empacado nada por salir de prisa de Nueva York. Estaban en una de las tiendas Ouji Glam escogiendo algunos sofisticados trajes para caballero –Vili… ¿Enserio es necesario que me vista con estos trajes? Sabes que no me agradan- dijo el músico quien sólo observaba a su mujer escogiéndole ropa

La ojiverde le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo –Mein liebling, mañana tengo el segundo desfile de la colección de Ouji Glam y quiero que me acompañes- se quedó pensativa mientras observaba los finos trajes que había escogido para que el músico se probara –pero… tienes razón, este no eres tú- dijo ella

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Gokú sorprendido, normalmente cuando él decía algo así todo terminaba en discusión marital

Vilandra se encogió de hombros –estos trajes de alta costura no son lo tuyo- se acercó a su esposo, posando sus manos en los bíceps de él –lo tuyo son tus jeans ajustados y tus playeras de Metallica que se te ciñen perfectamente a tus músculos- dijo coqueta –vamos mejor por tus playeras de Metallica, Iron Maiden, Queen, Megadeath, Judas Priest, y lo que tú te quieras poner, ¡Al diablo la moda!- exclamó ella

-¡Vili! ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó el rockero con preocupación

-Mejor que nunca… y hablo en serio, finalmente me casé con un rockero, no quiero convertirte en un snob pretencioso así que, ponte lo que tú quieras, para mí siempre lucirás increíblemente sexy- dijo la ojiverde

Gokú se quedó estupefacto ante las palabras de su esposa, por lo que sólo atinó a darle un apasionado y profundo beso –jamás creí que dijeras algo así- dijo el músico

Vilandra estaba totalmente sonrojada por aquel efusivo movimiento en público –Gokú, amor… ¿harías algo por mi?- preguntó con una maquiavélica expresión

El músico titubeó –eee… claro Vili… dime- respondió no muy seguro, ya que conocía la perversa mente de su mujer

La pareja siguió con sus compras y recorriendo un poco la ciudad luz, mientras la ojiverde le pedía a su esposo un pequeño favor. Por otro lado, Bulma y Vegeta salieron también del hotel un rato, dirigiéndose hacia el monumento icónico de París –Vegeta, por favor no me hagas subir- dijo suplicante la peli azul

El mayor de los hermanos Ouji arqueó una ceja -¿pasa algo?- preguntó

-Porque el domingo que vine con Odette y Vilandra me mareé horrible al subir al segundo nivel- explicó Bulma

-Supongo que es normal por tu estado mujer- dijo el mayor de los Ouji –Bien, supongo que puede ser aquí abajo- dijo él

-¿Qué puede ser abajo?- preguntó ella

El empresario buscó en su bolsillo –Ya que estamos comprometidos- le extendió la caja de terciopelo negro que su hermana le entregó esa mañana –hay que hacerlo formal- sonrió triunfante cuando vio la expresión sorprendida de la peli azul –se supone que para las mujeres no es compromiso hasta que pueden restregarles a otras mujeres su anillo, bien, ahí tienes el tuyo- dijo el empresario, citando las palabras de su hermana… más o menos

Bulma, completamente atónita, abrió aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo negro, topándose con un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra azul intenso en forma de corazón rodeada de pequeños diamantes –¡Vegeta! Esto… ¡ESTO ES DEMASIADO!- exclamó completamente sorprendida mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a quererse apoderar de sus ojos

El empresario arqueó una ceja -¿No te gusta? Porque puedo conseguir otro…- fue interrumpido

-Vegeta ¡Es precioso!- una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras lágrimas de alegría recorrían su rostro -¿Es un zafiro?- preguntó

-Un diamante azul de hecho- respondió el empresario

Bulma le entregó la caja a su prometido –bien Sr. Ouji, ahora te toca a ti ponérmelo- dijo retadoramente

Vegeta se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras –Bulma… sólo póntelo y ya- desvió la mirada

La peli azul frunció el ceño e hizo una sonrisa siniestra –El compromiso no es formal hasta que tú no me pongas el anillo como corresponde- dijo ella

Luego de una lucha interna con algunas muecas en su rostro, el orgulloso Vegeta Ouji tomó la caja de terciopelo, sacó el anillo de diamantes de su interior y se lo colocó en el dedo anular izquierdo a la peliazul –listo ¿feliz?- un efusivo abrazo y un apasionado beso fue la respuesta por parte de Bulma

Por la noche, Tarble y Grisell cenaban en el restaurante del Vernet con Odette, y a ellos se les unieron Vilandra y Gokú. Finalmente, Vegeta y Bulma llegaron luego de aquel paseo que culminó con la entrega del anillo en la Torre Eiffel

Vilandra arqueó una ceja cuando observó a su hermano junto con su asistente caminar hacia la mesa donde todos estaban -¿y ustedes? ¿Qué hacen juntos?- preguntó suspicaz

Bulma se puso algo nerviosa, y en cierto modo se sentía un tanto culpable de haber ocultado su relación con Vegeta –Vilandra… pues… yo… nosotros…- fue interrumpida

-Vamos a casarnos- dijo el presidente de Ouji Inc

Grisell, Tarble, Gokú y Vilandra se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia, no así la Cupido Ouji que sólo le dirigía una mirada cómplice a su hermano. La pelirroja se cubrió la boca sorprendida al fijarse en la mano izquierda de su compañera de trabajo -¡Bulma!... ¡ESE ANILLO ES DIVINO!- exclamó levantándose de su asiento para ver más de cerca aquella joya

Vilandra imitó a la novia de su hermano menor -¡A ver!- exclamó mientras se acercaba a su futura cuñada

Para no dejar a su hermano en evidencia, Odette imitó el mismo movimiento. Las tres mujeres emitían comentarios acerca de aquel lujoso anillo -¿Y cuándo se casan?- preguntó Odette

Bulma hizo una mueca de desconcierto –no lo había pensado- dijo ella

-Supongo que en un mes será buen tiempo- dijo Vegeta, para entonces voltear a ver a su mujer –si estás de acuerdo- dijo el empresario, la peli azul sólo asintió con la cabeza sonriendo

Vilandra hizo una mirada suspicaz –se casan en un mes, Bulma se ha estado sintiendo mal…- se quedó pensativa -¡OH POR DIOS! ¿Estás embarazada de Vegeta?- preguntó la empresaria en shock

Bulma hizo una mueca de culpa –Si… de hecho, gracias al doctor que conseguiste Vilandra… me confirmó que sí, estoy embarazada, tendré un hijo de Vegeta- respondió la peli azul

-¡BIEN! ¡VOY POR MI CUARTO SOBRINO!- exclamó Odette victoriosa, para después voltear con Tarble y Grisell –y contando- dijo traviesamente

A Tarble y Grisell se les subieron todos los colores al rostro -¡ODETTE NO ESTÉS JUGANDO!- reclamó el menor de los Ouji

La ojiverde sólo reía –Tarbaby, para como van ustedes, son los siguientes en decirme que tendré otro sobrino- dijo la modelo entre carcajadas, mientras Grisell contenía la risa por el apodo que le habían dicho a su novio

Gokú se levantó de su asiento, extendiendo un brazo a su cuñado –Me alegro por ustedes Vegeta- dijo el músico. El empresario correspondió al apretón de manos

Los Ouji y sus parejas procedieron entonces a cenar todos juntos, al final, se retiraron todos a sus habitaciones pero –Bulma ¿puedo hablar contigo?- dijo Vilandra en el pasillo mientras le pedía a su esposo que aguardara por ella en la suite que compartían

La peli azul asintió con la cabeza, le dirigió una mirada a Vegeta para que la esperara en la habitación. Las dos mujeres quedaron solas en el pasillo –¿Piensas despedirme?- preguntó Bulma, aguardando por algún reclamo de parte de su futura cuñada

Vilandra arqueó una ceja -¿y por qué debería despedirte?- preguntó ella

La peli azul suspiró –Por salir con tu hermano sin decirte, embarazarme de él y comprometerme con él… pensé que me despedirías por eso- dijo ella

La ojiverde emitió una risita –Mira… conozco a Vegeta y sé porqué no le dijo nada a nadie, ya había yo notado que tú le gustabas y en realidad sólo esperaba a ver cuándo te invitaba a salir o algo- respondió la diseñadora, mientras Bulma se le quedaba mirando sorprendida –Eres muy eficiente Bulma y has hecho muchas aportaciones excelentes a Ouji Glam, así que tu empleo no corre peligro, a menos claro que ahora que te casarás con mi hermano quieras dejarlo, lo cual me pondrá en aprietos buscando quién te reemplace, pero es tu decisión- se encogió de hombros

-Vi… Vilandra… no sé qué decir- dijo la peli azul

-Además… tú sabes mi historia, jamás te despediría por haberte embarazado no importa si el hijo es de mi hermano, o si fuera de alguien más- dijo la empresaria

Bulma dio un suspiro de alivio –pero… Si no era para reclamarme o despedirme… ¿De qué querías hablar?- preguntó curiosa

La ojiverde hizo una sonrisa al puro estilo de su hermano –en primera, advertirte que trates bien a Vegeta… y le tengas MUCHA paciencia, él y yo somos idénticos en carácter y a veces mi hermano mayor puede ser insufrible… mi recomendación es que seas muy firme con él- dijo entre risas –Y segunda, necesito reorganizar contigo algo sobre el desfile de mañana, y como mi marido me prohibió terminantemente acercarme a mi iPad y Lap Top cuando esté con él, te cuento mi idea para que la trabajemos mañana- dijo la empresaria

-Te escucho- dijo Bulma. Ambas mujeres estuvieron un rato platicando, para finalmente, retirarse a su respectiva habitación con su respectivo hombre.

El último día de la semana de la moda en París llegó. Bulma y las hermanas Ouji estuvieron preparando todo para el desfile que se llevaría a cabo esa noche, que sería el segundo de Ouji Glam y que cerraría con broche de oro la serie de eventos, desfiles y presentaciones llevados a cabo toda esa semana en la ciudad luz.

Todo estaba listo, en primera fila, Vegeta, Tarble y Grisell aguardaban que Vilandra saliera al escenario para presentar la colección. Las luces se apagaron y un reflector iluminó a la directora de Ouji Glam quien lucía un elegante vestido entallado de gala.

Un muchacho del staff le entregó a la diseñadora el micrófono –Buenas noches a todos y gracias por asistir al desfile de esta noche. Soy Vilandra Tabarelli, y hoy vamos a presentarles la nueva colección de Ouji Glam de vestidos y trajes de gala y- esbozó una tierna sonrisa –esta noche es aún más especial ya que, uno como diseñador normalmente escoge la musicalización sobre pistas pre-mezcladas, o hay un DJ acompañando el desfile, pero esta noche, la música estará a cargo de un gran compositor, guitarrista y cantante de rock- extendió su brazo derecho y un reflector iluminó el escenario –Madames et Messieurs Gokú Tabarelli- Un enérgico riff de guitarra se escuchó, provocando aplausos de parte de los presentes. La ojiverde sonrió a su esposo y luego a la concurrencia –esperamos y la colección sea de su agrado ¡Comenzamos!- entregó el micrófono al staff y se retiró a la parte posterior del escenario

Siendo la modelo principal, la primera en salir fue Odette mientras su cuñado ambientaba el desfile de modas. Al final de las otras modelos, Bulma nuevamente apareció como la otra modelo estelar de la noche. Fueron varias rondas de atuendos donde Odette abría la pasarela y la última modelo era bulma. Al final, como en el primer desfile, salieron todas las modelos a la pasarela, quedando Odette y Bulma hasta el frente para cerrar con Vilandra agradeciendo la asistencia de todos al evento.

Al término del evento, las hermanas Ouji, Bulma y Gokú se llevaban toda la atención de los periodistas, sobretodo el rockero quien había dejado a todos encantado con su música. Algunos reporteros le hicieron entrevistas improvisadas al músico, quien siempre estuvo acompañado por su celosa mujer en todo momento, ya que los periodistas que se acercaban a su marido algunas eran mujeres, y no iba a dejarlo a solas con ellas.

Al término del evento, y luego de atender a la prensa, los Ouji estaban despidiéndose y preparándose para volver al hotel, cuando el celular de Odette sonó. La ojiverde sonrió al ver el rostro de su amado en la pantalla –Hola- contestó

_-Hola preciosa ¿cómo te la estás pasando en París?-_ dijo Zorn del otro lado del teléfono

-Bien, de hecho los desfiles fueron todo un éxito- respondió ella

_-Me alegro… oye… vi unas fotos tuyas bailando con un tipo de cabello largo-_ eso sonó casi a reclamo

-¿Celoso?- preguntó traviesamente la modelo

Hubo un segundo de silencio por parte del productor _-¿quién era ese?-_ preguntó

La modelo soltó una risa –tranquilo amor, era alguien que estaba detrás de la novia de Vegeta, tuve que alejarlo de ella pero es todo, no estés celoso- respondió la modelo

-_Mientras ese insecto no te ronde a ti-_ dijo el productor

Odette soltó una carcajada –sonaste igual que mi hermano Vegeta- dijo ella

_-No quiero verte con otros Odette-_ dijo terminantemente

La modelo arqueó una ceja –Zorn, eres mi novio y si, hicimos el amor, pero mientras no seas mi esposo, no me puedes exigir nada- dijo con picardía

_-Eso puede arreglarse-_ dijo el productor

Odette detuvo su caminar al escuchar aquellas palabras, la mano que sostenía su iPhone temblaba ante la impresión y en ese momento, sintió unos dedos que tocaban su hombro desde atrás

-CONTINUARÁ-

_En mi pag de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" les pongo una foto del anillo de Bulma, ¡VAN A MORIRSE DE ENVIDIA!... bueno, eso ya porque tiene a Vegeta, jajajjaa_

_¿Cómo ven a la Cupido Ouji? Pobre Vegeta, tendrá que pagar la tarjeta de crédito golden (sin límite de crédito) de su hermana jjajajjajaa… ¿lo dejará en banca rota? XD ¿quién será la persona que le tocó el hombro a Odette?_

_Gokú que se le puso firme a Vili, y ella cediendo por él :3 jajaja Vili incendiando el apartamento al intentar cocinar una lasaña XD pobre jajaja_

_Por cierto, ¿qué me habrá pedido Vegeta que hiciera? Odette quiere que me embarace (igual que algunos de ustedes ¬¬) jajajjaa y Tarble y yo estamos comprometidos a comprometernos… estoy en veremos quién le da a Brássica y Vegeta papá al quinto nieto XD _

_Perdón que me tardé en este capi, venía actualizando casi a diario pero, ahorita se juntaron varias cosas: el jueves canté y había canciones que no dominaba bien así que necesité ensayar. Anduve haciendo unas contribuciones Fickeras jajajjaa… y aparte tuve un pequeño bloqueo para continuar. Ya no falta mucho para el final pero aún no sé si falta capítulos más, en fin, ya pensaré en algo. _

_Nos leemos al siguiente! ¿reviews?_


	14. Fantasmas del pasado

_**Yushi: **__Vegeta está en una eterna deuda con Odette… y si, colecciona sobrinos y quiere más! Jajajaja_

_**JuliBB:**__ Muchas gracias por tus lindas palabras siempre :)_

_**Valen Minene:**__ Todos queremos una hermana o cuñada como Odette jeje, Vegeta y Bulma son dinamita juntos… Vili cocinando… eso da miedo XD ya veremos si me embarazo ¬¬_

_**Juniver:**__ Si va a salir de nuevo Piccoro… deja encontrar algún momento en que reaparezca_

_**Brigid:**__ Los Ouji son geniales, también los quiero como familia_

_**RinPink Susaiyajin:**__ De hecho Gokú ya firmó contrato con Zorn… ¿No lo dije? ¡Jeje! Trunks tiene tíos geniales!_

_**JaspheReal:**__ no he visto/leído 50 sombras si te soy sincera_

_**Carxx:**__ Ya me tocará que Tarble me dé mi anillo… antes tienen que pasar otras cosas. Y aquí está la propuesta para Odette_

_**Demian:**__ Espero estés mejor! Y aquí por fin sale Keiza_

_**Tokio Alien:**__ Me tardé un poco, pero ya actualicé, espero te guste este capi_

_**Saiyalinna:**__ Esque Gokú quiere pero alimentarse de ella XD jajajaja… Vegeta hace que la frase más ruda suene hermosa y Odette… veamos quién le tocó el hombro ;-)_

_**Gadak:**__ ¡Zorn ya está aquí! Y si, ya no falta tanto para el final pero bueno, veamos qué más se me puede ocurrir, por lo pronto, aquí hay más_

_**Princesa Mecánica:**__ Odette es más efectiva que Cupido, definitivamente!_

_Lamento haberme atrasado con este capítulo, me trabé para escribir esto, además de que actualicé "La era dorada de los Saiyajin" que ya tenía un rato sin actualizarla, y por fin terminé "No te mueras Gokú" donde… bueno… hay un nuevo personaje que pronto también aparecerá en esta historia, no spoiliaré nada jajajajaja XD_

_Nunca me esperé que este fic tuviera tal aceptación, y agradeciendo esto mismo, así como lo he hecho con "La era dorada de los saiyajin", ahorita que estoy subiendo el capítulo van 115 reviews. En agradecimiento a todos los que han seguido y comentado la historia, sortearé un One-Shot del tema y personaje(s) que guste a quien deje el review no. 120 (si es un guest, deme por favor algún modo de contactarle para acordar cómo quiere el one-shot), solo suplico, no me hagan sufrir con cosas como yaoi o yuri_

_Gracias y, los dejo disfrutar de este nuevo capítulo, espero les guste :)_

**CAPITULO 12**

**FANTASMAS DEL PASADO**

Odette sintió una mano tocando su hombro, la mano que sujetaba su celular en su oreja temblaba sin embargo, no lo soltó en ningún momento

_-Voltea-_ dijo Zorn por el teléfono

La ojiverde titubeó un segundo, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago mientras volteaba su cuerpo para quedar frente a -¡Zorn!- exclamó alegremente al ver ante ella a su novio el cual, creía que estaba en Nueva York

-Te extrañaba- dijo el productor alemán esbozando una pícara sonrisa, y ya que la ojiverde no soltaba su celular, el tampoco -¿Quieres que sigamos hablando por teléfono?- dijo entre risas

Odette sacudió la cabeza, percatándose que aún sujetaba su iPhone, carcajeó por ello y lo guardó, lanzándose a los brazos y labios de su hombre, compartiendo un profundo beso mientras la ojiverde se colgaba del cuello del productor, y Zorn rodeaba con sus fuertes brazos la cintura de su novia; hicieron una pausa –te extrañé- dijo la heredera Ouji

-Y yo a ti preciosa, por eso vine- dijo el productor mientras volvía a unir sus labios a los de la ojiverde

Justo en ese momento, el celular de la ojiverde sonó. Odette sacó su iPhone para leer el whatsapp de parte de su hermano mayor

_Además de esto y de pagar tu tarjeta, sé que vas a seguirme cobrando. Te advierto una cosa Odette ¡LLEGA ANTES DE LAS 12 AL HOTEL Y SOLA! No quiero ver a Dinter llegando contigo ¡Y QUE NO SE ATREVA A TOCARTE PORQUE LO HARÉ PEDAZOS! ¬¬ Vegeta_

La ojiverde arqueó la ceja –Mi hermano… ¿El te trajo a París?- preguntó con suspicacia

-Bueno- el alemán se aclaró la garganta –su asistente me contactó para decirme que viniera, me había reservado un vuelo y habitación de hotel, la idea sonó tentadora así que empaqué todo pero eso sí, yo pago- le dio un profundo y sensual beso –te amo a ti, no al dinero de tu familia- dijo con voz agitada para volver a besar a Odette apasionadamente

-Yo también te amo Zorn- pronunció la ojiverde, quien arqueó una ceja al ver a su novio buscando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta -¿Qué buscas?- preguntó

Los ojos azabaches de Dinter se posaron en los verde esmeralda –simplemente es, que estos días lejos de ti me hacen comprender que no quiero estar separado de ti, y cuando vi tu foto bailando con ese…- hizo una mueca despectiva -…el del cabello largo… no quiero que ningún otro hombre se te acerque a menos que se trate de tu padre o tus hermanos… o tu cuñado- dijo mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de ella

La modelo estaba completamente en shock –Zorn… ¿Qué intentas decir?- preguntaba entre emocionada y desconcertada

Con un movimiento rápido usando su mano libre, el productor colocó algo en la mano de la heredera –Quiero decir que quiero que seas mi esposa… Odette Ouji… ¿Te casarías conmigo?- preguntó él

La modelo se quedó sin habla, completamente sorprendida, de su boca abierta se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa; levantó su mano izquierda para observar aquello que su novio le había colocado, se trataba de un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con diamantes blancos rodeando a un enorme diamante rosado _(imagen disponible en facebook "Vilandra y Odette") _

Zorn se sentía nervioso, sin embargo, la cara de sorpresa y alegría de su novia le daban mayor confianza -¿y bien?- preguntó para intentar obtener una respuesta

La ojiverde quería gritar un sonoro "SI" pero, sin embargo se contuvo y sonrió maliciosamente –pues…- volteo para darle la espalda a su novio, desconcertándolo por completo mientras ella admiraba su anillo con ilusión –creo que… creo que puede sonar bien…- volvió a darle la cara al productor –Odette Dinter… me gusta- sonrió

-¿Estás diciendo que si?- preguntó Zorn con emoción contenida

Odette emitió una pequeña risa –digo, que tendré que hablar con mi amiga Pinina para que diseñe mi vestido de novia- ante estas palabras, un nuevo beso hubo entre ambos _(__**N/A:**__ Pinina Tornai es una reconocida diseñadora de vestidos de novia, pueden ver sus atuendos en programas como "Say yes to the dress" que en español se llama "Vestido de Novia")_

Una vez que se separaron -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó la heredera Ouji

Zorn revisó su reloj de pulso –¡Diablos! Olvidé ponerle la hora de aquí… en Nueva York son las 3 pm- dijo entre risas –calculo que aquí son como las 10 ¿por?- preguntó arqueando una ceja

La modelo dirigió una sensual mirada a su ahora prometido –de acuerdo entonces, tienes 2 horas para llevarme a mi hotel después hacerme el amor para celebrar nuestro compromiso… y no se te ocurra entrar conmigo al Vernet porque mi hermano Vegeta te asesinará y no quiero quedarme viuda antes que nos casemos- volvió a besar a su novio

Una vez que se separaron –démonos prisa- dijo el productor con una sexy expresión en el rostro, tomando de la mano a la modelo, ambos corrieron hasta la calle presurosos para abordar un taxi que los llevaría hacia el hotel Hilton de París

Una vez que subieron a la habitación del productor, los besos y caricias se intensificaron, caminaron por el cuarto sin dejar de besarse mientras arrojaban sus prendas al suelo, hasta llegar a la cama –Odette… me has hecho mucha falta estos días- dijo el productor mientras sus labios descendían por el cuello de la ojiverde quien detuvo el avance de la boca de su novio con un dedo

-Zorn, recuéstate, y disfruta- dijo con su voz más sensual mientras tumbaba a su novio sobre la cama, colocándose sobre él. La modelo se dedicó a besar el cuello del productor para dibujar un camino hacia aquellos perfectos y trabajados pectorales, mientras sus suaves y delicadas manos jugueteaban por el cuerpo del alemán, siguiendo su camino en descenso

-¡Aaaahhh Odette!- exclamó Zorn al sentir su virilidad dentro de la boca de su mujer, experimentando un placer exquisito con el jugueteo de la lengua de la ojiverde que lo recorría en distintas direcciones, y que también se ayudaba de sus manos para mejorar la maniobra

Así estuvo la modelo, brindándole sexo oral a su ahora prometido hasta que la mano de él la detuvo –te toca, princesa- dijo el productor que en un hábil movimiento la recostó sobre la cama, y ahora la boca de él devoraba el sexo de la ojiverde, que cada vez se humedecía más mientras los dedos de Zorn se adentraban traviesamente en aquella cavidad

Odette sólo se retorcía de placer, mientras sus manos estrujaban las sábanas -¡Zorn!- pronunciaba excitadamente al sentir la lengua y los dedos de su prometido haciendo lo que querían con su intimidad -¡Aaaahhh SI!- exclamó al ser presa de un orgasmo, producto de las hábiles maniobras orales de su novio

Ante aquello, Zorn se colocó sobre la modelo para comenzar entonces a hundirse en la húmeda y cálida feminidad de ella, una vez que llegó al fondo, y las piernas de la ojiverde lo aprisionaron –aprendes rápido hermosa- dijo con picardía

Odette esbozó una traviesa sonrisa –tuve un buen maestro- respondió entre jadeos mientras se aferraba a la espalda de su amado, sintiéndolo entrar y salir de su intimidad una y otra vez mientras el sudor de ambos se mezclaba

El productor comenzó a devorar los pechos de la modelo, pasando de un seno al otro, jugando con los pezones de ella y saboreando la delicada y suave piel de la ojiverde. Sus manos se entrelazaron con las de su novia por encima de la cabeza de ella –te amo Odette- dijo el productor

La ojiverde arqueaba la espalda al ritmo de las embestidas de su prometido –Te amo Zorn- respondió entre jadeos mientras otro orgasmo, ahora más intenso la invadía, haciéndola respirar más agitadamente y emitiendo gemidos de placer

Al sentir los espasmos íntimos de Odette, además de la respuesta corporal de ella, escuchar aquellos excitados gemidos, Zorn no pudo más, besó a la ojiverde apasionadamente para ahogar el grito producido cuando finalmente se sintió liberado, y aún rodeado por la feminidad de su prometida

Luego de terminar, ambos se acomodaron en la cama. Odette puso su cabeza en el pecho de su hombre mientras que él la rodeaba con un brazo, y así se quedaron recostados hasta que –debo volver al hotel antes que Vegeta empiece a buscarme- dijo la modelo con fastidio

-Quédate conmigo hermosa- dijo el productor mientras le propinaba un tierno beso –quiero seguir haciéndote el amor toda la noche- continuó dándole suaves y sensuales besos a la modelo

-Amor, me encantaría pero mi hermano te matará si no me ve llegar sola al hotel y si quedaré viuda, por lo menos quiero primero que nos casemos y usar mi fabuloso vestido Pinina Tornai- dijo Odette entre risas mientras se incorporaba y sentaba en la orilla de la cama

Zorn carcajeó por el comentario –al menos lo haces por una válida razón- bromeó

La modelo guiñó un ojo traviesamente –sabía que entenderías- se levantó de la cama para buscar sus prendas

Ese fin de semana fue particularmente mágico para las 4 parejas. Bulma y Vegeta tenían una pre-luna de miel, Zorn y Odette lograban (no tengo idea cómo) estar juntos a pesar de los celos de Vegeta y Tarble sobre la ojiverde, Vili y Gokú se dedicaron a tener la luna de miel que como tal, no tuvieron por las circunstancias y carencias que vivieron al inicio de su matrimonio, y Tarble y yo no puedo decir qué hicimos porque no es un relato triple "X" jejejeje

Era martes y ese día, debían volver todos desde París, mientras tanto en la residencia Ouji, Brássica había dejado a los hijos de Gokú y Vilandra con Piccoro para entonces, dirigirse al estudio donde su esposo se encontraba –Hola Vegeta- saludó mientras caminaba hasta el escritorio donde su marido estaba leyendo y tomando una copa

El patriarca Ouji dejó su copa sobre el escritorio –pensé que estabas con los niños- dijo él

La ojiverde se sentó sobre el escritorio quedando frente a su esposo, cruzando sensualmente las piernas –tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente

El empresario arqueó una ceja -¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó mientras posaba una mano en la rodilla de su mujer

-Pues… lo diré tal cual, Vegeta y Tarble tienen novia y ahora que vuelvan seguramente las traerán a la casa- se mordió un labio antes de revelar la otra información "¿cómo le digo de Odette?" se preguntó mentalmente

Aquel imponente hombre con cabello en forma de flama y barba sólo arqueó una ceja –ya era hora de que tuvieran alguna chica esos dos ¿cuál es el problema?- dijo él

-Ninguno, sólo lo digo para que lo sepas y bueno… la novia de Tarble es Grisell- dijo Brássica

El empresario se mostró sorprendido -¿QUÉ? ¿Grisell? ¿Grisell Martínez? ¿la asistente de Vegeta? ¿La hija de Rosario?- preguntaba desconcertado

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza –si, ella misma, por eso quiero decírtelo y que no les digas nada, Tarble está muy contento con ella- dijo la diseñadora

-Y de casualidad, la novia de Vegeta ¿no es alguna muchacha de la limpieza o algo así?- preguntó el Sr. Ouji con ironía

Brássica negó con la cabeza –no pero, se trata de la asistente de Vilandra- aclaró

-Asistentes…- dijo el empresario, rodando los ojos

-¡Hey! No quiero que les digas nada ni a nuestros hijos ni a sus novias cuando las traigan a la casa ¡Te conozco Vegeta Ouji! No quieras controlar la vida de nuestros hijos, recuerda lo que pasó con Vili- sentenció Brássica

El empresario resopló –¿porqué tenías que mencionar eso?- desvió la mirada

Brássica acarició el rostro de su marido con ternura para hacerlo mirarla a los ojos –lo siento amor, sé que no te enorgullece eso…- fue interrumpida

-¡Sé que fui un cretino con Vilandra!- espetó el empresario con brusquedad –Orillé a mi propia hija a irse de la casa- dijo más bien como una recriminación a sí mismo

-Pero recapacitaste y eso es lo que importa- dijo la ojiverde tomando una mano de su esposo –y ahora tenemos tres hermosos nietos que ella nos dio y podemos verlos crecer y ser parte de sus vidas- dijo ella

El empresario se encogió de hombros –bueno… veremos qué pasa con las novias de ese par de cabeza duras- bromeó

-Por cierto… Odette también nos traerá a conocer a su novio- dijo la ojiverde mientras se mordía un labio

Ante esas palabras, el empresario se levantó abruptamente de su silla -¿QUÉ HAS DICHO? ¿CÓMO QUE ODETTE TIENE NOVIO? ¡ES DEMASIADO JOVEN!- gritó el celoso padre

-pero Vegeta ¿Qué dices? Tú te casaste conmigo cuando yo sólo tenía 21 años, y Odette tiene 23 además, está enamorada y es un buen muchacho- decía la diseñadora para intentar calmar a su esposo

El empresario sólo apretaba un puño –Si ese insecto se atreve a tocar a mi niña ¡JURO QUE LO MATO!- exclamó irritado

Brássica sólo se reía para sus adentros –Vegeta, nuestras niñas ya no son unas niñas, son dos hermosas mujeres y una de ellas ya es madre de 3 niños- dijo la ojiverde mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su esposo a modo de masaje

-¡Hmp!- exclamó el empresario –mujeres hermosas… ¿en qué momento dejé que me convencieran tú y Odette para que fuera modelo?- refunfuñó

-Querido- se colocó de frente a su esposo, rodeando el cuello del empresario con sus brazos –tranquilo, algún día tenían que crecer- dijo pícaramente, sin embargo, una vocecita les interrumpió

-¡Abuelito!- entró una pequeña de 4 años corriendo directamente hasta el empresario

El sr. Ouji tomó a la pequeña en brazos –Tarja ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar haciendo tu tarea?- preguntó el empresario con seriedad

La pequeñita sólo se abrazó al mayor –quería estar contigo abuelito- dijo con ternura

Brássica aprovechó la distracción de su esposo, tomando discretamente una foto con su celular "por esto y mucho más te amo Vegeta" pensó mientras observaba aquella escena, totalmente enternecida

Ese día, pero más tarde, todos los viajeros regresaron a Nueva York. El resto de la semana transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el fin de semana

Vilandra y Gokú salieron juntos en carretera el sábado temprano. El músico manejó el maserati color vino de su mujer, salieron del estado de Nueva York para llegar a su estado vecino, Connecticut. Llegaron a Hartford, capital de dicho estado y siguió conduciendo hasta un suburbio residencial

Vilandra observaba unos papeles, fijándose en una dirección de ahí, además de buscar visualmente por la calle –Es en esa casa- dijo la empresaria

Ante eso, el músico se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa blanca con el pórtico, puerta y ventanas en negro, la parte triangular superior de la casa era color café, y al frente se observaba el césped además de una bicicleta y un balón

La pareja descendió del vehículo, Gokú tomó de la mano a su mujer y ambos atravesaron el jardín, subiendo por el pórtico hasta llegar a la puerta –te admiro por esto Vili- dijo el músico, obteniendo una sonrisa de su esposa como respuesta

La ojiverde tocó la puerta _–Ya voy-_ se escuchó una voz femenina desde el interior. Luego de unos momentos, una joven mujer de cabello lacio y oscuro hasta los hombros, sujeto en una media coleta; ojos azules y piel blanca vestida con un uniforme de mesera abrió la puerta -¿puedo ayudarles?- preguntó la mujer al ver a la pareja

-Keiza, ¿no me recuerdas?- preguntó Vilandra

La mujer se le quedó mirando a la empresaria sorprendida -¡Vilandra Ouji! ¿Qué sorpresa? ¡Pasa!- dijo mientas dejaba entrar a la pareja

-Gracias- dijo la ojiverde mientras ingresaba a la modesta y pequeña vivienda, señaló al músico –él es mi esposo, Gokú Tabarelli- indicó mientras esquivaba un par de juguetes que estaban en el piso

-Mucho gusto- dijo el músico mientras estrechaba la mano de Keiza

-Un placer, siéntense por favor- dijo la dueña de la casa mientras cerraba la puerta –me sorprende su visita… Vilandra me da mucho gusto verte ¡Te ves fabulosa!- exclamó con cierta nostalgia al reunirse con su ex compañera de clases

La ojiverde sonrió –Gracias, tú también luces muy bien- dijo ella

Keiza caminó a la cocina -¿les sirvo agua? ¿Soda? ¿Algo?- preguntó mientras buscaba vasos

-Una soda estará bien- dijo Gokú

La mujer volvió a la sala con 3 latas de refresco, entregándole 1 a cada quien –disculpen el desorden, Vladimir deja sus juguetes por toda la casa y no había tenido tiempo de recoger- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón frente a la pareja Tabarelli

-Descuida, cuando uno tiene niños pequeños siempre hay juguetes por todas partes- dijo el músico

Keiza arqueó la ceja mientras sonreía –entonces ya tienen un hijo- bebió un sorbo de su soda

-En realidad tenemos tres- dijo Gokú, provocando que Keiza casi se atragante con la bebida

-pero…- barrió a la ojiverde con la mirada –Tres hijos y ese cuerpo… Vilandra ¡Te envidio!- exclamó la ojiazul

La ojiverde emitió una pequeña risita –gracias… Keiza, el motivo de la visita… bueno… recientemente fue que supe cuál fue el motivo para darte de baja de la escuela, a tan sólo un mes de la graduación- dijo ella

El rostro de Keiza se tornó en seriedad –si… el… el director me obligó a darme de baja "voluntariamente" al quitarme la beca que tenía, no quería que su prestigioso colegio pasara la vergüenza de tener una estudiante embarazada y que los padres de familia lo supieran- dijo con melancolía

Gokú frunció el ceño con molestia, al recordar que su esposa pasó por lo mismo en la universidad –¡Qué injusticia!- espetó con molestia

La oji azul suspiró –y a esto ¿cómo fue que te enteraste? Nadie supo de mi embarazo salvo… el padre de Vladimir y los papás de él- dijo con cierto resentimiento

Vilandra sintió un gran enojo finalmente, ella misma había pasado por un embarazo inesperado y la historia de su excompañera, podría haber sido la suya propia –escucha… la semana pasada fui por negocios a París y…- tomó aire para decir que –me topé con Kaleb, me enteré de lo que sucedió- dijo ella

-No vuelvas a mencionar su nombre- dijo la ojiazul con enojo y resentimiento en su voz

-Keiza, te busqué porque quiero ayudarte- dijo Vilandra

-No necesito ayuda pero gracias, estos años he podido arreglármelas sola con mi hijo y seguiré siendo capaz de ello- dijo la ojiazul

-No tienes porqué estar sola, y tampoco es justo- intervino Gokú

La mesera desvió la mirada –¿qué puede saber una millonaria como tú lo que es ser madre soltera y luchar por un hijo?- preguntó de modo despectivo

Vilandra frunció el ceño –tienes razón, nunca he sabido lo que es ser madre soltera gracias a que Gokú siempre ha estado conmigo desde que me embaracé de mi primera hija, pero si sé lo que es luchar por mis hijos, Keiza… cuando me embaracé de mi hija Tarja, yo también estaba estudiando, el rector de la universidad también me quiso expulsar debido a mi embarazo, me fui de casa de mis padres, mi papá me retiró todo su apoyo… dentro de las dificultades, en realidad no me fue tan mal, Gokú siempre ha estado para mí y nuestros hijos pero a lo que voy Keiza, es que entiendo por lo que pasaste, me indigna lo que has tenido que vivir y de verdad quiero ayudarte- dijo con firmeza

Keiza se quedó pensativa mientras observaba sin atención la lata de soda que tenía en sus manos -¿qué propones?- dijo ella

La ojiverde esbozó una pequeña sonrisa –para empezar, por tu ropa supongo que trabajas en un restaurante, escucha, te ofrezco un puesto en Ouji Glam con mejor sueldo y mejores prestaciones, puede ser aquí en Connecticut o si quieres volver a Nueva York, ten por seguro que contarás conmigo, así podrás darte un mejor nivel de vida para ti y para tu hijo- dijo la empresaria

-Lo pensaré- dijo la ojiazul

-Piénsalo y me llamas- la empresaria le extendió una tarjeta de presentación a la ojiazul –por otro lado, tampoco es justo que Kaleb siga eludiendo sus responsabilidades para contigo y tu hijo, así que, si deseas proceder legalmente para que lo reconozca y se haga cargo del niño…- fue interrumpida

-¡No necesito nada de ese mal nacido!- espetó la ojiazul

Vilandra emitió un leve suspiro –escucha, entiendo que no quieras saber nada de ese idiota, sin embargo, ¡no es justo que tú tengas que ocuparte de todo mientras que él disfruta de la vida sin hacerse responsable de su hijo!- exclamó con indignación –además… bueno… hace poco Gokú y yo estuvimos a punto de divorciarnos, y mis hijos me preguntaban todo el tiempo por su padre… supongo que tu hijo debe cuestionarte sobre él ¿o me equivoco?- preguntó arqueando la ceja

Keiza suspiró con melancolía –si… trato de evadir el tema o distraerlo, pero entre más crece, más me pregunta por su padre- dijo ella

-Yo que tú lo demandaría para reconocer su paternidad y así, tal vez no sea una respuesta agradable, pero tendrás una respuesta y una verdad qué responderle a tu hijo cuando te pregunte por su padre- dijo la ojiverde

-Además- intervino Gokú –él debe hacerse responsable por el niño- dijo el músico

La ojiazul se quedó pensativa –pero… los abogados son tan caros- dijo con impotencia

-Eso déjamelo a mí- exclamó Vilandra –si estás dispuesta a hacerlo, cuentas con todo mi apoyo, no estás sola Keiza- dijo la ojiverde

La ojiazul emitió una melancólica sonrisa –Gracias- dijo ella

Había pasado un par de semanas desde que todos volvieron de París, ese viernes hubo una gran cena en un elegante restaurante donde llegaron todos los Ouji, Bulma, Zorn y Grisell; además de algunas pocas amistades bastante cercanas a la familia. Y en las mesas cercanas al grupo, había paparazzis para captar imágenes de aquella reunión

Después de la cena, el patriarca de la familia se levantó de su asiento y levantó su copa –Gracias a todos por venir esta noche, en que tengo el placer de anunciar la próxima boda de mi hijo, Vegeta Ouji y su encantadora prometida, Bulma Briefs ¡Salud!- dijo el empresario

-¡Salud!- exclamaron los presentes

Ese fin de semana, los programas y revistas de chismes publicaron las imágenes de aquella reunión, además de la noticia: Vegeta Ouji Müller, hijo del empresario Vegeta Ouji y presidente de Ouji Incorporated, ¡Comprometido en matrimonio con la asistente de su hermana!

Al siguiente martes después del anuncio del compromiso, Grisell estaba como todos los días atendiendo las llamadas y elaborando un informe para su jefe… además de chatear con Tarble. Observó que se acercaba hacia ella una mujer ataviada con un minivestido rojo, sus gafas negras estaban en su castaña cabellera dejando ver sus ojos color miel. La pelirroja se levantó de su asiento –Buenos días, ¿Puedo servirla en algo?- preguntó con cortesía

La mujer le miró con cierto desdén –vengo a ver a Vegeta Ouji- dijo ella

-El sr. Vegeta está muy ocupado, pero si gusta…- revisó su computadora –…él podría recibirla el próximo jueves- dijo la latina

Aquella mujer castaña hizo una mueca –iré a verlo ahora- intentó pasar hacia el corredor que llevaba a las oficinas de presidencia

Grisell la había sujetado del brazo –Disculpe señorita, pero no puedo dejarla pasar, si desea hablar con el sr. Ouji tendrá que hacer una cita, él no puede ser interrumpido- dijo con firmeza

Aquella dama misteriosa se molestó ante la negativa de la pelirroja, observó que había un pequeño florero con una rosa sobre el escritorio, así que lo empujó con una mano para hacerlo caer sobre unos papeles

La pelirroja puso cara de espanto -¡Los análisis de costos!- exclamó alarmada, quitando aquellos documentos del agua derramada

Aprovechando aquella maniobra, la mujer se adentró rápido por el pasillo en dirección hacia presidencia. Grisell se percató de ello y caminó detrás de ella para intentar alcanzarla

Vegeta se encontraba en su oficina revisando una gran pila de documentos cuando observó que aquella mujer misteriosa ingresaba estrepitosamente a su oficina, siendo seguida por su asistente -¡Raika!- exclamó al reconocer a la intrusa

Grisell dio un paso hacia su jefe -Señor Vegeta, lo siento, le dije que no podía pasar pero hubo un incidente con unos papeles- intentaba explicar

-Está bien- dijo Vegeta

-Sabía que me ibas a reconocer en cuanto me vieras- dijo la castaña con voz triunfante

Vegeta gruñó internamente –Grisell… puedes retirarte- dijo el empresario

La pelirroja se mordió un labio frustrada –con su permiso señor Vegeta- dijo antes de retirarse. Caminó lo más rápido posible para llegar pronto a su escritorio, tomó su teléfono y marcó una extensión

Bulma estaba en su lugar revisando algunas cosas, cuando su teléfono sonó –oficina de Vilandra Tabarelli- contestó

_-Bulma, tienes que ir a la oficina del Sr. Vegeta-_ dijo la pelirroja del otro lado de la línea

El rostro de la peli azul se tornó preocupado -¿le pasó algo a Vegeta?- preguntó

_-No, el Sr. Vegeta está bien pero… Bulma, enserio, ven corriendo a la oficina de él ¿ok? ¡Ahora! Tienes que estar ahí- _Exclamó Grisell imperativa

Mientras todo eso sucedía, Vegeta ocupó su lugar y aquella mujer se sentó en una de las sillas de cortesía -¿A qué viniste Raika?- preguntó el empresario

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa –Querido, tanto tiempo sin vernos, bueno… ¡Te extrañé! ¿qué quieres que te diga?- su tono era casi irónico

El empresario arqueó una ceja –dos años de no vernos ¿y de repente me extrañaste? No digas tonterías Raika, si ni siquiera fuimos nada realmente- dijo el mayor de los Ouji

-Admito que nuestra relación no fue nada formal pero… en realidad, querido Vegeta- aquella mujer de ojos miel tomó aire –he de confesarte que fuiste y sigues siendo el amor de mi vida y además… Vegeta, tú no puedes casarte- dijo la mujer

El empresario comenzó a reír estrepitosamente –Tú lo dijiste, no tuvimos nada formal sólo era sexo de vez en cuando además, lo que haga o no con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia Raika- espetó bruscamente

Raika frunció el ceño –si, tal vez no me importaría… de no ser porque tú y yo tenemos un hijo de 2 años de edad que necesita a su padre- dijo la castaña

Vegeta se quedó petrificado ante aquella información, apenas si podía reaccionar hasta que el sonido de la puerta logró sacudirlo

-Vegeta- Bulma había llegado a la oficina del mayor de los hermanos Ouji, observó el rostro en shock de su prometido -¿Qué sucede?- observó a aquella mujer sentada con una cínica sonrisa -¿quién es usted?- preguntó la peli azul

La castaña se levantó de su asiento y extendió su mano –Raika Reynolds, mucho gusto- dijo hipócritamente

La peli azul correspondió al saludo de aquella mujer –Bulma Briefs, prometida de Vegeta- dijo con recelo

Raika esbozó una extraña sonrisa –no cabe duda que Vegeta tiene gustos extraños- dijo ella mientras observaba con desdén el exuberante anillo de diamante azul que Odette había escogido para que su hermano se lo diera a la peli azul

Bulma frunció el ceño, pero contuvo el coraje para averiguar más sobre aquella mujer –y usted ¿de dónde conoce a Vegeta?- preguntó con recelo

La castaña se encogió de hombros –salimos hace algún tiempo y bueno, me enteré que mi querido Vegeta estaba por casarse…- fue interrumpida

-¡Basta Raika! Es mejor que te vayas- exigió Vegeta

La castaña le dedicó una cínica sonrisa al mayor de los Ouji –como sea, tengo cosas qué hacer, nos vemos pronto querido Vegeta y…- observó con desdén a Bulma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta –…piensa en lo que te dije- se retiró de aquella oficina, dejando a la pareja a solas

Bulma sólo gruñía internamente -¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?- preguntó molesta

Vegeta sólo se agarraba el cabello, incrédulo de aquella revelación –Bulma… hay algo que debes saber- dijo con expresión desencajada

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Antes que nada una disculpa por tardarme, la verdad es que me bloqueé para escribir este capítulo, he andado en mil cosas e ideando otras tantas._

_A Vegeta le salió un hijo de… un momento ¿quién es esa tal Raika y cómo es que tuvo un hijo de Vegeta? (ok, si sé cómo, ¡dah! Pájaros y abejas XD) ¿porqué aparece en su vida luego de 2 años? Y a toda esta situación del hijo de Vegeta ¿qué hará Bulma? ¿romperán su compromiso?_

_Hablando de hijos, ¿Keiza aceptará la ayuda de Vilandra?_

_Ahorita que estoy subiendo este capítulo van 115 reviews así que, quien deje el review no. 120 se gana un one-shot de lo que quieran y quienes quieran (por favor no me pongan en aprietos con cosas yaoi o yuri). Si el review 120 es un guest, dígame algún modo de contactarle por favor_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que, creo que no me tardaré tanto en escribir… espero ¿reviews?_


	15. Estrategias Legales

_**Tatiana Neko: **__jejeje si, ¡Por fin!_

_**JaspheReal:**__ Bueno… aún no pero pronto se descubrirá si ese niño es o no hijo de Vegeta_

_**JuliBB:**__ veamos la reacción de Bulma_

_**Yushi:**__ El rey… bueno, aquí Sr. Ouji puede tener momentos hermosos, veamos qué hará Bulma, qué pasa con la bitch esa, y pues si acepta o no Keiza la ayuda de Vili_

_**Yam:**__ aunque me mareé con tu review XD me diste ideas, ¡gracias!_

_**Valen Minene:**__ Bulma tendrá que considerar que Vegeta no estaba enterado pero… pues no es algo lindo. En cuanto a Zorn, ya estoy planeando su muerte digo, que vaya a pedir la mano formalmente ante Vegeta papá XD jejeje… y Keiza, pues bueno, aquí veremos qué onda con ella y Kaleb, si acepta la ayuda de Vili o no_

_**Gadak**__: Todas queremos un Vegeta y un Zorn! Jejejeje, Vegeta papá se derrite por sus nietos, la propia Vili dijo que su padre fue el más feliz cuando la nena nació_

_**Juniver:**__ Espero haber subido esto antes de tu ataque cardíaco XD_

_**Carxx:**__ Odette ya usará su Pinina Tornai… pero después, antes tenemos varias madejas que desenredar, empezando por Raika y el supuesto hijo de Vegeta_

_**Pegajosachiclosa**__: de hecho fuiste el 121, pero muchas gracias por siempre apoyarme :) en verdad lo aprecio_

_**Fernanda: ¡**__Felicidades! Ganaste, dime cómo te puedo contactar? Digo, así para que me digas de qué quieres tu one-shot_

_**Quericoelpanconjamon:**__ Eso sucede cuando un personaje cambia de un fic a otro. Aunque en si, en la era dorada Keiza es mala por la pésima influencia y control que Kaleb ejerce sobre ella, que es una víctima de sus maldades. Aquí también Kaleb le jode la vida pero… no la violó a los 14 años ni mató a sus padres, tampoco la metió en una secta diabólica ni la usa para tratar de controlar a la familia real… pero le sigue jodiendo la vida :/ jeje_

_**Nyu Chan:**__ ¡Gracias! Me alegra que te guste este melodrama que sigue enredándose jejeje_

_**Sonia Safiro:**__ ¡Actualización lista!_

_**Princesa Mecánica:**__ pronto se sabrá si ese niño es o no hijo de Vegeta_

**CAPITULO 13**

**ESTRATEGIAS LEGALES**

-¿Qué sucede Vegeta? ¿Quién era esa mujer?- preguntó Bulma irritada

El mayor de los Ouji le dio la espalda a su prometida mientras llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, aún en shock por la visita de su ex conquista –Raika, ella…- tomó una gran bocanada de aire para poder voltear y ver a su mujer a la cara –ella y yo salíamos hace un par de años más o menos- comenzó a relatar

-¿Fue tu novia?- preguntó Bulma de modo mordaz

Vegeta negó con la cabeza –no, jamás fuimos nada formal, únicamente salíamos de vez en cuando- dijo el empresario

La peliazul sabía que algo no iba bien, sobre todo por las expresiones nerviosas del rostro de su prometido –y si no fue tu novia ¿Qué hacía aquí ella? Y esa actitud tan… ¡Ush!- exclamó con enojo

Vegeta tenía los puños apretados –ella vino… vino a decirme que tuvo un hijo mío hace 2 años- pronunció con dificultad

Bulma simplemente no lo podía creer, en su rostro se podía observar confusión, miedo, tristeza y mil emociones más –y… eso…- ni siquiera sabía qué decir

-Escucha… ni siquiera puedo estar seguro de que sea mi hijo- dijo el empresario cruzado de brazos

La peli azul frunció el ceño en desagrado -¿Cómo puedes decir eso Vegeta? ¿Cómo puedes…- fue interrumpida

-¡Porque yo no era el único con quien ella salía!- espetó bruscamente –Raika es… o era en ese entonces, el tipo de mujer que sólo quiere estar de fiesta y pasarla bien, y que huye de los compromisos, yo sabía que ella también salía con otros, porque incluso algunos de ellos eran "amigos" míos o conocidos, nunca me importó porque realmente jamás fuimos nada ni tampoco yo tenía pretensiones serias para con ella- explicó el empresario

Bulma sintió cierto grado de tranquilidad en parte ante aquella explicación –pero… su hijo podría ser tuyo- pronunció con cierto temor

Vegeta suspiró con impotencia –existe la posibilidad, si- dijo el empresario

La peli azul comenzó a caminar hacia la salida totalmente consternada, sintió una mano deteniéndola -¡Suéltame!- espetó sin voltear a ver a su prometido –necesito… necesito pensar… y estar sola- Bulma se retiró de aquella oficina con el rostro desencajado y los ojos al borde del llanto, ni siquiera escuchó cuando Grisell le llamaba con preocupación al verla en ese estado, tampoco le importó si Vilandra la veía o no llegar así, simplemente entró directamente a encerrarse en el baño

Se sentía impotente, triste, además de un millón de emociones más que le abrumaban en esos momentos, no podía hacer más que llorar amargamente

Mientras tanto, Tarble se encontraba en su oficina trabajando en su computadora, cuando observó que su novia entró -¡Gris!- se levantó de su asiento, para entonces abrazar a la pelirroja por la cintura y darle un beso suave

Grisell correspondió al gesto del menor de los Ouji –quería verte- dijo ella con un tono extraño en su voz

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Tarble

-Hace un rato, una rara mujer vino a visitar a tu hermano…- se quedó pensativa unos segundos –…no me dio buena espina y le dije a Bulma que fuera de inmediato con el Sr. Vegeta, esa tipa se fue pero…- su rostro se tornó en preocupación

-¿Pero? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Tarble

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros –no lo sé, Bulma salió y parecía como que iba a llorar… ¡la vi tan rara!... me preocupa, no quisiera que algo le pasara a ella o a su bebé por mi culpa- dijo ella

Tarble abrazó a su novia quien recargó su cabeza en el hombro del menor de los hermanos Ouji –escucha, Bulma estará bien y… si, quizá no fue tan buena idea que la mandaras a la oficina de mi hermano…- fue interrumpido

Grisell le propinó una mordaz mirada a su novio –le dije porque… ¡La hubieras visto! Esa tipa tiene toda la facha de zorra…- se quedó pensativa, y de nuevo, sus ojos se volvieron cuchillos dirigidos a su novio –no, mejor que ni la veas- dijo con cierto tono de celos

Tarble intentó contener la risa, un destello malicioso se hizo presente en su mirada –bueno, me da curiosidad verla, tal vez se alguien que conozco- dijo él

Grave error –¡Olvídalo! No quiero verte cerca de esa tipa- sentenció la pelirroja, quien sólo veía que su novio trataba inútilmente de contener la risa -¿De qué te ríes?- preguntó molesta

Tarble la abrazó, robándole un beso –no te conocía celosa- dijo entre risas

La pelirroja volteó el rostro -¡No estoy celosa!... y menos de esa piruja- dijo ella mientras el menor de los Ouji la seguía abrazando y besando, hasta que simplemente se dejó llevar por los labios de su hombre, hasta que su teléfono inalámbrico sonó

-¿Acaso Vegeta tiene radar y nos interrumpe siempre a propósito?- preguntó Tarble con fastidio

Grisell suspiró resignada –deja contestar- presionó la tecla del aparato para responder la llamada –Diga, Sr. Vegeta- contestó

_-Grisell, Raika, me refiero a la mujer que vino hace rato ¿te dejó algún teléfono o algo?-_ preguntó Vegeta por el teléfono

La pelirroja buscó en el bolsillo de su chaleco –sí, me dejó sus datos en una nota- respondió

_-Bien… guárdalo por si acaso-_ dijo el mayor de los Ouji antes de colgar la llamada

Grisell sacó el papel con el nombre, dirección y teléfono de aquella mujer, quedándose pensativa –Raika Reynolds…- dijo para sí misma

Tarble arqueó una ceja -¿sucede algo?- preguntó

-¡Claro! Con razón se me hacía conocida- dijo la pelirroja

El menor de los Ouji seguía confundido -¿quién? ¿la mujer que visitó a mi hermano?- preguntó

Grisell asintió con la cabeza –si… la vi de lejos un par de veces, era una… "amiga" del señor Vegeta… y muchos otros socios y empresarios- dijo la pelirroja

-¿Qué amiga de Vegeta?- preguntó Odette que justo acababa de entrar en la oficina de su hermano menor -¿De quién hablan sorella querida?- dijo la ojiverde

Grisell le contó lo sucedido a la hermana de su novio, la visita, lo de Bulma, etc –justo recordé que de hecho si la vi de lejos en un par de ocasiones que tuve que asistir al Sr. Vegeta en unas fiestas de negocios fuera de la empresa, por eso no me acordaba de ella cuando llegó… y además de su hermano, en esas veces que llegué a verla, también era MUY atenta con otros empresarios- relató la pelirroja

-¿En qué piensas Odette?- preguntó Tarble al ver la inusual seriedad en su hermana mayor

La ojiverde hizo una mueca –Gris, pásame una copia de los datos que te dejó esa mujer… no me agrada nada esto y menos la reacción de Bulma, iré a ver si está bien- dijo antes de salir de la oficina de su hermano menor

Mientras tanto, Vegeta estaba en su oficina, se había servido una copa de brandy para intentar digerir todo lo que había pasado -¡MALDICIÓN! ¡Ese mocoso no puede ser mi hijo!- dijo mientras golpeaba una pared con furia –pero… de hecho podría serlo… ¡Podría ser mi hijo!... mío o de alguno de mis conocidos que salíamos con ella- se agarraba la cabeza, caminaba de un lado a otro desesperado, no sabía qué hacer o decir -…Bulma…- en su mente rebotaba la imagen de la peli azul pidiéndole estar sola, esto le dolía, le dolía imaginar lo que podría estar pensando su prometida… o si seguiría siendo su prometida -¡Maldita seas Raika!- arrojó con furia el vaso de brandy, el cual se hizo añicos en la pared, cayendo los trozos del fino cristal cortado sobre la alfombra, que se vio manchada por los restos de bebida y trocitos de hielo

Por su parte, después de desahogarse en el baño, Bulma se dirigió a su escritorio e intentó continuar trabajando, sin mucho éxito –Ahora que saliste del baño, ¿me cuentas qué fue lo que sucedió?- preguntó Vilandra, sorprendiendo a la peli azul

Bulma hizo una mueca de sorpresa –Vilandra… yo…- se llevó las manos a la cabeza -…Vegeta tuvo un hijo con otra mujer- dijo la peli azul

La empresaria se quedó en shock -¿Vegeta qué?- preguntó sorprendida

La peli azul tomó aire, no sabía cómo empezar –hace un rato Grisell me advirtió de una extraña mujer en la oficina de Vegeta… ella se fue al poco rato y… Vegeta dijo que ella vino a decirle que tuvo un hijo de él… y el confirma que podría ser posible aunque no es seguro… ¡No sé qué hacer o qué pensar!- dijo Bulma con amargura

Vilandra se quedó estupefacta ante aquella información –es muy extraño que luego de quién sabe cuánto tiempo esa mujer venga y reclame a Vegeta como el padre de su hijo… ¡Simplemente no tiene lógica! Vegeta no se hubiera desentendido de haberlo sabido en tiempo- dijo la ojiverde

En ese instante, Odette ingresó a la oficina de su melliza -¿Bulma, estás bien? Grisell me contó que te vio mal al salir de la oficina de mi hermano ¿te sientes bien? ¿qué pasó?- preguntaba

A Bulma le ganaba el llanto, producto de las emociones de aquel momento además de las hormonas –una extraña mujer dice haber tenido un hijo de Vegeta- dijo Vilandra al ver que su asistente no podía responder

-¡¿QUÉ?!- exclamó Odette

-Dice Vegeta que ella salía con otros empresarios, incluso amigos de él pero… que si podría ser el padre de ese niño- dijo Bulma con dificultad

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos, quedándose pensativa –llamaré al detective que me ayudó a localizar a Keiza, quiero investigar a esa mujer- dijo la empresaria

Odette extendió un papel hacia su hermana –dale esto entonces, Grisell me dio una copia de los datos de esa mujer, de hecho dice que llegó a topársela hace tiempo en reuniones de negocios donde tuvo que asistir a Vegeta, y confirma que la tipa esa se pasaba de "amable" con otros empresarios- dijo la ojiverde

-Escucha Odette, si esta mujer es o no de moral distraída es de poca relevancia, su hijo… o hija… podría ser nuestro sobrino- dijo la empresaria

-Vili, hermanita, yo sé que este tipo de temas te afecta pero…- fue interrumpida

-Sí, me afecta como mujer y madre que soy- dijo Vilandra –escucha, Vegeta lo que tendría que hacer es solicitar una prueba de ADN para confirmar o desmentir su paternidad, si es su hijo tendrá que hacerse cargo- sentenció la ojiverde

Bulma se levantó de su lugar –Vilandra… ¿podría tomarme el resto del día? Por favor yo… no me siento bien- dijo la peli azul con el rostro desencajado

-¿Estás bien Bulma?- preguntó Odette consternada

-¿Quieres que llamemos a algún doctor?- preguntó Vilandra

La peli azul negó con la cabeza –estoy bien, mi malestar es emocional… quiero dormir- dijo con cansancio

Vilandra tomó su celular –le diré a Nappa que te lleve a tu casa- comenzó a marcar el número

Bulma intentó detenerla -No es necesario yo…- una seña con la mano por parte de su jefa y futura cuñada la calló

-De ningún modo permitiré que te vayas sola- dijo la empresaria

**POV BULMA**

Por fin en casa… no es ni la 1 pm y me siento terriblemente agotada y a la vez, aliviada de estar a solas en mi departamento. No sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar… sé que Vegeta salía con esa mujer muchísimo antes de que nos conociéramos, además de que él no tenía idea sobre ese supuesto hijo pero… ¿Y si en verdad es suyo?

Por ahora no quiero saber más nada, así que llego a mi cama a recostarme… y abrazo mi almohada para llorar, quiero llorar hasta quedarme seca… Llevo mi mano hasta mi vientre… mi bebé, espero no estarte afectando con mis tristezas mi amor… pase lo que pase, espero que percibas siempre lo mucho que te amo desde ahora aunque aún no te conozco

No sé qué sucederá ahora entre tu padre y yo… no sé qué haré, pero ten por seguro que voy a protegerte, cuidarte y amarte sin importar qué y en cuanto a Vegeta… ¡Hay, bebé!... no tengo idea de nada, no sé qué es lo que voy a hacer ni que pasará, sólo sé que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida

**POV GENERAL**

Esa tarde después de salir de la oficina, Tarble y Grisell salieron a comer a un restaurante, para después dirigirse al departamento de la pelirroja, estaban en la sala para ver unas películas –Peque, voy por las palomitas- dijo ella, para ir a la cocina a preparar la botana

Tarble se quedó sólo en el cómodo sofá de la sala, cuando se percató que el celular de su mujer comenzó a sonar, observó la pantalla –número desconocido- dijo para si mismo y contestó –bu…- apenas pudo emitir ningún sonido cuando al otro lado de la línea alguien comenzó a hablar

_-Grisell, soy yo, William… preciosa necesito verte, me has hecho falta todo este tiempo… te extraño-_ dijo una voz masculina por el teléfono

Tarble sintió que la sangre le hervía -¿Con quién desea hablar?- preguntó lo más calmadamente posible, aún y cuando tenía ganas de ahorcar a quien fuera que estuviera hablando

_-Perdón ¿Hablo al celular de Grisell Martínez?- _preguntó William por teléfono

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Para qué la necesita?- preguntó Tarble intentando contener su molestia

_-¿Está Grisell si o no? necesito hablar con ella- _espetó aquel sujeto del otro lado de la línea

-¡ESCUCHA INSECTO!- A este punto, Tarble perdió toda paciencia y cordura –Grisell es MI mujer, ¡No quiero que la busques! ¿TE QUEDÓ CLARO SABANDIJA?- advirtió el menor de los Ouji

Una extraña risa se escuchó al teléfono _–tu mujer… si tú lo dices-_ dijo aquel sujeto antes de cortar la llamada

El menor de los Ouji estaba hirviendo de coraje, se percató que su novia ya volvía con un tazón de palomitas y un refresco y vasos -¿QUIÉN DIABLOS ES WILLIAM?- preguntó iracundo sin dar oportunidad a que la pelirroja tomara asiento

Grisell lo miró sorprendida -¿William? Es un ex novio ¿por qué preguntas?- dijo desconcertada

Tarble se levantó de su asiento -¡No me mientas!- contuvo su tono de voz

La pelirroja dejó las cosas en la mesa de centro, se incorporó y miró a su novio con molestia -¡No te estoy mintiendo! William y yo si, fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo tenía 16, fue una relación muy intermitente, terminábamos y volvíamos, pero desde hace 3 años que terminamos que no sé nada de él…- se quedó pensativa -¿llamó? ¿a mi celular?- preguntó aún en shock

-¡Si! Llamó a tu celular y parece que te extraña- dijo Tarble con ironía

El rostro de Grisell se tornó en preocupación -¿cómo supo mi número?- preguntó más para ella misma

El menor de los Ouji seguía bastante molesto –Dime la verdad Grisell ¿Ya no lo has seguido viendo?- preguntó

La pelirroja miró con furia a su novio -¡Claro que no! William me hizo sufrir mucho en el pasado ¡Ni loca volvería con él! Por eso cambié mi número, me mudé a donde vivo ahora… justamente para que él no pudiera encontrarme- se sentó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza –no sé cómo pudo encontrarme- dijo ella

Al ver la reacción de su novia, Tarble se calmó y al contrario, se preocupó –¿Te hizo algo antes?- preguntó

Grisell asintió con la cabeza –Es alguien muy controlador y manipulador… él… quería que yo siempre estuviera perfecta, me presionaba mucho para estar cada vez más delgada… quería que me vistiera como él decía, todo lo tenía que aprobar él, yo no podía tener amigas, y amigos hombres mucho menos… ¡era una presión psicológica horrible! tardé mucho en superarlo, tuve que ir al psiquiatra, estuve con antidepresivos y ansiolíticos- algunas lágrimas brotaron de aquellos ojos cafés

Tarble abrazó a su novia mientras ella se recargaba en el pecho de él –perdóname… no debí alterarme así- dijo con ternura

Grisell volteó a ver a su hombre –Tarble, yo te amo, por favor nunca lo dudes ¿si? Tú… tú me has devuelto la fe en el amor, las ganas de entregarme no sólo en cuerpo, sino también todo mi corazón y mi alma a ti…- fue silenciada por un beso de parte del menor de los Ouji

Al separarse –también te amo- pronunció Tarble antes de volver a unir sus labios con los de su mujer

Por la noche en la casa Ouji, Vegeta estaba en su recámara, aún dándole vueltas a la revelación que Raika le había hecho esa mañana, cuando escuchó que tocaron a su puerta –Pase- dijo el empresario

-No bajaste a cenar- dijo Vilandra mientras caminaba hasta la cama de su hermano, sentándose junto a él

-¿A qué viniste Vili?- el empresario arqueó una ceja -¿Acaso viniste a traerme un vaso de leche y galletas?- preguntó con ironía

La ojiverde le dio una palmada en el hombro –lo haría si fueras uno de mis adorables hijos- dijo entre risas

-Soy tu adorable hermano- dijo el empresario

-Vegeta dime… ¿Qué es toda esa historia de la mujer y tu supuesto hijo?- preguntó la ojiverde

El rostro del mayor de los hermanos Ouji se ensombreció –No la conociste… es Raika Reynolds… salíamos hace como dos años pero, es… o al menos en aquel entonces lo era, no sé ahora, esa clase de mujeres que sólo buscan diversión, si sabes de qué hablo- explicó él

Vilandra arqueó una ceja –lo que se me hace raro es… con lo celoso y sobreprotector que eres... ¿y no te importaba que ella se viera con otros?- preguntó extrañada

Vegeta hizo una sonrisa a medias –¡Hmp! ella sólo era alguien con quien la "pasaba bien" cuando llegábamos a toparnos en alguna reunión, nunca tuve intenciones serias con ella, jamás la hubiera hecho mi novia oficial o algo así, por eso nunca me importó lo que hiciera cuando no estaba conmigo- explicó el empresario

La ojiverde emitió un suspiro –Y su hijo… ¿es tuyo?- preguntó

El empresario resopló por la nariz –puede ser mío… como puede serlo de por lo menos otros 3 de mis conocidos hasta donde sé pero… existe la posibilidad- confesó

-Deberías solicitar una prueba de ADN para salir de dudas- dijo Vilandra

El empresario desvió la mirada –si eso haré- pronunció casi inaudible

La ojiverde se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta –si quieres, te contacto con Johansson, es muy buen abogado de lo familiar, a él lo contacté para lo de mi divorcio y ahora va a ayudar a Keiza para que Kaleb reconozca a su hijo- dijo Vilandra

Vegeta esbozó una sádica sonrisa –por lo visto no es muy buen abogado, sigues casada con ese insecto- bromeó

Vilandra le dedicó una última mirada de reclamo -¡Buenas noches!- dijo antes de salir de la recámara de su hermano. La ojiverde comenzó a caminar hasta el elevador de la casa, bajando hasta el sótano donde además de guardar algunas cosas, el espacio era usado por su marido para ensayar o componer

Llegó hasta dicho lugar, quedándose enternecida por lo que vio: Su esposo en la guitarra, la cual tenía conectada a la computadora para registrar tanto el sonido, como también la partitura, y sus dos pequeños sentados, atentos a su padre, Tarja cantando junto con su progenitor, y Bardock en su portabebé quietecito y atento a todo. Una vez que Gokú dejó de tocar, se acercó a su familia, dirigiéndose a su pequeña –Por lo visto querrás ser cantante como tu papá- dijo la ojiverde

La nena asintió con la cabeza –¡Si mami! Quiero cantar y componer canciones como mi papá- dijo emocionada

-Mami, cadgame- dijo el pequeño Dahda, extendiendo los brazos hacia su madre

Vilandra correspondió cargando a su pequeño –y tú ya deberías estar dormido Dahda, tú también Tarja- dijo la empresaria

Gokú se levantó de la silla donde estaba –les estaba mostrando algunas de las canciones que grabaré para la maqueta del disco, se las presentaré a Zorn en dos semanas y a partir de esa maqueta, veremos cuáles canciones incluir en el disco y qué cambiarles- dijo el músico

Vilandra sonrió –mientras incluyas las que me compones a mí, seré feliz- dijo la ojiverde

El músico abrazó por la cintura a su mujer –Todas mis canciones son para ti… al menos las que hablan de amor- dijo él, cuando de pronto, una manita que jalaba su ropa llamó su atención

-Papi- dijo la pequeña Tarja -¡Cárgame papi!- al igual que su hermanito hiciera con su madre, la nena extendió sus brazos hacia su progenitor

Gokú se agachó para cargar a su hija –claro princesa- dijo el músico

-¿Y Bardock? También hay que llevarlo a su cuarto- dijo Vilandra

El músico acomodó a su pequeña sobre sus hombros, para entonces tomar el portabebé donde el pequeño de 7 meses se encontraba –problema resuelto- dijo él

A la mañana siguiente en las oficinas corporativas de Ouji Incorporated, el día inició con una tensa calma. Por obvias razones, Bulma había pedido el día libre, no tenía ánimos si quiera de levantarse. Por su parte, Vegeta era un agresivo manojo de nervios por aquella situación, caminaba como león enjaulado por su oficina, cuando oyó que tocaban la puerta –adelante- dijo bruscamente

La entrada a su oficina se abrió dejando pasar a Vilandra acompañada de un apuesto y fino caballero rubio de cabello corto, una barba de candado perfectamente arreglada, traje negro y gafas redondas –Hola Vegeta- saludó la ojiverde, llegando hasta el escritorio de su hermano –te presento al lic. Johansson, abogado de lo familiar- dijo ella

Vegeta se levantó para saludar al abogado –mucho gusto, siéntese- dijo el mayor de los Ouji

Los tres tomaron asiento –Bien Sr. Ouji, la sra. Tabarelli me platicó un poco lo sucedido, pero quisiera escucharlo de parte de usted para poder asesorarle- dijo el abogado

Vegeta comenzó a relatar el tipo de relación sin compromisos que había tenido con Raika en aquel entonces, además también de la sorpresiva e inesperada noticia del supuesto hijo que ella tuvo de él, además de otros detalles que preguntaba el abogado

-De acuerdo Sr. Ouji, aquí lo que recomiendo tomando en cuenta la posibilidad de que el pequeño sea suyo, lo mejor sería hablar con la señora para que acceda a una prueba de ADN y proceder fuera de tribunales- comentó el abogado –si ella se negara, además de ser una actitud sospechosa, puede usted y está en derecho de demandar una prueba de ADN que confirme si es o no su hijo, puesto que por dos años usted estuvo en total desconocimiento de esa posible paternidad- explicó Johansson

Vegeta se quedó pensativo unos momentos, para entonces, levantarse de su asiento –gracias abogado, estaré en contacto con usted para seguir con esto- se despidió

-Vegeta, ¿a dónde vas?- preguntó Vilandra

El mayor de los hermanos Ouji se detuvo un segundo –Por ahí- fue su única respuesta antes de salir de su oficina, tomar el elevador y abordar su jaguar convertible color blanco. Bajó el capote del auto y condujo a través de las calles de Nueva York, sintiendo el viento fresco en su rostro

Manejó hasta llegar a un barrio de clase media, se detuvo ante una serie de casas de color ladrillo con puerta negra y bajó del carro, cerró perfectamente su vehículo y le activó la alarma. Subió la pequeña escalinata y tocó la puerta _–Un momento-_ dijo una mujer desde el interior. Segundos después, aquella mujer de cabello castaño que le había visitado abrió la puerta -¡Vegeta querido!- exclamó con entusiasmo

El mayor de los Ouji la miró con fastidio –déjate de cursilerías Raika- espetó

La mujer esbozó una extraña sonrisa –tú siempre tan lindo como siempre- dijo con ironía –pero no te quedes ahí, ¡pasa!- se hizo a un lado para que el empresario ingresara a la vivienda

Vegeta se adentró para llegar a la sala, observó que el televisor estaba encendido sin embargo no le dio importancia, avanzó un poco más, y detrás de un sofá que le impedía verlo al principio, recostado sobre su abdomen sosteniendo su cabecita con las manos, y absorto en las caricaturas se encontraba un pequeño niño de cabello oscuro y encrespado. El empresario se quedó pasmado al ver la figura del pequeño

-Marcus- dijo la mujer, provocando que el niño volteara dejando ver sus ojos azabache. El niño era el vivo retrato de su madre, salvo que su cabello era oscuro y encrespado en picos y el color de sus ojos

-¡Mami!- exclamó con alegría al tiempo que corría hacia aquella mujer, extendió sus bracitos sin embargo, Raika no lo cargó, por lo que hizo una carita de decepción. El pequeño observó al empresario –mami ¿quién es él?- preguntó con inocencia mientras observaba al mayor de los Ouji con ceño fruncido

Raika puso sus manos en sus caderas (pose de jarras) –Marcus, él es…- fue interrumpida

-Un amigo de tu madre- se apresuró a responder Vegeta, de por sí ya era mucho el impacto de la noticia para él, y así como podía ser su hijo, podía no serlo, no quiso ser presentado ante el pequeño como su padre sin estar seguro si era o no su hijo

El pequeño le dirigió una tierna sonrisa -¿queres vela tele?- preguntó con inocencia

El empresario no supo que responder –Marcus, ve a tu cuarto a jugar ¿si?- dijo Raika

El niño hizo un puchero –pero mami, quero vel la tele- dijo él

La mujer frunció el ceño -¡Ve a tu habitación! ¡Ahora niño!- ordenó bruscamente, a lo que el pequeño simplemente se encogió de hombros y se fue decepcionado a su cuarto. Ya a solas con el empresario -¿No es lindo nuestro hijo?- dijo con cinismo

-Escucha Raika- dijo Vegeta con brusquedad –quiero una prueba de ADN, y si resulta ser mi hijo nada le faltará y sólo tendrá lo mejor, de eso me encargo yo, pero no detendré mi vida por esto ¿entendido?- sentenció

La castaña se cruzó de brazos –Vegeta… ¿CÓMO PUEDES DUDAR QUE MARCUS SEA TU HIJO?- preguntó indignada

El empresario esbozó media sonrisa –¿Acaso crees que Paraguss, Tomma, Sullión y Turles no me contaban lo bien que se la pasaban contigo? ¡No soy idiota Raika! El niño puede ser mío, de ellos o quién sabe de quién…- fue silenciado por una bofetada

-¡Lárgate de mi casa!- exclamó Raika

El empresario caminó hacia la puerta –Esto no ha acabado ¡Quiero esa prueba de ADN! Y si es mi hijo, tendrá todo de mí, y será reconocido como un Ouji- dijo antes de retirarse

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de Ouji Glam, Vilandra estaba acompañada por Gokú, ambos aguardaban por cierta visita, el cual llegó puntual a la cita –¡Vilandra querida!- exclamó el recién llegado

Ante aquellas palabras, Gokú se paró junto a su mujer, posando un brazo en el respaldo del asiento de ella a modo de abrazo –Hola Kaleb- saludó Vilandra –recuerdas a mi esposo Gokú ¿cierto?- dijo con malicia

El ejecutivo fingió una sonrisa –cómo olvidarlo- dijo con ironía –pensé que querías verme- reclamó

-¡Sí! De hecho, queremos hablar contigo- dijo la empresaria

En ese momento, Keiza junto con el Lic. Johansson ingresaron a la oficina de Vilandra –Hola Kaleb- pronunció la oji azul con resentimiento

Kaleb se quedó estupefacto al ver a la mujer que había embarazado hacía 7 años –K… ¡Keiza!- exclamó con sorpresa, volteó a ver a la directora de OG -¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?- preguntó con molestia

Vilandra esbozó una sádica sonrisa –es muy sencillo Kaleb, tú embarazaste a Keiza y evadiste tu responsabilidad, y no es justo que esta situación continúe, así que aquí están ella y el Lic. Johansson de lo familiar, para que te pongas de acuerdo con ellos en cuanto al reconocimiento y manutención del pequeño Vladimir- explicó la empresaria -¡Ah! Y por lo que tanto Keiza como yo ya hablamos con el abogado, es mejor que llegues a un acuerdo por las buenas, porque un proceso ante el juez aparte de ser desgastante, de todas formas terminarás teniendo que reconocer a tu hijo y mantenerlo- dijo la empresaria

El ejecutivo hacía muecas de enojo –Ni siquiera puedo estar seguro si es mi hijo- volteó a ver a Keiza –¿cómo sé que no te metiste con otros?- preguntó con cinismo

La oji azul sentía que iba a explotar, sin embargo, se contuvo y mantuvo la frente en alto –sabes perfectamente que es TU hijo Kaleb, cuando estuvimos juntos…- se sonrojó recordando -…pudiste verificar por ti mismo que fuiste el primero, nunca anduve con nadie más, tú eras mi único novio- dijo ella

-Escucha Kaleb- intervino Vilandra –Como dije, puedes hacerlo por las buenas, reconocer y hacerte cargo de tu hijo, o un juez te obligará a ello, Keiza está dispuesta a que se le haga una prueba de ADN a Vladimir y eso probará que es tu hijo- dijo la empresaria

El ruso se cruzó de brazos –¡No me prestaré a ese circo! ¡No pueden obligarme a hacerme el ADN!- dijo con arrogancia

-De hecho- intervino el abogado –es cierto Sr. Korsakov, no se le puede forzar al análisis del ADN pero, su negativa a realizarse la prueba lo que causará es que un juez acredite su paternidad en automático, dictamine pensión alimenticia y todas las obligaciones de usted para el menor Vladimir Bennett, a quien deberá de reconocer como su hijo y darle sus apellidos- explicó Johansson

Kaleb se quedó pensativo, trabado de coraje y frustración –¡Hablaré con mi abogado!- dijo para entonces retirarse de la oficina de Vilandra

-Tienes 3 días para pensar las cosas Kaleb, o se procederá legalmente en tu contra- dijo la empresaria antes de que su ex pretendiente saliera abruptamente de la oficina

Una vez que Korsakov salió, Keiza emitió un gran suspiro -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Gokú, que se había mantenido silencioso y custodiando a su esposa todo el tiempo

La ojiazul asintió con la cabeza –gracias… Vilandra, Gokú, Lic. Johansson… sin ustedes, no me hubiera atrevido a hacer esto- dijo ella

El abogado le extendió una tarjeta –puede marcarme para cualquier cosa, si tiene alguna duda, estaré disponible- dijo Johansson

-Keiza, no estás sola- dijo Vilandra

Gokú asintió, colocando una mano en el hombro de su mujer –así es, te ayudaremos a que se haga justicia para tu hijo- dijo el músico

Mientras todo eso sucedía en Ouji Glam, Grisell estaba trabajando cuando en eso, su novio salió de su oficina –Hola Gris- dijo al abrazarla desde atrás sorpresivamente

-¡Peque, aquí no! Recuerda que tu hermano dijo que no diéramos espectáculos en la oficina- dijo la pelirroja

El menor de los Ouji emitió una pequeña risa –Yo también soy uno de los dueños así que puedo hacer lo que me plazca- le robó un beso a su novia

-¡Aaauu!- la latina emitió un quejido, sosteniendo su frente

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Tarble preocupado

Grisell asintió con la cabeza –si… de seguro traigo la presión baja, no desayuné en la mañana y ya es tarde- se excusó

El menor de los Ouji arqueó una ceja -¿Y se puede saber porqué no desayunaste?- sonó a reclamo

La pelirroja se abrazó al cuello de su novio –porque padezco de una gastritis espantosa y en la mañana tenía el estómago revuelto y agruras… aunque ahorita te juro que mataría por un helado de vainilla con cueritos en vinagre- dijo ella

Tarble hizo una extraña mueca -¿helado de vainilla y cueritos? ¡Qué asco!- exclamó

Grisell reía por aquella reacción –si, es extraño pero, ¡Se me antoja la combinación! ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- dijo entre risas

El menor de los Ouji la tomó de la mano –no helado con cueritos- hizo otra mueca de asco –pero vámonos, te llevaré a almorzar algo- dijo él

Grisell lo detuvo –cariño ¡No puedo! Tu hermano no está y…- fue interrumpida por su novio

-De Vegeta yo me encargo, vámonos- dijo el menor de los Ouji quien aguardaba a que su mujer tomara su bolso para irse juntos, sin embargo -¿Gris?- preguntó preocupado al verla pálida y a punto de caer -¿estás bien?- tuvo que sostenerla ya que estaba por desmayarse

La pelirroja recobró el control –si… sólo necesito una coca cola y un chocolate, debo traer la presión baja- dijo ella mientras cerraba los ojos para recuperarse

-¡Nada de eso! Ahorita mismo te llevo al doctor- dijo Tarble

-Peque, no es necesario, enserio, con una coca y chocolate es suficiente- dijo la pelirroja

El menor de los Ouji le dedicó un ceño fruncido idéntico a su hermano mayor cuando se molesta –Vienes conmigo ¡Y se acabó! Iremos al doctor- sentenció

A pesar de las protestas de la pelirroja, la pareja salió del edificio Ouji a bordo del maserati plateado de Tarble, quien condujo hasta el hospital "Mount Sinai Medical Center", uno de los más caros y lujosos de la ciudad de Nueva York. El heredero Ouji se estacionó y ayudó a bajar a su novia del auto, llevándola a consulta externa.

Después de aguardar a que se desocupara alguno de los médicos generales, finalmente un doctor les atendió. Comenzó haciendo preguntas de rutina a la pelirroja sobre su historial médico, y ordenó algunos análisis. Una vez que todo terminó y tuvo los resultados

-Doctor- dijo la pelirroja –¿de verdad era necesario todo esto por una simple gastritis?- preguntó con fastidio

-Mujer, deja que el doctor haga su trabajo- reprendió Tarble muy al estilo de su hermano mayor

El médico se aclaró la garganta –bueno, en realidad, esto no es una simple gastritis- dijo él

Grisell lo miró desconcertada -¿pasa algo malo?- preguntó

-¿Tiene algo grave mi novia, doctor?- preguntó Tarble con preocupación

Luego de salir de casa de Raika, Vegeta condujo sin rumbo fijo, la imagen de aquel pequeño no se borraba de su cabeza sin embargo, había otro pensamiento que lo atormentaba.

Bulma se había pasado el día durmiendo y viendo tv, no tenía ánimo de nada así que estaba en pijama. Fue hacia la cocina para sacar del congelador un bote de helado de chocolate, cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta -¿quién será?- preguntó para sí misma con fastidio

Nuevamente tocaron a la puerta -¡YA VOY!- exclamó molesta mientras volvía a dejar el helado en el congelador, y se dirigía hacia la entrada. Comenzó a quitar las cerraduras, abrió la puerta -¡Vegeta!- exclamó sorprendida

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó el mayor de los Ouji

-CONTINUARÁ-

_¿Ustedes qué creen que me sucede? ¬¬ jejejejeje… sólo espero que ese tal William no siga dándome lata_

_Vegeta ya conoció a su supuesto hijo y pidió la prueba de ADN ¿cuál será el resultado? ¿Qué pasará ahora que llegó a hablar con Bulma?_

_¿Qué pasará con Kaleb, Keiza y el pequeño Vladimir? ¿Lo reconocerá por las buenas? ¿O tendrá que haber juicio?_

_Ah por cierto, les comento que el Lic. Johansson es un hombre super mega guapísimo y en mi pag de facebook "Vilandra y Odette" (www punto facebook punto com / vilandraodettevegeta) subiré la foto de ese galán… que resulta ser nada más y nada menos que el Sr. Christofer Johnson, líder de la banda "Therion" véanlo, de verdad es GUAPÍSIMO!_

_Nos leemos al siguiente!_

_¿reviews?_


	16. Reconciliación

_**Marilu: **__Gracias! Pues si, ya sabes, me encanta meterle de todo a mis fics, jejejeje_

_**Fernanda:**__ te mande un e-mail ¿no lo recibiste? Si no escríbeme a gmtzizq(arroba)gmail(punto)com_

_**Demian:**__ Este… aquí te diré si si o no XD pues sobre cómo se conocen Vegeta papá y Brássica está un poco explicado en el prólogo… igual y después pongo un apéndice con esa información dentro de este mismo fic_

_**Rocy-rose:**__ Raika es una bruja ¬¬ pero se la tengo guardada_

_**Brigid:**__ De hecho si saldrá con el cabello oscuro… lo confieso, soy pelirroja por los tintes… aunque ya no recuerdo cuál es mi color natural de cabello jajajajaja_

_**JuliBB:**__ Bueno… se están complicando las cosas un poco… ok, un mucho, jejejeje_

_**Carxx:**__ si, cumplí tu deseo de que sea niño! Y sobre Turles acostándose con Raika pues… la chica es una loquilla y necesitaba nombres XD jajaja_

_**Juniver:**__ Me gusta dejarlos con ansias para que quieran leer más… si no, sería un one-shot XD jejejjee_

_**Gadak:**__ Tarble es un amor… por eso lo quise para mí, jajaja_

_**Jasphe Real:**__ aquí hay reconciliación_

_**Princesa Mecánica:**__ ya está el nuevo capítulo y… bueno… el título lo dice todo ;-)_

_**Tatiana Neko:**__ jajajaja… una gastritis llorona que dura nueve meses XD_

**CAPITULO 14**

**RECONCILIACIÓN**

El corazón de Bulma latía a mil por hora al ver frente a ella al mayor de los Ouji, sin embargo, aún seguía en shock por los recientes acontecimientos, una parte de ella quería lanzarse a los brazos de su prometido, y otra parte de ella quería golpearlo, aún a sabiendas que él desconocía su presunta paternidad -¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con cierta amargura

-¡DEMONIOS MUJER! ¿QUIERES DEJAR DE ACTUAR COMO SI TE HUBIERA ENGAÑADO?- espetó Vegeta con desesperación –Es OBVIO que tuve otras parejas antes de conocerte ¡No nací ayer!- dijo él

La peli azul le miró con ceño fruncido –¡Eso ya lo sé!- se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada –pero entiéndeme… ¡Ese niño podría ser tu hijo!- reclamó

-Si resultara serlo, ¡Yo ignoraba sobre su existencia hasta ayer!- los puños de Ouji estaban fuertemente apretados, mientras una vena en su frente parecía explotar -¡DIABLOS! Bulma, actúas como si fuera un maldito que lo abandonó ¡YO NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUE ESE MOCOSO EXISTIERA!- espetó con rudeza

-Tienes razón- pronuncio ella débilmente –sé… sé que tu desconocías lo de tu hijo…- fue interrumpida

-SUPUESTO hijo, la prueba de ADN desmentirá o confirmará lo que dice Raika- dijo Vegeta

Bulma emitió un gran suspiro –Vegeta… no sé ni siquiera cómo reaccionar, no sé qué sentir o qué pensar- sus palabras estaban llenas de confusión

El empresario dirigió una firme mirada a su mujer –Escucha… voy a hacerme esa prueba, si ese chiquillo resulta ser mi hijo me haré cargo de él- cerró la distancia que había entre él y su prometida, tomándola de los brazos –pero eso no significa que desistiré de ti, y mucho menos significa que lo preferiré por sobre nuestro hijo Bulma- sentenció

Bulma sentía su piel estremecerse ante la cercanía de su amado, mientras esa intensa mirada color azabache la desarmaba por completo –Ve… Vegeta… si él es tu hijo…- fue silenciada por un "shh" de su amado

-Como dije, si resulta ser mi hijo, nada le faltará- abrazó por la cintura a la peliazul –pero tú eres mi mujer, mi futura esposa… no Raika ni nadie más- dicho esto, sus labios se encontraron con los de su prometida, quien al principio estaba dubitativa pero poco a poco, y con el sensual y apasionado ritmo del mayor de los Ouji fue correspondiendo poco a poco a ese beso

Si bien, su corazón, su cuerpo y todo su ser deseaban continuar, su orgullo dominó –espera Vegeta- pronunció en un momento en que tuvieron que pausar para respirar, deteniendo el avance de su prometido

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el empresario, confundido por aquel rechazo

Bulma se apartó de su amado –tienes razón en todo lo que dices…- observó su mano izquierda donde aquel majestuoso anillo de diamantes se encontraba –y aún quiero ser tu esposa pero… dame un poco de tiempo ¿si? Todo esto… es muy reciente y muy fuerte de asimilar… sólo necesito un poco de espacio- dijo con melancolía

Vegeta dio la media vuelta, avanzando un par de pasos –entiendo…- dijo con voz seria, llevando las manos a sus bolsillos

Bulma observó a su prometido comenzando a caminar lejos de ella, no quiso terminar así las cosas, por lo que corrió hasta alcanzarlo, quedando frente a frente con el empresario, dándole un beso rápido y furtivo –sólo un poco de tiempo- pronunció antes de regresar a su casa

Mientras eso sucedía entre Vegeta y Bulma; Tarble y Grisell se encontraban en el hospital Monte Sinaí en consulta, aguardando por el diagnóstico del médico

-Descuide Sr. Ouji, no es nada grave- respondió el doctor, a lo que Tarble suspiró aliviado –y tampoco es gastritis, Sra. Martínez, Felicidades, usted está embarazada- dijo el médico

Ambos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante aquel diagnóstico –pero… doctor… ¿Está seguro? Es que… ¡No puede ser! Yo… yo tomo la píldora- exclamó la pelirroja

-Ningún método anticonceptivo es 100% seguro por mucha efectividad que tengan, además, si tuvo algún olvido en tomar la píldora… ¡eso merma la efectividad!- explicaba el galeno, quien recomendó a la pelirroja cuidados, vitaminas, visitas al ginecólogo, etc.

El camino al auto fue en completo silencio, ni Tarble ni Grisell decían una sola palabra, ambos seguían sorprendidos por la noticia, hasta que el menor de los Ouji rompió el silencio cuando abrió la puerta a su novia –Gris…- una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, abrazó efusivamente a su novia –¡Vamos a tener un hijo!- exclamó alegremente, para entonces propinarle un efusivo beso que la pelirroja correspondió

Grisell sonrió ante aquella demostración –Tarble… no sé… ¡No sé qué decir!- pronunció con dificultad

El menor de los Ouji le miró con una ceja levantada –acaso… ¿no te da gusto?- preguntó

-¡Claro que si!- exclamó ella, llevando sus manos a su vientre –Tarble… ¡Este bebé es fruto de nuestro amor! ¿Cómo no voy a estar feliz por esto? Simplemente… no me lo esperaba- explicó Grisell

Tarble sonrió ante aquellas palabras –yo tampoco creí que sucediera… no ahora- abrazó a su mujer –pero me has hecho tan feliz con esto Gris- dijo con ternura

Esa misma noche en la mansión Ouji, Vegeta se encontraba en el estudio bebiendo un trago mientras observaba el cielo nocturno a través de la ventana -¿Pidiéndoles deseos a las estrellas?- preguntó una mujer desde atrás

Ante ello, el empresario volteó -¿Qué haces aquí Odette?- preguntó a su peculiar estilo al ver a su hermana

La ojiverde se acercó hasta llegar junto de su hermano -¿has hablado con Bulma?- preguntó ella

Vegeta se encogió de hombros -sólo dice que necesita tiempo...- se llevó las manos a la cabeza con frustración -actúa como si yo fuera el maldito que abandono a Raika embarazada... ¡Y yo ni idea tenía de ese mocoso!- exclamó desesperado

Odette recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano -pues... tampoco puedes culparla... no es algo fácil de asimilar dijo la modelo

-Fui a ver a Raika... le pedí una prueba de ADN- el empresario emitió una pequeña risa -me echó de su casa haciéndose la ofendida- dijo casi burlonamente

La modelo se quedó pensativa un momento -lo entendería de cierto modo pero... por algo no dijo nada en todo este tiempo... en fin, Vili y yo ya la mandamos investigar, hay algo que no me da buena espina de todo esto- dijo la heredera

Vegeta se quedó observando a su hermana -¿y eso?- preguntó sorprendido

Odette esbozó una media sonrisa -¡No dejaré que ninguna oportunista se aproveche de mi hermano tan fácilmente!- exclamó la modelo mientras se abrazaba al brazo de su hermano mayor

En el cuarto de juegos de los niños, Vilandra se encontraba con sus tres pequeños y con Piccoro, los dos mayores hacían dibujos mientras que la empresaria sostenía en brazos a su bebé, quien reía y jugueteaba en brazos de su madre. La diseñadora se percató de la presencia de su hermano menor que la observaba desde la puerta -¡Tarble! pasa- dijo ella

Tarja tomó su dibujo, corriendo hacia el menor de los hermanos Ouji -¡Tío Tarble mira!- le entregó aquella hoja de papel -son mi mami, mi papi, Dahda, Bardock, Piccoro, tía Ody, tío Vegeta, mis abuelitos y tú- explicaba la pequeña

Tarble observaba aquel dibujo y como se suponía que ese personaje de alambre se suponía que lo representaba a él, así como los que se suponía, eran el resto de su familia -es... muy... ¡lindo!- dijo él mientras seguía observando a que papel enternecido por la inocencia de su sobrina, sin embargo, una manita jalando su pantalón llamó su atención -¿Qué sucede Dahda?- preguntó al ver a su sobrinito de 2 años

El pequeño también le dio su dibujo -yo hice un peyito- (por decir "perrito") dijo el pequeño

Tarble observó los garabatos que supuestamente representaban a un perro -bien Dahda... es un lindo perro- dijo no muy convencido

Vilandra se levantó del sofá que ocupaba con el bebé en brazos -¿sucede algo Tarble?- preguntó en modo suspicaz

El joven rió en modo nervioso -...pues... yo... ¿podemos hablar en mi cuarto Vili?- preguntó él

-Tío Tarble, ¿Entonces hoy no nos leerás la continuación del libro?- preguntó Tarja con cara de puchero

El empresario asintió con la cabeza -¡Claro que si! se los leeré después de la cena- dijo Tarble

Piccoro se levantó del puff donde estaba sentado -bien par de chiquis sigan dibujando, hagan algo para su niñero favorito- dijo él

-Te encargo a Tarja y Dahda- dijo Vilandra a su niñero

El sofisticado calvo hizo un ademán con un brazo -ustedes vayan y platiquen, yo me encargo de este par de humanitos miniatura- dijo él

Ambos hermanos caminaron hasta llegar al cuarto de Tarble, una habitación con decoración minimalista, con colores tenues y relajantes -Oye Vili... quería preguntarte... digo... fuera de lo que pasó con papá y eso... ¿cómo fué?... tú sabes... todo esto de tener y criar a tus hijos...- preguntó nervioso

La empresaria emitió un gran suspiro mientras sonreía y acomoda al bebé que jugaba en sus brazos -¡No ha sido fácil! tú mismo te has dado cuenta cómo me absorbe el cuidarlos, aún y cuando Gokú siempre me ha ayudado con los niños, además que tengo a Piccoro, es una responsabilidad enorme y de por vida... pero no me arrepiento de nada, mis tres pequeños monstruos son mi vida- dijo ella

Tarble tomó una de las juguetonas manitas del más pequeño de sus sobrinos, para entonces cargarlo y jugar con el bebé que reía feliz en los brazos de su joven tío

-Te ves muy lindo con Bardock- dijo Vilandra entre risas

Tarble estaba bastante concentrado en hacerle caras al pequeño -¿tú crees?- preguntó él mientras continuaba jugando con el bebé, hasta que un flash interrumpió el momento -¿Qué haces?- exclamó

Vilandra reía mientras observaba la foto de su hermano e hijo –No me pude resistir a tomarles una foto ¡Te ves muy bien como papá, Tarbaby!- dijo la empresaria enternecida

-No tardaré mucho en serlo- dijo el joven en un tono casi inaudible... salvo porque su hermana mayor era poseedora de una excelente audición

La diseñadora arqueó una ceja -Tarble... ¿qué dijiste?- preguntó ella

-E... yo no...- el joven suspiró en resignación -lo que oíste- miró a su hermana mayor mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa

Vilandra estaba boquiabierta –entonces... ¿Grisell está...?- un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su hermano confirmó la noticia –pero… ¿cómo o…?- tanta era la sorpresa de la empresaria que ni siquiera atinaba a formular sus preguntas

Tarble sólo sonreía –nos enteramos esta tarde, Grisell se sintió mal y la llevé al doctor- el menor de los hermanos Ouji abrazó a su hermana mayor –espero contar contigo, mi hijo necesitará que su tía lo cuide- bromeó

-¿Tu hijo, o tú?- reclamó Vilandra entre risas mientras se separaba de su hermano menor –veo que la notica no te desagradó- dijo levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos

El joven sonreía con el rostro totalmente iluminado –Obviamente que no esperábamos que sucediera, de hecho estábamos cuidando pero… ¡Pasó! Y la verdad es que estoy Feliz por esto- dijo con alegría

La ojiverde posó una mano en el hombro de su hermano –sé que serás un excelente padre- la clásica sonrisa a medias de los Ouji se dibujó en su rostro –te he enseñado bien- dijo entre risas

El joven rió por aquella broma –quería que tú fueras la primera en saberlo Vili, porque la verdad es que admiro cómo has hecho frente todo lo que se te ha presentado a raíz de tu maternidad y eso…- emitió un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo que se encogía de hombros -…ahora tendré que decirle a mamá y papá… y claro, Odette y Vegeta- pronunció el joven

Vilandra emitió una risa –mamá ENLOQUECERÁ en cuanto se lo digas y planeará tu boda- bromeó

Esa noche Bulma estaba recostada en su cama, sin poder dormir realmente –sé que no es culpa de Vegeta… sé que él no sabía nada de ese niño… entonces… ¿porqué me afecta tanto? ¿Porqué me siento tan enojada?- se preguntaba una y otra vez, hasta que el teléfono sonó -¿Diga?- dijo al contestar

_-Bulma, soy yo Grisell, me quedé preocupada por ti por todo lo que pasó y que no fuiste a trabajar, ¿estás bien?-_ preguntó la pelirroja por el teléfono

-¡Gris! Si estoy bien… en shock… supongo que sabes lo que pasó- dijo la peli azul

Se escuchó un suspiro de parte de la pelirroja _–si… Tarble me contó todo… ¿cómo te sientes? Digo, además del shock y eso-_ preguntó ella

-Pues… no sé… me siento enojada, triste… sé que Vegeta no sabía nada del hijo de esa mujer pero… ¡No puedo evitar sentir ganas de estrangularlo!- dijo Bulma

_-Supongo que es normal que te sientas engañada de algún modo… no sé cómo reaccionaría yo si algo así pasara con Tarble pero… como tú dices, el Sr. Vegeta no sabía de ese niño, créeme, lo conozco desde hace mucho, y aunque ese carácter tan fuerte y su modo de ser, es una buena persona, no se habría desentendido del niño de haber sabido que tendría un hijo-_ la pelirroja emitió un gran suspiro _–escucha… él ya se está asesorando legalmente para investigar esa paternidad, la tal Raika no es una persona muy honorable que digamos y como puede ser hijo del Sr. Vegeta, puede ser de otros con quienes andaba… Bulma, sé que estás enojada y dolida ¡No es para menos! Escucha… piensa bien las cosas y sobretodo, escucha a tu corazón más allá del dolor o el enojo que puedas sentir-_ dijo ella

-Gracias Gris… nos vemos pronto- dijo Bulma antes de finalizar la llamada. Volvió a recostarse mientras contemplaba su reloj digitar cuyos números verde neón marcaban las 11 pm "…Vegeta… en realidad, y pensándolo fríamente… no tiene sentido que alguien oculte un embarazo para revelarlo años después… pero… ¿Y si lo hizo por miedo?... pero otra vez, ¡No tiene sentido! Vegeta tampoco es un monstruo como para temerle… de ser su hijo ¡Él tenía derecho a saberlo desde un inicio!... además… ella dijo que se enteró que Vegeta iba a casarse conmigo…" La peli azul se sentó a la orilla de su cama –no importa lo que suceda… ¡Estaré a tu lado Vegeta!- exclamó para sí misma con decisión

Al día siguiente por la tarde, Zorn y Odette viajaban en el vehículo del productor –ahí es- dijo la modelo

Zorn se orilló para poder estacionar el auto -¿estás segura de esto?- preguntó él

Odette le dio un suave beso a su novio –sabes que hago todo por los que quiero- dijo ella

El productor le devolvió el beso –por eso te amo- dijo Zorn mientras observaba a su mujer subir las escaleras hacia la puerta de aquella vivienda

Raika estaba en el comedor, había terminado de comer su ensalada –Marcus, come rápido ¿quieres? Tengo cosas que hacer- dijo fríamente mientras revisaba los mensajes de su celular

El pequeño hizo una pausa –mami… ¿tú me queres?- preguntó con inocencia mientras se llevaba comía otro bocado

Raika rodó los ojos con fastidio –Marcus ya sabes que sí, no sé porqué preguntas tonterías niño- dijo la mujer, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta -¿quién será?- preguntó para sí misma, levantándose de la mesa –termina de comer Marcus- ordenó al pequeño

Nuevamente escuchó que timbraban -¡Ya voy!- gritó mientras caminaba hacia la entrada de su casa, observó por la mirilla de la puerta para entonces, abrir -¿si?- preguntó al ver a la mujer de cabello negro en la entrada

-Hola… yo… soy Odette Ouji, hermana de Vegeta… quería conocer al niño- dijo la modelo

Raika alzó la ceja –si… pasa- se hizo a un lado para permitir la entrada a la heredera, cerrando la puerta una vez que ella ingresó –Marcus está en el comedor, es por aquí- dijo la castaña mientras guiaba a Odette hasta donde el pequeño estaba por terminar su plato

-Marcus, saluda- ordenó Raika, llamando la atención del pequeño

El niño se levantó de su silla, caminando hasta Odette –Buenas tades- extendió su manita

Odette se enterneció con el pequeño, agachándose para quedar a su altura –encantada Marcus- correspondió al gesto del niño –mi nombre es Odette- dijo ella

-Bueno… los dejaré solos para que lo conozcas- Raika seguía revisando sus mensajes –estaré en la sala trabajando en la computadora- dijo con voz indiferente

"¿Qué clase de madre deja a su pequeño hijo sólo con una desconocida?" pensó la modelo con indignación

-¿Queles ve mis juguetes?- preguntó el niño con ternura

La ojiverde asintió con la cabeza -¡Claro que sí! Llévame a verlos- dijo ella

El pequeño la tomó de la mano para entonces, ambos subir la escalera alfombrada hasta llegar al cuarto del pequeño, cuya decoración era demasiado neutral como para ser la habitación de un niño. Si bien había juguetes, ropa, etc. Del menor, las paredes eran color beige, y no había nada de decorado infantil, como por ejemplo algún edredón de caricaturas, o un divertido tapiz o algo así, era una habitación simple, pero si había un baúl de donde el niño comenzó a sacar varios juguetes. Tomó un pequeño auto de juguete color rojo con rostro sonriente –mila, este me guta- dijo el pequeño mientras le extendía el juguete a la heredera

-¡Oh! Es muy bonito- dijo Odette –oye Marcus, te tengo un regalo- la heredera sacó una paleta de su bolso –es para ti- se la entregó al niño

Marcus esbozó una enorme sonrisa -¡Gacias!- dijo con ternura, pero entonces su rostro se ensombreció –mi mami dice que no debo comel duces- dijo con decepción

Odette se agachó para mirar a los ojos al niño –bueno Marcus… yo no le diré nada a tu mamá, así que cómela, será nuestro secreto- dijo con ternura mientras revolvía los cabellos del niño

El pequeño comenzó a saborear aquella paleta de caramelo de mil colores con forma de estrella, feliz de que su estricta y fría madre no se enteraría que estaba disfrutando aquel dulce -¡Te enseñaré mis otros autos!- exclamó el pequeño, olvidándose de la paleta que estuvo a punto de caer sobre la alfombra, de no ser porque Odette alcanzó a tomarla a tiempo, guardándola en el empaque y volviéndola a meter a su bolsa

Marcus regresó con otros autos de juguete, mostrándole cada uno a Odette, quien correspondía poniéndole atención al niño que entusiasmado, hablaba de ello y jugaba con los vehículos

-Escucha Marcus, tengo que irme, me dio mucho gusto conocerte- dijo la ojiverde

El pequeño hizo un puchero –¿ya no voy a velte?- preguntó con tristeza

Odette agitó los cabellos del niño -¡Claro que sí! Prometo que volveré a jugar contigo...- dijo ella

Zorn aguardaba en el auto el regreso de su novia, mientras tanto, escuchaba algo de música -¿Y esa canción?- sin que el productor se diera cuenta, Odette había entrado en el vehículo

El productor bajó el volumen –es de Gokú, es parte de la maqueta del disco que se producirá, hay que grabar la canción como tal para quedar en el disco y hacer todo el proceso pero, esto digamos que es una muestra- dicho esto le dio un beso a su novia para después, alejarse del domicilio de aquella mujer

El día en la empresa transcurrió con cierta normalidad, aunque Bulma volvió a pedir el día libre. Vegeta había estado hablando con el abogado para entablar la demanda para investigar y en su caso, reconocer la paternidad. El presidente de aquel emporio corporativo estaba revisando unos documentos, ya casi era hora de salir. Escuchó que alguien entró –Grisell, dije que no quería interrupciones- dijo sin despegar los ojos de lo que estaba checando

-No soy Grisell- aquella voz conocida hizo que el empresario volteara, topándose con su prometida que se acercaba a él

-¡Bulma!- exclamó Ouji con sorpresa, pues no se esperaba que ella llegara de sorpresa

La peli azul se quedó de pie junto a su prometido –Vegeta… lo he estado pensando y… bueno, no es una situación fácil, pero también entiendo que tú no sabías nada y… a lo que voy- tomó la mano del empresario –es que pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado… te amo Vegeta- dijo ella

Los ojos azabaches de Ouji se clavaron en los azules de ella. En un rápido movimiento, Vegeta se apoderó de los labios de su mujer –voy a llegar al fondo de todo y…- los delicados dedos de Bulma lo habían silenciado

-Lo sé- dijo la peli azul, entregándose nuevamente a los besos de su hombre, quien ya tenía las manos debajo de la blusa de la peli azul -¿aquí?- preguntó Bulma en medio de aquella sesión de besos

Los labios de Vegeta se acercaron al oído de ella –no sería la primera vez- dijo en modo seductor mientras bajaba con besos apasionados por el cuello femenino, sus manos ya habían desabotonado aquella blusa blanca, por lo que su boca siguió un camino descendente hasta los senos de Bulma, aún presos en aquel brassiere color piel, el cual cedió pronto a las maniobras de Ouji

Por su parte, Bulma ya se había deshecho de aquella corbata color vino que colgaba en el cuello de su hombre hasta hacía unos momentos, y ahora estaba desfajándole la camisa –señor Ouji, será mejor que tome asiento- dijo seductoramente mientras conducía y sentaba a Vegeta en un sofá que estaba frente al escritorio, mientras ella le desabrochaba el pantalón

Bulma se subió a horcajadas sobre Ouji –por cierto… no tengo ropa interior- pronunció con picardía

Vegeta no soportó más cuando escuchó aquellas palabras, una mano subió la ajustada falda hasta casi los glúteos de ella mientras su otra mano se divertía en la humedad de la mujer, quien sólo jadeaba ante las maniobras de Ouji, quien al sentirla húmeda, la ayudó a acomodarse sobre él –todo tuyo- dijo maliciosamente -¡Uh!- salió de su boca cuando se sintió dentro de la feminidad de su prometida

Bulma subía y bajaba lentamente, rozando sus pechos desnudos contra el musculoso torso de Ouji mientras las manos de él viajaban por el cuerpo de ella, propinándole apasionadas y delicadas caricias que aumentaban la excitación de ambos -¡oh si!- gimió la peli azul cuando sintió uno de sus pezones siendo devorado por la boca de su hombre, que se dedicaba a saborear y succionar aquella zona

La pelvis del empresario acompañaba en cuanto a ritmo a la peli azul que continuaba con aquel sube y baja, los dos estaban sumamente excitados, las manos de ella recorrían el perfecto cuerpo de Ouji mientras que él también se deleitaba tocándola o agarrándole el trasero para intensificar la penetración. Vegeta disfrutaba la vista de los senos de su mujer que rebotaban con los movimientos que ella hacía, y de cuando en cuando los atrapaba con la boca

Era tanta su excitación, que Bulma no pudo más, se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de su hombre, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de él para ahogar sus gemidos provocados por el orgasmo que se hizo presente, mientras que Vegeta no tardó también en alcanzar el climax

Al siguiente día, o más bien, tarde-noche en la casa Ouji, las gemelas estaban en la sala de aquella residencia –¿Y cuándo estará listo?- preguntó Vilandra

-Probablemente el martes, intenté que fuera antes pero es lo más rápido que pudieron darme de tiempo- respondió Odette –por cierto, esa tal Raika es demasiado estricta y muy fría con su hijo… para empezar, lo dejó sólo conmigo… yo me pregunto ¿Qué clase de madre deja a su hijo sólo con una desconocida así de fácil?- comentó

Vilandra se cruzó de brazos –una no muy buena… no me jacto de ser la mejor madre, pero no cualquiera puede acercarse a mis monstruos- dijo la empresaria

-Por otro lado… ya sé que los niños enloquecen con los dulces… por algo no dejas que Tarja y Dahda coman azúcar después de las 6- comentó la modelo

Vilandra asintió con la cabeza –si, cuando comen golosinas luego de ese horario no pueden dormir sino hasta ya casi en la madrugada- dijo la diseñadora

-Me sorprendió que el pobre niño no pueda comer un dulce a ninguna hora del día- dijo Odette con cierta lástima por el pequeño

-¡Qué tontería! Una cosa es establecer horarios o limitar los dulces a ciertas porciones pero… ¿cero?- el discurso de Vilandra fue interrumpido por su celular -¿diga?... Si habla ella… ¿Enserio? ¿Qué averiguó?...- la cara de sorpresa de la directora de Ouji Glam denotaba que la información que aquella persona que le llamaba por teléfono era realmente impactante -…bien… escuche, envíeme los datos de él por whatsapp ¿de acuerdo?... bien… los espero- dijo al colgar la llamada

Unos momentos después, la alerta del whatsapp sonó. Odette miraba a su gemela con la ceja arqueada -¿quién era? ¿qué te dijeron?- preguntó

Vilandra esbozó la media sonrisa típica de los Ouji –era el detective que investiga a Raika, sobre eso, tengo que hacer una llamada y depende de lo que hable, te cuento el plan, tú ve por Zorn, debe ser él- dijo cuando escucharon el timbre de la puerta –así hablas con él antes de que papá lo asesine- dijo con malicia mientras se alejaba por el pasillo para hablar por teléfono

Odette se había puesto un lindo vestido color negro con encaje _(imagen disponible en facebook, página "Vilandra y Odette")_ se apresuró a llegar a la puerta para abrir

Zorn sonrió al ver a su novia –te ves preciosa… aunque eso no es ninguna novedad- dijo en forma pícara, siendo sorprendido por los labios de ella –Odette, nos podrían ver tus padres- dijo él

La modelo guiñó un ojo –ellos están en el estudio, no aquí- dijo con picardía

Una sirvienta se acercó a la pareja, que aún seguía en el recibidor –disculpe señorita Ouji, ya todos están en el comedor- dijo ella

-Gracias, ya vamos para allá- respondió la heredera

En el comedor, toda la familia Ouji estaba reunida: Brássica y Vegeta (padre), Tarble incluyendo a Grisell, Vegeta y Bulma, Gokú y Vilandra junto a sus tres hijos

Sentí que la ira me invadía cuando vi llegar a Odette del brazo de ese mequetrefe, desde ayer que mi mujer me dijo sobre esta cena y lo que se trataría… ¿Por qué diablos no metí a Vilandra y a Odette a algún convento? Brássica se ha empeñado todo el día en hacerme entender… ¿ENTENDER QUÉ? Ya un imbécil se quedó con una de mis hijas como para tolerar que alguien se lleve a mi otra hija

No soporto verlo sentarse junto a ella, ni las miradas que Odette le dirige… ¡MALDICIÓN! ¿Cuándo diablos fue que mis hijas crecieron? ¿Porqué tenían que llegar días como este? Si pudiera eliminaría a ese insecto que se atrevió a poner los ojos en mi princesa

Ni siquiera puedo cenar en paz, la sangre me hierve y siento que explotaré en cualquier momento, y parece que el fatídico momento ha llegado, Odette se acaba de levantar de su asiento -Mamá, papá… quisimos reunirnos con todos ustedes porque…- ¿Quién se cree el insecto ese para interrumpir a mi hija?

-Señor Ouji, señora Ouji yo… vengo esta noche a pedir la mano de Odette- Si me la está pidiendo ¿ENTONCES PORQUÉ DIABLOS SE ATREVE A TOMAR SU MANO Y OBSERVAR A MI HIJA CON ESOS OJOS DE IDIOTA? –…entiendo que no es algo fácil de escuchar para ustedes… pero la amo, y quiero dedicar cada día de mi vida a hacerla feliz- ¿Quieres hacerla feliz insecto? Dale una tarjeta de crédito sin límite de crédito, llévala a una tienda y es feliz

No soporto más, casi derramo mi copa de vino al levantarme, pero nadie es digno de mis hijas… Y sin embargo, todo mi enojo se esfuma cuando los ojos de Odette me miran fijamente, esos ojos que ella y su hermana heredaron de su madre –papá… amo a Zorn… él es el hombre perfecto para mi… espero contar contigo- ¡Hay no! ¡NO ESA MIRADA! Nunca he podido resistir la mirada suplicante de mis hijas, sobretodo de Odette que suele tener más seguido ese detalle que su hermana

Titubeo… ¿Por qué tenía que llegar este momento? Parece que fue ayer cuando Odette y Vili se me acercaban para pedirme una nueva muñeca que estaba de moda, o cuando tenía que reprender a Vegeta por hacer llorar a alguna de ellas… insisto… ¿Cuándo mierda crecieron tan rápido?

Mi propio dilema interno se hace más grande al sentir la mano de mi esposa apretando la mía –Zorn… por mi parte ¡Bienvenido a la familia!- bienvenido ¡Bah! Solo a Brássica se le ocurre decir semejante cosa

Aquel insecto se me acerca con ese aire autosuficiente –Señor Ouji, le juro que cuidaré de Odette, siempre estaré para ella, además de que dedicaré cada uno de mis días a hacerla feliz- cuando aquel mequetrefe dijo eso, volteé a ver a mi hija

Odette… ¿cuándo dejaste de usar aquellos vestidos color rosa que tu madre les ponía a ti y a tu hermana para que lucieran exactamente iguales? ¿Cuándo dejaste de peinarte con dos coletas? –Me estás pidiendo mucho Dinter… entiende que te estoy entregando a mi princesa- porque eso son Odette y Vilandra para mí: mis princesas, y nadie merece a ninguna de ellas

-Su hija no es una princesa Señor Ouji, Odette es una reina- respondió Zorn

El patriarca de aquella familia se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, observando la intensa y decidida mirada del productor –te mataré si no la haces feliz- dijo amenazante mientras extendía la mano

Zorn esbozó una sonrisa en su rostro –tendré una larga vida entonces- dijo él, estrechando la mano de su futuro suegro

Después de varias exclamaciones de alegría por parte de las mujeres presentes, Tarble se levantó de su asiento –yo también tengo un anuncio- volteó a ver a su novia quien estaba en su silla, sumamente nerviosa –Grisell y yo tendremos un hijo, así que nos casaremos un mes después que Vegeta y Bulma- dijo el menor de los Ouji

-¡Sabía que ustedes me darían a mi quinto sobrino!- exclamó Odette emocionada

Brássica se levantó de su silla, acercándose al menor de sus hijos -¡Tarbaby!- abrazó hasta casi asfixiar al joven por la emoción de aquella noticia

El miércoles que le siguió a aquella reunión familiar, Raika acudió al edificio Ouji, ingresando hasta llegar a la oficina de Vegeta quien aguardaba en compañía de Bulma y el apuesto abogado por la llegada de aquella mujer –¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que… estaríamos a solas- dijo la castaña en tono insinuante, dirigiéndose a Vegeta

Bulma sintió que la sangre le hervía por la actitud de aquella mujer, estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero –no digas tonterías Raika, te cité aquí para que hablemos de la prueba de ADN para verificar si es verdad tu historia de que Marcus es mi hijo- dijo Vegeta

Aquella mujer de ojos miel desvió la mirada con enojo -¡Ya te dije que Marcus es tu hijo! No es necesario hacerlo pasar por esa humillación- espetó ella

Vegeta emitió una risa –no lo haría si no supiera tus antecedentes- dijo burlonamente

-Sé que no soy ni fui una santa Vegeta, pero ¡No te permitiré que sometas a mi hijo a una prueba de ADN!... ¡No puedes obligarme!- dijo con firmeza

-¿Tú hijo?- Vegeta se levantó de su asiento, posando su intensa mirada sobre aquellos ojos color miel –pensé que, según tú, él es NUESTRO hijo- dijo con suspicacia

-Señora Reynolds- intervino el abogado –sería mejor para usted acceder por las buenas al examen de ADN que solicita el señor Ouji, en caso contrario nos veremos forzados a entablar una demanda de reconocimiento de paternidad, y será un juez quien la obligue a realizarlo- dijo Johansson

-¿A qué le temes?- preguntó Bulma

Raika observó a la peli azul con enojo –¡A nada! Pero mi hijo es hijo de Vegeta ¡No tiene porqué dudarlo!- afirmó

Bulma se cruzó de brazos –pues… se me hace muy extraño que nunca le dijeras nada a MI prometido sobre tu hijo hasta ahora luego de tanto tiempo ¿cómo no quieres que se dude de ti?, pero descuida, si tu hijo resulta ser hijo de Vegeta, será reconocido y tratado como tal- dijo ella

-¡Marcus no es tu asunto!- espetó Raika con furia

Bulma sonrió con malicia –de hecho lo es, si es hijo de Vegeta que dentro de un par de semanas será mi esposo, entonces conviviré con él, el bebé que espero también convivirá con Marcus, y los demás hijos que Vegeta y yo tengamos en caso de que así sea, también, entonces, SI es mi asunto- dijo ella

Raika estaba sumamente furiosa –¡Tú no te casarás con Vegeta! ¡Él tiene un hijo conmigo! ¡Marcus es su primogénito! Así que Vegeta TIENE que casarse conmigo- dijo, totalmente fuera de sí

-Señorita Reynolds, el Sr. Ouji está dispuesto a reconocer al menor y cumplir con sus obligaciones para con él en caso de comprobarse la paternidad sin embargo, no existe ley ninguna que lo obligue a casarse con usted- dijo el abogado

-¿Y qué hay de su deber moral?- reclamó la castaña –Marcus… mi pequeño… ¡Él necesita a su padre!- falsas lágrimas de un todavía más falso sufrimiento amenazaban por salir de aquellos ojos miel

-¡Suficiente Raika!- exclamó una voz femenina que recién llegaba

Vegeta volteó a ver hacia la entrada de su oficina –Odette, Vilandra ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el empresario

-CONTINUARÁ-

_Estamos por descubrir si Marcus es o no hijo de Vegeta… ¿ustedes qué creen? ¿A qué habrán ido Vilandra y Odette con Vegeta, Bulma y el abogado?_

_Una disculpa (otra vez) por tardarme, me ando bloqueando para poder ligar ciertas secuencias… pero espero ya pueda fluir el resto para concluir la historia._

_¡Nos leemos al siguiente! _

_¿reviews?_


End file.
